Relentless
by StillDreaming85
Summary: REPOST - Edward Cullen is a man who knows what he wants, and what he wants is Bella Swan. He'll stop at nothing until he has her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I get a lot of messages from readers asking where they can read Relentless. I originally pulled the story so that I could publish it, but hell knows when my ass will get around to actually doing that. So in the meantime, enjoy the ff version.

I am just gonna copy and paste the files as they are, which more than likely is cringe worthy. Relentless was written a few years ago. So be kind :)

Edited 13/04/2015 – Sherry rocks!

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

God, I hated being late, it was a pet hate, especially when work was involved. This morning I could barely drag one foot in front of the other. I had never felt this hungover in all my life. Just what had I been drinking? I'll be damned if I can remember. Though, if I am honest, my current illness was probably due to the fact that I didn't usually drink, at least to the extent I had last night. I had to admit though, I did have a good time, but was it worth the hangover? Hmm … maybe. Though I did wish, I hadn't let the girls from work convince me to go with them to the New Year's Eve bash at New Moon in the first place. I was too much of a pushover. I hoped I had learned my lesson.

"Morning, Bella!" Kate shouted, a little too loud, as I walked into the café shop. I could see from the expression on her face that she found my predicament amusing. "Running a little late today, are we?" She teased.

"I'm not that late," I muttered, flipping her off, though I knew I was. I shrugged off my jacket and placed it under the counter, along with my bag. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the day, especially with Kate's instant nagging. "God, I'm never drinking again," I said, clutching my head. My temple was throbbing and the room was spinning. I prayed I wasn't going to throw up again. I don't think my stomach could handle it again.

"You're a lightweight," Kate said, laughing. "Here, these should help with your headache," she said, handing me painkillers. "And try to drink plenty of water. I'll take most of the workload. You just work on surviving, okay?"

I nodded. I knew I wasn't going to be much help today. I swallowed the pills hoping they would bring me instant relief, but they didn't. I then, headed to the backroom, wondering if I could waste a few hours there, but there was virtually nothing to do. It annoyed me that Irene, our boss, had forced us to come into work today, rather than give us the day off. There had to be some sort of law against it. Perhaps we should join a union.

"So, are you gonna call him?" she asked, as I came back through to stand with her.

At first, I didn't remember who she was talking about, but then, I remembered the guy from the club last night. He was tall, dark and handsome, dressed in a suit, which gave him the Christina Grey appeal. He also had a way with words.

I had spent most of the night locked in his arms. I didn't, however, want to get into it with Kate. "Can't you see I'm ill?" I moaned. "I'm not in the mood for one of your interrogations."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I think you should call him, he was cute and he looked like he had a lot of money."

I groaned, picking up a duster from under the counter. "I'll be in the back if you need me." I hoped she would take the hint and leave me alone.

 _~Relentless~_

I only managed to get a few blissful hours away from Kate before I heard her calling my name. I looked out from behind the bookshelf, I was dusting to see her bouncing towards me with a huge smile on her face. I had no idea what she was up to, but I didn't like the look of that smile.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She frowned.

I shook my head, playing dumb. "No."

"Well, there was a delivery for you," she said, grabbing my arm and dragging my ass towards the counter.

"For me?" I asked confused, wondering what it could be.

Sitting on the counter was a large basket of flowers. I stopped, staring at it with a blank expression, wondering who the hell could be sending me flowers. Kate, being a little too enthusiastic, grabbed the card and handed it to me. "Open it," she squealed.

"Okay," I mumbled, ripping open the envelope.

 _I didn't even think there would be florists open on New Year's Day_.

 ** _Dear Bella,_**

 ** _I can't stop thinking about you._**

 ** _Edward x_**

I frowned down at the card as I turned the card over, looking to see if there were more, but there was none. Who the hell was Edward?

"I bet it's the guy from last night!" Kate said, as if she had read my thoughts. "Don't you remember his name?"

I shook my head. I didn't think I had actually gotten around to asking him and if he had told me, I certainly didn't remember.

"Did you tell him where you worked?" Kate asked, concerned.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's cute, in a freaky stalker kinda way." She mumbled.

We both fell silent, wondering how he knew where I worked.

"You know, maybe he's been in the café before… Perhaps he recognized you?"

"Maybe." I agreed, but I didn't actually buy it.

"Excuse me." I glanced up to see a man standing at the counter. He was an older man, with a muscular build, and gray streaks in his hair. He looked pretty good for his age. "Can I settle my bill?"

"Sure, I'll just take you over at this register," Kate said, moving behind the counter.

I turned around to look at the basket of flowers. It was made up of white lilies and blue roses. I wondered if it was a coincidence that it was the same colors as the dress I had been wearing last night. I doubted it was.

Hmmm … I suppose it felt nice to have an admirer. No one had ever sent me flowers before. I didn't have much luck with boys.

 _~Relentless~_

"So, I heard you met someone?" Seth said, as he leaned against the window as we left the café.

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling my keys out of my bag and locking the door. "You and everyone else in New York."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "It's nothing."

He cocked his eyebrow, telling me he didn't believe me.

I groaned. "It's just Kate. I'm just fed up with her running her mouth, telling everyone about my personal life."

"She's just excited for you."

"Too excited," I argued. "I just wish she would let up. Ya know? I haven't even decided if I'm going to even call him."

I bit my lip as I thought back over the past few days. Edward had been sending me gifts every day. The first day had been the basket of flower. The second day was a fruit basket, that was nice and unusual. On Friday, he had sent me a gift card for Barking Brown. Carmen had informed me that it was a gorgeous little boutique where she got all her dresses from.

Edward had put his cell number on the gift notes from Thursday and Friday, asking me to call him. I guess he thought I had lost his number when I didn't call him after the flowers. I still hadn't called him yet. I wasn't even sure if I should.

There had been no gift today. I admit I was a little disappointed, but at the same time, I couldn't keep stringing him along. I didn't want him to keep wasting money on me.

I wish I could stop thinking about him, he was even haunting my dreams. He was one of the most handsome guys that I had ever met, and the fact that he was interested in me was kind of mind blowing, but I didn't know him. Maybe we weren't compatible, and the fact that he was coming on so hot and heavy did scare me a little. I had so many other priorities to think about. I had my studies and work. Did I really have time for a boyfriend?

"Earth to Bella?" Seth called, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, blinking myself back to reality. "I was just thinking."

Seth laughed. "I could see that."

"So," I said, linking my arm with Seth's, as we began walking down the street. "Any big plans for tonight?"

"Nah, nothing really. I have a friend coming over, though we'll probably just end up playing the X-box."

"Oh, male or female?" I asked, teasing.

"Male." He said, giving me a playful shove.

We stopped walking when we reached the corner of the block, this was Seth's street.

"What about you, any plans for tonight?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm heading over to Maria's," I said, motioning to the bar across the street. "I told the girls I would meet them in there." I shook my head, wondering how they had managed to convince me to go out again. "Though, I'll probably stay for an hour, and then go home to my sofa."

"Rebel," Seth said, laughing.

"Takes one to know one," I smirked, before pulling him into a hug. "See you next Saturday."

"Saturday," he agreed. "Bye, Bella."

I watched him walk down the street, seeing that he got home safely before I crossed the road and headed into Maria's.

"Way-hey!" I heard the girls cry as soon as I walked into the back. I cringed, immediately embarrassed as a roomfull of people turned around to stare at me. I quickly went over to their table, slipping into an empty seat.

Angela flashed me an apologetic smile. "They started drinking this afternoon," she explained, like I couldn't work that out for myself.

I took off my jacket and hung it over the back of my chair and I kicked my bag under the table. I hadn't dressed for a night out. I was hoping to use that as my reason not to stay.

"We need to get Bella a drink," Kate declared, banging her fist on the table. "Waiter!" she roared, before I even had a chance to speak.

I slid down further in my chair. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"What can I get you?" A young blonde guy asked as he approached the table. He didn't even look old enough to be serving drinks.

"We'll have four shots of tequila," Kate ordered.

"I'm not drinking," I protested.

"We'll have four shots of tequila," Kate said again, as if I hadn't spoken. I didn't know why I bothered. "And four vodkas and coke, better make it diets," she hiccupped.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to leave I knew someone was going to have to watch these two, and make sure they got home safe tonight. I hope that task was going to fall upon Angela.

When the waiter brought over our drinks, Kate pushed two towards me.

"Kate, I'm really not-" I groaned, but got cut off when Carmen caught my attention.

"Hey Bella, isn't that your guy from the club!" Carmen shouted, pointing towards the door.

I turned to see five guys walking through the door, one of definitely was my guy from the club. I flushed, thoroughly embarrassed. I certainly wasn't dressed sexy enough for him to see me, and I didn't want to be caught with these two loud mouths. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice me.

"Edward!" Kate roared, before I had a chance to stop her.

I turned to scowl at her, only to see her frantically waving her arm in the air like a lunatic. Great, there was definitely no way he wouldn't see us now. I sunk down into my chair, willing the ground to swallow me.

"Hey," Edward said from somewhere behind me.

My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as I slowly turned to see him. He was just as breathtaking as I had remembered. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt and blue tie. His hair was sporting a messy look, the kind that just begged you to run my fingers through it.

I moaned quietly as I pictured myself grabbing a hold of his hair, pulling his lips to mine. What was wrong with me?

"Hi," I whispered, pulling myself together.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"I'm not actually-"

"She'll take a vodka and cola, we all will," Kate said, tilting an empty glass towards him. She was looking pleased with herself. Perhaps she thought she was onto a freebie.

Edward looked at me, waiting for me to confirm that was what I wanted. I nodded, but only because it would mean that he would leave me alone for a few minutes, giving me time to pull myself together. He walked away and I fanned myself with a beer mat, trying to cool down.

The second he was out of earshot, I glared at Kate. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She shrugged, and then she and Carmen giggled to themselves.

"Did you see the body builder?" Carmen said said, elbowing Kate's side. "Grrr!"

I rolled my eyes, they were hopeless. It was like talking to a brick wall. I didn't know why I bothered. I looked over at Angela, glad to see she looked as uncomfortable as I did.

"Your drinks ladies," Edward said, setting a tray of drinks on the table.

Kate hooted in response and I shoot her another glare. She was getting out of control.

"Would you care to join us in the VIP lounge?" He asked, his eyes were resting on me.

"VIP!" Kate and Carmen both squealed, jumping to their feet before I had the chance to answer him.

I sighed. I guess we were going to the VIP lounge. I got up and grabbed my things and I started to follow Edward through the bar, I only stopped when I felt a tug on my arm.

"I have a lot of studying to do, I'm just gonna go," Angela said as I turned around to face her.

"No!" I moaned. There was no way she was leaving me with them. I tried to grab her arm, but was left grasping at air. I watched as she walked out of the bar. I couldn't deny that I was annoyed with her.

"Bella," Carmen cried, as I turned to face her as she snatched my wrist and started to drag me through the bar towards the back wall. We continued down a corridor, which lead us into a big room.

The four men that had entered with Edward were sitting around two of the four tables in the room. I shook my head when I saw Kate was already sitting on one of their knees. It was a slim man, with long, wavy brown hair. He had his arm around her waist and they were sucking each other's face off.

That was typically Kate.

Edward patted the empty seat beside him. I hesitated before I went over and took the seat, offering him a small smile.

Carmen sat down beside me and started flirting with one of the guys across the table. She wasn't one for wasting time either. What had I gotten myself into tonight?

I had a sinking feeling that these two were going to hookup and leave me alone, with Edward, and I had no idea what he expected from me. Sure, I liked him, but I didn't do one-night stands like those two did. What would I do if I got myself into an awkward situation, I couldn't get myself out of?

"So, you didn't call?" Edward said, handing me a glass. He had a mischievous smile on his face so I knew he wasn't hurt by the fact that I hadn't called, he was only teasing me.

"I … ah … I was going to," I stuttered, feeling my face flush.

"Didn't you like my gifts?" He chuckled. "Perhaps I'll need to buy you something more expensive."

"No," I answered, a little too quickly. "Your gifts were lovely. Thank you, but please don't buy me anymore."

"She doesn't like people spending money on her," Carmen chipped in.

I glared at her, warning her to butt out.

"I've never met a woman who didn't enjoy getting lavished in gifts," Edward smirked. "I like a challenge."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from telling him that this was a challenge that he wouldn't win.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

Edited 17/04/15

 **Chapter 2**

On Monday morning and I was running late for class. It seemed that I was developing a new pattern of running late and I hated it. I needed to get my act together. I had no idea where my head was at these days. Well, that was I lie, I did know exactly where my thoughts were. I just didn't want to admit it.

I sighed with relief when I saw that Mr. Baldwin wasn't here yet and slid into my seat beside Angela.

"Please, tell me you don't hate me," she whispered, before I even had the chance to take my books out my bag.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "I don't hate you ... Saturday night wasn't actually that bad."

Angela smiled. "I'm glad. I thought you were going to hate me for sure, but with things the way they are with Ben. I couldn't stay. The last thing I needed him to hear about was me sitting with a bunch of guys, getting drunk. He already hates most of my friends as it is."

"Hey!" I objected.

"No! You, he likes," Angela said, holding her hands up in defense. "He hates Kate and Carmen. He thinks they're a bad influence on me. I don't think he likes Jessica much either."

I sighed. I could see where he was coming from, but still, he had no right to tell her what to do. "You let him boss you around too much," I muttered. It annoyed me how controlling he could be with her.

"It's not like that," Angela frowned. She didn't like it when I pointed out the faults in her relationship.

Ben was a control freak, it was that simple.

He had caught her studying with Eric in the library and had been punishing her ever since. Angela had done nothing wrong, and I will tell her that until I'm blue in the face, but she always makes excuses for Ben. I don't think I will ever understand what she sees in him.

"So how did things go with Edward?" Angela asked, trying not so subtlety to change the subject.

"Things went well," I said, beaming from ear to ear. "He was a complete gentleman. He even helped me get Kate and Carmen home safely."

"Good, I'm glad you didn't have to deal with them all on your own. So did you go to his, or did he go to yours?"

 _Meaning, did you sleep with him?_

"He walked me home, we shared a kiss at my door, and that was it. No pressure to come in, nothing," I said, answering her hidden question. "I think maybe I was wrong about him. He just seemed so forward at first, you know?" Angela nodded. "I agreed to go on a date with him on Friday night."

"That's great news-" Angela said, getting cut off.

"If I could have everyone's attention, we'll start today's lecture," Mr. Baldwin called from the front of the class. I signaled to Angela that we'd talk about it later at lunch.

 _._

 _~Relentless~_

 _._

After my creative writing lecture, I said goodbye to Angela and headed towards English Literature. I was hurrying because there wasn't much time between the classes, and they were on different sides of the campus. As I walked past the main building, I heard an all too familiar voice, Mike Newton. I cringed. I had been successfully avoiding him for the past two weeks, and I didn't want to break that record now.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard him yell. Of course, it would have been asking too much for him not to spot me.

I continued walking, pretending I hadn't heard him. Maybe he would give up and leave me alone. When I heard someone running behind me, I knew it was him.

Mike grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Hey, I called you, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, hey Mike. No, I never heard you," I shook my head and tried to keep the smile from my face. God, I was a terrible liar. "I'm just hurrying to class," I said, pointing in the direction I was going.

"I won't keep you. I was just wondering if you had any plans for Friday night. One of the guys is having a party and I'd kinda like to take you as my plus one."

"Actually, Mike, I already have a date Friday night," I watched his face fall. It actually felt kinda good to be able to knock him back with a real excuse for a change.

"Oh, you have?" He said, sounding rather deflated. "Is it anyone I know?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think you know him," I realized then that I didn't sound very convincing. I could easily be making the date up. So, I choose to give him more information. Maybe he would back off once I gave him a name. "His name is Edward, he's a businessman."

"Ah, I see," he said, running his hands through his hair, he looked rather agitated. "Maybe another night then?"

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled. Damn! I should have said no when I had the chance. What the hell is wrong with me? I had no idea why, but some part of me felt sorry for his ass.

I said goodbye to Mike and turned to head towards class when a figure on the lawn caught my attention. Hey, wasn't that the man from the café? The one with the muscles that had been in on New Year's Day. He was standing against a tree, in the middle of the lawn, looking in my direction. Was he watching me?

A shiver ran down my spine. I felt extremely freaked out. I looked away from him and hurried towards class, looking over my shoulder every few steps to make sure he wasn't following me.

 _._

 _~Relentless~_

 _._

After class, I headed to the little bistro just outside the campus. It was where I usually met Angela for lunch. I sat at one of the tables outside waiting for her because I didn't like to go in on my own. As I looked at the café across the street, I saw a man sitting outside at one of the tables. He looked like the man from my work, that I had just seen on the campus, though he was wearing shades, which made it harder to tell if it was really him. Maybe I was just paranoid?

"Something wrong?" Angela asked, as she approached me. She was looking across the street wondering what I was staring at.

"No, nothing," I said, standing up. "Just my overactive imagination."

"So, tell me about this date," Angela said, linking arms with me as we walked into the bistro.

I let her lead us inside to our usual spot. The waitress came up as we took her coats off, and we gave her our order. Angela sat staring at me, patiently waiting for me to begin.

"Well, technically he didn't ask me out on a date," I started. "He said he was going to start buying me more expensive gifts as I apparently didn't care for the ones he had gotten me since I hadn't bothered to call him. I told him that wasn't it. I had just been busy with work. I'm not sure he bought that though. He said he'd promise to stop sending me gifts if I let him take me out on a date, so I agreed."

Angela laughed. "I think it's sweet that he is showering you with gifts. God, I wish Ben would shower me with gifts. If I wanted him to get me flowers, then I'd have to buy them myself and hand them straight to him to give to me."

I forced out a laugh. I knew she was trying to make a joke of it, but it annoyed me that Ben didn't treat her better.

"So, did he say where he was taking you?"

"He told me he'd let me know before Friday, but I'm not sure how he plans to do that since he never asked for my phone number."

 _._

 _~Relentless~_

 _._

After lunch, I headed straight home. I collected my mail from my postbox and headed straight up the stairs. I was only in the door two seconds when there was a knock. Hardly anyone knew where I lived and I wasn't expecting any special deliveries.

I peered through the peephole, but no one was visible. Strange. "Hello?" I called out, as I slowly opened the door open, but I got no response. I looked around the corner, but the stairs were completely empty.

Just as I was closing the door, I noticed a small black box on the doormat. I picked it up, the label read: _To, The Curious Bella Swan._

"I thought we agreed no presents, Edward," I muttered, immediately knowing it was from him.

I closed the door with my foot, giving all my attention to the box in my hand. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see what was inside. I cut the lid open and was left breathless as I stared down at the white gold Armani watch that lay inside. It must have cost him a fortune.

The card inside read:

 _Bella,_

 _I_ _bought this for you so_ _you don't miss our date._

 _See you at six,_

 _Edward xx_

I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last of his gifts before out date. Now, I wished I had kept the card with his number on it, so I could call him and tell him to stop.

 _._

 _~Relentless~_

 _._

I was relieved when I was asked to cover the register for Kate's lunch break. I had been stocking shelves all morning, and I was starting to get pretty bored. As I filled a customer's bag, I looked up and noticed Muscles, the guy who I thought had been following me.

It was now Wednesday, and I had been seeing him all over town for the past two days. This couldn't be a coincidence. I wasn't paranoid. He was definitely following me, and I had no idea why.

"Have a nice day," I said, handing the bag over to the customer.

I watched them leave before I turned behind me to Angela in the café. "Cover me for two, please."

I walked away before she had the chance to answer. I had to find out what was going on with this guy. Why the fuck was he following me around?

When I turned back towards his table, he was gone. I looked around the café for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I ran towards the front door and out into the street, searching for him. I caught sight of what I believed was the back of his head, in the middle of the crowded street.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I ran after him as I pushed and fought my way through the crowd. "Hey, you, wait!"

I somehow managed to make it to where I had last seen him, but he was gone, nowhere to be seen. Fuck! I turned around, standing on my tiptoes to gain a better view, but I still couldn't see him. It was as if he had just disappeared. I sighed and made my way back towards the shop. This wasn't over. I was going to find out who he was and why the hell he was following me.

"What was all that about?" Angela asked me as I came in.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." I knew the truth would only freak her out.

 _._

 _~Relentless~_

 _._

Just as it was nearing the end of my shift, I heard the stockroom door bang open, followed by Kate shouting my name. I stepped out from behind the counter, wondering what had her so jacked up. I saw her running towards me with a large cream colored bouquet gift box, which was tied with a black satin ribbon. "It's for you!" She shouted, bouncing up and down.

I sighed, knowing it was from Edward. His gifts were starting to border on ridiculous now. On Monday, he had sent me an Armani watch. I wasn't stupid. I knew how expensive it would be. Yesterday, he had sent me a white gold necklace with matching earrings, that was encrusted with diamonds, with a note that said:

 _Bella,_

 _These match the sparkle in your eye,_

 _Wear them Friday_

 _Edward xx_

I did not even want to begin guessing how much they cost, the thought made me sick.

If I could, I would have sent them back, but the thing was I didn't even know where to send them. I didn't know much about him.

"Open it!" Kate shouted.

I stared at the box, terrified of what expensive gift I might find inside.

"Bella! Will you just open it already!?" Kate screamed.

I slowly pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid of the box off, relieving a stunning black dress underneath.

"Oh, my god! It's Vivienne Westwood!" Kate screamed.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"He is so enthralled with you!" Kate said, shaking her head.

I reached in and pulled out the gift note.

 _Bella,_

 _I can't wait to see how hot you look in this dress._

 _Wear it Friday_

 _Edward xx_

His words sent an exciting shiver through my body I could not explain. I didn't want the dress. I didn't want to accept his gifts, but at the same time, I couldn't wait to wear them for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry rocks!

EDITED 24/04/2015

 **Chapter 3**

 **EPOV**

I tapped the pen on the table as I looked over the figures for the club. I felt edgy, and I didn't know why. Everything was annoying me. I snapped the pen between my fingers and tossed it across the room. If I didn't calm down soon, I knew some prick would end up with his head blown off.

I had to sort myself out.

I opened the drawer on the desk and pulled out a bag of coke, emptying the contents onto the desk. I made myself a line and sniffed it back. I rubbed my nose as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. That was some good, quality shit.

"Boss." I looked up to see Avi standing at the door.

"Come in," I said, motioning him forward. "Close the door."

I leaned back on the chair, my eyes fluttered as I felt the full effect of my high. It wasn't until Avi coughed that I even remembered he was in the room. I offered him the dollar bill in my hand.

"No thanks, boss," he said, shaking his head, before he took a seat.

"Who's watching her?" I asked, anxious to know that she was okay.

"I left Damon watching her."

"You did what?" I roared, getting up on my feet and leaning over the desk. "Damon is fucking unstable at best. Do you have any idea how much she means to me?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You shouldn't have let him anywhere near her. I expected more from you, Avi!"

"It's okay boss," Avi said, holding up his hands. "I left him with strict orders to stay out of sight and observe. She was starting to recognize me. I don't think I can get away with tailing her anymore."

I smirked. She was a smart little cookie.

"When we're done here, switch Stefan with Damon and keep tabs on him. I don't want him fucking thinking for himself. If he needs to take a shit, he asks you first. Got it?"

"Yes, boss."

I relaxed back into the chair. "Tell me about her, I want to know more."

Avi relaxed when he saw my tantrum was over. "She's attending Brooklyn College, taking classes in Creative Writing, English Literature, and Journalism. What can I say? She likes to fucking write," Avi laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I ah … saw some kid talking to her on campus on Monday. She didn't seem to like him much. He was drooling all over her."

Fucking prick. "I want to know who he is," I said, pointing at Avi. "I want to know where he lives. What he fucking eats for breakfast in the morning. I want to know everything this kid does. Get someone on him. "

"Yes, boss."

"Make it Damon." Let the kid get what he fucking deserves. Who the hell does he think he is looking at my woman?

"What else?" I demanded, banging my fist on the table.

"There is nothing much else to report, boss. She went to school Monday and Tuesday, had lunch with her friend Angela, then went home. Wednesday she was working at The Bookstore Café. I thought she had made me so I left and sure enough, she tried to follow me down the street. I called Laurent and got him to sit in the café while she worked and when she finished I followed her home. I stayed outside in the car all night."

"What about her friends from the bar? The ones I sent you a picture of. Did you get me files on them?" I didn't like Carmen and Kate. They were nothing but whores and a bad influence on Bella. They wouldn't be staying around her much longer.

"I gave them to Lena, she's working on it."

"Well, phone her and tell her to fucking hurry up!" I roared.

Avi shifted his weight on the seat. "See, the thing is boss. I haven't been home for three days. Lena is kinda pissed at me."

"Tell her you've been working for me." I didn't have time to deal with his relationship problems. "She's got a problem with that she can fucking come and see me."

"Yes, boss," Avi sighed.

 _~Relentless~_

There was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Jasper walking in. He had a package under his arm. I hoped it was the one he was supposed to be collecting for me.

"Go, get those files from Lena," I said, pointing Avi towards the door. "And get Damon the fuck away from my girl."

"Yes boss," Avi said, getting up and turning away from me. He nodded his head towards Jasper as he made his way out the door.

"Did you get them?" I asked Jasper.

He closed the door and walked over to the desk. "What's Damon been up too?"

"Nothing," I said, motioning for him to open the box.

"Size five, just like you asked," He smiled, showing me the contents.

I looked down at the shoes. They were black sandals with a diamond strap running up the front. She was going to look hot as fuck in these. I could easily picture her wearing the shoes and nothing else. God, I wanted her so much.

"Tell Alice, thanks," I said, shifting my position as I felt my erection push against my zipper of my trousers.

"No need," Jasper said, taking a seat. He lounged back, crossing his legs. "You know she loves to shop … Though she is starting to annoy the hell out of me by asking shit loads of questions. She wants to know when she's gonna meet Bella. She wants to meet the girl that has finally captured your attention."

"Tell her she'll get her chance when the time is right," I snapped.

He nodded. He knew not to fuck with me when I was in a foul mood. I had been in a profane mood ever since I had met Bella and let her walk away from me. I wanted her, she was mine. I didn't want to play these games. I wanted to take her and lock her in my apartment and be done with all of this.

My brothers had convinced me that it would be better if I tried to win her affections rather than go all cavemen on her ass. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

When I am away from her, I felt like a junkie waiting for his next fix, all I could think about is her. I wanted her, I needed her and more than anything I needed to claim her.

I moaned as my erection strained against the zipper of my trousers. I hadn't seen her in days and look what she did to me.

I grabbed a blank card from my drawer and wrote a note to place in the shoe box.

 _Bella,_

 _Here's a little something to_ accentuate _your outfit._

 _I hope you like them._

 _Edward xx_

I tossed it into the box and closed the lid. "Make sure this gets delivered," I ordered Jasper, shoving the box towards him. He nodded and got up to his feet. "When you go downstairs send Tanya up."

 _~Relentless~_

I snorted another line as I waited for Tanya, then relaxed back in my chair with my eyes closed, enjoying the buzz. I let my hand rub against my cock. All I could see were images of Bella, naked, in those damn heels. Thank fuck tomorrow was Friday.

"Need a hand?" Tanya said, smiling from the doorway.

"Come in and shut the door," I ordered her.

I watched her close the door, then she seductively walked over to me. "You know, I was starting to think you were tired of me. It's been too long since you called me up here," she said, smirking as she came to a stop at my knees. She was looking down at me with eyes that begged me to fuck her.

Tanya was nothing, but a whore. She was just trash, that occasionally provided a bit of entertainment. She thought she was more than that to me, and I knew it, but I didn't care. All that mattered was I got what I wanted, when I wanted it.

I lifted the dollar bill off the table and handed it to her and shoved her head towards a line of coke. Maybe if she were high, then she wouldn't talk so fucking much.

"You know I don't like that shit," she said, pushing against my hand.

"Just fucking do it," I ordered, shoving her head down harder. I wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. I needed to be laid now before I ended up exploding in my trousers.

I watched her lean over the desk and snort the coke up her nose. "That's a good girl," I said, pulling the rolled dollar bill out of her hand. "Now bend over the desk and lift your skirt up." I put one hand on her hip, the other on her back, forcing her into position.

"What? No, foreplay?" Tanya asked, standing back up.

"Bend over and shut the fuck up!" I shouted at her, forcing her back into place.

I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out as I looked at her bare ass, but all I could think was this isn't Bella. I felt myself going limp in my hand. What the fuck is wrong with me? I tried stroking it a few times, but that didn't work.

"Get the fuck out!" I finally yelled at Tanya, in frustration. I shoved my dick back in my pants and pulled up the zipper.

"What?" she asked, standing up and looking over at me confused.

"I said, get the fuck out!" I yelled, as I grabbed hold of her hair and shoved her towards the door. She fell down and lay on the floor looking up at me. She was too terrified to move.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed as I pushed my desk over on its side.

I knew if she didn't get out the room now, then there was only one way she would be leaving here and that was dead.

"Boss?" Garrett called, running into the room, with his gun in his hand. He scanned the room, trying to identify the problem, his eyes landed on Tanya.

"Get her fucking out of here!" I shouted at him.

He grabbed Tanya by the arm and dragged her from the room, without another word.

When they were both out of sight, I fell onto the chair and closed my eyes. What the fuck is going on with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 28/04/0/15

 **Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

I hopped from foot to foot as I looked over at the dress on the bed. I was so fucking nervous. I actually felt sick. I wasn't sure if I could go on this date. Was it to late to back out? I looked down at the watch on my wrist to check the time. Damn that fucking watch. Kate had been kind enough to tell me she had checked out the price online and it cost around $445. That was like over half my monthly income. Plus the fact that it was only one of his gifts. I didn't even want to think what they all added up to.

Okay, it was five o'clock. I had an hour before he came to pick me up. I had already done my hair, I just needed to do my make up and put the dress on. Oh my god the dress, what if it didn't fit? I didn't have anything to wear other than the dress he saw me in at New Year's, and there was no way in hell I could wear that again. Fuck. Shit. I should have thought about this before now. I should have tried on the dress before now, and as if the dress wasn't a big enough problem … How the fuck was I going to walk in these shoes?

The house phone rang, snapping me from my thoughts. I went over to the bedside table to answer it, wondering who it could be. "Hello?"

"Bella, I just called to see how you're holding up?" I smiled when I heard the familiar voice.

"Hey, Angela," I sighed, sinking onto the bed. "Well, considering I'm sitting here in my underwear about to have a nervous breakdown … not so well."

"Aw Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine," Angela said, trying to comfort me. "What is it you're worried about?"

"Er… that I like him too much," I laughed nervously. "Or that he's too good to be true."

"It's just a date, Bella. If you don't like him, then you don't have to see him again."

"I suppose your right," I mumbled, but I wasn't sure if I could just walk away and forget about him. I wasn't sure if he would even let me.

"I am right. Now go pour yourself a glass of wine and get ready."

"Okay," I sighed. "Thanks for calling Angela."

"You're welcome. Remember to call me first thing in the morning with all the details!"

"I will, promise."

I said goodbye to Angela and I did as she ordered, I poured myself a large glass of wine. I downed the glass for liquid courage and poured myself another to sip while I got ready. I did my makeup in the bathroom and went back to my bedroom, with my wine in hand. It was the moment of truth. It was time to see if the dress fitted.

I set my glass down on my dresser, then I picked up the dress. I unzipped it and stepped inside, taking a deep breath before I pulled it up. So far, so good. I gripped the zipper at the back and slowly pulled it to the top. It fit me. Thank God, and it felt so good against my skin. I hurried over to the mirror and was stunned by the reflection. I looked fantastic, and totally unlike me. I fucking loved this dress and it was going to go perfectly with those heels. Though, I didn't understand how someone I barely knew could pick a dress for me that fitted so well. I wondered if he had a designer or something, I highly doubted he had picked it out himself.

I couldn't stop looking at my reflection in the mirror, the earrings, the necklace, and the dress made me look like a million dollars. Though I did think the dress was a little on the short side. I tried pulling it down a few times, but it just slid back up my thighs.

At five to six, there was a knock on the door. Edward, your five minutes early, I thought as I made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal someone who definitely wasn't Edward, but I recognized him as one of the guys from the pub.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" he asked.

I laughed at him. He made it sound as if he was talking to my mother. "Please, call me, Bella. You're Garrett, right? We met at the bar the other night?"

He chuckled. "Yes, we did." He was probably remembering my friend Kate, who had been giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation for most of the night.

"I thought Edward was picking me up." I inquired, looking at him confused.

"Mr. Cullen had a work matter to attend. He will be meeting you at the restaurant. I will be your driver for this evening," he said, bowing to me, which made me giggle.

"I just need to grab my purse and shoes, then I'll be good to go," I said, leaving him standing where he was.

I had one last look in the mirror before slipping on my shoes and grabbing my purse off the bed. I took one step and wobbled. Yep, definitely going to need to concentrate to master walk in these things. I just prayed I didn't end up falling flat on my face and making a fool of myself.

Garrett didn't speak much on the ride to the restaurant. He was too busy navigating New York traffic. At least that is the reason I believed he didn't attempt to hold a conversation. When we pulled up at The Peninsula restaurant, I gaped out the window in amazement. I shouldn't have been surprised that Edward would take me to a place this expensive, not after all the gifts he had showered me in, but I still was.

Someone opened the back door to let me out, and Garrett jumped out of the driver seat before I had a chance to move. "Leave it!" he yelled. "I'll get her." He ran around the car and pushed the guy out of the way, giving him a glare. I found his behavior strange, but I didn't get a chance to think about it. The next thing I knew he was offering me his hand and helping me out the car.

"Thank you," I mumbled, as I took in the view of the hotel.

"Ready?" Garrett asked, offering me his arm. Was I ready? No, not really, but I was as ready as I was ever going to get.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my hand around his arm. I was grateful for his assistance. I was sure I would have landed on my face if he hadn't been there to help me.

Garrett led me into the hotel and towards the elevator, which we took to the second floor. We then went down a corridor and into a large dining room. The hotel was beautiful. It had sleek, modern furniture, which surprisingly matched well with the original features. As I took in the scene of the dining room, I realized that it was empty. I found that odd for a Saturday night, but refrained from commenting. As we walked towards a large arch window, I noticed Edward sitting at the table. He stood up and walked towards us when he heard us approach.

Garrett offered Edward my hand, which he immediately took and held in his. "Bella," he said in greeting, leaning forward and placing a kiss on my cheek. "You look simply breathtaking," he said, as he pulled away. I felt myself instantly relax, though I was unsure if it was in reaction to his closeness, his complement, or both.

"Thank you," I whispered, before he led me over to our table. He even pulled out my seat like a real gentleman and helped me push it back in. I couldn't help, but smile at his old-fashioned ways. It was rare to find a man that still upheld such manners.

I could feel my nerves starting to creep back into place as I watched him take his seat. I could no longer feel the comfort of his warm aura, and I began to wonder what I was doing here, why he wanted me here.

"Champagne?" Edward asked, lifting a bottle of Moet.

"Please, though, just the one." Champagne usually went straight to my head. I wouldn't even normally have one, but I felt it would have been rude to refuse him.

Edward poured us both a drink and then raised his glass in a toast. "To the future," he said, dipping his glass towards me. I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but I repeated his words before taking a sip.

When I sat my glass on the table, I somehow managed to knock it over. "Fuck, I'm sorry," I called out as I stumbled to pick up the glass and sop up the champagne with my napkin. I couldn't believe I had been so fucking clumsy.

"Bella," Edward said in a stern voice, catching my attention. "Don't ever let me hear you swearing again."

My face flushed, and I looked down to my lap. I didn't know what to do or say. I felt like I was twelve again, and I had just had been scolded by my father.

I was glad when the serving staff came out to clean up my mess and refill my glass. It served as a distraction and helped me forget the awkward tension. I glanced up at Edward as they left; he was watching me intently, but he seemed oblivious to my discomfort.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered you a selection of dishes. I thought you might like to try a few of them."

"That was very kind of you," I said quietly. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, several waiters appeared with several plates and laid them out on our table. There were lots of different dishes, steak, fish, chicken, all laid out in tiny, fancy, portions. One plate certainly wouldn't have been enough to make anyone full. I was grateful that Edward had ordered so many.

"Dig in," Edward said, lifting a spoon and filling his own plate. I followed his lead.

The food was delicious, it practically melted in my mouth. Though, I didn't fill my plate nearly enough to sate my hungry. I was afraid a second helping would make me look like a pig, and that was certainly not the look I was aiming for on our first date.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella. Where do you work? What do you do?" Edward asked, in-between bites.

"There isn't much to tell," I said, playing with the food on my plate. I hated talking about myself. "I work at the Bookstore Café, but I guess you already know that," I said, laughing nervously.

"Have you worked there long?"

"A few years, I started working there when I moved to New York. It helps to pay my rent and college expenses."

"Ah, so you go to college. Which one do you attend?" Edward asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Brooklyn College, do you know it?"

"I know of it," he smiled.

"So, what is it that you do, Edward?" I asked, taking the opportunity to change the subject before he could ask me any more questions.

"I help my uncle run the family business," he said, with a playful smirk.

"And what kind of business is that?" I curiously asked. Was he being evasive on purpose?

"It's an import export business. We mostly ship tools." He was smirking even more now. What was so funny? Were tools a metaphor for something else? I certainly didn't think there would be that much money in a tool business. What wasn't he telling me?

I finished my food and sat my utensils down on the plate. I was still hungry, but refused to eat anymore.

"Have you had enough?" Edward asked, finishing off his own.

"Yes, thank you. I'm full."

We talked for a while longer, about non essential things. I felt quite relaxed in his company, though I was taken by surprise when he suddenly jumped up and marched around to my side. "Let's get out of here," he said, extending his hand towards me. "I've been itching to get you on the dance floor again."

Before I had the chance to answer him, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to dance in these heels."

"I won't let you fall," he said, catching my chin and tilting my head to face him. His smile was breathtaking, and his eyes were full of laughter and light. I could get lost looking at them for hours. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, igniting my hunger for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to me, kissing him until I was completely breathless and needy. I blamed the champagne.

Edward smirked knowingly at me as he pulled away. He took my head in his and led me towards the elevator. As we walked along I tried to calm myself down, but when the elevator doors opened, Edward he shoved me inside, pinning me against the wall, and working me into a frenzy. His lips were relentless as they assaulted mine, never letting up their pursuit. His hands wildly explored every every inch of my body.

He knew what he was doing, he was driving me into a lustful haze and if he didn't let up, there was no way I was going to be able to deny him tonight. I would end up in his bed.

The elevator doors pinged open, and we were both brought back to reality. Edward pulled away from me with a satisfied smile on his face, as I quickly tried to right my appearance. He took my arm and led me outside to the car, where Garrett was waiting.

Garrett was leaning against the car when we went outside. When he saw us, he jumped up and rushed to open the backdoor. As I was sliding into the car, I caught sight of the valet, the one who had attempted to open my door when we arrived. He was standing over by the stairs, holding a bloody towel up to his nose. It looked as if he had a black eye as well. I wondered what had happened to him. As I was looking at him, he glanced over in my direction, but then quickly looked away. He looked petrified, but I didn't understand why. The whole thing had me confused. Then, I saw Garret's hand on the top of the car door. It looked as if it was stained with blood. Did he hurt that boy?

"Bella?" Edward said, looking at me with concern.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sliding into the car.

Had Garrett hit that boy? I couldn't think of any reason he would have to hit him, but it did look like he had blood on his hand and the boy was clearly terrified. I thought he was looking at me, but he could have easily been looking at Garrett. I wasn't sure if I should say anything to Edward, I didn't know how he would react, and most of all, I didn't want to spoil our night. I was enjoying myself, it didn't often happen.

I kept quiet on the car ride to the club, torn over what to do. Edward remained silent also, rubbing small circles in my hand with his thumb. I enjoyed his touch. It made my skin feel as if it was buzzing with electricity. I had never had that connection with anyone else. This was new, different.

When we pulled up at New Moon, I smiled. It was the club I had met him in at New Year's Eve. It was cute that he had brought me to the place that we had met.

Garrett opened the door for us, and Edward climbed out first. He then offered me his hand. I did my best to slide out of the car looking elegant, but it wasn't exactly easy to do with a dress this short and these high heels.

Edward walked past the queue, straight to the front door, where the doorman lifted the barrier. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen," the bouncer said in greeting.

I guessed he was a regular here or maybe because he was that rich that he got the royal treatment wherever he went.

Edward led me into the club. He took my purse from me and handed it to Garrett before he pulled me onto the dance floor. I was excited to be close to him again, but nervous at the same time. I didn't want to end up falling and embarrassing myself. For some reason, it was important to me to make a good impression.

I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris was playing. I don't think there was a song better suited to the moment. Edward took me to the middle of the floor, and everyone around us seemed to move out of his way. He pulled me into his arms and we started dancing, slow dancing to a fast song, but I didn't care. I was just enjoying my time with him.

After a few songs, I was ready for a rest. Edward pulled me close to him and led us from the dance floor, up a few stairs and into a lounge, marked private.

"You have your own VIP lounge here?" I asked, sinking into the seat.

Edward laughed. "You could say that … I own the place." I stared at him. Was he serious?

Of course, he was. Money was literally pouring out of him. I really shouldn't have been surprised.

"You failed to mention you owned a club earlier," I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Did I?" Edward laughed.

He motioned for someone from the bar to come over to us. They took our drink order and left, bringing our drinks a few minutes later. The last time I was in here I had to queue for a drink for over half an hour, dating the boss sure had its advantages.

We sat for hours talking about everything and nothing. Edward sure was an interesting guy, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that he was keeping something back from me.

As the night drew late, Edward's lips found mine again. We were both pretty drunk, which is why things grew heated so quickly. His hand was currently running up my leg, headed under my dress, as his mouth left a trail of tingling kisses on my neck. I was close to losing my resolve, and I knew if I didn't stop him now, then I would indeed end up in his bed tonight. I put my hand on his, stopping it in motion and angled my head away from him. "I can't go home with you," I said, breathlessly.

He rested his head against mine, trying to catch his breath. "I know."

Nothing else was said for a long time. I was waiting for him to say something and I think he was doing the same with me.

"It's getting late," I finally stated. "I should probably go home." I slowly pulled my head away from his and looked up at his eyes. He looked sad, disappointed, and possibly angry. I didn't quite understand it.

"I'll get Garrett to run you home," he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

EDITED 10/05/15 – Sherry rocks!

 **EPOV**

 **Sunday**

My mind was filled with thoughts of Bella as I drove over to my parents' house for Sunday dinner. I hated that she wasn't here with me. I hated that things were moving so slow. I was ready to move to the next level. I wanted her living with me. I wanted to introduce her to my family. I wanted to put a ring on her finger so that everyone would know she was mine.

I couldn't bear the thought of waiting. I wasn't used to it or working this hard for something I wanted, I normally just got everything handed to me. Maybe that was why I was so determined to have her. My money didn't sway her and no amount of persuasion would influence her.

I had decided to give her a few more weeks of dating before I progressed things. I thought that was more than generous. Then, I was going to take her home, where she would be mine forever. A thousand girls would kill to be in her place. I don't think she had any idea how lucky she really was. I would make her happy, she would never want for anything. In time, she would learn to love me.

I spotted Avi's car, he was waiting on me as I pulled into the drive. I parked beside him and killed the engine as I waited for him to get in the car. "Did you get it?" I asked, as he opened the door.

Avi slipped into the seat and pulled out an iPhone from his inside pocket, handing it over to me. "Your number has been added and Lena's inserted the tracker. She said it will send a signal whether the phones turned on or not."

"Good."

He reached into his pocket again, and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the tracking information, but if you stop by Lena's office, she'll download software onto your phone so that it's easier for you to trace her."

"Perfect," I said, looking down at the phone. I was pleased that everything was going as planned, and that I would now be able to track Bella whenever I wanted. It also gave me peace of mind that I would be able to find her if she ever decided to run.

I opened the glove box and pulled out my pre-written note:

 _Bella,_

 _So you have no excuse not to call, I added my number._

 _Edward. X_

I handed the note to Avi, along with the phone. "Make sure it gets delivered today."

"Will do," he said, starting to step out the car.

I grabbed his arm. I wasn't finished yet. "What about the boy?"

Avi leaned against the seat. "Damon had a talk with him. I don't think he will ever look in Bella's direction again."

I laughed. The little fucker got what he deserved. I knew that Damon would have done a number on him, he was a crazy fucker.

"Who's with Bella now?" I asked, my thoughts turning back to her.

"Stefan."

"She hasn't made him?" Bella was a smart little cookie. I was well aware of that. She had noticed what Garrett had done to that valet attendant.

I had asked Garrett about it later that night, he said he had punched the attendant in the face a few times for opening Bella's door. He had been right to hit him, but he should have been more discrete in dealing with it. He had paid for his mistake. I didn't need Bella seeing that shit, not before it was necessary.

"Not yet boss, I warned him to be careful."

"Good. I don't want her to know anything until I'm ready."

Part of me wanted Bella to love me before she found out about my inner demons. I wasn't sure she could fall in love with me after she found out who I really was, but still, I wasn't willing to give her the time she needed. It would be safer for her once she was part of our family as my wife. Then, I wouldn't have to spend every waking hour worrying about her and wondering what she was doing.

When Avi left I glanced in the rearview mirror. I looked like shit. I hadn't been to bed yet. When Bella had left, I had gone downtown. There was a matter that had needed my attention at the warehouses. Some little fucker had been skimming from us. There would always be someone willing to steal, but lessons had to be taught so no one was brave enough to try it again. That was how Jimmy Abruzzo had lost his fucking head, right in front of his crew. No one would steal from my family and live to tell the tale.

I run my hands through my hair trying to make it look less of a mess. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could do. I grabbed some eyedrops from the glovebox and dropped them in. They would help hide the bloodshot eyes for a few hours. The last thing I needed was my mom fussing over me.

I made my way into the house and went through to the kitchen looking for my mom. I knew she would be busy preparing dinner. "Mom?" I called out as I walked in the kitchen to find her standing at the stove. I placed a kiss on her cheek and pinched a piece of chicken from the dish she was working on.

She smacked my hand, and turned to me, her eyes scanning over my face with concern. "You look a mess, Edward. What on earth have you been up too?"

"I've been working, Mom," I shrugged, knowing my reply would be enough to stop further questions.

She frowned, she hated the family business. "Your father and Uncle Eleazar are waiting for you in the study."

I nodded, placing another kiss on her head. "Dinner tastes great as always Mom," I said before walking away and heading towards the study. I knocked twice before entering. My father and Uncle Eleazar were sitting over by the desk.

I went over to my uncle to pay my respects. He liked all the theatrical shit. I took his hand and kissed his ring, he nodded his head in approval. "Nice of you to join us Little Eddie."

"I got held up," I said with a shrug, before I went over to my father and pulled him into my arms for a man-hug. We slapped each other's backs before I pulled away. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, noticing my brothers absence. It was unusual for them not to be here.

"We'll join the rest of the family later," my father said in a dismissive tone. I knew immediately that something was up.

I sighed and went over to the bar to pour myself a whiskey. I had a feeling I was about to be lectured, and that required booze. I downed the first one and poured another before I went over to the desk to join them. I sat down, waiting to see who would be first to speak.

"So, who is she?" Uncle Eleazar asked, after several minutes of silence.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb, but I knew who exactly he was talking about, Bella. What I wanted to know was how he fucking knew about her? Had one of my own men been informing him?

"The broad you've been seeing," he said, waving his hand in the air. "There isn't much that happens around here that I don't know about." By the tone in his voice that sounded like a threat.

"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan," I replied, through gritted teeth. I hadn't planned on telling them anything about her.

Eleazar took a sip of his whiskey, staring at me over the rim. "Have you run a check on her?"

"What do you take me for? Of course, I have," I snapped. Not that it mattered what the background check said. I still intended to have her, no matter what. "She's a no one," I said, holding my hands up before they got ahead of themselves. "Her father's a chief of police from a small town called Forks, in Washington, but apart from that there is nothing. She's clean. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Does she know who you are?" Eleazar asked, his gaze still fixed on mine.

"She has no idea who I am, and I plan to keep it that way for a while."

"How did you meet her?" This interrogation was really starting to piss me off. He didn't trust her, he didn't like outsiders. I got that, but he should trust my fucking judgement.

"I saw her at the New Year party at my club. I saw her, I approached her, and I've had her followed ever since that night. She is clean," I growled.

"Watch your tone, Edward," my dad warned.

"You watch your fucking tone!" I shouted back and downed my whiskey. I had enough of this shit. I should have just skipped family dinner.

Eleazar smirked at me, the fucker was enjoying this. "What's your intentions for her?"

"I'm going to make her my wife. You wanted me to marry before I was twenty-five, you've got it."

"And if she doesn't want to marry you?" He laughed.

"She'll marry me, even if I have to put a gun to her head." I got up, slamming my empty glass on the table. "If that's all, I have shit to take care of."

 **BPOV**

 **Monday**

 _Come out with us. It's college night at Down the Hatch, it's going to be fun,_ they said. When was I ever going to learn? It was only eleven o'clock, and I felt drunk as a skunk, and ready to go home.

Okay, so maybe I was more than willing to come because I had needed to blow off some steam. My head was just so messed up after my date with Edward. The date had been out of this world, and I couldn't get enough of him, but there were things that just didn't seem _right_. Of course, Angela had been more than willing to point out all the faults when I told her about the date.

"Are you still moping about?" Kate asked, as she sat down at the table, she and Carmen had just been up dancing.

I glared at her. I wasn't moping. I was just thinking.

"If you ask me, I think you're just being ungrateful," she said, before downing the last of her drink. "I would kill to have someone with that kind of money drooling all over me."

"It's not all about the money, Kate," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's up?" Angela asked, sitting down.

"Oh, Kate thinks I'm being ungrateful," I sneered, probably more than I meant to because of my drinking.

"Just think… you'd be comfortable for the rest of your life, pampered like a princess. What more could you want?" Kate asked.

"He's too controlling," Angela said, butting in. She placed her hand on my arm showing she was on my side.

Kate laughed. "Coming from you? What exactly is it that Ben does with you?"

"That's enough!" I snapped at Kate. They were beginning to ruin my buzz, and nobody liked a sour drunk.

"So what if he told you not to swear and who cares if he didn't collect you or take you home. He's a busy man. It's not as if he made you get a cab. He got his personal driver to look after you."

Angela scoffed. "The same driver who beat up some poor guy for no reason. I wouldn't exactly say she was safe with him."

"You don't know that he did and even if he did who's to say what it was over, it probably had nothing to do with Bella. You're just jealous that she's happier than you and you're trying to bring her down and destroy what she has," Kate retorted, pointing her finger at Angela.

"Kate!" I yelled. "That's more than enough." Though, maybe she was right. Angela had been very keen to point out all the faults. Was this her way of getting some payback? Maybe I was being too harsh on Edward. I needed to give him a chance, take time to get to know him before I made judgements or listened to the views of others. He probably knew nothing about what Garrett did to that man.

"I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?" I asked, getting up from my seat and grabbing my purse. They both shook their head, obviously still pissed off from the spat we just had.

I stumbled my way to the bar, pushing through a sea of bodies. The queue was crazy long. It would probably take about half an hour to be served, maybe even longer. I wasn't willing to wait that long. On the way in I had noticed that there was a bar next door, it didn't seem nearly as busy as this place. I could pop in there and buy a quick drink or two before I headed home. It wasn't worth hanging around here anyway. They were more than likely going to stay in a foul mood for the rest of the night.

I staggered out the bar and into the one next door. It was called Lucky 13. I can't say that I had ever been in here before, or heard anyone talking about it. I guess there was a first for everything. When I walked into the bar everyone turned to look at me. I should have known then to turn around and walk away, but I didn't.

As I walked up to the bar and took a seat, I noted that there were only about thirty people in the place. There was something similar looking about all of them, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

The man next to me was heavily tattooed, though he didn't seem to appreciate it when I complimented him on said tattoos because he got up and left. I shrugged it off and turned my attention to the bartender. "A vodka and coke, please." He didn't rush to fill my order. I was beginning to think this bar didn't like outsiders.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, heavily built man who was also covered in tattoos and some serious facial hair. "What's your name, precious?" he asked, as he took the seat beside me.

I realized then the mistake I had made, sobering up in that instant. I had walked into a biker bar. I didn't know much about bikers, but what I knew wasn't good. They were violent criminals, sort of like a mob. Definitely the sort of people I didn't want to be mixing with. "I should probably just go," I muttered, grabbing my purse.

The man grabbed a hold of my waist the moment I stood up, pulling me towards him. I automatically slapped him with my purse. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Oh, feisty," he laughed. "I like it when they fight back."

I was terrified out of my mind, and had no idea how the hell I was going to get out of this situation. I looked around the bar for a means of escape or something to hit him with, but I knew my chances of getting away from him were slim.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" someone yelled from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a man I didn't recognize standing with two pool cues in his hands. He looked ready to throwdown. I had no idea who he was or why he was helping me, but I was so fucking thankful that he was.

The biker guy released his hold of me, and I ran away from him towards the guy with the pool cues. Pool cue guy gently pushed me behind him, ordering me to stay there. I merely nodded my head. There was no way I was getting in the middle of this.

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a fight," the biker guy smirked.

I watched in horror as about twenty guys got up from their seats and made their way towards us. The only way either of us was leaving this bar was in a body bag.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 25/05/15

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

I tensed as I waited to see what was going to happen next. I had a feeling that I was going to die in this bar or worse, that biker guy was going to get his grubby hands on me. I dreaded to think what he would do to me if he did. I think I would rather die than let that happen.

I looked over at my savior as he stiffened, waiting for battle. I had no idea who he was or why he was helping me. I didn't even know his name. It seemed odd that we were complete strangers, yet he looked willing to die for me. Why?

The sound of a bottle breaking caught my attention. I turned to see the big biker guy walking towards us, with the bottle in hand. My heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out my chest. I prayed that my Saviour was a good fighter and if he wasn't, then I prayed for a quick death.

My Savior took the first swing, aiming the cue at the bikers head, but the biker caught it effortlessly, snapping it in his strong hands. While the biker was distracted my savior cleverly whacked the other cue off his head, knocking him backwards. I sighed with relief, he could fight, but that relief was short-lived when I saw the others starting to move towards us.

I began moving back. I kept going until I bumped into the pool table. I quickly ducked underneath it. I knew it was childish for me to hide and it was wrong for me to leave the stranger to fend for himself, but I wasn't a fighter. I knew I would do more harm than good. I was better down here, out the way, at least that was what I was telling myself. I wrapped my arms around my legs as I prayed for some divine intervention, or a way out of this mess.

Everything started to happen at once. I watched as group after group ganged up on my savior. He was actually holding his own until the remaining pool cue eventually got broken on some man's back. That's when it all started to go wrong. One man grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms back, while another came at him with a knife. It looked as if it was all about to come to a brutal end. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch him be slaughtered.

Only opening them again when I heard the bar door burst open. I spun around to see two guys dressed in suits walk into the bar. I had been hoping it was the cops. I had to do a double take when I recognized one of the men. It was my stalker.

They both quickly assessed the situation before hurrying over to help free my savior and getting in the middle of the fight. That's when I felt a pang of betrayal. My savior must have been with them. He wasn't my savior after-all. Had he been following me around too, like my stalker had?

I didn't know which guys I should be more frightened of, the bikers or the ones trying to help me. Why were they helping me? What did they want from me? I didn't want to wait to find out.

"A fucking biker bar!?" my stalker roared in-between punches.

"Don't start!"

"He's gonna chew your balls for this!" he roared. "Where is she!?"

The savior motioned towards the pool table. I shrunk deeper into a ball as if it would somehow make me invisible. My stalker looked under the table, his eyes connecting with mine. He terrified me. "Stay there Bambi," he ordered.

I nodded, but I had no intention of staying put.

Every fiber in my body was screaming at me to run. These guys couldn't be trusted. They were dangerous, and I had no idea who the 'he' they were referring to was, and I didn't want to find out.

When they weren't looking I grabbed my purse, and slid out from under the pool table. I raced to the door and threw it open, hurrying into the street.

I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. I took my heels off and tossed them to the side of the street before I started running. I knew I had to get as far away from here as possible before they came out of the bar to find me.

I managed to run a few blocks before I became too sick and breathless to carry on. I stopped, leaning against a building as I tried to catch my breath. Tears flooded my eyes. I had no idea what was going on, or what the hell, I should do. I was too scared to go home, and I didn't want to call the girls and put them in danger. I hoped that they didn't find out what happened at the bar.

I started walking. I knew it was a bad idea to stay in the one place too long, it would make it easier for those men to find me. I had to find somewhere safe to hide-out for the night, while I came up with a plan on what to do.

As I walked along, my thoughts turned to Edward. Would he take care of me? Could I trust him? My heart told me yes, but my head screamed no. I was torn. I pulled out my cell and scrolled to his name, hovering over the call button. Surely, I would be safer with him than walking on the streets?

I eventually hit call. He answered after two short rings. "Bella?" he asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I open my mouth to speak, but a cry broke out instead.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are you?" he sounded frantic.

"I … I … don't know," I sobbed, realizing that I truly didn't know where I was. I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was going. My only thought had been to get away. "I was on a night out with the girls. I ended up in a biker bar … everything went wrong."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"These guys in suits showed up and they started fighting with the bikers. I recognized one of them, he's been following me around … Edward, I'm scared," I whimpered.

"Where you are? I'm coming to get you."

I looked around for a street sign. "Somewhere on West 4th."

"I'm on my way, but I need you to look around and tell me what you see. Is there any shops or restaurants? Something that will make it easier for me to find you."

"There is a restaurant just up ahead … The Extra Virgin."

"Good, I want you to go there and wait outside. I'm a few just minutes away." I sighed with relief. "Stay on the phone so I know you're okay."

The minutes dragged by as I waited for Edward to arrive. Every noise, no matter how small, made me jump. I kept watching and waiting for the men in suits to show up and drag me away before Edward could rescue me.

"Okay, I see you. I'm the black BMW pulling up beside you, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered a response as I watch his car pull up beside me.

I raced towards him the moment he stepped out the car, throwing myself into his arms. The second I felt his warmth, the flood gates opened. I couldn't stop crying, even if I wanted to.

"Shh, you're okay, princess," he whispered into my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you." He placed a soft, reassuring kiss on my forehead, and I believed him. I was safe.

When I finally managed to stop crying, Edward pulled away and looked down at me. His eyes were filled with sadness and concern. "Let's get you in the car. I'll take you to my place. You'll be safe there." I merely nodded.

We pulled up outside a flashy apartment building twenty minutes later. "We're here," Edward said, offering a comforting smile. He got out the car and hurried to my side, opening the door. He took my hand and helped me to my feet, holding me close to his side as we walked into the building. The lobby inside the building was empty, apart from the security guy that stood behind the desk. He didn't even lift his head to acknowledge we were there. Edward led me into the elevator where he used a key to unlock a panel, which had an extra set of buttons. He selected the one named penthouse.

The elevator doors opened a few minutes later to reveal a large luxurious entrance hall. "How about I run you a bath?" Edward said, as he placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into the room.

I nodded. A bath seemed like a good idea. My legs and feet were dirty from running through the streets, and I thought it might actually help me relax.

He took me into the en suite of a large bedroom. We didn't speak as he ran the water. I had too many thoughts running through my mind to try and hold a conversation, and he looked pretty lost in thought himself. When the bath was ready, he left me to it. I quickly undressed and climbed into the tub. The soothing warmth of the water was a welcoming feeling, but no matter how much I tried to relax, I couldn't. All I could think about was the men from the bar, and what they wanted with me.

I climbed out the tub after a little while and wrapped myself in a towel. Edward had laid out pajamas on the bed. I found it odd that he has female clothes on hand, I hoped they were his sisters … I didn't even know if he had a sister, but I didn't want to think about that right now.

I dressed and went out to find him. He was sitting in the living room, staring into space. When I caught his attention he immediately opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to him and crawled onto his lap, tucking my head into his neck. His touch soothed me. I knew he would protect me.

 **EPOV**

When Bella finally fell asleep, I called Laurent and ordered him to get his ass over here. He wasn't my first choice, but I was running low on men I could trust to guard Bella. When he arrived, I instructed him not to let her leave the penthouse. I would be back once I had taken care of business, and expected to return before she woke anyway, so this was just a precaution.

At New Moon my brothers had assembled everyone and were waiting for me. I was ready for answers. I wanted to know how the hell Bella had ended up in a biker bar when Stefan was supposed to be watching her. It sickened me when I thought about what could have happened to her.

When I walked in the lounge Stefan jumped up, with his hands in front of him and a look of fear. He knew he had done wrong and was about to pay the price.

Emmett bounced up from his seat and placed a hand on Stefan's chest, holding him away from me.

"Boss," Stefan pleaded. "She was in there before I even had a chance to stop her. I called Avi as soon as I realized shit was going down. It won't happen again." Well, at least he was right about one thing. It wouldn't happen again. I would make sure of that.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the fucker. "Sit down and don't open your mouth again until I say you can."

Jasper pulled out a chair, and Emmett forced Stefan to sit down on it.

"Why did no one call me?" I asked, to no one in particular as I looked around the room. Everyone avoided making eye contact with me, and when no one dared to answer me, I felt myself starting to lose control. "I said. Why. Did. No. One. Fucking. Call. Me." My hand was twitching to shoot someone.

Avi stood up. "It was my fault boss. Stefan called me, and I hurried to the bar. I didn't think to call you first. We arrived just in time to save Stefan. He was about to get stabbed and then they would have gone after her. There was no time to call you."

That just angered me even more. I went over to Avi, grabbed him by the hair and butted my head into his face, busting his nose open. "I don't pay you to think. I pay you to follow orders and those orders were to contact me first if anything ever happens to her. You failed me."

I went over to the bar and poured myself a whiskey. I had to try and calm down. I downed it, and slammed the glass onto the bar. "Did you check the CCTV?" I asked Jasper. When Bella had called me, I had texted him to tell him what was going on. By the time Emmett and he had arrived, Damon had already taken out most of the bikers.

Jasper nodded. "I checked both pubs." He patted his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "It seems Stefan was getting friendly with some broad and never noticed Bella leaving."

I lifted my gun and pointed it at Stefan. No one neglected their duties on my watch, especially high priority ones like watching Bella. My brothers stepped back from the splash zone and I pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the fuckers head and then his body slumped to the floor. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. If I ask you to fucking do something, then I expect it to be done, exactly as I ordered." I walked over to the bar and grabbed the whiskey. "Now get this shit cleaned up," I said, pointing at the floor.

I headed up to my office and slammed the door, wanting to be left alone. This shit was messed up and I had no clue what I was going to do. Bella was terrified, thinking that some madmen were after her, and after seeing her like that tonight, I knew I didn't want to hurt her. Fuck. I'd do anything to keep her safe.

I just wasn't sure if she was ready to find out who I really was, and I wasn't sure that hiding it from her was an option either.

Fuck. If she found out that the men following her worked for me, then we would have no chance. She would be terrified of me. How the fuck did I get out of this mess?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 25/05/2015

 **Chapter 7**

 **BPOV**

When I woke up and looked around the room, it took me several minutes to remember where I was, in Edward's penthouse. I moaned as I sat up, becoming fully aware of the pounding in my head. I knew going out last night wasn't a good idea. I still couldn't believe what had happened or how close I had come to dying. If those men hadn't been there, I dreaded to think where I would be waking up this morning, or if I would even be waking up at all.

I was annoyed with myself for getting into a situation like that. Charlie would be furious with me if he knew that I had walked off by myself. I hadn't even paid any attention to where I was going. I was only interested in seeing how drunk I could get. God, drinking was the last thing I had needed. When things had started to go sour, I should have gotten in a taxi and gone home.

I wished that I had gone home last night instead of coming here. I now had to face Edward and that was going to be as awkward as hell. I didn't even know what I planned to do about dating him, and coming here was definitely sending him the wrong signal. What if I decided to end it?

Don't get me wrong, he had been great last night. I don't think I could have felt any more protected and cared for. I had loved every second of it, but I still had this nagging feeling that something was off and no matter what I did I couldn't shake it.

I jumped out of bed, with the intentions of finding him and telling him that I had to go home. I needed space so I could process everything that had happened last night now that my mind was free from alcohol. Maybe calling my dad would be a good idea. No, he would just overreact and freak out, most likely jumping on the first flight out here.

I pulled on the t-shirt and leggings that Edward, had previously laid out for me, along with the flats, running my fingers through my hair. Edward had said the clothes were his sisters and she usually left a change or two here for when she was staying over, but something about that didn't add up. We just happened to be the same size? Perhaps they were from one of his conquests, and he didn't want to tell me. Not that it really mattered either way. I had nothing else to wear, and I had to get home.

I headed out into the hall, jumping when I saw a strange man standing in the corner, staring at me. He had the eeriest brown eyes, I had ever seen. I instinctively took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked, alarmed. Where the hell was Edward?

"I'm Laurent. I work for Mr. Cullen. He asked me to watch over you while he took care of a few work matters," he said, smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He didn't need to do that," I mumbled, looking over at the elevator. I wanted to make a run for it. There was something off about this man. He sent shivers of fear running down my spine. "I have to leave anyway," I said, taking a step towards the elevator.

Laurent blocked my way. "Mr. Cullen asked me to keep you here until he returns. He's concerned about you and wants to make sure that you're safe."

Alarm bells were ringing in my head. Something wasn't right, something was definitely wrong. I knew I had to be smart if I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't let them know that I knew anything was wrong, and why the hell would Edward station someone outside my room, someone that was going to stop me from leaving?

I mentally shook myself. I couldn't afford to think about that right now. I had to do everything I could to get out of here. I had to think of a plausible reason to leave, like an emergency. I think I got it.

"I'm afraid I can't stay," I said, as I took a step to go around him.

He immediately moved into my path. My heart started racing as I tried my best to contain my fear.

"I must insist that you stay, Bella. We wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Cullen."

Why? Why wouldn't we want to disappoint Mr. Cullen? What happens when you disappoint him? I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"You don't understand," I cried. "I've left my inhaler at home, and I have to use it now." I didn't have asthma. In fact, I didn't know the first thing about it. I just hoped that he was as clueless as I was.

"Can't it wait?" He growled.

I frowned at him. "Only if you want to explain to Mr. Cullen, why I'm lying on the floor dead."

Laurent frowned. "I'll have to call him."

 _Shit! No, he can't call him._

"There is no need," I tried to say as calmly as possible. "I'm sure we will be back here before he returns home." I prayed that he would agree. I highly believed that if he called Edward then I wouldn't be going anywhere.

Laurent didn't listen. He turned away from me and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number. "Mr. Cullen … Bella's awake. She said she needs to go home for her inhaler … I have no fucking clue," he sighed, before turning towards me and handing me the phone. "Jasper wants a word with you."

At least it wasn't Edward. "Hello?" I said, nervously.

"Hey, Bella", Jasper greeted. "Edward's in a meeting right now. Laurent says you need to go home to get your inhaler."

"Yeah," I said, trying my best to sound convincing. "I have to take it every morning, especially after I've been out at night, all the smoke goes to my chest." I gave him a chesty cough for added effect.

"Okay, I'll have Laurent take you over to your apartment, and I'll meet you."

"There is really no need for you to do that. Laurent and I can go over and grab it and be back within half an hour," I suggested.

"It's no trouble at all, and I'm sure that's what my brother will want."

I handed the phone back to Laurent. How was I supposed to get away with two of them watching over me, and more importantly, who the hell was Edward Cullen? It seemed like a question I should have been asking a while ago. Also, did he know about the men at the bar? Had I just played straight into his arms?

I shuddered, wondering how I could have been so stupid.

I knew it was important for me to play nice from now until I found my chance to escape. I couldn't let them know that I suspected anything. Laurent led me to the car, not bothering to make me feel at ease or engage me in conversation. I really didn't like him.

It wasn't until we were almost at my apartment that I realized that he hadn't asked me where I live. He had just gotten in the car and drove. That didn't sit right with me. Strangers didn't know where other strangers live.

When we pulled up outside of my building I grabbed my purse, and reached for the door. "I'll be back in a minute." If only it would be that easy.

Laurent grabbed a hold of my wrist. "We wait for Jasper."

Of course we did. I leaned back in my seat, and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. He seemed to have every angle covered. He was always one step ahead of me. Part of me wondered if he did this shit for a living?

A knock on my window startled me. I turned around to see Jasper was standing on the sidewalk. He smiled when our eyes connected.

I opened the door and smiled back at him as I got out. "It's good to see you again, Jasper."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "The pleasure is all mine."

The two of them quietly followed me upstairs. I unlocked the front door and hurried through the hall. "My inhaler is in the bedroom," I called behind me. I dumped my bag on the table in the hall and went into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, with my back to the door, pretending to look through nightstand drawer, and then take an inhaler. I hoped I got the sounds right and was fooling them. I guess I must have when neither of them bothered to follow me into my room. "Hey Jasper, do you mind if I take a quick shower while we're here?" I asked, while I put my pretend inhaler back in the drawer. I thought faking a shower might give me the opportunity to escape.

Jasper poked his head into my room and looked at me. "Be quick," he sighed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

When he walked away, I closed the door and went into the en suite, turning the shower on. Then, I quickly and quietly changed into jeans and a hoodie, and put on sneakers. I thought I would be harder to spot if they didn't know what I was wearing.

When I was finished, I dragged my keepsake box out from under the bed and found my emergency stash of money. It wasn't a lot, only a few hundred dollars, but it should be enough to get me out of the city. I also grabbed my spare car key from my dresser drawer, and made my way to the window. My heart was racing at the thought of what I was about to do and the possible consequences if I got caught, but I knew I had to take the risk. I had no idea who Edward Cullen was, and I didn't particularly want to find out.

I pulled the hood over my head and tucked my hair inside, out the way. Then, I gently slid the window up, making as little noise as possible. I paused for a second to catch my breath and to make sure they hadn't heard me before I climbed out onto the fire escape.

Everything went quickly after that, I raced down the fire escape, not daring to glance back even once. I was sure I would lose my footing if I saw that they were chasing me. I climbed down the ladder at the bottom and sprinted down the alley, towards the street. I did a double take when I hit the sidewalk, making sure that neither of them was around before I jumped in my car, and pulled out onto the road. I had been too busy looking forward that I had forgotten to look in my rearview mirror before pulling out. Some guy in a black Honda had to do an emergency stop. He blew his horn and gave me the finger in a sign of protest. I quickly waved an apology and put my foot on the clutch, terrified that the noise would attract the attention of Jasper or Laurent.

I ditched the car after half an hour. I was terrified that they were tracking it. Okay, so maybe I was being paranoid, but I had no idea what these men were capable of, but there was one way to find out. I had to Google Edward. It was something I should have probably done in the beginning.

I headed to the Broadway Library to use their computers. I was grateful that the library was practically empty, it would make it a lot easier for me to see people coming and going. I sat at a computer at the back-end of the hall. I had a good advantage point from here. I could see the entrance clearly, and it was also close to a fire exit if I ever needed to use it. I guess you could say my dad's training was finally kicking in.

I clicked on the internet icon and Google popped up. I typed in the words Edward Cullen, and was blown away by the number of search results, none of them looked good.

 **Cullen case tossed out of court**

 _A woman who dared to cooperate with the FBI in the fight against the_ _dreaded_ _Cullen Mob was murdered, her body was dumped in a barrel of acid in the countryside near Buckingham._

I shook my head in shock. Surely that had to be another Cullen? It couldn't possibly be Edward. I tried another link.

 **Crime Boss Dead**

 _Raymond Cullen dies at age 63. Organized Crime boss whose exploits covered more than half a century and helped define New York's history of police corruption and reform_ _,_ _died Wednesday morning. His family, (seen in the picture below) mourns his death as they await the new mob boss to be announced._

I looked at the picture and gasped. It was Edward, there was no denying it. He was a few years younger, but it was him. I even recognized both his brothers. In the background, I also caught the face of someone else I knew as well, my stalker.

All the pieces were starting to come together, and I didn't like what I saw. I sat staring at the screen, wondering what I had got myself into and what to do next.

The only solution I could come up with was getting myself out of New York, the rest I would have to work on later, but I had no idea where to even go. It wasn't safe to go to my father, and the only real friends I had were here in the city.

I knew I couldn't drive my car, it was more than likely being tracked and I didn't have my passport, so my only options were the train or a bus. I decided to catch a Greyhound, hoping they wouldn't look for me there. I headed to the station on 8th Ave, it wasn't until I was looking at their departure board that I actually decided on a destination, Seattle. It was close enough to my dad, should I need to reach out to him, but far enough away from him to keep him out of danger.

The sad part was I just had enough money to cover the cost of the ticket, with only a few dollars to spare. So, it looked like I wasn't going to be eating much for a while, three days to be exact.

I just hoped this trip was worth it, and it wasn't going to catch up with me anyway.

 **A/N:** Thanks to Jansails for pre-reading the old version of this chapter. x


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 26/05/15

 **Chapter 8**

 **EPOV**

"Edward!" I faintly heard someone calling my name. "Eddie c'mon, wake the fuck up," they moaned, before kicking my side.

That got my fucking attention.

I forced my eyes open to see who was dumb enough to hit me. I wasn't surprised to see Emmett towering over me. The fucker was lucky that he was my brother or I'd be putting a bullet in his head right about now.

I groaned as I looked around the room, trying to get my bearings. I was in my office, on the fucking floor. My head was pounding, and my throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert. I had no idea why I was lying on the floor and not on the couch.

"Are you alive in there?" Emmett asked, giving me another kick.

"Kick me again and I'm gonna break your fucking leg," I scowled.

Emmett smiled. "Welcome to the land of the living." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, which caused the room to start to spin. I staggered over to my desk and slid into the chair, resting my head on the table. Memories of the night before came flooding back to me. I had drunk myself into oblivion rather than face my problems. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

My brothers had spent most of the night with me. At the time, I thought they were offering me support, I now realized they were watching over me. Probably making sure I didn't kill anyone else.

I fucking regretted not going home now. I should have gone home to be with Bella last night, to give her comfort and support, not spent my time drowning my problems in a bottle. I had no idea what I was going to say to her now or how I was going to convince her that this life was the life she wanted.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I asked, searching around for my phone or anything that would tell me the time of day. I hoped I still had time to get home to her before she woke.

"Just after twelve," Emmett said from my side, causing me to jump. Why the hell was he lingering around me? He looked like he had something he wanted to say, but it could wait. I had to get home. Bella would be awake by now and probably freaking out. Laurent didn't exactly have a soothing manner about him.

Shit! I had to get there as soon as possible and straighten all this mess out. Do some damage control. I hope she wasn't scared. The last thing I wanted to do was to frighten her anymore. She had enough of that last night.

A fucking biker, I thought, shaking my head. Anything could have happened to her.

"I have to go," I said, standing up. I stumbled towards the restroom, thinking I better straighten myself out before she saw me. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face. Fuck, I stunk. I should take a shower, but I didn't have time for that shit.

"See, the thing is …" Emmett said from the doorway. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to like the next words to come out of his mouth. "Laurent called." I gripped onto the sink. "Jasper tried to wake you, but you were completely out of it." I turned to face him. I could feel my anger building with every word he said. "Bella said she had to go back to her apartment, something about an inhaler."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I hissed. "She doesn't have an inhaler."

"Yeah, we know that … now," Emmett said, taking a step back, holding his hands up in defense. "It would have been handy to know that at the time."

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Well, that's the thing … She gave Jasper the slip."

All I could see was red. I grabbed hold of the basin and ripped it out from the wall, heaving it towards my brother. He barely dodged it in time. Then, I reached for my holster looking for my gun, but it was empty. "Where is my fucking gun?" I roared, as I barged past him back into the office. I went over to my desk and started searching through drawers looking for it, but it wasn't there. I grabbed a drawer and yanked it free from the desk, throwing it at the wall. The drawer broke on impact and all the contents scattered all over the floor. "Where is my fucking gun!?" I shouted at Emmett again, as I stormed towards him. My hand was twitching, itching to blow someone's fucking head off.

"I hid it," Emmett said, with a shrug. "I ain't giving it to you until you calm the fuck down."

"I am fucking calm!" I roared. Brother or not, this fucker was going to get it. I punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backward. The fucker just laughed and shook it off.

"I ain't gonna fight you Eddie."

I thought about hitting him again, but decided against it. What was the point if he wasn't going to give me a reaction? I hated when he did this and he did it all the fucking time. I sighed in defeat and sat down on the desk. "Where's Jasper?" I asked, grabbing my flask from an open drawer. I gave it a shake to see if there was anything was in it, and there was. I popped the lid open and downed half the contents. It helped take the edge off.

"He's leading the search for Bella," Emmett said, sitting down in front of the desk. "He sent me over here to wake you."

I sighed. I suppose if anyone could find her, then it would be him. He had an eye for detail and uncanny luck when it came to knowing where to look.

"One thing doesn't make sense," I said, thinking out loud.

"What?"

"How the hell did she manage to fool Jasper of all people?"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, Jasper's beating himself up about that one. He didn't expect she was up to anything. I guess she must be a pretty good actress," he said, taking the flask from my hands. "That one's gonna keep you on your toes Eddie."

I nodded. I had a feeling that she was going to have me pulling out my hair if I wasn't careful. She was too clever for her own good. I knew I would have to set ground rules, just as soon as I brought her home.

 **BPOV**

The further the bus traveled from New York, the safer I felt. I had it in my head that the more miles I put between the city and me, the less chance Edward had of finding me. I knew it was probably a foolish way to think, but it was the only thing that was settling my nerves.

I didn't know enough about his family or the mafia to truly know their capabilities. The only things I knew were what I had seen in the movies and all of that was over dramatized for the viewers, right? I hoped so. I also hoped that Edward's reach would only extend so far out the city and that once I got to Seattle I would be safe and free of him.

I didn't want to run for the rest of my life. I didn't have the means or the know how. I didn't even know where I would go or what I would do once I reached Seattle. Part of me wanted to call my father, and ask him to come and get me. I could go back to Forks and pretend that none of this had ever happened, but I knew that I wasn't going to call him. It wasn't safe. He was only a small town cop. This was an organized group of criminals. He didn't stand a chance against them and I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to him because of me.

My confidence started to waver when the driver announced that we would be stopping for dinner. I didn't like stopping. It meant fewer miles traveled, making me easier to find. I clutched onto the armrest as I tried to stop myself from having a panic attack. I told myself I was being foolish and that I was overreacting. There was no way he would be able to find me so soon. He would still be looking around the city. He had no clue that I had left New York. I had been careful and used everything my dad had taught me. It was okay, everything was going to be okay.

The driver pulled up to the station about five minutes later, and everyone shuffled off the bus. I debated about staying on the bus versus going into the diner. Being alone made me nervous, being around people made me feel more secure. I told myself that if Edward did come looking for me he wouldn't be able to snatch me in front of all these people. He wouldn't be able to make a scene and if he did, then surely one of them would call the cops?

I got off the bus and headed to the restroom that was located at the side of the main building, while everyone else entered into the diner. I quickly did my business and washed up. As I walked out the restroom door, I pulled the change from my pocket, wondering if I had enough to buy a coffee or a small bite to eat, to help me blend in. As I was searching through my change I glanced up and saw a dark haired man talking to the driver. It looked he was showing him a picture. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the driver pointed to the diner. That man was looking for me. I had to get out of here, and fast.

I spun around ready to run, when I plowed into someone's chest. I looked up to see my stalker, staring down at me with a smug grin on his face and instinctively I took a step backward. "There you are Bambi," he said, popping a piece of gum.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. They weren't supposed to find me. How the hell had they found me?

"We've been looking for you," he said, as he took a step towards me.

When he moved towards me, I automatically grabbed his shoulder, my self-defense lessons kicking in. I kneed him in the balls and when he doubled over in pain I made a run for it. I ran behind the building, heading towards the field at the back. I had no idea where I was going, I just knew I had to get away before they all knew I was here.

I heard someone call out my name and shout for me to stop, but I didn't dare slow down or turn to look to see who was calling me. I just kept running, pushing myself even harder when I heard a set of footsteps running behind me. I couldn't let them catch me. I wouldn't let them catch me.

I had almost reached the fence in the field when someone tackled me to the ground. I screamed out in pain as my body collided with the gravel. That same someone flipped me over and I was left looking up at Edward's furious green eyes. His face was mere inches from mine. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I froze, waiting for him to say something, anything. He grabbed a hold of my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "Don't ever run away from me again, princess," he growled. I didn't answer. "It doesn't matter where you run to. I will hunt you down and I will find you." He didn't wait for me to respond. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. He then started to drag me back towards the station. I have to admit, I thought about fighting back, trying to get away. He must have read my mind because the next thing I know he growled. "Don't do anything stupid." He pulled his suit jacket open and flashed me his gun. "We wouldn't want someone else to get hurt for your stupidity."

I looked around the station and decided he was right. I couldn't live with myself if someone else ended up getting hurt because I was trying to get away.

Edward took me to a black Mercedes and shoved me inside. I eyed the door at the other side, wondering if I could make it out before he got it, but the moment quickly passed as he took a seat beside me. He shook his head as if he knew what I was thinking and rested his hand on my thigh, giving it a hard squeeze.

The other back door opened and Jasper slid inside. "Hello Darlin'," he said, as he sat down and unbuttoned his suit jacket. I glared at him in response. When he shut the car door, I couldn't shake the feeling of being trapped, wedged between two criminals, with nowhere to go. I glanced at Edward, it seemed to be the message he wanted to send.

My stalker climbed into the driver seat and looked at me the in the mirror. "You've got quite a strong kick there, Bambi."

I glowered at him as I flipped him off. I wanted to shout at him I would happily do it again, but I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Enough!" Edward snapped, squeezing my thigh. I flinched in pain and tried to remove his hand, but he refused to budge. "Where's Damon?"

"He's just paying off a few witnesses. He'll be along in a minute," my stalker replied. The answer seemed to appease Edward. Was that how they did things? Just do whatever the hell they wanted, and then pay everyone off? What a way to live.

The dark haired guy who had been talking to the driver got in the car a few minutes later and we took off. We went back to the road I had just come. Four hours and over two hundred dollars wasted, and for what? Nothing.

I didn't even know why I had even bothered running.

We drove for about half an hour before we arrived at a small airport. My stalker pulled the car up beside a helicopter, which I presumed was our next means of transport. I also figured that was how they had managed to make it to get to me so quickly.

Edward climbed out the car and offered me his hand. I just stared at it before turning my head away. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. I wasn't going to play nice. I would make him regret coming after me.

Jasper laughed at me before pushing me towards the open door and Edward, who grabbed my wrist and yanked me from the car. I was marched over to the helicopter. Jasper climbed in first and offered me his hand, which I ignored. I started climbing in myself, but I obviously wasn't going fast enough because Edward put his hand on my ass and shoved me inside. I stood up and glared at him, muttering asshole under my breath. I hadn't counted on him hearing me, but apparently he did.

"Bella," Edward scowled, as he pushed me into a seat. "I've already warned you once about swearing. Don't make me do it again. I don't want to hear that filth coming out of your mouth," he said, as he strapped me in. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Do. Not. Push. My. Buttons."

He made me feel like a child. God, I hated him. I hated him so fucking much. I looked down at my hands and clenched them into fists, imagining punching his face. Nothing would give me greater pleasure.

We landed in Manhattan an hour later. Edward got out first and offered me his hand. When was he going to learn I was never going to take it? I started climbing down on my own, but he just sighed and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me down himself. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to a black SUV that was waiting on the tarmac.

Jasper joined us in the backseat of the SUV and I once again found myself wedged between two criminals. None of which were very forthcoming with conversation. However, curiosity got the better of me and I found myself asking them a question. "How did you find me?"

"That's none of your concern," Edward snapped.

"CCTV," Jasper replied. I turned to look at him, and he smiled. "You weren't nearly as clever as you thought you were Bella. I do this for a living."

I sighed. I thought I had done everything right, but apparently I didn't. I would need to be smarter next time, one step ahead of them.

We pulled up outside Edward's building and I realized I had done a full circle. Spent the entire day running away, only to end up right where I started. Edward got out the SUV and offered me his hand again. I looked away and pretended I hadn't seen it. I jumped a few seconds later when he punched the car in frustration.

"Life would be easier for all of us, if you didn't infuriate my brother," Jasper said, leaning towards me.

I glared at him. What did he expect me to do? Roll over and play nice? Not a chance.

Jasper got out of the car, and I slid out his door before Edward had the chance to drag me out of his. Jasper smirked as he grabbed hold of my elbow and guided me into the building. I couldn't help, but turn around to Edward and offer him a smile. I was deliberately baiting him, but I couldn't help myself. He should feel as angry and uncomfortable as I did.

When the elevator doors opened to Edward's penthouse, I reluctantly followed the two of them inside. Jasper headed into the living room, leaving me standing with Edward. I didn't particularly like Jasper, but he was a better choice than Edward right now. I wished he hadn't left me alone with him.

"This will be your home now," Edward said. "You will share my room. The wardrobe is stocked with new clothes in your size, and you already know where the kitchen is."

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "What exactly is your plan Edward? Are you going to keep me here until I develop Stockholm Syndrome?" Surely he couldn't be that stupid?

Edward grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Go to your room Bella, you're stretching my patience to its limit today."

I scoffed at him, he was unbelievable. "You're a fucking psychopath. You actually think this is going to work? You honestly think that I am going to want anything to do with you after this?"

Edward snatched a hold of my arm, and dragged me towards his room. At first, I thought he was just going to shove me inside to get rid of me, but I soon realized he had other ideas. He walked me into the room and pushed me down on the bed. I tried to get back up, but he pushed me back down and held me in place. My heart started racing, I had no idea what he was going to do and the more I fought him the harder he held.

"Please," I begged, wishing he would just let me go. I regretted provoking him now. I would stay quiet, if that was what he wanted, but he didn't listen. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap without a word. He positioned me so my stomach was lying across his knees and my head and legs were hanging in the air. The first strike caught me by surprise. I let out a yelp has his hand struck my ass. I struggled against his hold as soon as I realized what he planned to do. I wouldn't let him hit me, but it didn't matter how much I fought him or how much I screamed, Edward was relentless. He spanked me over and over again, to the point that I thought he was never going to stop.

By the time he was finished, I was hysterical. I was crying so hard I was struggling to catch a breath. He didn't seem to care though. He didn't offer me any sympathy. He just ordered me to stay put, until I learned some respect, and then left the room.

It was in that moment, that I knew I hated him.

He was a heartless monster and I couldn't wait to get as far away from him as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 05/06/2015

 **Chapter 9**  
 **EPOV**

When I walked into the living room, Jasper was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of whiskey. He tilted his glass towards me and smirked. "Well, I think you handled that rather well, don't you?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone.

I grabbed the glass from his hand and sunk down onto the couch. I didn't need him to tell me I'd had fucked up. I had let my temper get the better of me. I wasn't used to people speaking to me like that, and after the day I've had, Bella had got on the last nerve I had left. She just doesn't know when to quit.

"So Romeo, tell me, how do you plan to win over the girl now that she has seen the monster?" he asked, whiling pouring himself a whiskey.

I wasn't in the mood for a pep talk, and I certainly wasn't going to sit here and listen to him lecture me. "Shut up," I hissed.

"Did you hit her?"

The fucker knew I had. "I merely tapped her ass a few times. She was getting mouthy and I needed to show her who was boss." It was a gross understatement. I had done a lot more than tap her ass, I had beaten her, but I was too ashamed to admit it.

"Well, if you ask me-."

"I don't remember asking you," I snapped, cutting him off.

Jasper continued as if I hadn't spoken. "You hunted her down and forced her to come back with you, of course she is going to be pissed off and resent you. You just took away her freewill. You need to give her time to adjust. You're never going to win her over if you carry on like this."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business? If I want your opinion, I will ask for it," I snarled.

Jasper took the hint after that, and never opened his mouth again until I spoke to him. Of course I knew he was right, and he knew that I knew that, but I was never going to admit it.

"I'm taking her to Succubus on Friday night," I confessed after a few more whiskeys.

Jasper sat his glass down and gave me a disapproving look. "Do you really think that is such a good idea? She needs time to adjust, and you know how Uncle Ez is. What if she acts out and makes a show of you both?"

"I've made my decision," I snarled. I wanted Bella to settle into this life sooner rather than later, and I figured that would happen quicker if I tossed her straight into the deep end. "It's time for her to meet the family, learn her place. I want everyone to know she is with me."

"I get that, I do, but you need to give her time. It's not going to happen overnight."

"What are you worried about?" I sighed.

"That she does something stupid, or Ez does."

"If anyone thinks about laying a hand on her," I snarled. "They will have me to answer to." That was another reason I would rather bring her to the club, sooner rather than later. I wanted everyone to know she was mine, as soon as they knew she would be under mine and my family's protection, making lots of men willing to lay down their life for her.

Jasper sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win. I wasn't easily persuaded once I had made up my mind.

My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Avi's name on the screen. "What is it?"

"The shipment's due to come in boss."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm on my way." We had a few issues with the latest shipments, meaning that I had to personally take care of to make sure all the problems had been worked out. The last thing I needed was Ez getting wind of this.

"I have shit to take care of. Stay here and watch her," I ordered Jasper as I stood up.

"I promised Alice I would be back tonight," he whined.

I shrugged. "I don't give a shit. Stay here and watch her, and don't think about passing this on to anyone else. I want you to do it."

Jasper sighed and sat back. "Fine." 

"Try not to lose her this time." I said the last comment just to piss him off.

 **BPOV**

I woke up in the same spot where I had fallen asleep, in the corner of the room, on the floor. The bed remained untouched, which meant Edward hadn't come into the room. With any luck he had died during the night.

I was sore and stiff, but most of all I was hungry. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten in over a day. If it wasn't for my hunger, I probably wouldn't have contemplated leaving the room, but at least I didn't think Edward was planning on starving me, just holding me hostage and beating me.

I slowly got off the floor, every movement, making my ass sting. I still couldn't believe that he had put his hands on me. He didn't look like the type, but then again, I didn't think he was the type to kidnap me or be in the mafia either. I guess I was just a terrible judge in character.

The man I thought he was didn't exist. Every kindness he had shown me had been a lie. All the gifts he had given me had obviously been a ploy to win me over. Fool me into liking him. Well, it had all backfired now, hasn't it?

I tiptoed over to the door and slowly opened it, peeking outside. There was no sign of life. I had no idea what time of day it was, I hoped Edward was still asleep so that I didn't need to see him. When I slid out to the entryway area, the first thing I saw was the elevator. I wondered if it would be that easy to get away. I walked over to it, hoping to find a call button, but instead I found a digital keypad in its place. There was no way I was getting out of here.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, looking for something to eat, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Did you sleep well?" someone asked, causing me to jump. I looked over the fridge door to see Jasper standing there, watching me.

"Yes, the floor was very comfortable, thank you," I retorted. "Though, I was looking for my orange jumpsuit and couldn't find it. Could you ask Edward if it's at the dry cleaners?"

Jasper smirked and I glared at him. "I'll be sure to ask him."

For some reason I didn't hate him as much as I did Edward, and I didn't understand why. Perhaps, it was because he didn't appear to be as mean and heartless as Edward. He did, however, play a part in my capture and I could never forgive him for that.

"I was going to make breakfast. Is that okay, or do I need to run that past Edward?" I snarled.

"Edward wants you to make yourself at home. You don't need to run everything past him."

I laughed. "Home, yeah, just as long as I don't want to leave, right?" He didn't answer. "I thought so."

"I'll leave you to have your breakfast." He said, turning and leaving the room, muttering something about moody women.

 _Yeah, you do that._

I pulled out some bacon and eggs from the fridge and sat them atop the counter as I looked for a frying pan. I found one in the bottom cupboard, when I stood back up my eyes landed on a phone, mounted to the wall. I wondered if it worked.

I peeked into the living room to see if Jasper was around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. He could walk in on me any minute, but I figured it was worth the risk. I picked up the phone and quickly dialled 911.

"911, please state your emergency," the woman on the other end of the phone said after a few seconds.

"Help," I cried, not bothering to lower my voice. I couldn't believe it had actually worked. I was going to get out of here. "I'm being held against my will. Please, you have to help me."

The line suddenly went dead. I slowly turned around to see Jasper was standing behind me, holding the broken phone wire in his hand and he did not look happy. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you trying to get me killed?"

I instinctively took a step back. "I'm not trying to get anyone killed."

"What do you think he'll do to me if he comes home and you're not here!?" he roared. "Or if he gets a call from the police station to say that I'm being charged with kidnapping, and you're in protective custody. Do you think he will just simply forget about you and walk away?" I didn't answer. I hadn't really thought that far. "He will do whatever it takes to keep you with him. He will kill anyone who gets in his way. You have no idea what he is capable of. Yet you keep doing everything in your power to wake the beast."

I had no idea what to do orsay. I hadn't thought about the consequences of my actions. All I cared about was getting away from here. Could he really blame me for that?

Jasper pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed a number. "You better get over her … She called the fucking cops, the Feds are gonna be all over our asses," he growled. "What do you mean what was I doing? … The one in the kitchen … How am I supposed to know you have fucking phone in your kitchen? … Try watching her your fucking self then … Just get over here before the cops show up … No, I'll do it, your shit list is already big enough." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Unfuckingbelievable."

He grabbed my wrist without warning and dragged me out of the kitchen and into an office. He let me go and went over to the desk, rummaging through the drawers. He pulled out a small ring box and tossed it towards me. I struggled to catch it before it hit the floor. Inside the box was a beautiful, antique engagement ring. I looked up at him, wondering what he expected me to do.

"Put it on," He ordered, as he continued to look for something.

"No," I snapped. "Why should I?"

He sighed, stopping what he was doing. "Because you've got me into a shit load of trouble with Edward and the Feds, and I could use your help to get out of it. Now put it on."

"No," I said, setting the box down on the desk. He wouldn't be in this trouble if he hadn't taken me against my will. There was no way I was helping him.

"Fine, how about a little motivation then?" He pulled out a photograph from a drawer and slapped it down onto the desk. It was a picture of my dad. He pulled out his gun and placed it on the picture. "I think you get the message."

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, running towards him.

Jasper caught my wrist and glared at me. "Put. The. Ring. On."

"Fine," I hissed. I grabbed the box off of the desk and shoved the ring on my finger. "Satisfied?"

"You're Edward's fiancee," he said, as he put the gun back in his pants. "You had an argument, he wouldn't do or give you something you wanted, whatever, and to get back at him, you called 911. You know it was wrong, you're sorry… blah, blah, blah. Got it?" He said, as grabbed me and pushed me back out into the hallway.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. He was asking me to lie to the FBI.

Jasper stepped closer to me. "Listen Bella, you better have good acting skills. You better make those Feds believe every word you say, because if they don't, someone will be paying Charlie a visit. Got it?"

I nodded, because sadly I did get it. If I didn't play nice, then they were going to hurt my father. "You know," I said, taking a step back. "You're just as big an asshole as your brother."

The elevator doors pinged open, and Edward stepped out into the entryway.

 _Great_ _._

I quickly turned around and headed into the kitchen. I certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger again. I went to the utensil drawer and found a knife. I slid it down the back of my jeans, hidden out of sight. I wouldn't let him hurt me again.

I could hear them yelling at each other in the entryway. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came in here.

"Why did you fucking do that!?" Edward yelled, as he marched into the kitchen. He looked seriously pissed off. Jasper was right behind him.

"You're keeping me here against my will. What do you expect me do to do!?" I roared back.

He ignored my comment and turned to Jasper. "After the Feds leave I want you to scrub this place. Make sure there is nothing left. No phones. No Wi-Fi. Nothing."

"Did the spanking I gave you last night not teach you anything?" He said, turning back to me. "I won't tolerate this kind of behavior."

He took a step towards me and I flinched, certain that he intended to hit me again, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed the knife from my back and pulled it out, pointing it at him. "Stay away from me."

He looked shocked for a second before he composed his features. "Bella, put the fucking knife down," he said, putting his hands in front of him.

"I'm warning you." I said, thrusting the knife in his direction. "Stay away from me."

Jasper moved to Edward's side. "Bella, we don't have time for this," he sighed. "The Feds will be here soon. Drop the fucking knife."

"Give it to me!" Edward yelled, extending his hand out.

"Remember what I said about Charlie," Jasper warned.

"Well, call your fucking dog off!" I shouted back at Jasper, motioning to Edward.

While I was distracted Edward grabbed a hold of my wrist and twisted my arm back. I screamed out in pain as I dropped the knife. He spun me around and forced me face first against the counter, pinning me in place with his body. "Don't try anything like that again," he growled in my ear.

He turned me back around to face him, his arms on each side of me, trapping me in place. He was still furious as he stared into my eyes. "Now, I want you to go and get changed. Put a smile on your face and get ready for our guests." He moved his arm out the way and motioned for me to move. I quickly slid past him and hurried out the room.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch with Edward's arm around me. Security had called to say the Feds were on their way up. Jasper was pacing back and forth. I had the feeling that the two of them didn't trust me to go along with their story. Don't get me wrong, I had thought about telling the FBI everything, but I wouldn't risk my father like that.

The elevator pinged and Jasper went through to greet them. I felt sick at the thought of what was about to happen. I couldn't believe I was just about to lie to the law.

"Smile," Edward ordered, but I couldn't force a smile even if I wanted to. I was too frightened.

Two agents walked into the living room, both of them were olive skinned, with black hair. They could have easily been brothers. The only difference I could see was their height.

"Mr. Cullen, I've already given your brother the warrant," the taller one said. "Our agents have started searching your penthouse."

The shorter one walked over to me and held out his hand. "I'm Agent Black, my partner here his Agent Uley. Were you the young women that called 911?" He asked, as he sat down on the coffee table directly in front of me.

"Off the table," Edward growled. The agent just ignored him. I tensed as I felt Edward stiffen. The atmosphere between them was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes, I am," I replied, quietly, still not fully believing that I was sitting here with the mafia and the FBI. What had happened to my simple little life?

"You said you were being held against your will?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, and then glancing at Edward.

I laughed nervously as Edward tightened his grip on my arm. "Yes, I did," I said, shifting in my seat. "I apologize for that. I was being childish and as soon as I realized I was, I hung up the phone. Edward and I had gotten into an argument and I wanted to get him into trouble. He refused to take me out for dinner, can you believe that?"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Agent Black asked. "If you are being held against your will, all you need to do is tell me. If you can't tell me for any reason, then give me a sign such as a blink or cough … anything. I promise no harm will come to you. We can help you."

After he said that I had to force my eyes to stay open. The thought of only needing to blink to be free of this man's hold was more than tempting, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk my dad.

"She's sure." Edward snapped, leaning towards Agent Black.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to me. I was scared his temper would get the better of him. "Yes, I'm sure," I replied. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

He didn't seem to buy my answer. "Perhaps, we could have a quiet word alone?" He said, standing up.

"Like hell you will." Edward said, jumping to his feet. I quickly stood up and put my hand on his chest, trying to shove him back down, but he was too strong for me.

Agent Black looked Edward square in the eyes as if he was egging him to hit him. His partner hurried over to our side, putting his hand on his arm. "That's enough Jacob."

Black went into his suit pocket and pulled out a card. "This is my number. I want you to call me if you need me, day or night, it doesn't matter." When he attempted to hand the card to me Edward knocked it out of his hand, and it fell to the floor.

Another man in a suit came into the room. "It's clean," he said, looking at Uley.

Uley nodded, turning to Edward. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said, guiding his partner from the room.

Agent Black stopped in the entryway. "I forgot to ask your name."

"Bella," I replied, nervously.

"Well, Bella. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again, very soon." He tipped his head to me and then left the room.

Edward picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall.

I sat down on the couch, hoping I had developed the ability to become invisible.

Jasper walked into the living room a few seconds later. He nodded at Edward and then turned to me. "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" he snapped.

I shook my head.

"You've just painted a giant target on all our backs. The Feds aren't going to leave any of us alone after this, and if you think they bought that bullshit story of yours, then you're fucking stupid."

"Did you see him?" Edward asked Jasper. "They brought that fucking cunt, Black back."

I had no idea who this Agent Black was, but it appeared that Edward didn't like him. I was intrigued. I picked up his card from the floor and slipped it up my sleeve when neither of them were looking. I excused myself and went looking for somewhere to hide it.

A/N: Thanks to SunflowerFran who beta'd the old version of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A massive thank you to my rock Sherry xx

EDITED 05/06/15

 **Chapter 10**  
 **BPOV**

After the visit from the FBI, I had camped out in the family room, avoiding Edward. I spent most of my time watching the ID channel. I was looking for creative ideas of how to get out of my present predicament. Stabbing Edward in his sleep seemed like the best idea, but I wasn't sure if I could actually pull it off. I wasn't sure I could ever take a life, not matter how much they deserved it.

I was currently in the middle of a 'Wives with Knives episode when Edward walked in. "I think it's time we talked," he stated, standing beside me.

I knew it would be only a matter of time before he came and sought me out, but I wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Infuriated by my silence, Edward walked over to the TV and turned it off. "I ordered dinner, it's on the dining table."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"God you can be so fucking stubborn at times," he hissed. He took a deep breath and grabbed his hair in frustration. "Please," he begged. "You haven't eaten a significant meal since Monday. Come and have dinner with me."

"Did your minions tell you that?" I asked, staring at the blank screen. "They would know, after-all, you had them spying on me, following my every move."

"Don't antagonize me," Edward growled. "What's done is done. We can't change that. Can we please just have one civilized conversation without the childish spats? I'm sure you must have things that you want to say to me."

I had plenty of things that I wanted to say to him, but I didn't think he would appreciate any of them. Curiosity got the better of me, I wondered what he had to say. So, I got up off the couch without a word and walked through the living room. The dining room table was covered with various containers. It looked as if Edward had ordered one of everything.

"I wasn't sure what you would like. So, I ordered a few things for you to choose from," Edward said, with a big smile on his face. He looked pleased with himself. As if a few containers of food were going to make up for everything he had done.

I didn't say anything. I just sat down and, picked up one of the containers. It smelled heavenly and my mouth was watering. God, I was starving.

"I'm taking you out Friday night," Edward said, as he took his seat. "I need you to be on your best behavior." He paused, as if he was waiting for me for me say something, when I didn't he continued. "We're going to a bar called Succubus. It's my Uncle's place. We usually meet there every Friday night." 

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say. Was I supposed to be grateful that he was taking me out? Didn't he realize that I didn't want to go anywhere with him? I settled for a simple question in the end. "We?" I asked, wondering who he was referring to.

"My family."

I sighed. If the rest of his family were anything like Jasper, then I didn't want to meet them. "I don't want to go," I said, shaking my head, but I knew he wasn't giving me the option.

"It's not about wanting, Bella," Edward said sternly. "The sooner you ease into our way of life, the better, and the sooner everyone knows you are with me, the safer you will be."

"Are you saying that I'm not safe? That someone would want to hurt me!?" I screeched. "I don't understand. Why the hell would anyone want to hurt me? I haven't done anything."

"I put you in danger the moment I met you."

I stared at him, unsure what to say. I wasn't convinced he was being serious. Perhaps, he was just playing mind games with me, trying to scare me into being afraid to leave the apartment. Wasn't that what psychopaths did?

"There is no need for you to be scared. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said, as he ate away at his meal. He was acting as if all of this was no big deal, but then, I guess it wasn't to him. . He was a criminal after-all, and I bet killing came naturally to him.

"I never asked for any of this," I mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay away from you, even if I wanted to. When I saw you in the club I knew I had to have you."

"I'm not an object to be possessed," I glared. The sooner he realized that, the better.

"Of course not, and I don't plan to treat you as such. I want you to be my wife, Bella. I want you to learn to love me. I want to make you happy."

I had to hold my laugh in at the last comment. If he wanted to make me happy he was well off the mark. I was far from being happy, and if this was how he treated some he wanted to marry, then I never wanted to find out how he treated his enemies.

"I want to go home," I whined. If he truly cared for me, then he would let me go. Wouldn't he?

"You can't. I won't let you go!" he snapped. "I can give you everything you ever wanted. If only you will let me."

"Everything, except my freedom," I said, as I got up to leave. I suddenly wasn't feeling hungry and I certainly didn't want to sit with him any longer.

"We're not finished," Edward barked. "Sit down."

Too pissed off to care about his reaction, I marched towards the door. Edward caught up with me before I reached the hall. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "That's another thing I want to talk about, punishments."

"What? Do as I say or we kill your father!?" I snapped.

"No. I won't hurt your father," he sighed. "I want you to start showing me respect. Stop swearing and back-talking, and no more knives or trying to escape," he ordered.

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I'm going to spank you."

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you dare put your hands on me!"

"It won't be like the first time, I promise. I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have spanked you that hard." He reached up to touch my face, but I jerked my head away. "But it will sting Isabella."

He let go of me and took off his suit jacket. He proceeded to roll up his sleeves. "So what's it going to be, are you going to be a good girl and sit back down or am I going to have to spank you?"

A shiver ran down my spine, straight to my core. I didn't want to sit back down and listen to what he had to say, but I didn't want him touching me either.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me as he waited for my response. He seemed to be enjoying my torment.

I sighed in defeat and went back to my seat. Edward sat down in his, looking rather smug. "Tomorrow I will have the boys bring over your things. It should help make you a little more comfortable here, and if it pleases you, you can pick one of the spare bedrooms. We won't share a bed until you are ready."

I was beginningto suspect he had a split personality. I never knew what side of him was going to show next. One minute he was harsh and then the next he was soft, as if he was trying to win me over. The man was giving me whiplash.

I didn't let him know, but I would appreciate having my own things here. It would make things a little easier for me, at least until I had another chance to escape.

"When I can trust you, you will be able to take trips outside the penthouse by yourself, but you will always have one of my men with you for your own safety. Until then, you will only leave the penthouse when you are with me."

He made it sound as if there wasan army of assassins outside waiting to kill me. I figured he was just trying to scare me. "I want to go back to work, college and I want to see my friends," I stated. "I want my life back," I mumbled. _You know the one I had before you came along_.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "It's out of the question."

I sighed. Was he ever going to let me do anything?

 **Friday**

I did the final check on my hair and makeup before I went into my underwear drawer and pulled out Agent Black's card and slid it inside my bra. I wasn't sure if I would even get a chance to use it, Edward probably wouldn't let me out of his sight, but I wanted to keep it on me should the opportunity arise.

I headed out into the entryway, the sound of my heels clicking on the wooden floor caught Edward's attention. He came out of his office and smiled. "You look beautiful Bella," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek. I tried to flinch away, but I moved too late. His lips landed on their intended target, making him smile.

I hated that smug smile, and I hated the way he looked. He looked far too attractive for a psychotic criminal in that navy suit, with the crisp white shirt and is cologne … ugh! I knew that I was going to have to work at hating him and constantly remind myself of who he was and what he had done.

Edward took my hand. He entangled our fingers and pulled my hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "I hope you plan to behave yourself tonight, Isabella."

I didn't answer him. I wouldn't make any promises.

When we arrived downstairs, Garrett was waiting for us by the car. He nodded in Edward's direction when he saw us, then hurried to open the backdoor. Edward ushered me inside and then joined me in the backseat.

I wasn't looking forward to this. In fact, I really didn't want to go, but Edward didn't seem to care what I wanted. I just knew this was going to turn out to be a disaster.

"What are you so worried about?" Edward asked, eyeing me.

I laughed like he had asked a stupid question, because to me he had. "We're going to a mafia bar," I stated. It may be the normal for him, but for me it wasn't. I didn't want to be in a room full of criminals, especially ones who were going to be drinking and carrying guns. That wasn't exactly a good mix.

"Everything will be alright," Edward said, patting my leg. "No one will touch you, you're with me." He didn't seem the slightest bit concerned, and that did nothing to ease my worry.

When we arrived at the club I was hit was a wave of nausea. I would have done anything so I didn't have to go into that place, but Edward was determined. He climbed out the car and offered me his hand. I ignored it, of course. You would think he would have expected that move by now. He leaned into the car, glaring at me. "Take my hand. Now," he snarled.

I didn't want to make him angry. He was unpredictable when he was angry. So, I tried pouting at him instead. "I feel sick. I want to go back to the penthouse."

He didn't buy it. "No," he hissed.

"Please," I pleaded. I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears.

Edward sighed. He slid into the car and turned to face me. "Nothing is going to happen to you here. You're safe here." He stared deeply into my eyes for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but whatever it was he must have found it because he climbed back out of the car, holding my hand and taking me with him.

Succubus wasn't what I had been expecting. The front windows were blacked out, and there wasn't even have a sign. You wouldn't have known the bar was there unless you were looking for it. The only indication that there might be something inside was the doorman standing outside.

After seeing the outside, I expected the inside to be rundown and dreary, but I was wrong. The walls were decorated in a rich cream, with cold accessories to match. All the furniture looked new, and there were loads of tables and chairs all around the room. There was even a large stage on the left wall, and the bar was at the back of the room. The club was filled with people, it was practically buzzing. I felt incredibly intimidated.

Edward squeezed my hand. I presume it was supposed to reassure me. It didn't. He led me to a table in the far right corner. At the end of the table were three women, none of whom I recognized. The oldest of the woman saw Edward and jumped up to her feet. She looked extremely pleased to see him.

"Edward," she said as she pulled him in for a hug. Edward kept his hand locked with mine the whole time. When she pulled away, her eyes fixed on me. "Who is this?" She asked with curiosity.

"This is Bella. Bella," Edward said, gesturing towards the woman. "This is my mother, Esme."

Esme grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella," she whispered into my hair.

"It's nice to meet you too," I mumbled awkwardly, unsure what to say. His mother definitely wasn't what I was expecting. She seemed too nice to be his mother. Did she have any idea what her son was like?

"I'm Alice." A voice squealed beside me. I turned around to see who had spoken, and was engulfed in a set of tiny arms. "I'm so excited to finally meet you," she screamed.

I looked at her confused. What did she mean finally, and did she know that Edward was keeping me against my will?

"This is my wife," Jasper said, stepping up behind her, and placing his hand on her shoulder. Alice looked up at him with a smile that I could only describe as pure love. Jasper stared back down at her equally memorized, which confused me. I didn't understand how she could be so in love with someone so cruel and heartless. I mean it was just the other day that Jasper had threatened to kill my father.

Jasper leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You look lovely, Bella."

I glared at him, which lead to Alice giving him a confused look. Jasper just laughed, making me glare at him harder.

Edward pulled me away after that and led me to the woman sitting next to his mother. "This blonde bombshell is Rosalie, Emmet's wife."

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie said, stretching her hand towards me. I shook it and smiled at her, even though a voice in my head was warning me to stay away from her. She looked so cold and bitter and incredibly fake.

"Come," Edward said, yanking at my arm. "I want you to meet my father." He pulled me towards the head of the table where a group of men were talking. Emmett was the only one I recognized. As we walked closer my eyes locked on the man sitting at the head of the table. He was glaring at me like I was a piece of shit on his shoe. "What is she doing here?" he hissed.

I immediately stopped walking. Edward flinched and pulled me close to his side. "She's with me."

"She has no right to be here!" the man shouted, banging his fist on the table.

"She's my fiancée. She has every right to be here!" Edward roared back. "What's your fucking problem?"

A blonde-haired man stood up, putting himself between them both. "Why don't we all calm down?"

"No!" Edward looked ready to lose his shit, I tried to take a step back, but he wouldn't let me. "I want to know what his fucking problem is."

"I don't like when you bring outsiders into my club," the man stated.

"You know who she is," Edward growled. "You're just being a fucking-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Jasper looking at me with apologetic eyes. "Go to the bar with Alice," he said, motioning to where she was waiting for me. Jasper leaned in and whispered something into Edward's ear, getting him to let go of my hand. "Everything is going to be okay," he said, as he took me over to Alice. It certainly didn't look like everything was going to be okay. I really didn't understand why Edward had brought me here if he knew this was how things were going to go. Jasper pulled a stack of money out of his pocket, and handed it to Alice. "Get Bella a drink." He placed a kiss on her head and then went back to where the men were still arguing.

Alice linked arms with me and started towards the bar.

"Who was that?" I asked her, glancing back at the shouting. Emmett was now holding Edward back. I could see Edward flapping his arms around as he shouted. He looked seriously pissed off. I dared a glance at the other guy, the one who was offended by my presence. No one was holding him back and if anything he seemed to be egging Edward on, like he wanted him to hit him.

"That's 'Ez the Gouger'," Alice said, laughing, drawing my attention back to her.

"Huh?"

"Apparently he likes to gouge out eyes," she shrugged.

I stopped walking and stared at her. That was definitely too much information.

"He's _the_ boss," Alice said, dragging me along. "Also known as Uncle Eleazar. He can be a little intense at times, but I'm sure you'll get used to that, after-all, you're living with Edward."

When we walked up to the bar, several men moved out the way, creating us a space. I was surprised by that action. "A vodka and diet cola for me," She said to the bartender and then turned to me. "What do you want?"

"A white wine."

She smiled at me and then passed on my order.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked. I could use a few moments to myself, away from the intense atmosphere.

"To the left and down the corridor," Alice replied. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No, I've got it."

I entered the restroom and turned on the faucet, lightly patting the cool water on my neck, trying to calm my nerves. This place was too much for me. This life was too much for me. I wasn't used to all this drama and craziness. I enjoyed having a simple, quiet life, where nothing exciting ever happened. I would give anything to have that life again.

When I left the restroom, I spotted a pay phone in the corridor. It would have been the perfect opportunity to call Agent Black, but I didn't have any money.

"Hey," I shouted at aman walking past. "Do you have a quarter?"

"Sure sweet cheeks, have several," he said, whilegrabbing a handful of change from his pocket and placing it in my hand. He looked pretty drunk. I was sure he had no idea who I was, nor cared why I wanted the money.

"Thanks," I whispered, heading over to the phone. My heart started racing as I pulled out the card and dialed the number. I had no idea what would happen if I called Black, but I knew what would happen if Edward caught me.

I held my breath as the phone on the other end began to ring.

"Hey, who are you calling?" someone asked from behind me, making me jump.

I turned around to see Alice and quickly hung up the phone. "No one." I was sure my face looked guilty as hell. I just hoped she wasn't going to push the issue.

"There you are," Edward called from the end of the corridor.

Double shit! I quickly put my hands behind my back. I hadn't expected him to come looking for me so soon. I prayed that Alice wouldn't tell him anything.

"What's the matter?" Edward said, eyeing us both.

I started panicking. I couldn't lie for shit. "Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

Alice tugged the card from my hand. I turned to look at her, alarmed. "Shall we go?" She asked, smiling up at me.

I nodded, unsure what else to do. Was she going to show Edward the card and tell him what she caught me doing?

I walked along the corridor toward Edward, when I glanced back I saw Alice rip up the card and toss it in the trash. I was shocked by her actions. She was helping me. Maybe she knew what I was going through? Maybe this had happened to her too?

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN who worked with me on the old version of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 07/06/2015

 **Chapter 11**  
 **BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Edward pulled me towards the front door.

"You're going home," he said, giving me a glare, warning me not to challenge him. "Garrett will take you. I have stuff I need to take care."

"Super," I replied. I didn't revel in the thought of being alone with Garrett, but I was more than happy to be leaving this place. It hadn't exactly been welcoming.

"Why don't you bring her to New Moon with us?" someone asked from behind. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice standing there. Jasper had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist and she was gazing lovely up at him. The sight made me feel sick. I didn't understand how she could love someone like him.

"Do you want to come with us?" Edward asked, drawing my attention back to him. "I'm going to be busy, but Alice will keep you company."

I glanced over at Alice, and she gave me an encouraging smile. "Sure," I replied, hoping I would get the chance to talk to Alice and find out what her story was. Perhaps she could even help me.

When we reached the club, we skipped the queue and went straight in the front door. Edward went back to the same private booth we had sat at during our date. "I'll be watching you from that window," he said, pointing towards a tinted window. I had never noticed it before.

"Creepy," I murmured to myself.

Edward gripped my chin and made me look at him. "Don't make me regret this."

"Okay," I sighed.

Alice appeared behind Edward, with a big smile on her face. "I've ordered cocktails."

Edward didn't look pleased with that idea. "Don't get her drunk, Alice," he warned. "The last time she got drunk she ended up in a biker bar."

I rolled my eyes. There was no need for him to bring that up.

"Biker bar?" Alice asked, curiously.

"It was nothing," I said, shrugging it off.

She didn't look like she believed me, but I was glad she dropped the subject and shooed the men away so we could have some girl time. The second the men were gone Alice dropped the smile and turned to glare at me. "Care to tell me why you were calling the FBI?"

Shit! She looked at the card. "I … er …" I didn't know what to say.

"Are you working for them?" She snapped.

"No!" I shouted, wondering how she had jumped to that conclusion.

"Then, what were you doing with thatcard?"

"Agent Black gave it to me," I said, realizing that didn't sound good either, but I didn't want to have to explain the phone call from the penthouse and how I had gotten Jasper into trouble. I didn't think she would like that.

"Why?" She scowled.

"Because your brother-in-law is holding me against my will, and Agent Black was trying to help me."

Alice looked shocked. "I … ah, I don't know what to say? I mean, Jasper had told me that Edward was controlling and possessive of you, but he didn't mention that he was keeping you prisoner."

I was relieved to find out that she knew nothing of my predicament. "Can you help me?"

"No," Alice said, shaking her head. "I don't want to get Jasper into trouble and I certainly don't want to get on the wrong side of Edward."

Her answer annoyed me. She wouldn't help me because she didn't want to get Jasper into trouble. Couldn't she see him for what he was? "How can you even love someone like him?" I snapped.

Alice glared at me. "You don't know him. You have no right to judge him."

"I know enough!" I shouted back. "He threatened to kill my father. What kind of a man does that? And when I ran away from Edward, he was one of the men who helped find me and bring me back. He's a fucking monster, just like Edward."

Before I realized what she intended to do, Alice slapped her hand across my face. "Lower your fucking voice," she hissed. "And like I said, you don't know him. So don't you dare sit there and judge him."

I held my hand against my cheek as I forced myself not to cry. I had hoped that Alice would help me, but I had been wrong about her. She was just as bad as her husband. She may seem sweet and kind on the outside, but that was just a disguise, she was just as cold and heartless as the rest of them.

Alice sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you, but you made me so fucking angry sitting there bad mouthing Jasper. He's a good man, and occasionally good men do bad things in order to survive. Jasper is only following orders. He would do anything for his brothers, for his family. They all would, and sometimes that means doing things they don't believe in. That said, I know he has a soft spot for you. I can tell by the way he talks about you. So, I know he would never kill your father. Hell, I don't think even Edward is capable of that."

I shook my head and looked away from her. I didn't want to believe a word she said.

"Your drinks ladies." I gazed up to a waiter standing at our table. I hadn't even noticed him approach. He was carrying a tray with two pitchers of cocktails and several glasses. Alice motioned for him to sit them down and he did. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and pulled out some money for his tip and handed it to him. He thanked her for his generous tip and left.

I poured myself a drink, hoping the cocktail was strong enough to take the edge off. I then downed the contents of the glass.

"Thirsty?" Alice asked, as she filled her own.

"Very," I said, as I poured another. "There was something I wanted to ask you," I said, waiting for her to nod before I continued. "Why didn't you tell Edward about the phone call I made?"

Alice shrugged. "I knew he would go crazy. He was already wound up from his fight with Ez. I didn't think it was wise to set him off anymore." I was glad that she hadn't told him, but I didn't know if that meant she wasn't going to tell to him or was just waiting until later. I was about to ask her that question when Rose approached the table.

"Hey," she said, as she took a seat beside Alice.

"Hey," Alice said, sounding surprised. "What areyou doing here? Thought you weren't coming?"

"We weren't," Rose sighed. "But Succubus was raided."

"Oh," Alice said, giving me a quick glance.

"Yeah, Leah says someone called the FBI from the pay phone. Eleazar is going nuts, thinks we have a traitor in the ranks. The FBI came equipped with a warrant. So, they're ransacking through everything. Hell knows what they'll find. Hopefully, it's not enough to put anyone away. Em and I were lucky that we didn't have anything illegal on us. Can you imagine what Ez will do to the idiot who made the call when he finds out who they are?"

I felt sick at the thought of Ez finding out that I had made that call. I never thought my call would result in Succubus being raided. I could only begin to imagine what he would do to me once he found out it was me, because I had no doubt that he would find out it was me. It was only a matter of time.

I muttered an excuse and got up from the table, stumbling towards the restroom. My head was spinning and my entire body was trembling. I barely made it to the toilet in time before I threw up. When I was finished, I went to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing my face with water, trying to calm myself, but it didn't work. Nothing did.

I ended up sliding down to the floor, consumed with tears. I was scared out of my fucking mind. I didn't want to die, but I knew that when Ez found out that I had made that call he was going to kill me. I doubted that it would be painless, far from it.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and lay my head on top of my knees, trying to pull myself together, but the more I tried, the harder I cried. I had no idea how long I sat there, but after some time the door burst open and Garrett came hurrying into the room. I only lifted my head long enough to see it was him before I hid my face again.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Did someone hurt you or say something to you!" He shouted, growing frustrated.

His shouting only made me worse. I pulled myself further into a ball.

"Fine," Garrett sighed. I heard press a few keys on his phone before he started talking again. "Edward … Something's wrong with her … I don't know … She's in the womans restroom, crying."

Edward arrived quickly after that. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he got down on the floor beside me.

I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say. I knew he would be furious if he found out what I had done. I wasn't sure if I should tell him.

Edward ran his hands up and down my arms. "You're shaking." He sounded worried. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? Please, talk to me." When I refused to answer him, he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at me. "What's that red mark on your face? Did someone hit you?" I still didn't answer. I didn't want to get Alice in trouble. "Garrett, I thought I you were keeping an eye on her?"

"I did. No one went near their table," he said as he paced nervously around the room.

"Alice. Did Alice fucking hit you?" Edward growled, searching my eyes for an answer.

"No," I lied.

"Bella, please tell me what happened!" he shouted, growing irritated.

"I'm sorry," I bawled, frightened that he was going to snap if I didn't tell him what had happened.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

I figured I had to tell him now. It would be better if he heard it from me, instead of Alice, right?

"I took Agent Black's card," I sighed. "I called the FBI from the club. I'm the reason it got raided. Your Uncle is gonna kill me."

Edward stared at me with an unreadable expression, for what felt like hours, before he eventually turned to Garrett and spoke. "Tell Jasper to get his ass over to Succubus. I want him to scrub the place from any evidence that will lead Ez or the FBI to Bella." Garrett nodded and then left the room. When he was gone Edward turned to face me. "What the fuck were you thinking!" he roared. I flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Shit, Bella," he said as he pulled me into his arms, placing a soft, reassuring kiss on my forehead. "I don't know whether to spank you or show you that everything will be alright."

"Show me that everything will be alright," I whispered between sobs. "Please."

Edward leaned back and looked down at me, staring at me hard. He must have found what he was looking for because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. At first, his kiss was slow and tender, but soon it deepened, becoming more passionate and needy. His tongue was claiming every inch of my mouth and although I knew it shouldn't, it felt so fucking right.

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me on top of him, so that I was now straddling him. I could feel his semi erection pushing against my core. I moaned in need as I rocked myself against him. I wanted him. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted him.

"Boss," Garrett said, walking in the door, and bursting our bubble. "Oh… shit."

I quickly pulled away from Edward, realizing what I had done.

"Can't you fucking knock?" Edward growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to knocking on doors of the restrooms. I didn't think."

I couldn't get off Edward fast enough. I stood up and moved as far away from him as possible as I fixed the strap of my dress. What the hell had I been thinking? Why had I opened myself to him like that? Was I losing my fucking mind?

I had to get out of here and as far away from him as possible. "I'm going home," I muttered, as I stormed past the two of them, not bothering to wait for a response.

.

~Relentless~

.

 **Sunday**

"Stop it!" I snapped at Edward. Ever since Friday night he had been grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. One moment of weakness and he seemed to think he had won me over. He was wrong.

Though I was worried, the past two nights I had dreamt about him fucking me against the bathroom wall. Both times I had woken up all hot and bothered. I was starting to think I was getting sick. I couldn't honestly be developing feelings for him. I mean, sure I had liked him, but that was before I had found out he was a complete psychopath.

When I asked him to call the doctor, he just laughed at me. He wasn't taking this seriously at all.

"We'll be there in five minutes," he said, glancing at me.

Fuck! I had been too occupied worrying about my health and being annoyed with his smugness, I had forgotten where we were headed, his parent's house, for Sunday dinner. Apparently, they got together every Sunday for a family dinner.

I had told him that I didn't want to go, but when he let slip that his uncle was going to be there, I practically begged him to leave me at his penthouse. Obviously, he hadn't been willing to listen. He had actually insisted that I go with him. He told me I wasn't to worry about his uncle, that he would be taken care of, whatever that meant. But how could I not worry about the fact that I had pissed off a mob boss?

"We're here," Edward said, coming to a stop outside a large townhouse. He actually looked rather pleased at the fact. I wished I could feel the same, but I didn't. He got out of the car and hurried around to my side, opening the door. "Ready?" he asked, as he extended his hand towards me.

Was I ready? No.

Was I still hoping that he would change his mind and let me go back to the penthouse? Yes.

"Do we really have to?" I whined.

"Yes," Edward sighed, as he grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me out the car. "It will be painless. I promise," he said, tapping my nose.

I highly doubted it would be painless, maybe for him, but certainly not for me.

We found Edward's family gathered in the living room. We had heard them all talking noisily when we were in the hall, but the moment we entered the living room they all fell silent, making me feel very awkward and unwelcome.

"Bella!" Esme eventually cried, as she got up from her seat. "It's so good to see you again," she said, pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry your visit to Succubus got cut short on Friday night. Hopefully, Carlisle's brother will be on better behavior today," she sighed.

"He will be," the blonde man from Friday night said, as he appeared behind her. "Hello Bella," he said, smiling at me. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carlisle," I replied, but I couldn't believe for a minute that he was Edward's father. He looked nothing like him and he was so warm and welcoming, the complete opposite of Edward.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A wine would be great, thanks."

"Certainly," Carlisle replied, before heading over to the bar.

Edward led me over to the couch, and we sat down. Jasper and Alice caught my eye and smiled at me. I turned my head the other way. I wasn't interested in playing nice with Bonnie and Clyde.

"Your drink," Carlisle said, handing me a large glass of wine.

"Thank you." I took a long drink from the glass. I had a feeling this wine would be the first of many. I was going to need it to make it through dinner. Perhaps, being drunk was the solution.

"So," Esme said, sitting down near me. "Jasper told us that you and Edward are going to be married?"

I choked on the wine, spilling it out all over my dress.

"Mom!" Edward shouted, annoyed. He must have seen the confusion on her face because he felt the need to elaborate. "We are, we just hadn't decided to tell anyone yet," he said, glaring over at Jasper.

"Oh!"

"Bella?" Alice said, standing up. "Why don't you come upstairs with me and we'll get you another dress."

"I …" I really didn't want to go upstairs with her, but my dress was soaked.

"Go on," Edward said, taking the glass out of my hand. I sighed, taking the glass back from him and standing up. I wasn't going anywhere with her without the wine.

"I'll come with you," Rose said, jumping to her feet. I wanted to protest, tell her to stay down here, but I didn't. I kept quiet.

"I should get back to cooking dinner," Esme said, giving me an apologetic smile. "Alice, if you can't find anything for Bella to wear, then look through my wardrobe. There is bound to be something."

I reluctantly followed the two of them upstairs to a bedroom. They went into a walk-in wardrobe, and I sat down on the bed, wishing I was somewhere else.

"How about this one?" Alice asked, bringing out a short red dress.

I shook my head. It looked trashy, and definitely wasn't something I would wear. "No."

She frowned at me and then went back into the wardrobe. We went through the same routine for about another twenty dresses. It was like Alice and Rosalie were picking the skimpiest dresses they could find, and I refused to wear any of them.

"How about this one?" Rosalie asked, coming out with a little black number. At this point I didn't care if it was a little short. If it wasn't sparkly or didn't have a ridiculous cut, it would do.

"Sure," I sighed, taking the dress from her and slipping it on.

Rosalie sat down on the bed and watched me. "So, Alice told me you're the one that caused the raid the other night."

I immediately froze, turning to look at Alice. I couldn't believe she had told Rosalie. Didn't she realize the trouble I could get into if Ez found out? Alice shrugged her shoulders. "What? She wanted to know who had done it. So, I told her."

"You know you caused a lot of trouble with that stunt," Rosalie snarled. "Every one of us got searched. You're lucky Em or I wasn't carrying, or I'd be kicking your ass right now. A lot of good fucking men got arrested over trivial shit because of you."

I didn't know what to say. Should I feel bad that I got a bunch of criminals arrested, probably, but I didn't. I had done what anyone would do given my situation and I wasn't about to stand here and listen to the two of them preach to me, when they didn't understand a thing about what I was going through. And it pissed me off that Edward had forced me to come here when it was clear that his family didn't want anything to do with me. I had had enough. I was outta here.

I walked out of the room without another word and stormed down the stairs, heading for the front door. I didn't care if I caused a scene. Edward could be mad at me all he wanted, but I wasn't staying here another second.

"Whoa, hold up Baby B," Emmett said, slinginghis arm around my waist, pulling me to a stop. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, letting me go, but positioning himself between me and the door.

"As far away from here as possible," I snapped.

"Why?" he asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

I glanced up the stairs, to see Alice and Rosalie standing, watching me. "I've had enough of those two bitches and I ain't waiting around for the crazy uncle. I'm out of here."

Emmett's face flinched as there was a small cough from somewhere behind me. I turned around expecting to see a pissed off Edward, but to my surprise, it wasn't Edward. No, it was the crazy uncle and he looked pissed as hell.

Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

A/N: Big thank you to SunFlowerFran & CristitnaN for editing the old version of this chapter for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITDED 07/06/15

 **Chapter 12**

 **BPOV**

"I've had enough of your shit, you fucking bitch!" Ez yelled, as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

The screams of the woman echoed around the room, my own was stuck in my throat.

"Hey!" Edward shouted, as he jumped in front of his uncle, putting himself between the weapon and me. At the same time, Emmett pushed me behind his back and pulled out his own piece, pointing it at Ez. I couldn't believe what was happening. This family was fucking nuts.

I stood behind Emmett, unsure what to do. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified, and I had no idea how any of this was going to play out.

"You dare pull a gun out on me!" Eleazar roared at Emmett.

Edward turned around and eyed Emmett, a surprised look on his face. "Emmett, lower the fucking gun, you're not helping."

"Emmett, put the fucking gun away!" Carlisle shouted.

Emmett reluctantly lowered his piece and tucked it back in his pants.

"Brother," Carlisle firmly said, demanding Eleazar's attention. "Put the weapon away. You're scaring the girl. I will not tolerate you threatening my houseguest."

Eleazar scowled at Carlisle and made no attempt to lower his gun.

"Bella is sorry for being disrespectful," Edward said, turning to me and giving me a stern look. "Aren't you Bella?"

"Yes," I stuttered. "I'm sorry."

After a few minutes Eleazar reluctantly lowered his gun. I finally felt like I could breathe.

"I don't want her anywhere near my fucking club. I don't even want to look at her again or next time I will shoot her," Ez ranted.

"You won't," Edward assured him, and then he turned to Emmett. "Take her outside."

Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me out the door. I had never been so relieved to leave a room in all my life.

"I want you to get rid of her." Was the last thing I heard Ez say before the door closed behind us.

I managed to stumble down a few steps before my legs gave way, making me fall to my knees. I broke into a silent cry as my whole body began to shake and tremble. The only thing I could think of was, I never asked for any of this. I never wanted this life.

Emmett sat down on the step above me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight, against his chest. "Shh, it's going to be alright baby girl. No one is going to hurt you."

I tried to listen to him. I tried to believe them, but the truth was there was only a door between me and the man I had just pissed off. What was stopping him coming out here after me?

A few minutes later a black SUV pulled up in the street in front of us. Jasper jumped out, eyeing us both. "What's going on?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Emmett yelled at him.

"Edward asked me to take care of a few things," Jasper shrugged. "Why? What happened?"

"Rose and Alice pissed Bella off," Emmett said. I looked up at him, wondering how he knew. "So she tried to storm out of the house and I stopped her. She had a little rant and called Ez crazy. He heard her and went off the deep end. Eddie's trying to calm him down."

Jasper sighed. He didn't look pleased. "Here," he said, tossing Emmett the keys. "Put her in the SUV and get her off the street. I'll go and help Edward."

Emmett lifted me to my feet and led me over to the car, opening the front passenger door and ensuring I got in before he climbed in the driver's side. "You feeling better B?"

I nodded. The more distance between the crazy uncle and me, the safer I felt. Though, I was sure I had managed to piss Edward off too and it was only a matter of time before he came to find me.

"So what happened with Alice and Rose?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. I didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't sure how willing he would be to listen to what I had to say about his wife.

"It sure didn't look like nothing to me, you were pretty pissed off," he said raising his eyebrow.

I sighed. He wasn't going to let it drop. "Rose and Alice are pissed at me because it's my fault the bar got raided." He didn't look shocked by my statement. He must have already known.

"How did they find out?"

"Alice."

"And how did Alice find out?"

"She caught me with the card."

Emmett sighed. "Okay, I'll have a word with them."

The car door suddenly opened, making me jump. I turned to see Edward standing there. He didn't look pleased. "Come on, we're going," he said, pulling me to my feet. "Em, Jazz said you should take the SUV home, he'll come by and pick it up later. It's probably a good idea if you don't go in there right now. Ez is pissed. He can't believe you pulled a gun on him. I appreciate it though, man. It took a lot of guts. It means a lot to me that you would put yourself on the line like that for me and Bella."

"I know you'd do the same for me, bro," Emmett said, holding out his fist.

They bumped knuckles and we left without another word. Edward grabbed my arm and marched me to his car. I could tell by the way that his jaw was set that he was severely pissed. He didn't say a word as we got in the car, or on the way home.

It wasn't until we got to his penthouse that he let his wrath loose. When the elevator doors opened I hurried out, heading towards my room, but Edward had other ideas. He took my arm and took me to his bedroom. I started to panic as I realized what he planned to do. I tried to break away from him, but I was no match for his strength.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me to him, lifting up my dress.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Don't. Please. Don't."

He ignored my pleas and continued to lift up my dress, before forcing me down, over his knee.

"Don't," I whimpered, but he didn't listen.

The first slap made my cheeks sting as well as the second and third. By the time he was through my ass felt as if it was on fire. It was just as bad as the first time, perhaps even worse. I sunk to the floor crying. I couldn't believe that he had put his hands on me again.

He slid to the floor with me, wrapping his arms around me. I tried to shove him away, but he refused to budge, which made me cry even harder. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know what else to do. I had to make you see how dangerous the situation was. He could have killed you today. You do realize that, right? I don't want to lose you," he sounded as if he was crying. I tried to turn my head to see, but he held me in place, refusing to let me look.

I have no idea how long we sat there. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes. All I know is Edward held me until I had completely stopped crying. He then pulled me to my feet, kissed my head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, before he turned and left the room.

He left me feeling confused. I had no idea what to make of what had just happened, the spanking or the comforting.

.

~Relentless~

.

 **Monday**

"Bella, wake up!" someone shouted, as I felt myself being shaken.

"Go away," I mumbled, as I turned away from whoever it was annoying me.

"Fucking, wake up."

The threatening tone caught my attention. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Laurent leaning over the bed. I jumped back and pulled the covers up. The guy gave me the fucking creeps, and what the hell was he doing in my room?

"Get dressed," he ordered. "Edward wants me to take you to meet him."

"Meet him?" I asked, confused. "Where is he? What's going on?" I looked around the room, wondering what time it was. The clock on my bedside table stated it was two o'clock in the morning. What the hell was going on?

"Just get dressed," He snapped, before turning and leaving the room.

I didn't know what to do. I felt disoriented and confused. None of Edward's men had ever spoken to me like that before. I got the feeling it was something he wouldn't appreciate or tolerate, but what other choice did I have than to listen to Laurent, especially when Edward wasn't here?

I got dressed and headed out into the hallway, where Laurent was waiting. "Where did you say Edward was?" I asked, hoping for some reassurances.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I want to call him," I said, trying to sound confident, but it ended up sounding more like a stutter.

"I don't give a fuck what you want," he growled, as he stormed towards me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back.

I started to panic, I had no idea what was going on or why he was doing this. All I knew was that he was one of Edward's men, so did this mean that Edward had ordered him to do this? Had he had enough of me? Did I push him too far?

"I can see you're going to be difficult, and I don't have time for that shit," Laurent said, as he turned me around and shoved me face first against the wall. "So I'm gonna tie your hands, save myself the trouble."

I tried to use the wall to my advantage and push myself off of it, but Laurent saw it coming and overpowered me. He forced my arms behind my back and tied them with a piece of rope.

When he turned me around again, he laughed in my face. "What's the matter? Edward's little princess going to cry?"

I spat in his face, while he was busy wiping it off, I shoved my entire body weight against him, knocking him to the floor. I ran towards the elevator, in the hopes of getting out of here, but the stupid elevator still had the combination lock in place. I wasn't going anywhere.

I knew I had to get my arms around to the front, and find a phone or something to contact Edward with. It was my only chance. I ran into the living room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as I worked my hands around to the front.

Laurent came barging through the kitchen door, just as I got them around. He looked fucking furious.

I pulled the door open and ran out into the hall. I quickly looked around, wondering where I could go. The bathroom seemed like my only bet, perhaps I could keep Laurent out long enough until Edward got here. As I made a dash for the door, Laurent grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, almost pulling me off my feet. He fisted my hair and banged my head into the nearest wall.

I cried out in pain as I felt a warm trickle of blood run down my face.

Laurent pulled his gun out and pointed it to my head. "Now, you're going to be a good little bitch and walk nicely down to the car, or I'm going to blow your fucking brains out. Got it?"

I nodded as I put my hand to my bleeding head. I knew he had won. I was beat.

Laurent kept the gun one me the entire time, all the way from the penthouse to the car. I had silently prayed that the guard downstairs would stop us, but the place was empty. There was no one to help me.

Laurent shoved me in the back of the car before getting in the driver's seat. He used the auto-lock on all the doors. I guess he didn't trust me not to make a run for it the first opportunity I got.

I sat looking out the window as we drove in complete silence. I had no idea where he was taking me, and that thought terrified me. I wasn't sure if I was going to live throughout the night.

I prayed that Edward wasn't behind this because he was the only one who could truly help me. In fact, I refused to believe that he was behind this. If he had wanted me dead then all he had to do was let Ez kill me. He had actually seemed shaken by yesterday's events. I had to believe that he still wanted me around. That he would come looking for me. That he would find me.

When Laurent merged into the lane for the airport, any hope I had of every being found disappeared. He could take me anywhere from here. There was no way anyone was going to find me.

He pulled up beside a private jet. There was already another car waiting for us. I wondered who was in the car. I watched as Laurent got out and leaned against the trunk of the car. He pulled out his smokes and lit one up. He looked so carefree sitting there, smoking his cigarette. You would think he didn't have a care in the world.

I guess I wasn't that surprised when I saw Ez get out of the other car. I had pissed him off and he did seem to hate me. He was carrying a suitcase, which I presumed had money in it. Money he was using to pay Laurent, but to do what? Make me disappear? Kill me?

While they stood talking I tried like crazy to loosen the ropes on my wrists, but the fucker had put them on tight. There was no way they were coming off in a hurry.

Ez came over to my door and grimaced at me. "You were never good enough for him," he stated. I wanted to argue that I had never asked for any of this, but instead I remained silent.

"See to it that she ends up in the bottom of a barrel. I want no trace of her left. Fuck up, and I'll fuck you up. Got it?"

Laurent nodded.

I started to cry. I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to die.

I tried to rein my emotions in. I didn't want to give Laurent the satisfaction of seeing me upset, but nothing I did worked.

Laurent smirked when he saw the mess I was in. "Don't worry princess," he said, as he pulled me out the car and shoved me towards the plane. "I'm not going to put you in a barrel of acid. I have something far better in mind for you. Someone who is willing to pay a lot of money for a pretty face like yours."

I didn't like the sound of that. I began to wonder if I would be better off being dead.

I spent the entire flight trying to think of ways out of my situation, but I couldn't think of anything that would work. What could I really do against an armed man? As if to prove that point, Laurent sat the whole flight with the gun pointed in my direction.

I really hoped karma caught up to him sooner rather than later.

About two hours later the plane touched down. Laurent grabbed a hold of the rope that was binding my hands and yanked me from the plane. There was a SUV with blacked out windows parked on the tarmac waiting for us. As we approached the SUV, a man exited out of a backdoor. He looked surprisingly young. He only looked to be about my age. Too fresh-faced for what I thought a criminal should look like.

"Laurent," he smiled. "I see you brought the package," he said, glancing over at me. "Any problems that I should know about?"

Laurent shook his head. "No, everything went as planned. Ez has no idea about you. He thinks I took the plane to get her away from New York so I could get rid of the body."

"Good," the man smiled, he then signaled for someone in the car to join us.

A tall, muscular man climbed out the driver's seat. He pulled a gun out his jacket pocket and shot Laurent straight through the head, without batting an eyelid.

I screamed as I looked down at the dead body and my blood splattered clothes.

"Flex, if she doesn't shut up, put one in her too, otherwise, shove the two of them in the trunk."

I shut up after that.

A/N: Thanks goes to CristinaN who worked on the old version of this chapter for me x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

EDITED 22/06/2015

 **Chapter 13**  
 **EPOV**

I woke with the continuous ringing of my phone. I sat up quickly, knocking over a bottle of whiskey. It fell onto the floor, the contents spilling over the cream colored carpet. Fuck!

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and looked at the screen to see Ez's name flashing on the display. I sighed, he was the last person I wanted to talk to, but I knew I couldn't ignore him. It would only piss him off more.

"Ez." I said, sleepily, as I answered the phone.

"Edward where are you?" he snapped.

"At my penthouse," I muttered, wondering where the hell he expected me to be at this time of night. I picked up my watch off the coffee table and checked the time. It was 1:30 in the morning.

"I've got a shipment coming in. I need you to meet me at the airport," he said, leaving no room for argument.

I found it odd that I didn't know shit about this delivery, but I couldn't be bothered arguing with him about it. "Okay," I sighed. "Give me half an hour."

"No. I need you now," he growled.

I had a feeling he was going to be a dick about this. "I need someone here to watch over Bella before I can leave."

"Laurent's with me. I'll send him over."

What the fuck was Laurent doing with him? He was my man. If he was working for Ez, then I should know about it. "No," I sighed. "It's okay. I'll call Em. I'll be over when he arrives." Things hadn't exactly gone well the last time Laurent watched Bella.

"Don't fuck me about Eddie. I told you to get fucking over here, and I meant it. I have no qualms about killing you just because you're my brother's son. You can be fucking replaced."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This fucker was really getting on my nerves. "Fine, send Laurent," I snapped and hung up the phone.

I immediately hit Emmett's speed dial afterwards. "Where are you?" I asked, as soon as he picked up.

"Out on a delivery. Why, what's up?"

"Ez wants me to head over to the airport. He's sending Laurent here to watch Bella, but I don't fucking trust him right now, especially when he's been working with Ez behind my back. When you're finished, I want you to come straight here and check on her."

"Sure thing."

I hung up my phone and made my way through to Bella's room. I knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer. I peeked inside to see that she was sound asleep. I thought of waking her and telling her I was going out, but I didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful and expected I would be the last person she would want to see after what I had done tonight.

I pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry."

I hesitated by the side of her bed. I didn't want to leave her. I had a bad feeling that something would happen if I did. She was her own worst enemy at times. If I could I would wrap her up in cotton and lock her away from the world. That way I knew she would be safe, but knowing Bella, she would still find a way out of it.

When Ez pulled his gun on her today, I panicked. For a second, I had thought I was actually going to lose her and that scared the fucking hell out of me. I didn't know why she had such a strong hold me, but I knew I wasn't willing to live without her now. I would do whatever it took to protect her and win her heart.

I knew Ez had to go now. I had been thinking about doing it for a while now, but now that he had beef with Bella and wanted her gone. It had to be done. I just had to wait for the perfect moment to kill him and make it look like an accident.

I made my way to the elevator and headed downstairs. I stopped at the security desk to speak to Dez on my way out. "I'm going. Laurent is on his way over, and Emmett is going to pop-in too. No one else gets upstairs. Got it?"

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen," he nodded.

It took me about half an hour to make my way to LaGuardia Airport. When I got there, I made my way to the usual hangar, only to find it empty. That pissed me off. Where the fuck was Ez and what was he up to? The cunt should have been waiting here for me.

I tried calling him several times, but his phone just rung out. I was starting to get seriously irritated and anxious, wondering what that prick was up to.

I called Jasper to stop myself from flipping out. "Do you know anything about a delivery tonight?" I asked, as soon as he answered the phone.

"No," he said, sleepily. "Why? What's up?"

"Make your way down to hanger twelve. I think Ez is up to something." At this point, I was beginning to think the fucker planned to take me out.

"Should I call Em?"

"Nah, he's going over to check on Bella."

I paced about the hanger with my gun in my hand as I waited for someone to show up.

Was Ez toying with me? Did he seriously plan to kill me? If he thought I was going down without a fight, the prick had another thing coming.

I only began to relax when I saw Jasper's SUV pull up. "What's going on?" he asked, as he got out.

I shrugged. "Fucker calls me in the middle of the night, demanding I come to the airport to help with a delivery, a delivery that I know jack shit about. He even insisted I leave right away, in fact, the fucker was pretty eager for me to leave." As soon as I said the words, everything clicked into place. He was after Bella.

I ran towards my car, hoping I could make it home in time before anything happened to her.

"Edward?" Jasper called after me. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"Stay here," I ordered. "Let me know when that fucker shows up," I yelled, before jumping into the car. I started the engine and pulled out of the hanger, racing of out the airport. As I reached the main road, my cell rang, it was Jasper.

"He's just arriving," he said, before hanging up.

Fucker didn't even pass me, which meant he was already on the airport grounds. So where was he and what the fuck had he been doing?

I called Emmett. Something just didn't feel right. I seriously suspected this was no longer just about me, but Bella.

"Are you there yet?"

"Just pulling up outside your's. Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get up there!" I barked "Check on Bella, she was in her room when I left, sound asleep." My chest started to tighten at the thought of something happening to her. Fuck, I was struggling to catch a breath. If he had touched her in any way, I was going to end him. Fuck waiting to make it look like an accident.

My phone buzzed, it was Emmett. "Security downstairs has been taken out."

"Fuck!" I roared, slamming my fists down on the steering wheel. I dropped my phone and put my foot on the gas, weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get there as fast as I could. All that was going through my mind were images of Bella's bloody body lying on the floor, her eyes completely lifeless.

I was going to kill him.

When I arrived at my penthouse, I parked the car out front, under the awning at the entrance, and went running inside the building. The elevator went to damn slow for my fucking liking. When the doors eventually opened Emmett was standing in the entryway, waiting for me. I could tell by his face, it wasn't good.

"Where is she?" I asked, knowing I didn't want to hear the answer. By now I was certain that Ez had her taken out.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" I asked, confused. Gone wasn't the answer I was expecting. I hurried past him, heading down the corridor to her room. Her bed was empty. He was right, she wasn't here. Maybe she was somewhere else in the penthouse. I went from room to room, frantically calling her name, hoping that she was hiding somewhere, waiting for me, but she wasn't.

"She's gone man," Emmett said, from behind me. "I already checked every room."

I stopped in my tracks because I knew he was right. "Did you try Laurent's cell?" I asked, hoping this was all just a misunderstanding.

"It's just going straight to voicemail."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I roared.

"Is that blood?" Emmett asked, ignoring me. He walked over to the wall by the bathroom door and started examining it. I followed him. It was blood and there was only one way to find out how it had gotten there. I went to the security office and rewound the footage on the computer to the moment Laurent entered the building. I checked the time stamp. He had practically come in after I had left. The two of them had played me.

"Call Jasper, tell him to get the fuck away from Ez," I ordered Emmett.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"Just fucking call him!" I roared. I didn't have fucking time for his questions. I needed to get to the bottom of this. When he walked away, I turned my attention back to the screen.

Laurent talked with Dez for a few minutes. I had no idea what they were saying, but I hoped that Lena could maybe tell me. Dez then came out from behind the desk and the two of them walked towards the elevator. What the fuck was Dez doing? Idiot shouldn't have left his station. They went to the maintenance room. Dez opened the door, and walked in, while he had his back turned, Laurent pulled out his gun and shot the motherfucker. Dumbass.

Laurent took the elevator and when he reached the penthouse he started looking around, presumably for Bella. When he found her, he roughly shook her awake. Bella looked fairly uncomfortable in his presence, if not scared. I wished I had been there to protect her. I should have been there.

I had failed her.

I clenched my fists, trying to hold it together as I watched the rest of the video. Laurent left the room so Bella could get dressed. When she was finished, she went out into the entryway. She didn't look as if she was sure of what was happening. She must have said something to Laurent because the next I saw he was grabbing her hair and getting in her face. It looked like he was giving her a warning. He pushed her against the wall and tied her hands behind her back.

"That shit's fucked up," Emmett said, from over my shoulder.

I turned to look at him. "Did Jasper get away?"

"Yeah, he said he was on his way over here. I told him about Bella."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen. Bella spit in Laurent's face and shoved him down while he was distracted. I was thrilled that she had put up a fight and hadn't gone down easy. I couldn't believe I had ever been mad at her for her feistiness.

She ran over to the elevator, but she couldn't go anywhere because of the digital pad I had in place. I had sealed her fate. She was trapped because of me.

If she could have even phoned me, I could have gotten her help, but she couldn't do that either because I had removed every phone or means of communication from the penthouse. I realized then what I had done. Ez may have been behind this, but I was the one to blame. I was the one that brought her into this life and left her unprotected. If anything were to happen to her, it was because of me.

She ran into the living room and worked her arms around to her front. By the time she was finished Laurent was back on his feet and headed in her direction. As he came in from the kitchen, she made a run to the entryway, but she didn't get far. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back, banging her head on the wall.

I saw red after that, I had seen enough. I picked up the monitor and threw it at the wall. "Find her!" I roared at Emmett.

.

~Relentless~

.

Less than half an hour later, the penthouse was buzzing with people. It seemed like Jasper had called everyone in. Well, the people we knew who could definitely be trusted, like Garrett, Avi, Peter and Lena.

After Laurent's betrayal I think we were all a little cautious about who we confided in.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked, as I walked over to his side.

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't interested in talking about me. "Any leads?"

"Lena!" Jasper shouted.

She was sitting over at the dining table, working on her laptop. "I've retrieved the rest of the security footage from the drive. Bella was still alive when she left with Laurent. He took her in his car. I've hacked into some of the street feeds and I'm trying to work out where he went."

I nodded. If anyone could find anything I knew it was Lena. "Try the airport," I told her, remembering Ez had been up to something there.

Lena nodded and turned back to the laptop.

"What about Ez? Where is he?" I asked, turning to Jasper.

"It looks like he's gone into hiding," Jasper muttered.

 _Fucking coward, he wasn't fit to run this family_ _._

Jasper's cell rang. He pulled it out his pocket and checked the screen. "It's Damon. He's down at the front desk."

"Hey … Yeah, he's here … okay, I'll tell him." He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Agent Uley and Agent Black are downstairs, they're asking for Bella."

"Fuck." This was the last thing I needed.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Jasper asked, trying to suss if I was up for the job.

"No," I sighed. "I'll do it."

I made my way to the elevator and headed downstairs. I had no idea what they wanted with Bella, but their timing couldn't be any fucking worse. I just hoped they didn't have a warrant or else we were screwed.

"Mr. Cullen," Agent Uley said, as soon as the elevator doors opened. He walked over to me and extended his hand. "We weren't expecting you."

"It's a little early for house calls, isn't it?" I asked, staring down at his hand.

"Where's your fiancée?" Agent Black asked, moving to his partner's side.

"She's out of town. Her mother's sick." I shrugged.

"Bella Swan doesn't have a mother," Agent Black smirked. "I've done my homework."

"I guess she lied to me then," I shrugged. "Now if that was all, I have more important things to do than waste time with the likes of you." They obviously weren't equipped with a warrant which meant I didn't have to stand here and listen to them.

"We want to speak to her." Agent Black said, grabbing my arm as I made a move for the elevator.

I looked down at his hand, waiting until he removed it. Prick should know better than to touch me. "What do you want with her?" I asked out of curiosity, wondering why they were suddenly so eager to talk to her.

"Our agents have been going over the CCTV footage from Succubus. It seems your fiancée was the one that called us." Ah fuck, I thought Leah was taking care of that.

I shrugged, acting as if the information didn't faze me. "Maybe she was calling to report a crime."

"Any idea which crime that would be?" Agent Uley asked, taking a step forward.

"She was complaining about someone jaywalking, it could be that. I'll be sure to ask her when she returns."

"When is Miss Swan expected to return?" Agent Uley asked.

"In a few weeks."

"We'll be back to speak to her then," Agent Black said. The fucker sounded like he was trying to threaten me.

"Be sure to bring a warrant with you next time," I said, before turning and pressing the button for the elevator.

Fucking feds. The last thing I needed was them up my ass.

A/N: Thanks goes to CristinaN who worked with me on the old version of this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 22/06/15

 **Chapter 14**  
 **EPOV**

Eleazar didn't remain hidden for long, if he was indeed hiding. A few hours after the feds had been. I got a text from him, telling me to meet him at Succubus. No explanation, nothing. I wasn't sure if he was planning to confess or just play dumb. Perhaps he was even planning to kill me. Either way, it was too good an opportunity to waste. I was going to go over there and put an end to his miserable life.

Of course, my father and brothers had refused to let me go alone. They insisted on coming along with me to stop me from doing anything stupid. But they didn't realize I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I knew he was the one behind Bella's kidnapping, and I would do anything to find her.

When I arrived at the bar, I found Ez seated in his usual spot, in the far corner. I was surprised to find he had company with him. It took me a few minutes before I realized who was sitting with him, Caius Bower, and his daughter, Heidi. He was the Don of the New Orleans mafia.

What the fuck was going on?

"Edward," Eleazar said, getting up to greet me when he heard my approach. "Caius decided to pay us a visit."

I didn't know how to react. On one hand, I wanted to punch the fucking daylights out of Ez, but on the other hand, I didn't want to show Caius that our family wasn't united.

Caius got up from his chair and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

I smiled, playing my part. "And you Caius, it's been far too long. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little of both," he laughed. "You remember my daughter, Heidi," he said, motioning to the woman beside him.

"How could I forget?" I smiled as Heidi got up from her seat and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Edward," she whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my cheek as she pulled away.

"You remember my brother Carlisle of course, and his other two sons, Emmett and Jasper," Ez said, starting another round of hellos.

"If you can excuse the intrusion Caius, but I would like to speak with my uncle for a moment. I won't take up much of his time."

"No, go ahead. I'm sure the others will keep us entertained," Caius said, raising his glass to me.

I motioned for Ez to head towards his office and he did without argument. My father made his excuses and came along with us.

As soon as the office door was closed, I took Ez by surprise and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against the wall. "Where is she?" I snarled.

"Edward!" My father warned.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Ez chocked.

I shoved my hand harder into his throat as I reached behind my back and pulled out my piece, pointing it to his head. "I won't ask you again."

"Edward, put the gun down!" my father yelled, as he grabbed my arm and forced it away from Ez's head. I didn't fight against him, as I didn't want to risk having the gun accidently go off, shooting my father.

He pulled my other arm away from Ez's throat and shoved me on my chest, making me back away.

"You need to put your son in his place," Ez spat, fixing his suit and tie.

My father glared at him. "Eleazar what did you do with the girl?"

"I got rid of her," he stated. "She's probably lying in the bottom of a barrel by now."

I saw red. I knocked my father out the way and once again grabbed Ez by the neck and punched him repeatedly in the face. "You fucking bastard."

My father grabbed the back of my suit and dragged me away from Ez, tossing me across the room. "Enough!" he roared at me.

I leaned against the opposite wall, watching the two of them, trying to catch my breath as Eleazar's blood dripped from my hand.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Ez roared, as he held his hand up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked pathetic. My grandfather Raymond would be disgusted if he could see his replacement right now.

"Did you really have her killed!?" My father yelled, shoving him against the wall.

Ez nodded. "I gave Laurent my plane, told him to take her out of town and kill her."

"Why?" I croaked. I couldn't believe that fucker had killed her… she was gone. Just like that.

"Because she was going to ruin everything," He hissed. "The way you were drooling all over her was pathetic."

"Ruin what, brother?" Carlisle asked.

"The marriage, Edward's fucking marriage," Ez snarled, as he made his way around to his desk. He sat down on the chair and took out a bottle of vodka and a glass, pouring himself a drink.

"What are you fucking talking about?" I asked him. My father looked just as confused as I was.

"Why do you think Caius is here? We arranged for you to be married to his daughter," Ez said, before downing the drink.

"No, fuck that." I wasn't going to go through with an arranged marriage. I had Bella, and he had taken her away and killed her. I didn't want anyone else. He could go fuck himself.

"You arranged a marriage for my son without consulting me?" Dad sounded pretty pissed off.

"I did it for the good of the family. If I hadn't, you'd all be fucking dead!" Ez barked.

"What are you talking about!?" My dad snapped.

"I introduced Caius to a third party who was going to acquire some weapons for him. The deal went south, the other party went off with millions and Caius blamed me. He wanted his money back, money that I didn't have to give him. He said I had made him look like an idiot, and if he didn't do something about it, then no one would respect him. He had to setan example." He poured himself another drink. "He would have started a war between our families, if I hadn't gone to him and put the offer on the table. I saved all you fuckwits," he roared, pointing at my dad. "I offered to marry his daughter into our family once she became of age. Caius agreed. He chose Edward, he said you were the one that showed the most promise." He shrugged.

I marched over to the desk, leaning over it towards him. "Well, you're just going to have to go back in there and tell him the deal is off. We'll pay back whatever money you owe him, but I'm not going through with a fucking, arranged marriage."

"That's exactly what you're going to do, you ungrateful little shit!" Eleazar shouted, as he stood up and slammed his fist on the desk. "I made you into what you are, and I can fucking break you."

"Hey!" My father said, pushing me back from the desk, so he was once again in between Ez and me. "Both of you need to calm down."

"You've been too lenient with him over the years, Carlisle. Look what you've turned him into!" Ez roared. "The little bastard is going to screw everything up."

The next thing I knew his hand was going into the back of his trousers, and pulling out his gun. It was as though the whole thing was happening in slow motion, and I didn't have time to react. I heard the gun fire and waited for the bullet to hit me, but it didn't. Instead, I saw Ez slumped over the desk.

I turned to see my father holding his gun. "You fucking shot him," I said, shocked.

"I had no choice. He would have shot you if I didn't stop him," Dad stated, as he placed the gun back in its holster inside his jacket.

The office door burst open, Jasper and Emmett came hurrying inside with their weapons drawn, followed closely by Caius. When they saw Ez's body, they lowered their guns.

"What's going on here?" Caius demanded.

"Edward's just been promoted," my father answered, before pushing past everyone and heading down the hall.

I figured he needed a minute. After-all, he had just killed his brother.

"You sound?" Emmett asked, looking over me.

"I've never been better," I answered, honestly, but I didn't want to say too much in front of Caius.

"Well then, Edward, I think its best you and I have a little sit down. There are things we need to discuss," Caius said, turning his attention to me.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more." 

I led the way back through to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I needed something to take the edge off. I took Caius to a different table and left my brothers to entertain his daughter.

"So," I said, sitting down and popping open the bottle. I poured two drinks and slid one across to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did your uncle tell you about the arranged marriage?"

I sighed. "Yes, he did, he had just informed me before his untimely demise." I downed my drink, sucking in air through my teeth as the whiskey burned my throat. "It's not going to happen."

Caius seemed unfazed by my answer. "Your family owes me."

"And I plan to pay you back. Tell me how much we owe you and I'll make sure you get your money."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. Plus, with the interest rates over the years, you could never afford to pay me back," Caius said, as he swirled the whiskey in his glass.

"Let me worry about that."

Caius sighed and sat his drink down on the table, untouched. "See, here's the deal. I never trusted your uncle. He was nothing, but a snake. He didn't know the first thing about respect and honor. That is why I took out a little insurance." He put his hand into his suit jacket. My fingers flinched to reach for my gun. "It's just my cell," he smiled, at my unease.

He pulled out his cell and pressed a few buttons, before setting it down on the table and sliding it across from me. "Maybe this will change your mind."

I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Bella. A large, muscular man was standing behind her, pulling her hair while holding a knife to her throat. I knew I should have felt angry or worried, but in that moment all I could feel was relief. She was alive.

"I am told you care about the girl?"

I nodded.

"Your uncle didn't feel the same way. He had her sent away to be killed. So really, I did you a favor." He drank his whiskey and then reached for the bottle to fill himself another. "I knew he wouldn't be able to control you, that you would need a little persuading. You're too strong-minded for your own good. Perhaps my Heidi will be able to tame you in time."

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

"I thought I had made that clear. I want you to marry my daughter."

"Why?"

"Because I want a stake in your family, my brother controls Chicago, I control New Orleans, and we want New York. It's simple. I want more money, more power, and you are going to give it to me. We've worked too hard to let a little prick like youscrew this whole thing up," he said, smiling smugly at me.

I stood up, pulling out my gun and pointing at his head. At the same moment, I heard a commotion on the other side of the room. Heidi had pulled out two guns and pointed both of them at my brothers. They had also pulled their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Caius warned. "My brother is rather fond of his new pet, and if he doesn't hear from me in the next hour, he's been told to break her in."

I reluctantly lowered my gun. I wouldn't risk him harming Bella. I need to be smart. I needed to play along with his stupid game until I found a way around it.

"That's a good boy," Caius smiled, as he stood up and straightened his suit jacket. "You have twenty-four hours to make your decision. I expect you will make the right one. We don't want this to get messy." He went into his suit pocket and pulled out his card tossing it on the table. "Don't disappoint me."

He turned around, motioning to Heidi to follow him. I watched the two of them leave the club, fighting back the urge to follow them out and gun them down in the street.

I pulled out my phone and hit Lena's number.

"Boss?" She answered after one ring.

"She's in Chicago, find her," I ordered.

"You got anything a little more concrete that I could go on? Chicago is a big city,"

"Aro Bower has her."

I hung up the phone and sank down into the chair, running my hands through my hair. Fucking Ez had brought all this upon me, upon Bella.

After this was all over, I was going to kill every last one of the Bowers. They had fucked with the wrong family. I was going to make sure everyone knew not to fuck with us. It's time the Cullens earned their reputation back.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked, as he and Emmett made their way over to me.

"He has Bella," I muttered, pouring myself another drink.

Jasper swiped the bottle away from me. "Then, you will need a clear head if you plan to get her back. You'll have time to drown your sorrows once she's safe." He set the bottle down on the table behind us.

"Did Dad really shoot Ez?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Fucker drew a gun on me."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't willing to go along with his plan. It seems he screwed Caius over a few years ago and in order to get out of it he sold me off."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, taking the seat beside me.

"They made plans for an arranged marriage between Heidi and me. That was why Ez wanted Bella out of the picture."

"So how did Caius end up with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I snapped. "Does it really matter? Ez ordered Laurent to kill her and now Aro has her. I have twenty-four hours before he expects me to bend a knee to him or he is going to kill her."

"Then we better get moving," Jasper said, standing up.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 24/06/15

 **Chapter 15**  
 **EPOV**

When I arrived back at my building, my mom was there pacing the lobby downstairs. She turned around when she heard the three of us enter. She marched over to me without uttering a word and slapped my face. It fucking stung. "You dragged an innocent girl into this life and kept her here against her will!" she shouted.

I sighed. I had no idea how she had found out, but I couldn't be dealing with this right now. I didn't have the time. The clock was ticking.

"Mom, now isn't a good time," Jasper said, as he slid his arm around her, trying to guide her away from me.

"I don't care," she snapped, shoving him away. She took a step back towards me and poked her finger in my chest. "You will take me upstairs to see Bella, right now!"

I shook my head. Why couldn't she just fucking listen to Jasper and leave?

"Edward. Now!" She yelled.

"Mom, Bella isn't here," Emmett said, as he stepped around me.

I glared at Emmett, he wasn't helping. He'd do better by keeping his mouth shut.

"Where is she?" She asked, scowling at him.

"Like I said, now isn't the best time. We've got shit to take care of. Dad's on his way home. Why don't you go home and see him," Jasper said, trying to guide her towards the front door.

I had to give him points for trying, but she was a stubborn woman on a mission. Once she had her mind set on something she wasn't likely to give in.

"Get your fucking hands off me," she snapped at him, slapping his hands away. "Where is she?" She asked, glowering at all three of us now. "And don't bullshit me. I know when every single one of you are lying."

"Ez took her," I muttered.

"What do you mean Ez took her? Took her where?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"He had Laurent kidnap her and take her away to be killed."

She gasped as her hands moved to cover her mouth.

"It's okay. She's still alive … for now," I sighed. "It turns out Ez setup an arranged marriage between Heidi Bower and me. Caius, now has Bella as an insurance policy to make sure I marry Heidi. I have twenty-four hours to find Bella or …" I didn't want to finish the sentence. I could tell from the expression on her face, she knew what I meant.

She took her head in her hands, covering her face. When I saw her shoulders shake up and down, I knew she was crying.

"It's okay," I said, taking a step towards her and pulling her into my arms. "I plan to find her before anything can happen." I just hoped that nothing had already happened.

She lifted her head and glared at me. "You did this! This is all on you, Edward Cullen!" She slapped me again, this time harder than before. "Whatever happens to that girl is on you. I hope you can live with that."

I didn't speak, I knew she was right. I wasn't sure I could live with myself if something had already happened to her or if I put her life in danger by just trying to find her.

"You go, and you find her, and you bring her back, but if you can't find her, then, you better not bother coming back!" She roared.

"Mom, you don't mean that," Emmett said, taking a step towards her. She hit at him, but he ignored her, and pulled her into his arms. She started sobbing. Emmett held her to his chest, trying to comfort her.

I walked away. This was getting too much to bear. My own mother was ready to fucking disown me. For all the shit I had pulled over the years, she had never once told not to come home. I had really fucked up. I picked up a vase from the table and tossed it across the lobby. I watched it smash against the wall, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"If you find her you bring her back to _me_!" She yelled, as I walked away. God did she never shut the fuck up? "Bella can stay with me, and you can stay the fuck away from her."

"That's enough Mom," Jasper sighed. "Emmett take her home. I'll deal with this."

I headed straight for the elevator, eager to get away from her.

Jasper didn't speak on the way up, but I saw the bastard watching me. If he knew what was good for him, he would keep his fucking mouth shut. I didn't need to know what he was thinking. I had more than enough of that shit from my mother.

When the doors opened, I hurried through to the living room, making my way to Lena. "What have you found?" I asked, as I came to a stop by the dining table.

"Nothing yet," she answered, without lifting her head from the laptop.

I slammed my fist on the table. "That's not fucking good enough."

She didn't bat an eye as she slowly turned to look at me. "Hey! I'm working on it, and it would go a lot faster if you shut the fuck up and let me do my job. Go and take a Prozac or something, you're doing my fucking head in."

Before I had the chance to swing my fist at her, Avi jumped out of his seat and moved in front of me. "Hey man, leave her be."

I screwed my face up at him. I felt like smacking him too, but I knew Lena would get pissy and refuse to look for Bella if I did. So, I fought the urge. "Call the damn pilot and tell him to get the plane ready. I want to be ready to fly within the hour."

"I think you should stay here." I turned around and looked at Jasper as if he had lost his mind. "Caius is probably watching you, and God knows how he will react if he knows you have left town. Plus, if we can't find her in time, then you're going to have to deal with Caius."

"Not finding her in time isn't a fucking option!" I shouted, making sure every single one of these motherfuckers heard me. "Call dad and Emmett, tell them they can deal with Caius."

I knew Emmett would be pissed for being left behind, but I needed him to be there to back up dad. I suspected my father wasn't up to dealing with Caius on his own, not after shooting his brother. Fuck, I could never imagine shooting mine, no matter how fucked up they got.

"They should send Mom and the girls to the safe house just in case," I added. I didn't want to risk any of them getting hurt and we had no idea how many men Caius had in town, or what he would do once I pissed him off.

"Avi, Garrett, Damon, and Peter," I said, turning towards the others in the room. "Get your shit together, you're coming with us. Dress down, no suits, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. And pack heavy. We meet at the airport in an hour, and make sure you're not followed."

I didn't wait for an answer.

I headed to my room and took off my suit. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie from my wardrobe and pulled them on. I tucked a gun into my sock and another two into my waist, and some spare ammo into my pocket.

I was ready to do this.

I was ready to bring Bella home.

.

~Relentless~

.

I felt like a caged animal through the entire flight. I just felt so out of control and helpless as we sat there doing nothing, while we waited to land. It didn't help they all kept watching me like I was about to explode, or that I couldn't think about anything other than Bella. I hoped that she was okay and unscathed by all this mess. I prayed that they hadn't harmed her or god forbid, raped her. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that.

As soon as we landed, we split into two groups. Lena had rented cars and provided a list of properties for us to search. I took one group and Jasper took the other. I knew I could rely on him to get the job done. I even planned to promote him once we returned home.

I took Garrett and Peter with me and headed to our first location. It was a warehouse down on West 37th Place. The fucker had houses just across the street, so we circled around to the back. We found a parking lot that had a few hundred used cars just sitting there. Our cheap rental car would hide perfectly among them until we were finished.

There were no windows or doors on this side of the building, just a large service bay, which meant it wasn't going to be easy for us to get in.

I sent Peter to check for any signs of life while we stayed in the car.

"We'll find her," Garrett said, as he went into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He offered me one and I shook my head. He pulled a cigarette out and stuck it in his mouth. "Lena's good at what she does. Have a little faith, brother," He said, with the cig dangling from his lips.

"I won't stop until I find her," was the only answer I offered him.

He shut the fuck up after he lit his cig, forwhich I was grateful. I wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart.

I knew Lena was great at what she did. I also knew that Aro and Caius weren't little boys, they were smart. They had setup this whole thing right under my nose, and I had been clueless. I wasn't sure if we had any chance of finding her, but I wasn't going to stop until I did, even if it meant blowing up the entire city of Chicago.

I jumped at the sound of someone banging the back of the car. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Peter waiting. He was letting us know the coast was clear.

Garrett and I got out of the car, and we all walked over to the service bay.

Garrett headed to the control panel, popping it open and pulling out a few wires with his knife. I watched as he hooked the wires up to his handheld computer, and started searching for the code. I turned my attention to the area around us, making sure we weren't being watched. The last thing we needed was to be caught before we had the chance to ransack the city.

A few seconds later, the service door squeaked to life. It was a noisy fucker. If anyone was in there, they now knew we were coming. I pulled out my piece and the others followed suit. I motioned for them to move forward and we made our way into the warehouse.

We did an entire sweep of the place, and it came up clean. Apart from some boxes of crap there was nothing here. This was obviously not a location Aro did business from, and it certainly wasn't where they were keeping Bella.

The next place on the list was a brothel on Northcote Ave. I couldn't risk being recognized, so I remained in the car while Garrett and Peter went in. I fucking prayed that they weren't keeping her or using her in a brothel. I couldn't imagine how I would ever ever help her get over that.

I was on the fucking edge for the hour they were gone. I sat with my gun in my hand, looking across at the house. The first sign of trouble and I was in there, ready to shoot every motherfucker I saw.

My heart was in my mouth when I finally saw the two of them leave the house. Peter signaled to me from across the street that it was clean, and I felt like I could finally breathe again.

Next on the shitlist was a factory on Simmons Island. I was glad production had shut down for the day or we wouldn't be able to check the place out. It had a few security guys on watch. I got the boys to knock them out and tie them up. We were running out of time. I no longer had the patience to tiptoe around these guys.

The factory was so big it was going to take us at least an hour to sweep it, and we still had several warehouses and houses to check out after we were done here. I was beginning to think we were never going to make the deadline. Though, I secretly knew we were just wasting our time with these places. Aro wouldn't use somewhere obvious.

I was halfway through my search when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Lena.

"I think I've got it!" she shouted, before I had the chance to speak.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hacked into the GPS on Aro's phone. He just came out of a house on West 71st. It's over by Toyota Park. It seems like a good place to keep her. It's got a good vantage point of the whole street, and an alley in the back for an easy getaway."

"It sounds good," I replied, barely audible. Could this be the one? Was I close to saving her and having her in my arms again?

"The property doesn't belong to him. It's registered to a Sulpicia Barras."

"That's Aro's wife. The Barras use to run Chicago. Aro married into the family, when they were left without a male heir."

"Right. Well, I'll check the surrounding properties and try to get a match on that name. If he's keeping her there, I wouldn't be surprised if he has another property close by."

"Keep trying," I told her.

"You should probably go to the street behind the house and come in through the alley. It's the best chance you'll have of not being seen." I could hear the worry in her voice, but I knew it wasn't for me.

"We'll be fine, Lena. Thank you."

"I'm sending the coordinates to the GPS on your phone right now. Bring Avi back in one piece."

"I'll try my best."

I hung up the phone and immediately dialed Jasper's number. He answered after a few rings.

"I think we've found her."

"Thank fuck. Where is she?" he sounded as relieved as I was.

"Lena gave me another address to check out, and I want you to meet me. Aro was there not that long ago."

"Sounds promising. Send me the address, and I'll be on my way."

After the phone call with Jasper, I called Garrett and Peter and had them meet me at the car. Within ten minutes, we had all regrouped, and were on our way to the house. We parked on the street behind the house, just like Lena had suggested. It was dark now, which would give us good cover to get in and out.

I got out the car and walked up to Jasper, who was sitting on the hood of his car, smoking a cig.

"We've already checked out the houses around here. There doesn't seem to be any signs of life. The residents are either sleeping or the houses are empty," he said.

"Good." I nodded. "Let's do this."

I felt so fucking nervous as we made our way to the back door of the house. If Bella wasn't in this house, then I didn't know what I would do or how I would hold it together. I had no idea what condition she would be in, if and when, we did find her. However bad it was, I knew it would be my job to fix her. I had created this situation, she was only in trouble because of me.

I signaled for Peter to kick the door in and we all readied ourselves.

Peter slipped inside first, and I was right behind him. I scanned the room, and just as I was about to give the all clear, the kitchen door burst open, and we were under fire.

I made a grab for Peter to yank him back out the door, but as I reached out for him a bullet shot into my shoulder causing me to fall backward. I stumbled, trying to gain my balance as the agonizing pain jolted through my arm.

Jasper grabbed the hood on my hoodie and and yanked me back.

"No!" I protested as I was pulled from the room. I watched on helplessly as several bullets gunned down Peter. His body shook with impact before falling to the floor.

 _The fucking bastards!_

Jasper should have grabbed him, instead of me.

Jasper dragged me to the outside wall, before dumping me against it. He then turned to the kitchen with Avi, and Damon, letting off rounds at the fuckers who had killed Peter. He and Jasper had been good friends since they were kids.

"Let me see Boss," Garrett said, kneeling down next to me, trying to peek in the hole of my hoodie.

"It's fine!" I snapped at him. I tried to get up, but I couldn't put any weight on my shoulder when I tried pushing off the side of the house without sending a surge of pain through me. "Help me to my fucking feet," I ordered him.

Garrett put his hands under my arms and lifted me to my feet. He handed me my gun, and I shook myself off. I didn't have time to be a pussy, Bella needed me.

Jasper had already cleared out the kitchen and was now making his way through the rest of the house. We headed towards him, following the sounds of guns firing. By the time we reached them the shooting had stopped.

"I think that's all of them," Jasper said, turning to face me. He looked fucking pissed.

I put my good hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro."

He didn't acknowledge my comment."How're you doing?" he asked, eyeing my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I answered, before turning to look at everyone else. "We don't have a lot of time. I want everyone searching thoroughly everywhere they could be holding Bella."

"I think I saw a basement door in the kitchen," Jasper said.

"Good. I'll go check it out."

I could hear my heart thumping as I made my way back into the kitchen. I fucking prayed that Bella was down there, that we hadn't lost Peter over nothing.

The key was in the door, which I thought was strange. I unlocked it and fumbled inside fora light and then turned it on.

The light illuminated the old wooden stairs. "Bella?" I called out, as I made my way down.

"Edward?" she replied.

I turned towards the weak sound of her voice. My heart stopped beating. There she was in the corner of the dirty room, on the floor. I choked on my own breath at the sight of her. Her body was battered and bruised. Someone had been using her as a fucking punching bag.

Her eyes held mine, as I stood there, staring at her. She looked so lost, so scared.

I couldn't handle it any longer. I had to hold her. I ran down the stairs and reached for her, losing all my composure, when I finally felt her in my arms. "I'm so fucking sorry," I whimpered.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN who worked on the old version of this chapter for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sherry rocks!

EDITED 24/06/15

 **Chapter 16**  
 **BPOV**

I sat in the corner of the dirty basement floor, passing in and out of consciousness. The Boss had just paid me a visit. He had ordered Felix to knock me around, so that they could take pictures to 'inspire' Edward. I wasn't sure what it was that they wanted Edward to do, but I prayed that he complied. I didn't know how long I could continue down here.

The sound of gunfire jolted me awake. I listened in horror as several guns shot out above me. My whole life was starting to play out like a seriously bad mobster movie. I could only guess that the action upstairs was the result of an argument. I held my breath waiting for the shooting to stop.

When it eventually died down I looked in the direction of the cellar door, expecting it to burst open at any minute, but it didn't. Instead, the shooting started up again, only this time it was in another area of the house.

My mind was going frantic with crazy ideas of what was happening upstairs. Part of me hoped that Edward had found me and had come here to take me away from this hell, but I told myself I was being foolish and that I would never last in here with such childish dreams. It was more realistic to think that someone hadn't done their job right and they were now paying the price or some other related mob drama.

A few minutes later when the shooting stopped I heard the door unlock. The light switched on, followed by the sound of someone walking down the stairs. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't Felix. His last words echoed around my head. _'I'm going to have fun playing with you later_ _._ _'_

"Bella?" I heard someone call out my name, sounding exactly like Edward, but I knew it couldn't be him. My mind had to be playing tricks on me, but just in case I was wrong I answered him.

"Edward?"

I looked up towards the stairs just as he came into sight, our eyes locked on one another. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He stood motionless on the stairs as I waited with bated breath for him to disappear.

Before I knew what was happening, he was running down the stairs and pulling me into his arms. It felt so good to feel him and have him hold me. To know that he was really here and that I was safe.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Edward whimpered, taking me by surprise. I pulled back to see his eyes filled with unshed tears. Seeing him like this shocked me. I had never seen him show any sign of emotion before. It touched my heart and gave me hope that he wasn't just an evil bastard, that deep down inside, there was a man that was actually capable of caring and feeling for someone other than himself.

My resolve broke, all the emotions I had been fighting to keep in place, came pouring out of me all at once. I was a shaking, shivering mess, and I couldn't stop crying. I was just so relieved that he had come for me. I had thought I was going to die here.

"Shhh princess," Edward said. "You're okay now. You're safe. I'm never gonna let them touch you again."

I closed my eyes and let his words sink in. I knew if I let him, that he would protect me for the rest of my life. That no one would ever be able to hurt me again. For a moment, I pretended that none of this was his fault. For a moment, I pretended that we could actually be happy, that he really loved me and everything was going to be alright.

Something warm and wet ran down my arm, catching my attention. I pulled back and saw the red stain on my top. I looked at Edward and saw a wound on his shoulder. "You're bleeding," I gasped.

"It's okay. It's just a flesh wound," he assured me, placing a kiss on my head.

"Well, isn't this touching?" A voice boomed from the stairs.

I flinched at the sound of _his_ voice. Both Edward and I turned around at the same time to see Felix standing on the stairs. I shivered in fear. There was something about that man that scared the hell out of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward asked, as he stood up and slid me protectively behind him.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare," Felix smirked.

Another round of shooting started in the house above us. That wasn't a good sign. I began to wonder if we really were going to make it out of here alive or if this had all been a trap to lure in Edward.

"Aro will be disappointed that I had to kill you," he said, cracking his knuckles as he walked slowly down the stairs. "But I'm sure he will get over it." He had a little laugh to himself. "I just haven't decided which one of you I should kill first. Now, should I make you watch while I kill her or would it be more fun to watch her see you die?"

"Enough!" Edward roared, reaching for his gun at the back of his jeans.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Felix said, shaking his finger. "You go for your gun, I go for mine. Things get messy … bullets go astray, and the girl gets shot." Edward glanced over at me. "Why don't we settle this like real men? It's much more satisfying when I get to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Fine," Edward muttered. "No guns."

I looked between Edward and Felix. There was no way that Edward stood a chance against him. Felix was twice the size of him, if not more. On a good day, Edward wouldn't have a chance in hell, but today he was injured and bleeding out and with the sound of shooting still carrying on upstairs. I knew we were alone. 

I had to do something. On instinct, I reached into Edward's jeans and pulled out his gun, slipping it behind my back so Felix wouldn't notice.

Edward and Felix began circling each other, both of them sizing up the other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make their move.

In the end, it was Felix who took the first swing, but Edward was quick and dodged it with ease. Felix didn't give him enough time to recover though, and while Edward was regaining his balance Felix kept coming at him.

Edward managed to dodge every single one Felix's punches, but he was now backed up against a wall, and looked like he was starting to tire. His footing was off and his punches no longer packed any real power. Felix had him right where he wanted him, cornered and tired.

In a desperate attempt to get away from the wall, Edward grabbed a piece of wood from a workbench and shattered it over Felix's head, but Felix didn't seem to feel the effects. He merely shook off the splinters and lunged himself at Edward. He speared Edward into a wall, with such a force that the wall cracked behind them.

While Felix dusted himself off, Edward's limp body fell to the floor. I stood there motionless, praying for him to move, to get up and fight back, but he didn't budge, and Felix wasn't about to give him time to either. He went over to him and started kicking at his body, his feet landing anywhere they could.

I started screaming at him, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it the more I screamed. I knew if I didn't do something Edward was as good as dead. So, I pulled out the gun and took off the safety, pointing it at Felix. I took a deep breath and I pulled the trigger.

I was filled with both relief and dread as I watch his dead body fall to the floor. I was relieved that he was no longer hurting Edward, but it also meant that I had killed someone. I couldn't believe I had taken a life.

I stood there, shaking, with the gun in my hand as tears streamed down my face, watching his dead body. I couldn't catch a breath. I couldn't breathe. It was like someone was pressing down on my chest, choking me.

"Bella," I heard Jasper call my name, but his voice seemed so far away, and my eyes refused to turn away to look for him.

Two men ran over to Edward, I think one of them was Garrett. They tossed Felix out the way and began to examine Edward. I prayed that he was okay, that he was still alive.

The gun was pried from my hand. Jasper grabbed my chin and forced me to turn to him. "You're okay," he told me, sternly. The harshness in his voice only upset me more. My knees began to buckle, Jasper grabbed me and pulled me to his side, holding me up.

"He's okay, but he's unconscious!" Garrett shouted.

Jasper nodded as he eyed me. "We need to get out of here before any more men show up. Avi, can you take her?"

"Sure Boss." I felt myself being scooped up into a set of arms. I looked up to see Avi. He smiled down at me. "You're safe now Bambi, rest your eyes."

I didn't want to rest my eyes. I wanted to stay awake in case something happened. I wanted to make sure Edward was okay, but it was like he had cast a spell on me. For the first time in days I felt safe and I was exhausted.

.

~Relentless~

.

When I opened my eyes again -in what seemed like seconds later- we were in a car, traveling at high speed. I was lying in the backseat, Avi was driving and some dark haired guy who seemed somewhat familiar was sitting beside him.

"Where's Edward?" I croaked.

Avi looked in the rearview mirror and our eyes met. "He's in the car behind us, Bambi. Everything is okay. You're safe now. Sleep."

I was starting to suspect they had drugged me, because that's exactly what I did. I didn't wake again until I was jolted awake by a scream of anguish. I looked around myself to find I was in a strange room, lying on a strange bed. I heard the scream of torture again and I began to panic. What the hell was going on? Where was I? Was I really free? Had it all been a dream?

I started to cry. I wanted to go home. I couldn't do this anymore. I wasn't made for this life or being tortured. I wanted to go back home to Forks, to be with my dad. I swore that I would never complain about that small town again if they would just let me go, but it didn't matter how much praying or pleading I did, every time I opened my eyes I was still in this goddamn room.

I let out a scream of frustration as I fisted the covers, and then I started crying. I wanted all of this to be over.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, as he came running into the room.

I stared at him in disbelief. It was real. I was free.

He sat down on the bed beside me and cautiously reached for me, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight against his chest. "Shhh Bella, you're okay now."

I clung onto him fiercely and didn't let him go again until I was all cried out.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked, as he pulled away and looked me over.

I nodded.

"Hungry?"

I nodded again, but only because I was scared he would leave me alone. The truth was I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten, but food was the furthest thing from my mind right now.

Jasper helped me to my feet and led me out into a long, thin room. That was when I realized that we were on a plane. The room was filled with large sofas and a few dining areas. Edward was laid out on the table of one of the said dining areas. Avi was leaning over him, working on his shoulder, and there was blood everywhere.

Blood didn't usually bother me, so I have no idea why it did this time. I felt my legs give way as I grabbed for Jasper's arm and then everything went dark.

.

~Relentless~

.

"Bella?" I heard someone call my name over and over again. They sounded so far away and I felt so tired. I had to fight with my eyes to get them to open.

I found Edward leaning over me, with a concerned look on his face. One glance around me told me that we were no longer in the plane, it looked like we were in the back of a limo and I was lying on one of the seats.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, stroking the side of my face.

"Okay," was all I could manage to say.

"We're here. Do you think you can climb out by yourself? I don't trust those fuckers to take you out and not bump your head. They said they didn't hit you before when they put you in here, but I swear you have another bruise."

I stared at him, unsure what to say. He offered me his hand and I took it, letting him lead me out of the car.

When we stepped outside, I looked around us, confused. I had expected to be at his penthouse, but we were a long way from the city buildings. The word suburbs came to mind. "Where are we?"

"We're at a safe house in New Rochelle," he said, as he closed the car door. As soon as the door was closed the car took off and Edward ushered me towards the front door of the house.

"Why?" I asked, coming to a standstill. Why did we or I need a safe house? What was going on? Were those men coming after us?

"Please Bella, just get inside," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back and pushing me towards the door.

I shoved his arm away. "I want to know what's going on," I demanded. If my life was in danger I had the right to know.

"Bella!" He sounded exasperated.

"Bella, honey, please come inside," Esme said, appearing at the front door. She motioned for me to hurry with her hands.

I looked between her and Edward and then sighed in defeat. I would go inside, but I still wanted to know what was going on.

As soon as I was in the door, Edward closed it behind me and clicked several locks into place. I couldn't help, but think it was another prison cell.

Esme took me in her arms and guided me down the hall. "Are you hungry? Let me fix you up something to eat," she said, as she led me into a large kitchen, not bothering to wait for my response. She sat me down at the kitchen island and went to work. I watched her until Carlisle walked into the kitchen. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure I was ready to open Pandora's box just yet.

"Edward asked me to check you over. Do you mind if I examine you?" I looked at him confused. Why would Edward ask his father to check me over? "I'm the family doctor," he said, like he had read my mind. Well, I guess that made sense... I suppose the mafia likes to keep things in-house.

"I'm making her something to eat," Esme stated from the stove. "Can't it wait?"

"We'll be finished by the time it's ready," Carlisle said, smiling at his wife.

Esme threw her arms up in the air and started muttering something.

I was just about to suggest to Carlisle that perhaps we should wait, when I spotted Edward lingering behind him in the doorway. His face was full of concern and worry.

"I'll let you examine me if he starts giving me answers," I said, turning towards Carlisle. He cocked his eyebrow at Edward.

"Fine," Edward sighed.

Carlisle motioned for me to go first and I followed Edward up the stairs and into a bedroom. Carlisle came in the room with a bag and placed it on the bottom of the bed.

I sat down. "Face the wall and start talking," I ordered Edward. He muttered something under his breath, but turned to face the wall.

"Can you remove your top, please?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated for a moment, but quietly complied.

"Ez had you kidnapped," Edward began, as Carlisle started to look over my injuries.

"I know. I saw him at the airport. He paid Laurent and then told me I was never good enough for you."

"That's not true," Edward said, turning around to face me. I quickly used my arms to cover myself up. "I'm the one who's not good enough for you. I know I will never be able to make up for all the suffering I caused you, but if you're willing to let me, I want to start doing everything I can to make it right." He got down on his knees and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you."

I didn't know what to say. I stared at him for a moment and then quietly whispered. "I asked you to face the wall."

Edward looked hurt, but he got up on his feet and turned to face the wall. Carlisle began looking over my injuries again, a small smirk played on his lips.

"Ez screwed over the New Orleans Mafia and in order to make amends with them, he arranged a marriage between the boss's daughter and me, without telling any of our family. Caius, the New Orleans boss, knew that I would never go through with the marriage, so he had you taken as insurance to make sure I went along with it. It was his brother Aro who held you, in Chicago."

"So what's with the safe house? When can I go home?" I asked, sounding snarky.

Edward sighed. "We don't know where Caius or his daughter are, or how many of Caius men joined them in New York. The safe house is just a precaution. I would rather be safe than sorry, especially when it comes to you and the rest of the family's safety."

"When can I leave?"

"You can't."

"So you plan to keep me locked up?" I snapped. "Why bother saving me if you're just going to bring me from one dungeon to another?"

"It's not like that," Edward said, turning to look at me, his face was full of pain. "A war is starting between our families. It's not safe for you to be out there." His eyes pleaded with me to understand. "When this is all over, if you really want to walk away from me … this … then you can."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, surprised that he had agreed to let me go after going to great lengths to keep me with him.

"No," He said, hanging his head in shame.

"Huh?"

"I don't think I could ever let you go, even if I wanted to … Which I don't."

"Leave," I spat at him.

"Bella, please," He said, reaching out to me.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

He went to take a step towards me, but Carlisle got up and stopped him. "You're upsetting my patient. I think its best you leave."

Edward sighed in frustration and then stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention back to me. He went into his pocket and handed me a handkerchief. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Thank you," was the only answer I gave him, as I took the tissue from his hand and wiped my tears.

"Do you have any bruising or wounds on your legs that I should check out?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask … were you raped?"

I looked down at my hands, and whispered. "No."

"Okay, well … I can tell you that there isn't any lasting physical damage. You have some bad bruising and flesh wounds, all of which will heal up in a few weeks. You just need to make sure that you get plenty of rest. Would you like me to give you something for the pain?"

I nodded my head and watched as he went into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. He emptied two into his hand and handed them over to me.

"Thank you," I said, as he passed me a bottle of water. "Is it okay if I stay here and lie down to rest?"

"Of course, I'll have Esme set your dinner to the side." He closed his bag and picked it up. "If you need anything we'll be downstairs."

I nodded and watched as he left the room.

I opened the water and swallowed the pills, hoping they were strong enough to bring me the unconsciousness that I craved.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN who worked with me on the old version of this chapter x


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 24/06/15

 **Chapter 17**  
 **BPOV**

I woke up from my sleep laced with sweat. I had been having nightmares all night. One minute, I was locked in the car trunk, trapped with Laurent's dead body, screaming as I fought to get out. Next, I was in the basement where Felix was beating the crap out of me. I kept repeating the same horrific scenes over and over again. I had had enough of trying to sleep, so I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, so it must have been an acceptable time to get up.

I went downstairs, desperate to get out of the confines of my room. The house was filled with an eerie silence. I didn't like it. Though, I hoped it meant that no one was awake. I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with any of them.

I spotted Alice as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I immediately turned to leave.

"No, please don't go!" She called after me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "I'm not in the mood for a bitchfest."

"Good, because there won't be one. I promise." She smiled at me and patted the stool beside her. "Please, come and sit down. Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

I nodded as I reluctantly took the seat across from her. "A coffee would be good."

"How do you like it?" She asked, getting up and going over to the coffee machine.

"Black, with two sugars."

"Thanks," I said, when she returned with a cup for me a few minutes later.

"Look, I want to apologize for being a bitch to you," She said, as she took her seat. "I feel like I'm partly to blame for the whole Ez thing. If Rose and I hadn't been horrible to you then you wouldn't have gone off and maybe Ez wouldn't have cracked and had you … you know."

I sipped my coffee, unsure what to say.

"I get very defensive when it comes to my family. I would do anything to protect them, I'm sorry for not seeing things from your point of view. Esme made me realize how awful things must have been for you, long before Ez even … You know."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked her, confused.

"Jasper punished me because of the way I treated you. Esme wasn't very happy with me either. She came over to the house to speak with me, and I ended up telling her that Edward was keeping you against your will. I thought she would've been able to help you, but as it turns out, it was too little, too late."

"Is that what Jasper did to you? Held you against your will?"

"God, no! Jasper would never. We met at Maria's a few years ago. I had just moved into the city, to start my fashion degree. I was out with some fellow students. There was a drunken man at the bar. He started getting touchy with me and Jasper came to my rescue. When our eyes met, and that was pretty much it, we were inseparable. We got married a few months later," she smiled. I envied the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about Jasper. She clearly loved him.

"And it doesn't bother you what he does?"

"No. Why should it? He was honest with me from the start. I actually like that he has this dangerous edge to him."

"Morning." I turned to see a sleepy Jasper walk into the kitchen.

Alice bounced off her seat and went over to kiss him on the cheek. "Morning, do you want your coffee?"

She was a little too animated for this early in the morning. Jasper was more like me. He looked moody and still half-asleep. He nodded at her as he made his way over to the breakfast counter and took the seat across from me.

"It's good to see you two talking," he said, between yawns.

Alice brought him a mug of coffee and sat it down in front of him. He scooped her up onto his knee and rested his head on her shoulder. It was clear to anyone that looked at them, that they were in love.

We all sat in silence, sipping our coffee. I had to admit it felt a little awkward, but before things got too intense, Esme walked into the room. She had her clothes on and her hair and makeup were done to perfection. "Morning Bella," she said, coming over and placing a kiss on my head. "It's good to see you. Are you hungry? You didn't eat your dinner."

I shook my head. "I don't normally eat in the morning."

"Nonsense," she said, frowning at me. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. No wonder you're so skinny, skipping meals," she sighed. She went over to the fridge and started pulling out food. With the amount of food she was taking out it looked like she was about to feed an army. I hoped it wasn't all for me.

"Hey, there you are." I turned to see a shirtless Edward walk into the room. My eyes couldn't help, but linger on the waistband of his sweatpants, where I could see the top of a gun tattoo. The rest of it reached down inside his sweatpants. Part of me itched to take a look at it.

My eyes automatically scanned the rest of his body, not realizing what I was doing. His left nipple was pierced and both his arms were covered in tattoos. He had a fairly muscular build, chiseled chest and six pack abs. It certainly wasn't how I expected him to look, under the suit.

His body was covered in bruises and cuts, I presume from his fight with Felix, he also had a bloody bandage on his shoulder. I remembered the wound from our moment in the basement. I wondered how he had come by that injury. 

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I quickly turned away from him, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Alice and Jasper seemed to find my reaction amusing, for they laughed.

"I had some of your clothes brought over if you want to shower before breakfast," Edward said. I thought he was going to ignore my embarrassment, but when I turned to face him, he was wearing a shit-getting grin. "I could join you in the shower if you'd like?"

I felt flustered as my thoughts turned to images of him in the shower with me. "Yeah, that would be great," I answered, and then realized what I said. "I mean the shower, not you showering with me."

Alice and Jasper burst into another fit of laughter and Edward joined them. He seemed happy and carefree. I didn't understand the change in his temperament.

I jumped off the stool, annoyed with all the attention I was receiving. "So, are you going to tell me where they are, or do I need to guess?"

Edward grinned at me before he turned and led the way upstairs. He took me into a large bathroom and pointed to the holdall on the counter. "Everything you need should be in the bag."

"Thanks," I mumbled, trying to look at anything, but his half-naked body.

"I have to go out after breakfast. I have things I need to take care of, but Garrett will be here with you. He'll look after you, make sure you're safe. If you need me, for anything, then just ask him to call me."

I sighed. Nothing had changed. He was still the same controlling psychopath he was before and I was delusional to think otherwise. Just because he saved me didn't mean things were different. He had no intentions of ever letting me go and the sooner I realized that, the better.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I answered, eager to get him out the room.

He took a step towards me and I automatically took a step back, bumping against the counter. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You!" I snapped. "You're so fucking controlling."

Edward growled, squeezing my chin. "I hate it when use those filthy words." He ran his thumb over my lips. "I don't want to hear them coming from your mouth again."

"Or what? You'll spank me? You said you were going to change, but people like you can't change."

"You need to stop doing this," he said, letting his hand drop from my face.

"Doing what!?" I snapped.

"Trying to provoke me, lying to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think that if you provoke me, you'll make me snap, and then your hatred for me will be somewhat justified."

"I'm not the one in the wrong here, don't you dare try and turn this on me!" I roared, at him. "My hatred for you is justified. You kidnapped me and held me against my will." I punched him in the chest.

"If you hate me so much then why didn't you kill me while you had the chance?" he asked, as he grabbed my hands, and held them still.

"I … ah." I didn't know the answer.

Why hadn't I killed him and saved myself this trouble? I guess the truth was that the thought had never crossed my mind.

"I'll let you think it over while you shower." He leaned into me and placed a kiss on my cheek before he turned around and left.

I wiped the kiss from my face and screamed out in frustration. He was fucking delusional if he thought I could ever like him, let alone anything else.

I locked the door and got into the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water against my skin. I tried to think of nothing else, but the soothing quality of the water, but I soon found my thoughts drifting towards Edward.

Did I really like him? No, I hissed appalled by the mere thought. He was a fucking criminal who had kidnapped me and beat me. Why the hell would I like him? How could I possibly like someone who held me against my will?

Someone who abused me.

Someone who killed people for a living.

Someone who … risked everything to save me.

I shook my head. I was losing my fucking mind.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Esme is about to serve breakfast. Are you about done in there?"

I sighed and turned the shower off. "Yeah, I'm coming." I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around myself before climbing out. I walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog away, giving myself a long, hard stare.

He said he loves me. Is someone like him even capable of love? How can he love me, when he barely knows me? If I entered into anything with him I would only end up getting hurt. He's abusive. I can't and won't be in an abusive relationship.

It doesn't matter how I feel.

 _So, you admit that you like him?_

No!

I sat down on the toilet seat and sighed. I couldn't go out there like this. I didn't want to face him when I felt so damn confused. He would just manipulate me and I can' let him. I held my head in my hands. I was in a helpless situation.

I jumped at the sound of banging on the door. "Bella!?" Edward shouted, as he tried the door handle. "Bella, open the door."

I thought about ignoring him, but I knew that would probably only led to him getting angry and I didn't want to have to deal with an angry Edward. So, I got up and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

We both stared at each other, for what felt like hours, neither of us moving or talking. Then, Edward stepped forward, causing me to take several steps backward. He came into the room and closed the door, walking over to me with purpose. He took my head in his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss me. Surprisingly, I kissed him back.

I wanted this. I wanted him, as much as I knew I shouldn't. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. I craved his comfort and everything he had to offer me.

Then, just like that, I saw the light. Saw what I was doing and knew it was wrong. "No," I hissed, pushing him away from me. I shook my head as I walked away from him.

"Bella," Edward sighed, in frustration.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't care if I'm attracted to you. I won't do this. I can't do this. I knew better than this. I won't be in an abusive relationship."

"I'm sorry," Edward said, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I know I've done everything wrong, up until this point, but I promise you. I won't hurt you again. Please, just give me a chance to make things right. Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. I want you, Bella," he said as he leaned in, placing a kiss on my lips. "I want this," he said, slowly rubbing his thumb across my lips.

I pushed him away, keeping my hands on his chest so that he couldn't come any closer. "Then, let me go. We can never be anything, not like this. Maybe in time."

Edward sighed in frustration, gripping his hair. "I told you, it's not safe." I began to protest, but he held up his finger for me to stay quiet. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll let you go, but I have two conditions."

I looked at him, unsure of what he would say next. Was he really going to let me go?

"I want you to carry a gun at all times, and until this mess is over, I want you to have someone with you for protection both day and night. 

I stared at him. Was he being serious? Was he letting me go?

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 25/06/15

 **Chapter** **18**

 **BPOV**

I quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs, with a skip in my step. I couldn't believe that Edward was actually going to let me go. I was going to get my freedom back, my life back. Okay, so I might have someone following me around for a little while, but I could deal with that. It was only a precaution and it wouldn't last forever, right?

Everyone else was already seated at the dining table, apart from Rose and me. Esme had completely over done it with the amount of food she had cooked. At least, I thought she had, until I saw Emmett's plate. He was shoveling food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Is that the way he always ate?

The seat beside Edward was empty, so I sat down beside him without giving it a second thought. Edward seemed pleased at my choice of seat because he smiled at me widely.

"You look happy," Emmett said, as he eyed me from across the table.

"Thanks," I said, as I grabbed some toast and bacon, not paying much attention to him.

"No, I mean you look really happy, you know … for someone who's just been kidnapped."

"Emmett Cullen," Esme yelled, sending him a glare. "I brought you up better than that."

Emmett just shrugged at his mother before looking back at me.

"I am," I said, taking a bite of my toast.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'm going home."

The conversations at the table suddenly fell quiet as everyone turned to look at Edward, and then me.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea?" Jasper asked, he didn't sound very happy.

Edward shrugged. "She wants to go home."

"It's not safe. Anyone could be watching her house."

"Garrett will be going with her, and I've already given her my gun," Edward said, not looking up from his plate. I knew he didn't like the idea of letting me go and the only reason he was doing it, was for me. He was completely out of his comfort zone and struggling with the decision. Surely, Jasper could see that too?

"That's bullshit!" Jasper hissed. "You're making a fucking mistake."

"Your opinion has been noted, but it's not up for fucking discussion," Edward snarled. He shoved his chair back and stormed out of the room, leaving an awkward silence behind.

Rosalie walked into the room a few minutes later. She was wearing a bloodred dress that belonged at a cocktail party, instead of a breakfast table. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. I wondered why she was all dressed up at this ungodly hour. She took the seat beside Emmett and began helping herself to food.

"Rosalie?" Esme called, from the head of the table. "Don't you have something you want to say to Bella?"

Rosalie's hand froze in mid air as she picked up a biscuit. She glanced at Esme and then glared at me, before continuing on with what she was doing, like no one had spoken. I had no idea what it was that Esme wanted her to tell me, but clearly Rosalie had no intentions of doing it anyway.

"Rosalie," Esme said again, with a tone of annoyance. "I asked you a question."

Rosalie glared at me again and then turned to look at Esme. "I have nothing I wish to say to her."

"Then remove yourself from my table," Esme ordered.

The whole table fell into silence again. Everyone waiting to see what Rosalie intended to do. I didn't know if I should say something to save the tension, but before I had the chance Rosalie picked up a cup and threw it in my direction. I just managed to duck in time before it hit me.

She scraped her chair back and flicked her hair. "I wasn't hungry anyway," she muttered, before storming out the room.

 _What the fuck?_

Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, as he dropped his napkin on his plate, then he got up and followed after Rosalie.

I could hear the two of them roaring at each other from somewhere in the house, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't understand why she hated me so much. Okay, so I called the feds and got the club into trouble, but surely she could see now that I was in a difficult situation. I was sure she would probably do the same if she was in my shoes.

"Don't pay any attention to Rosalie," Esme said, trying to reassure me. "Emmett will deal with her."

I nodded. Though, I wasn't quite sure what she meant by him dealing with her or really what it was that Esme wanted her to say to me in the first place. It was obviously something Rosalie had no intention of saying anyway.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to pack up my belongings. I had just finished putting the last of my things in the holdall when Edward walked into the room. He looked upset, even lost. I prayed that he hadn't listened to Jasper and he wasn't changing his mind.

He stopped in front of me and took both my hands in his. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he said, staring deep into my eyes.

"I will."

"Promise me you'll listen to Garrett. It's his job to keep you safe and he can only do that if you listen to him."

"I will. I promise."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll miss you."

He looked like he wanted me to say that I would miss him in return, but I didn't want to lie to him. I wasn't sure that I would. Thankfully, Garrett knocked on the door, saving me from having to give Edward a response.

"Are you ready?" Garrett asked, eyeing the two of us.

Edward motioned for him to take the holdall. So, he did. As Garrett walked back towards the door, Edward grabbed his arm. "At the first sign of trouble, call me, and if anything goes wrong, call me. Got it?"

"Yeah, boss. I got it."

We both watched in silence as Garrett left. Then, Edward turned to look at me, his eyes were pleading with me not to leave. I decided to say something before he could ask me to stay.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me go. I know it wasn't an easy decision for you. I'm grateful that you are trying."

"Just don't make me regret it," he said, staring at me.

"I won't."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, I don't know why, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. It seemed to please him. After that, I turned and left the room, making my way downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones waiting to say goodbye, to which I was grateful. I had been worried that Jasper was going to cause a scene, since he obviously didn't agree with me leaving. Carlisle and Esme, both hugged me tight and told me to stay safe, saying they would see me soon. I smiled and agreed, but to be honest, I hoped I didn't because seeing them meant seeing Edward.

Garrett didn't speak a word to me on the way over in the car. I got the impression that he wasn't overly happy about his assignment, me and him both. In fact, the first time he spoke to me was when I jumped out of the car at my apartment. Apparently, I should have stayed in the car until he was sure it was safe to leave. Was this really what my life was going to be like from now on?

I suppose I couldn't complain. I was sorta in control of my own life again and after everything that had happened, I never thought that would be possible. I would just have to make the best of it.

I went into the mailbox room before heading upstairs. My box was bursting with letters. Who knew I was so popular?

Garrett took the keys out of my hand as we reached my door. "I want you to stay outside until I've checked all the rooms. Keep your gun handy and call out if you need me."

I nodded, but only because it was easier. I seriously doubted that there was anyone dangerous in my apartment. I waited outside, to the left of the door, while Garrett checked out all the rooms. It took him over ten minutes. He was obviously taking his job very seriously.

"Clear," he eventually said, coming back to the door.

I held in a giggle. He made it sound as if we were on some cop show, though my life had been feeling more like a show lately, rather than reality.

I started flicking through the pile of letters as I walked into the hall. "Bill … Bill … Bill, welcome home, Bella," I muttered sarcastically. "What the fuck, fine?" I opened the letter from the court and scanned over it. My car had been impounded because it had apparently been abandoned in the street. "Great, I'm never going to afford to get it back," I muttered, tossing the pile of letters on the table.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"They took my car," I said, looking up to see he was standing close, watching me. "Aren't you going to go in the living room and watch some TVor something?" Instead of standing there watching me, cause that's gonna get old.

"It's my job to watch you," he answered, as if he had read my mind.

"Yeah, but we're in my apartment and you've already checked all the rooms. I'm safe. How about we lock the door?"

Garrett sighed, as he went over to the door and locked it.

"Good," I muttered, as I headed to my room. I pulled out the gun Edward had given me, and sat it down on the bedside table. I still couldn't believe I was carrying a gun. My dad would flip his lid if he knew.

 _You've used one too_ , the voice in my head reminded me as images of Felix's dead body flashed before my eyes. I shook my head, trying my best to shake the images away, but when that didn't work I looked for a distraction. The house phone caught my eye, the answering machine was flashing with thirty new messages. I had never been so popular. I hit play.

" _Hey Bella, it's Angela. Where did you go last night? I just wanted to check that you got home safe. Call me."_

If only she knew, I thought.

 _"Hey Bella, it's Angela, again. You didn't call me back, which is totally not like you. I'm starting to get worried. Call me when you get this, please."_

 _"Hey Bella, it's Kate. Angela said you're not returning her calls, and you didn't turn up for work today. Irene's pissed. What's going on with you? Call me."_

I skipped a few messages after that, figuring they would be more from Angela.

 _"Bella this is Irene, you've missed two shifts this week and haven't called in. You better have a good reason."_

 _"Bella I'm starting to go out of my fucking mind."_ It was Angela again. _"Where are you? Why aren't you returning my calls? I showed up at your apartment today, but no answer. I'm starting to panic. Are you okay? Has something happened to you? Please, please, please, call me."_

I sighed. I should call her, but I wasn't even sure what to say to her at this point. I would call her later, once I thought of a story. I was just about to shut the machine off when I heard my father'srugged voice.

 _"Bella, I just had a call from your friend, Angela. She's worried about you and seems to think that something might have happened to you. She said you didn't show up for work, it's not like you to skip your responsibilities. Call me and let me know that you're okay."_

 _Shit!_ I shut off the machine. What the hell had Angela done? Why the hell would she call my father? I suppose she must have been pretty worried. I better call her and calm her down before she causes any more problems. Though, I wasn't sure if she would answer, she should be in class.

The phone rang out, so I decided to leave her a message.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella. I just got your messages and wanted to let you know that I'm alive and okay. I ah, went out of town for a few days and forgot to tell anyone that I would be gone, sorry. Call me back when you get this. By the way, did you really call my dad?"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I hoped my dad really wasn't concerned, because if he was, then, he would be on his way here and I had no idea how I would explain the bruises or the bodyguard. I should probably call him and make sure that he doesn't come here, but I would rather know everything Angela said to him first, that way he couldn't trip me up or I wouldn't give him any more information than was necessary.

I went into the hall and found my purse. It was still sitting on the table where I had left it the day I had run away from Jasper. As I pulled my cell out the purse, there was a knock at the door. I moved to open it, but Garrett grabbed my arm and shook his head. He moved me to the side and warned me with his eyes to stay put. He then went to answer the door.

I edged forward when he wasn't looking to see it was a delivery man, with a large box of flowers. "Delivery for Swan?" I smiled, realizing that Edward must have sent them.

Garrett signed the clipboard and took the flowers, slamming the door in the poor guy's face. He was acting pretty rude if you asked me. I moved to relieve him of the flowers, but he held them out my reach. "Hang on," he ordered. He pulled his cell out, to call Edward, I presumed. "Did you send flowers?" he asked. "Well, you could have fucking warned me … How was I to know it wasn't a trap? … Yeah, okay," he sighed, hanging up and handing me the bouquet.

"Thanks," I said, taking them from him. I went through to the kitchen and sat them down on the counter, pulling out the card.

 _To Bella,_

 _I miss you already._

 _Stay safe._

 _Edward x x_

I shook my head in disbelief. Did he plan to bombard me with gifts to get me to return to him or was this his way of trying to win me over? I thought he knew by now that gifts weren't the way to my heart. Though, the flowers were beautiful and the bouquet did contain some of my favorites like sunflowers, lilies and carnations. I wonder how he knew?

The house phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts. I ran through to the bedroom, checking the number before I answered it.

"Hi Ang."

"Bella?" Angela cried. I could hear the relief in her voice. "Oh my god, it's really you?"

"It's really me. Hey Angela, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Oh Bella, I thought he had killed you or something," she sobbed.

"Who?" I asked, pretending to be confused, but deep down I knew who she was referring to. I just hoped that wasn't what she had meant.

"Edward."

"Edward?" I said, laughing nervously. "Why would you think Edward would kill me?"

Garrett appeared at the door. He had obviously been listening in to my conversation and had heard me mention Edward's name. I glared at him and motioned for him to move. He reluctantly walked away.

"I Googled Edward."

Her words hit me like a punch to the gut. I didn't know what to say. She knew. Angela knew who Edward was.

"Bella?"

"I have to go," I mumbled. I didn't know what to say to her. Did I deny it? Would Edward be angry that she knew? Would he try and hurt her? A thousand questions ran through my mind, but I hadn't the answers to any of them.

"So, you know then?" Angela asked.

I didn't answer.

"Is he there? Has he hurt you Bella?"

"No," I said, glancing up at the door, making sure Garrett wasn't standing there. "He's not here."

"Should I call the cops? What about your dad? Bella, we have to get you away from him. It's not safe."

"No!" I hissed. "Don't call the cops, and don't tell my dad." That was the last thing I needed. "Please tell me you haven't already told him. Have you Ang?" I asked, my voice full of panic.

"I haven't told him," Angela assured me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I was planning to. Bella, I have been so worried about you. I didn't even know if you were still alive."

"There is no need to get my dad involved," I told her. God, I could just imagine how bad things would get if he knew about Edward. Someone would end up getting hurt, and I highly doubted it would be Edward. "What have you told him?" I asked, wondering how bad the damage was.

"I ah, I just told him that you were missing."

 _Shit!_ "And what did he say? Was he upset? Has he made plans to come to New York?"

"He's your father, Bella, of course he was upset and worried about you. Though, I have no idea if he plans to come to New York, he said he was going to try and get a hold of you himself before we started to panic. You should probably call him." She sounded guilty. I wasn't sure if it was for putting me in this situation with my father, or if it was because she was withholding something from me. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I have to go," I sighed.

"Do you love him?" Angela asked, catching me completely off guard.

"I ah, it's complicated Ang," I said, not wanting to go into details. I knew if I told her about anything that had happened, she would be straight on the phone to my dad.

"Has he hurt you?" He had, but I knew I couldn't tell her that and I didn't want to cause her any more worry. Part of me hoped that he would never lay his hands on me again.

"No," I sighed. "I'll call you when I get the chance. I have to go." I quickly hung up the phone before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Is everything okay?" Garrett asked. I turned around to see him standing at the door. It seemed he had been listening in, even after I had told him to go away. I wondered if Edward had asked him to stick his nose in my affairs.

"No, it's not," I snapped, annoyed with his lack of respect for my privacy. "My best friend knows that Edward is in the mafia, and my father could possibly be on his way to New York."

"You should call Edward."

"Why, does he own a magic wand?" I snarled.

Garrett threw his hands up in the air and walked away muttering to himself.

I turned to look at the phone. There was only one way to find whether my dad was on route or not, without having to speak to him. I picked up the phone and dialed the station number. The phone rang once before I heard Fran's cheery voice. "Forks Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can you connect me to the Chief Swan, please?" I prayed that she didn't recognize my voice.

"He's out on a call right now. May I take a message?"

"No, that's fine, thank you. Do you know when he will return?"

"He'll be back in a few hours. Do you want to leave a name or number?"

"No, I'll call back," I said, hanging up the phone.

At least one thing wasn't going wrong. If he hadn't left Forks yet, then that bought me time. It also meant he wasn't overly concerned, but I knew I would have to talk to him eventually, once I had figured out what to say.

I lifted my cell phone again and went into the kitchen to find the charger. I eyed Garrett as I plugged it in. He was pretending to flick through the TV channels, but I knew he was watching me. He was starting to seriously get under my skin. I wondered how long I was going to have to put up with him.

I turned on my cell and watched as it power to life. After a few minutes it was flooded with messages, all of them seemed to be from Angela and the girls. I worked my way through them, deleting them, not even bothering to read them. I was sure Angela would report back to them that I was alive. I hoped she hadn't told the girls about Edward. I had forgotten to ask her if she had told anyone.

When I had finished deleting them, a text from Edward came through.

 _Are you okay? E x_

I glared over at Garrett, wondering if he had contacted him or if Edward was just worried. Garrett was sitting, staring at the screen as if nothing was wrong.

I typed back.

 _I'm fine. X_

Seconds later the screen flashed up with another message.

 _Garrett said you were upset? E x_

I glared at Garrett, feeling pretty annoyed. Edward had made me agree to have someone with me for protection, but he failed to mention that they would be spying on me and reporting back to him.

I angrily typed back.

 _Maybe Garrett should mind his own fucking business!_

And then turned off my phone, hoping Edward would take the hint.

I went back to my room, making a point of slamming the door, so Garrett knew to stay away from me. I spent the rest of the day in there watching TV, though I didn't watch anything in particular. I channel surfed more than anything else. It just felt good to be able to relax again, especially in my own home, in my own bed.

I only left the room when I got hungry. Garrett was still sitting in the same spot when I went into the living room. He barely glanced at me as I walked through to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door first and then quickly shut it again. The smell of rotten food was too strong to bear.

"There is nothing there. I already checked," Garrett said

I sighed, knowing that there was very little in the cupboards. I lived on a tight budget and hadn't been shopping in a while. "Chinese?" I suggested. I felt bad that he had possibly been sitting there for hours, hungry, with nothing to eat.

"Sure."

I rummaged through a drawer till I found the menu for the Chinese restaurant down the street. I handed it to Garrett, waiting for him to decide. I already knew what I would order, crispy chili chicken, it was one of my favorites.

Garrett chose special fried rice and curry sauce. I called and placed the order. The man, said it would only be half an hour. I was glad, I was starving.

I decided to open a bottle of wine to pass the time. I don't know why. I wasn't usually one for drinking and the wine had been sitting in my kitchen for over six months. Perhaps it was all the stress I had been through lately or maybe I thought it would help me sleep. "Do you want one?" I asked Garrett, as I poured myself a glass.

"I don't drink on the job."

"Fair enough. Do you want anything else? I think I have some squash in the cupboard."

He shook his head.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and drank my glass. By the time dinner had arrived, I had already consumed half the bottle. The other half was finished during the course of dinner. I had little else to do since Garrett wasn't very good company.

By now, I was feeling rather tipsy, and the wine was making me feel flushed. I decided it would probably be a good idea to go to bed and sleep it off. I hoped the effects of the wine would help me get a goodnight's sleep, at least for a few hours. I didn't think I could handle another night of nightmares.

I said good night to Garrett and headed for bed. I opened my bedroom window a small crack to let in some fresh air. I didn't think it would do any harm. I took my jeans off and put on a pair of over-the-knee socks that I usually wore to bed. They were so comfy. I didn't bother to change my jumper, I was too tired.

When I climbed into bed, I caught sight of the gun on my bedside table. I decide to move it, paranoid that I would somehow set it off in the middle of the night and kill myself.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim me after that.

.

~Relentless~

.  
I woke up in a state of panic. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see. Something was pushing down on my face, suffocating me. I felt a pair of strong arms and a pillow, pushing down on me. I tried to fight them off or push them away, but they wouldn't budge.

I wanted to scream and call out for help, but all I could do was gasp for air. My throat felt as if it were on fire, as I fought to breathe. My hands fumbled, looking for the bedside table and my gun. Then, I remembered I had put the gun inside the drawer. As I tried to reach the handle I knocked over the lamp, sending it crashing to the floor. I prayed that Garrett heard the noise.

"Bella?"

I could have rejoiced when I heard Garrett's voice. I wanted to shout and tell him that I needed his help, but I couldn't. I had to find another way to get his attention. I started banging on the drawers, trying to make as much noise as possible so that he would come in the room to check on me.

My attacker forced the pillow harder into my face, but suddenly he was gone. I shoved the pillow away and sat up, gasping for air. I clutch my throat as I greedily inhaled as much oxygen as I could. Every breath I took burned the back of my throat.

I looked on as Garrett repeatedly punched my intruder in the face. He looked so crazed that I thought he was never going to stop, but he did eventually step back, letting my attackers limp body fall to the floor. Was he dead? Had he killed him?

Garrett sighed, looking at me as he pulled out his cell. "You better get over here, straightaway," he said, to someone on the other end, I presumed it was Edward, before hanging up. He dragged the man over to the window and cable tied him to the radiator. I have no idea why he was carrying cable ties around with him and I didn't even want to ask.

"Are you okay?" he asked, switching the light on.

I wheezed as I nodded my head.

"Good," he said, looking around the room. "How the fuck did he get in?" It sounded as if he was asking himself that question more than he was me. He began to look around the room. I think we both noticed the window at the same time. "Did you open it?"

"I ah, might have."

"Why the fuck would you open the window!?" he roared.

I shrugged. "I was too warm."

"You were too warm?" he scoffed. "Well, that's just fucking great. I bet Edward's gonna love that answer. She was too warm. Yeah, I'll get my balls cut off because you're too fucking warm."

I looked down at my hands. I had no idea what to say. I hadn't thought it was such a big deal at the time. I definitely didn't think this was how it was going to play out. When he eventually stopped glaring at me, I sat back on the bed and wrapped my arms around my legs, watching him pace the floor.

The intruder looked like he was beginning to stir. I thought about telling Garrett and then thought against it. I didn't think he wanted to talk to me right now. He would surely notice himself, but before he had the chance to notice there was a knock at the front door.

"Stay away from him," Garrett warned, as he left the room.

I had no intensions of going near the man. I glanced over at him to see he was now awake, staring at me. I quickly looked away and tried to focus on the sound of the voices coming from the hallway. I could hear Edward shouting, he sounded pissed. I wasn't surprised.

"You're going to die," the intruder mocked. I turned around to face him. He was grinning at me, smirking. "I might not have succeeded, but the next person will."

I turned away from him, trying to ignore him, but he wouldn't shut up. He just kept going on and on, mocking me. He was the one tied to a radiator, yet I was the one that felt weak, scared, and powerless. "Shut up," I hissed. "Leave me alone."

"We won't stop trying until your dead. We'll keep coming. You'll always be looking over your shoulder."

"Shut up!" I snapped, clutching my ears, trying to drown out the sound of him talking, but he wouldn't stop.

"You're nothing, but a pathetic little whore," he laughed. "A stupid little girl, that's going to end up dead."

He was making me angry now. I wasn't a stupid little girl or a pathetic whore. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and show him I was more. So, much more. I pulled my gun from the bedside table and took the safety off, aiming it at his head. "I told you to shut the fuck up," I growled.

"You don't have the guts."

"You're not my first," I warned, but he didn't take me seriously. He just kept laughing and laughing, which only served to make me angrier. I pulled the trigger, with the intention of giving him a flesh wound, to show him I meant business, but my aim must have been off. The bullet went straight through his head, splattering his brains against the wall.

My hand shook at the reality of what I had done. I had taken another life.

Edward and his men came running into my room, with their guns drawn. Only lowering them when they scanned the room and realized there was no threat.

"What happened?" Edward asked me, as he looked between me and the dead body.

"He tried to kill me," I said, knowing it wasn't the full truth. Yes, he had tried to kill me, but he had been tied to the radiator, he wasn't a threat.

Edward walked towards me. He removed the gun from my hand and tossed it onto the bed as he sat down in front of me. "Princess," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "We needed him alive so we could question him."

"Sorry."

Jasper went over to the body and started searching through his pockets. I presumed he was looking for a form of ID or something. "We'll need to move, soon," he said, as he pulled out a cell phone and a pair of keys. He shoved them in his own pocket.

Edward nodded, taking my hands and pulling me to my feet. "Come on, get dressed. Is that what you've been walking around the house in?" he asked in disbelief.

I looked down at myself to see what he was talking about, forgetting that I was just wearing just a jumper and a pair of knee socks. I tried to pull the jumper down to hide my panties, but it just popped straight back up. "It was what I slept in," I mumbled at Edward.

Edward shot a glare at Garrett, like he didn't believe a word I said.

"It's fucking hot," Emmett commented, smirking by the doorway.

"Hey! Look the other way you fucking pervert," Edward snapped, pointing at the door.

Emmett laughed. "You say pervert as if it's a bad thing."

I was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable in my current attire in front of all these men.

Edward picked up my gun and tossed it to Emmett. "Get rid of it … and you," he said, turning to Garrett, "Make this look like a burglary or some shit. His partner shot him and made off with the goods. Bella, was never here."

Garrett nodded and left the room.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my chin. "Get dressed princess, before I shove you down on the bed and ravage every inch of you."

I nodded and hurried over to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping on some boots. My heart was thumping the entire time that I was getting dressed. I didn't know if it was the thrill of what was happening or if it was the adrenaline still running through my body.

I signaled to Edward when I was ready to leave. I noted that his eyes had never left me the entire time I was getting dressed. He made me wear a jacket before we left the building, pulling up the hood so that no one would recognize me. I prayed that all of this didn't come back to bite me. Though, I knew if it did that Edward would protect me.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & Cristina for helping me with the old version of this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

EDITED 25/06/15

 **Chapter 19**

 **BPOV**

When we arrived back at the safe house, I felt jittery. The adrenaline had now worn off and I was struggling with the realization of what I had done. I had killed a man. I had taken another life. In the space of a few days I had ended two lives.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked, as he pulled me into the kitchen. He didn't wait for an answer. He went over to the cupboard and collected a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured me one and then slid it across the kitchen island.

I watched as he drank his, before lifting my own. The liquor smelled foul, if I was honest, but I knew I needed something to take the edge off. So, I drank it as quick as I could, choking on the after taste. Edward filled us both another glass, this one wasn't as foul.

"We should talk about what happened tonight princess," Edward said, eyeing me.

I shook my head. That didn't sound like a good idea. I didn't want to think about it, never mind talk about it.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked, staring at me intensely.

I squirmed under his gaze. I really didn't want to talk about this. I grabbed the bottle from him and poured myself another drink, downing its contents. Edward stared at me, letting me know that he wasn't going to drop the subject. I poured another drink. "He was mocking me," I sighed.

"What did he say?"

I slowly drank the whiskey, knowing the longer I took to drink it, the longer I could postpone talking.

"Bella," Edward said, growing impatient.

I sighed, reaching for the whiskey bottle to pour myself another drink, but Edward pulled it away. "Talk," he insisted.

"He told me that I was going to die," I mumbled. "That there were plenty more where he came from." I squeezed the glass between my fingers, wishing I could crush it. "I told him to shut up, but he wouldn't. He just kept going on and on. I hated the way he was making me feel, like some pathetic little girl. I wanted to show him that he was wrong, that he was the one tied to the radiator, he was the weak one. I only meant to give him a flesh wound. I uh. I don't know what happened."

"Hey," Edward said, pulling me to his chest. "It's okay, you're okay. We'll take care of it."

"Am I?" I snarled, pushing him away. "I'm not okay. You don't understand. I liked it. I enjoyed killing him. I liked the power that it gave me. I was in control. I chose whether he lived or died."

"Princess," Edward said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "The fucker tried to kill you. He deserved everything he got."

"Is that what you tell yourself every time you take a life?" I snarled.

"Hey! Don't even think about it," Edward warned. "I'm not letting you push me away, not when you need me."

He moved closer to me, close enough that our bodies were now touching. Our eyes locked as he stared down at me. He reached out and gently ran his fingers down my cheek. Before stroking his thumb slowly over my bottom lip, I hummed at his touch. I wanted him. I knew that I shouldn't, but I did. I wanted him to fuck me, and to make me forget everything else existed. With that in mind, I pulled his thumb into my mouth, sucking it hard as I swirled my tongue around it.

"Bella," Edward gasped in shock, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Kiss me," I said, letting go of his thumb.

Edward cupped my face and slowly brought his mouth to mine. His lips were soft and his breath tasted of whiskey and mints. It was deliciously sinful and I couldn't get enough. Apparently, he couldn't either from the way his kisses were ravishing my mouth. He let go of my face and backed me up to the counter, grabbing my ass, lifting me up, and sitting me on the countertop. His hands slid from my ass, up to my waist, hovering at the hem of my jumper. I looked up at his eyes to see them pleading at me for permission.

I nodded, signaling that I wanted this just as much as he did. He yanked my jumper over my head, and tossed it on the floor. I glanced down at the bruise covered body, but before I had the chance to feel self-conscious, Edward grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You're beautiful," he said, placing a kiss on my lips and then the corner of my mouth, working his way to my jaw, down to my neck. When he reached my ear, he pulled the lobe into his mouth, gently nibbling and grazing it with his teeth. It was enough to drive me wild with need.

I started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, trying to progress us to the next level, but the damn thing was being difficult. "Take it off," I moaned. I wanted to feel him underneath my hands. I wanted to touch his skin.

Edward shook his head. "Not tonight princess, tonight is about you."

I began to protest as he reached behind me, unfastening my bra. He let it fall to the floor as he cupped my breasts and stroking my nipples with his thumbs, causing me to forget about everything else. All I could concentrate on was my need for fulfillment.

Edward took my left nipple into his mouth, gently tugging it with his teeth, as I grabbed his hair, urging him closer.

"Edward," I moaned. "I need more."

"I know," he said, grinning up at me. He stepped back and began unbuttoning my jeans. I felt lost without the contact. "So, fucking, hot," he said, as he pulled my jeans off, revealing my socks.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and slowly peeled them off. I think he was trying to drive me crazy with need. He grabbed my ass and pulled me to the edge of the counter. I watched as he got down on his knees. What was he doing? Was he going to … I held my breath, watching him in anticipation as he lowered his head between my thighs.

He ran his tongue along my core, causing me to shiver with need. "Mmm, you taste so good, princess."

I grabbed his hair, urging him to have another taste. He licked my core again, before beginning an assault on my clit with his tongue. He pushed two fingers inside, pumping me furiously. It was all too much, but not enough at the same time.

Before long, I was lost in a haze, rocking out my release as I tugged on his hair.

As my high ended, I fell back against the kitchen cabinet, feeling somewhat drained, but completely satisfied.

"Better?" Edward asked, as he got onto his feet.

I nodded, barely having enough strength to do that.

Edward gave me a few minutes to rest before he took off his shirt and handed it to me. "Let's get you to bed."

I slipped the shirt on and quickly did up the buttons before rolling up the sleeves.

"Ready?" he asked, as he ran his hands up my thighs.

"Mmmm," I hummed. "Ready."

Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. I think I was sleeping before we hit the top step.

.

~Relentless~

.

I woke up from another nightmare breathless and laced with sweat. As I sat up, trying to catch my breath, I realized that someone else was in the bed with me. I jumped, and then remembered my drunken encounter with Edward. I shook my head, instantly regretting it. We shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. I was sending him mixed signals, leading him on.

I gently slid out of bed, trying not to wake him. I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of what we had just done. I had other things on my mind. I couldn't shake the image of the man from my apartment. His dead body slumped against the radiator, with his brains splattered on the wall. I had done that.

Now that the alcohol was out of my system, all I was left with was the cold hard reality, I was a murderer.

My stomach was in knots as I stared down at my trembling hands. I had killed someone. I had taken a life. At one point, I had thought I had enjoyed it and the feeling that it had brought me, but I now realized that I didn't. I had just been trying to convince myself that what I had done was okay, but it wasn't okay. Nothing about what I had done was okay.

I was disgusted with myself. I hated myself. I just wanted to forget. I wanted to forget what I had done. I wanted to forget everything. I wanted another drink.

I grabbed a pair of Edward's boxers and slid them on, making my way to the kitchen. I was surprised to see Jasper still up. He was sitting at the kitchen island, smoking. He looked just as surprised to see me. "You okay?" he asked, with concern.

I nodded. "Yeah … I ah, just had a nightmare," I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I didn't realize you smoked," I said, taking the seat across from him.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Just don't tell Alice. I was supposed to give it up."

"I won't tell her if you give me one," I said, eyeing the packet of smokes on the counter.

"You smoke?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"No," I admitted. "I just wanted to try one, find out what all the fuss is about."

He slid the packet towards me. "Help yourself."

I grabbed a smoke and the lighter, choking as I inhaled the smoke and it hit the back of my throat. It definitely didn't taste pleasant. It even clawed at the back of my throat, making it raw, but I decided to keep going. There must be a reason why everyone does it. After a few minutes it didn't taste as bad, I could even feel the stress in my muscles start to leave my body. "I suppose I can see the appeal," I said, flicking the ash into an empty beer bottle.

Jasper smiled at me, though it seemed strained. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll no doubt be up in a few hours. You should try to get some sleep too."

"I will."

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Jasper."

As he walked away I noticed his packet of smokes was still sitting. "Hey, you forget these," I said, picking them up and holding them out to him.

"Keep them," he shrugged.

"Thanks."

I waited until I was sure he wasn't coming back before pulling out the whiskey bottle. It dawned on me that it hadn't been where we had left it; neither were my discarded clothes. Someone had cleaned up after us. I cringed at the thought.

I grabbed a glass, and poured myself a drink, knocking it back. My aim was to keep going until the warm, fuzzy feeling hit me and I couldn't even remember my own name. Maybe then, I could get some sleep.

.

~Relentless~

.

 **EPOV**

"Boss." I felt someone shaking me. I moaned as I turned around. It was too early to get up. Whatever it was could fucking wait. "Boss." I was gonna knock someone's teeth out. I reached for Bella, hoping they hadn't woken her, but I was left grasping at the covers. She wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" I opened my eyes to see Avi leaning over me. I glanced over at the empty bed. "Where is she?"

"Bella's downstairs. You should probably come and get her."

Why was she downstairs? Why wasn't she sleeping?

"I didn't want to lift her, and end up getting shot," he stated.

I shook my head, fucking drama queen. I wasn't going to shoot him for lifting her up. I wasn't that bad.

I got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I followed Avi downstairs, wondering what could be so bad that he needed to fetch me. He led me into the kitchen and there was Bella, lying on the floor, cuddling an empty bottle of whiskey. My shirt was halfway up her stomach, almost revealing too much, and she still had her stockings on and a pair of my boxers. "Okay, I probably would have shot you," I muttered. Fuck, I would shoot anyone who thought about touching her when she was dressed like this.

"What am I going to do with you, princess?" I asked, as I crouched down beside her. I removed the bottle from her arms and threw it away. The fucker had been three quarters of the way full when we had gone to bed last night. Surely, she didn't drink all that by herself?

I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her into my chest. I noted that she stank of cigarette smoke. Since when did she fucking smoke? She was really starting to worry me and her unwillingness to talk about what had happened wasn't going to help. She certainly wasn't going to find the answer at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey.

How the hell did I help her?

How did I fix this?

"Edward," she moaned, as she wormed closer to me.

"I've got you, princess," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Let's get you upstairs."

I took Bella upstairs and lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Sweet dreams, Princess," I said, as I leaned in and kissed her head. I had shit to do, but I didn't want to leave her. She looked so lost lying there and I felt completely helpless, with no clue as to what I should do to make things right.

After a few minutes, I grabbed my cell and made my way downstairs. I had several missed calls from Beni, my lawyer. I knew what the fucker probably wanted. I guessed that the police had been harassing him to get to me, since they couldn't fine me, and they wanted to talk to Bella.

I hit the return call button as I made my way into the kitchen.

"I've been trying to reach you all night," he snapped.

"My phone was on silent. I was takingsome down time," I stated, not that I needed to explain myself to him.

"Yeah, and I've been dealing with the fucking feds and cops, wanting to know where you are. Do you know they came to my house in the middle of the fucking night and pulled us out our bed? Tia is pissed, threatening to leave my ass."

"That's not my fucking problem," I hissed. The prick better remember who he is talking to before I put a bullet through his head. I can always find another lawyer.

"I eh," I could tell by the tone in his voice, that the realization of who he was ranting to must have kicked in. "There was a murder in your girlfriend's apartment. They want to bring her in for questioning."

"Meet me at my office in an hour," I ordered, hanging up. He knew I didn't like to talk business over the phone.

.

~Relentless~

.

An hour later, I was sitting in my office with Emmett, waiting for Beni to arrive. While we were sitting, Garrett walked in. I thought now was the perfect opportunity to speak to him about what happened at Bella's apartment. I needed to make sure every angle was covered before she spoke to the cops. No witnesses. Nothing.

Garrett looked on edge. The fucker was probably worried about what I was going to do to him, but truth be told he was a good soldier and I was running low on people I could trust. Sure, I would teach him a lesson, but I wasn't going to kill him, not now at least.

"Take a seat," I said, motioning to the chair in front of my desk. As he sat down, I walked around my desk so that I was leaning against it in front of him. Emmett also walked closer, trying to put the fear of god in Garrett. By the look in his eyes, I would say it was working.

"I want to know everything that happened in her apartment," I snapped.

Garrett sighed. "When we arrived, she went to the mailbox room to collect her mail."

"Did she speak to anyone? Did anyone notice her?" I asked.

"No, she didn't speak to anyone, and I don't think anyone noticed her," he mumbled.

I slammed my fist down on the desk. "You don't think!?" I shouted at him. "They either fucking did or they didn't, and since when did I pay you to fucking think? It was your job to keep an eye on her. Your job to keep her safe and observe everything that happened and you fucking failed."

"No," Garrett said, more confidently. "No one noticed her." I signaled for him to continue recounting everything that had happened. "You had flowers delivered."

I nodded. "Jasper is already taking care of the delivery guy and the florist."

"She listened to some of the messages on her machine and she spoke with her friend, Angela."

"Which one's Angela?" I asked, looking between Em and Garrett. This was all I fucking needed. Now, I had to get her friends involved and Bella would never forgive me if anything happened to one of them.

"The quiet one," Garrett answered.

"I want her brought in," I said, turning to Emmett.

"Where do you want her?" he asked, not batting an eye.

"Take her to the safe house on Rivington St. and keep her there until I have time to question her. While you're waiting, I want you to find out if she told anyone that she had spoken with Bella, and if she did, I you to take care of it."

Emmett nodded and I turned my attention back to Garrett. "What else?"

"She said Angela knows about you, and that her father might be on the way to New York."

"Fucking great," I growled. "And why didn't you inform me of this at the time?"

"I told Bella that she should tell you. I was giving her a chance to tell you before I did."

I shouldn't have let her go. I was trying to win her over, show her that I wasn't a complete asshole. I had gone against my gut feeling, and I never do that, and look what fucking happened. Everything is going to the dogs.

"What else!?" I snapped.

"We ordered Chinese, and she called her father's office."

I growled in frustration. Could they have contacted anymore people? It was going to take ages to clean this shit up, and I had enough on my plate with the feds. I should have fucking listened to Jasper.

I suppose the Chinese delivery guy would be easy enough to take care of, but the phone records, not so much, and I guessed the feds had already looked into that shit. They were itching to get some dirt on me. "Is that all?" I sighed.

Garrett nodded.

"You let me down Garrett," I said, stepping in front of him, so he now had to strain his neck to look up at me. "You didn't keep Bella safe like I asked. She could have fucking died."

Garrett began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry boss. I didn't think she would have been stupid enough to open the window."

I didn't like him calling her stupid. I had the urge to pull my gun out the shoot the fucker dead, but I knew that I needed him. So, I let him off with a warning. "Call her that again and I'm gonna break your fucking neck," I warned. "And you should have checked the fucking window, and if you had been checking on her regularly this wouldn't have happened. She's not used to this life. She doesn't know what she should and shouldn't do." I had no idea why I was defending her actions. I knew what she had done was stupid and it had caused me a lot of problems, but for some reason I felt the need to justify her actions.

"Take him down to the basement," I said, turning to Emmett. "Teach him a lesson, but don't mess him up too much. I want the fucker to help you clean this shit up."

"With pleasure," Emmett smirked.

"And get Damon to pick that girl up, Bella's friend, the one that she talked to on the phone. He can take her to the safe house while you two deal with the Chinese restaurant and the delivery guy. I trust you know where the restaurant is?" I asked, turning to Garrett.

He nodded.

"Good." At least that was one less thing that could go wrong.

As the two of them left I went back around my desk and took my seat. Barely a few minutes had passed before Jasper showed up. I was surprised to see him. I hadn't been expecting him.

"Did you deal with them?" I asked, as he took a seat.

Jasper nodded. "They won't be talking to anyone." That brightened my mood a little, it was one less thing to worry about.

"Emmett and Garrett are taking care of the restaurant and the delivery guy. Bella also spoke with a friend, so I am having Damon pick her up." Jasper nodded. "Also, it may be too late, but I want you to hack into her landline records and see if you can delete any trace of the outgoing calls she made.

Jasper smiled. "It's already taken care of. I thought of that last night."

I sighed with relief. I knew there was a reason I loved my brother, other than blood. I opened my top drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, pouring us both a drink. "Did you get any information from the items you took from the intruder?" I asked, as I slid his drink towards him.

Jasper shook his head. "It was a fake ID, and the phone was a bumer. There was nothing in his car that would lead us to Aro or Caius either, it was a rental, rented under the fake ID. He was untraceable." I nodded. "So, I took it to the junkyard and had it crushed."

Beni knocked the door, catching both our attentions.

"You're late." I snarled.

"I got held up," he shrugged, as he took the seat beside Jasper.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him, though I knew he wouldn't take one.

He shook his head.

"What did the cops say?"

"They want to speak to Bella and they're not going anywhere until they get their hands on her. They threatened to get search warrants for all your properties."

"They're bluffing. The court would never approve all those warrants."

"Do you really want to take the chance?" Beni asked. "Even if they get half of those warrants, they could start digging up things you don't want them to find. Wouldn't it just be easier to take Bella to the station and let them question her?"

"I spoke with Leah," Jasper said, catching my attention. "She said Bella's father is on his way to New York."

"Great," I muttered.

"I suggest you bring the girl in before things get nasty. They are already suspicious with Ez seemly disappearing into thin air. If they start digging there is no telling what they will find."

I sighed. I got it. My shit was dirty and I certainly didn't want them digging around. "I'll talk to her."

"It might not be that bad," Jasper said, trying to soothe me. "We could coach her and tell her what to say."

"I don't think we have a choice," I muttered. I didn't like the idea of Bella talking to the feds and I wasn't sure she would be able to cope under the pressure, but I knew I couldn't hide her from them forever.

.

~Relentless~

.

Jasper and I, didn't arrive back at the safe house until a few hours later. We had a few loose ends to tie up before we could come back to talk with Bella. Plus, I figured she would still be sleeping. She wasn't. I found her on the back porch, smoking, with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Over half the bottle was already drunk and it was only midday. "Since when did you start smoking?" I asked, annoyed.

Bella briefly glanced up at me and then looked back down at her hand. "Last night," she slurred.

"It doesn't suit you," I said, grabbing the smoke from her hand and stomping out on the ground.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," she muttered, pulling out another.

I watched as she struggled to put the damn thing in her mouth, never mind light it. "Go and make some coffee," I said, turning to Jasper. "We're going to need it."

I grabbed the smoke from her hand and snapped it between my fingers, before taking the bottle from her and throwing it into the yard.

Bella started crying and muttering to herself. I crouched down in front of her and tried to pull her into my arms. I didn't like seeing her like this, but she wasn't for having any of it. She pushed me away and started lashing out, hitting me wherever she could. I grabbed her wrists and held them tight, refusing to let her move until she calmed down.

She eventually stopped struggling and I pulled her into my arms, this time without any resistance. "Shh, princess, everything is going to be okay," I said, trying to reassure her. Though, if I was honest, I had no idea how things were going to work out.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 25/06/15

 **Chapter 20**  
 **BPOV**

I sat there shaking in the backseat of the car, trapped between Edward and Jasper as we made our way to the police department. I didn't want to go, but Edward was insistent that I _had_ to. He had tried to convince me that it wasn't a big deal, just a formality. That I would go there and tell them 'my story' and that was it. His lawyer would take care of the rest. He said the police needed to speak to me before they could move on with their investigation. It all sounded so logical, but I knew that was what he wanted me to think.

The truth was, he wasn't the one in the line of fire. He wasn't the one who had murdered the man in my apartment. He wasn't the one they wanted to speak to. He wasn't the one that was in-fucking-capable of lying. Of course, everything sounded like a walk in the park for him. He wasn't the one who was about to be thrown in jail.

"Here," Jasper said, pulling out his packet of smokes, and offering me one.

Edward grabbed my hand as I reached out for them. "She doesn't smoke," he snapped, at his brother.

"Do you want her to calm down?" Jasper growled.

They glared at each other for several minutes before Edward sighed and released my hand. I grabbed a smoke from Jasper and put it to my lips, letting him light it. I sat back, closing my eyes and taking a deep drag, letting the calming effects of the nicotine wash over me.

"Take these as well," Jasper said. I opened my eyes to see two white pills in his hand.

"What are they?" I asked, reluctantly.

"They'll help you relax," he said, trying to reassure me, but I did note he had failed to answer my question.

I looked over at Edward, wondering what I should do. I knew he wouldn't let me take them if they were dangerous, at least I didn't think he would. Edward nodded, so I took the pills and swallowed them, hoping that they would actually help me.

"Where have you been for the past week?" Jasper asked me, for the about twentieth time since we got in the car.

"I was staying at the Drake Hotel in Chicago," I sighed.

"Who were you with?"

"I was there on my own. I went away for some R 'n' R. Between dating Edward, my workload and school; everything was starting to get overbearing. Edward had kindly offered to pay for my vacation and Esme recommended the Drake, so that's where I went."

"Very good, but don't offer them any more information than they ask for. You'll make them think you have all the answers rehearsed."

I sighed. That was exactly what we had done. I took a long drag of the smoke, before leaning over and flicking the ash in the ashtray on the door. I saw Edward glare at me.

"What if they ask me something we haven't prepared an answer to?" I asked, worried.

"Then, just give Beni one of the signals that we showed you and he'll step in and help you," Edward answered.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You'll be fine, princess. Jasper and I will be waiting for you, and Beni will be with you the whole time you're in the interrogation room. You'll never be alone."

I shuddered at the word interrogation. "I can't do this," I mumbled.

"You can," Edward said, sternly. "You have to, princess. I need you to be strong." Edward leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead, before giving me a stare that told me, I can and will do this.

We pulled up outside the police department a few minutes later. When I took in the line of police cars stationed outside the building, I started to panic even more. _I can't do this. I can't do this,_ I chanted in my head, looking around for a way out.

These were people just like my dad. Good, honest, law abiding people. How could I go in there and lie to them, disrespecting them and all that they do? Surely, they would see right through me.

Edward opened the door and got out. He extended his hand into the car and I repelled from it, sliding back against Jasper. I really didn't want to go.

"They're watching us Bella," Jasper said, behind me. "It's time for you to put on a face and give them a show." He gently pushed me towards Edward, who grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the street.

"Breathe," Edward whispered, into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Remember this is routine for them, not a big deal. Don't make it into something it's not."

I took his advice and focused on my breathing as he led me across the street to the station. A young man, with an olive complexion was standing outside the entrance, waiting for us. He smiled at me as we approached.

"Bella, this is Beni, our lawyer," Edward said, motioning to the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," Beni said, stepping forward and offering me his hand.

Edward's lawyer was a lot younger than I had been expecting. He looked as if he was only a few years older than me. I had been expecting someone older, someone more seasoned with experience. Was Edward really sure this guy knew what he was doing?

"Bella, honey," Edward said, drawing my attention. "Can you wait here with Jasper? I just want to run over a few details with Beni."

I nodded, though it wasn't as if I had a choice. The two of them walk out of earshot, and I stood watching them. I didn't like Beni. He gave me an off vibe with the way he was acting. He seemed nervous and uneasy even, and he kept avoiding Edward's stare. I dunno, maybe he was always like this or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"You need to stay calm," Jasper said, offering me a smoke. "They'll get suspicious if you don't."

I knew he was right, but I didn't need him reminding me. Everything about this situation was messed up. I had never been on the wrong side of the law. I was a cop's daughter for crying out loud. I was supposed to be an upstanding citizen or a role model, well, something like that.

I savored every second of my smoke. I only wished it lasted longer. Before I knew it, it was finished and Edward was returning to take me inside. He took my hand and I gripped onto his fiercely as we walked into the station. He walked with an air of confidence that I didn't quite understand, but then I realized this wasn't his first time.

Beni made his way up to the desk while the three of us stood, waiting.

I focused on keeping my breathing steady as I tried to remember all the answers we had practiced. I was terrified that I would forget one or get something wrong, and then they would find out I wasn't being truthful. I knew if they grilled me, I would crumble.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" a voice roared, making me jump.

I turned around to locate the owner of the said voice, and froze when I spotted my father, marching down the hall towards us.

 _This wasn't good._

 _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Dad?" I asked, confused.

Every part of my body was screaming at me to turn around and run away. I had been trying to lie to my father my whole life and had failed miserably. If he was in the interrogation room with me, he would see right through everything that I said. He would know that I was hiding something.

My father grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Edward. He took my head in his hands, as he looked me over. I was thankful that Alice had convinced me to let her do my makeup to hide all the visible bruises. At least he couldn't see them.

"Are you all right? Has he hurt you?" he asked, his eyes still examining every inch of me.

Had he hurt me? I had to laugh, if he had asked me that just over a week ago, I would have answered yes, begging him to save me from Edward, but not now. Now, my father was the one I was scared of. He was the one I wanted to be as far away from as possible.

I was terrified that he would find out my secret. I was terrified that he would see me for who I was. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the disgust in his eyes.

I glanced over at Edward, wondering why he wasn't saving me and pulling me away from my father. He was just standing there, watching us, and he didn't look the slightest bit surprised. Did he know he was here? Why hadn't he told me?

I silently begged him with my eyes to save me.

"Bella, answer me!" my dad snapped, shaking me harshly.

I turned around to look at him. Every time I looked at his sad, brown eyes, I felt a pang of guilt. All I could think about was how much I had failed him as a daughter.

"Hey!" Edward said, placing a hand on my father's shoulder. "Let go of her, you're hurting her."

"Get your fucking hands off me," Charlie snarled.

I realized that this could go wrong, very, very quickly and the police station wasn't the place to have this conversation. So, I tried to soothe them both. "Edward, it's okay," I said, trying to be reassuring. I took a few steps away from Edward, pulling my father with me. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair, the way he always did when he was stressed. "Chief Black gave me a courtesy call after they found a dead body in your apartment." I nodded, that made sense. "I had phone calls from your friend Angela as well. She's been worried out of her mind, saying that you disappeared. I knew something wasn't right, I could feel it in my gut, Bells. What the hell is going on? Why the hell are you with him?"

I took his hand, squeezing it in mine. "I went out of town for a few days, and forgot to tell anyone, that's all."

"Why are you lying for him!?" he snarled. "Does he have you in some sort of trouble?" Charlie asked, glaring at Edward.

"No, dad. It's not like that," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't believe anything I said to him anyway. "I understand that you're worried, but there really is no need to be."

"You're sleeping with a mobster, Bella!" Charlie snapped. "How can I do anything other than worry?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Miss Swan?" I turned around to see Agent Uley, standing there waiting. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but never. I was escaping one interrogation for another. "We're ready for you now if you would like to come this way?"

I nodded and took a step towards him, as did my dad. I turned to look at him confused. "I'm coming in with you," he said, with determination.

I stared at him speechless. He couldn't come with me. I couldn't have him in there with me. He would know that I was lying. He might even tell them, hoping to get Edward into trouble.

"My attorney is representing Bella, Mr. Swan. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside with the rest of us," Edward said, giving no room for argument.

Dad glared at Edward, muttering something to himself, but he went over to the seating area and sat down without another word.

I followed Agent Uley down the corridor, and into a room where a female detective was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"This is Detective Bree, she's going to be sitting in on the interview today," Uley said, as Beni and I took our seats.

I noticed that there was a mirrored window in the room. I couldn't help, but wonder who was on the other side of it, watching me. It only added to my nerves.

Beni smiled at me as he put his briefcase on the table and proceeded to take a notepad and pen out of it. I think he was trying to be reassuring.

"Is there anything we can get you before we begin, Miss Swan?" Detective Bree asked.

I shook my head. I just wanted to get this over.

Bree proceeded to setup the recorder and both of them introduced themselves to the recording.

My stomach was in knots as I thought about what I was just about to do. I had to fight the urge to throw up. I hoped they didn't notice.

"So, Miss Swan, is it okay if I call you Bella? You can call me Sam," Agent Uley asked.

I nodded. He could call me whatever he liked. I didn't care, as long as he got this over with as quickly as possible.

"Can you tell me where you were on the night of Wednesday the 22nd of January?" he asked.

"I was in Chicago," I answered, rubbing the palm of my hands on my trousers.

"What were you doing in Chicago?"

"I was on vacation."

"Who were you with?"

"I was alone," I said, with a lack of conviction in my voice. I had argued with both Edward and Jasper that no one goes on vacation alone, but they had insisted that I use it as my cover story.

"Do you often go on vacation alone?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No," I answered, praying that he didn't push the point.

"On what date did you travel to Chicago?"

"I flew out late, on Sunday night."

"The 19th?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What time did your flight leave?"

"10:45."

"I have the flight plan here," Beni said, cutting in. He passed over a few papers from his briefcase. I prayed that I remembered the time right.

I watched as the two of them eyed the paper. It seemed to appease them as Sam moved onto the next line of questioning.

"Where did you stay while you were in Chicago?" 

"I stayed at the Drake Hotel."

"I have the hotel booking information here as well as payment details from Mr. Cullen's credit card," Beni said, passing over several pieces of papers.

I hadn't expected him to be so efficient.

"What did you do while you were in Chicago?" Sam asked.

"I just hung around the hotel."

"You didn't leave the hotel the entire time of your stay?" he asked, skeptically.

"No, I was there for some relaxation, and I didn't like the idea of walking around the city alone. I stayed in the hotel and made use of their facilities." At least that part of the story seemed plausible in my eyes.

"Can any of the hotel staff testify to your being there?" Bree asked.

"Mr. Malek," I said, motioning towards Beni, "has a list of the staff names that I had any interactions with."

Beni passed them another sheet of paper.

"When did you arrive back in New York?" Sam asked.

"About an hour ago. Edward told me about what happened in my apartment, and I arranged to come home immediately. I came straight from the airport to the station."

I was starting to feel more confident now that the answers seemed to be flowing freely. I wasn't sure how convincing I was being, but from my side, I felt I was doing pretty well.

"Here is the flight plan for the return flight," Beni said, passing along another piece of paper.

They didn't bother looking at it this time. I think by now they realized that Edward had everything covered, even if they didn't believe a word of it.

"Do you know anyone who would want to break into your apartment?" Bree asked. I shook my head. "Perhaps, someone with a grudge against your boyfriend?" I shook my head again. I wasn't sure where they were going with this line of questioning or how I would answer.

Sam opened a file that was sitting in front of him. He placed a picture of the dead man from my apartment in front of me. "Do you know this man?" he asked.

I stared down at the picture and instantly felt sick. I had done that. I had murdered that man.

 _You're going to die_ _._ I heard the intruder's voice, mock me in my mind. _I might not have succeeded, but the next person will_ _._

I felt my hands begin to tremble. I was losing it. I had to get out of here.

"Bella?" Sam asked, sounding almost concerned. I felt Beni nudge my knee under the table. "Bella, do you know this man?"

It took all my strength to pick up the picture and hand it back to Sam. I couldn't look at it any longer. "No, I don't know him," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You looked as if you recognized him."

"I've … I've just never seen a dead body before, that was horrible, how did you expect me to react?" I snapped.

"Maybe another look at the picture to make certain you don't know him," Sam said, as he started to push it back towards me.

I held my hand up to stop him. "No, I can't, I will be sick," I protested. "I told you that I have never seen that man before, please, I don't wish to look at the picture again."

Uley reluctantly backed down.

"Can I take a break?" I asked. I knew if we carried on at the rate we were going, I was going to break soon.

"Sure. Interview suspended at 9.15pm," Bree said, switching off the recorder, and getting up. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, before leaving the room.

I was grateful for the space. I only wished that Agent Uley had left with her.

 _You're nothing, but a pathetic little whore_ _._ _A stupid little girl, that's going to end up dead._

I dug my nails into the palm of my hands, trying to block out the voice. I wanted to scream and shout for him to stop. Why was this happening now? I couldn't afford to hear his voice. I couldn't afford to breakdown, but the more I battled with him in my head, the louder he got. I knew I had to get out of here.

"Where were you on the night of Friday, 17th of January?" Sam asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Don't answer that," Beni said, jumping in before I even had a chance to process what Sam said. "What does this have to do with the investigation?" He snapped.

"It's relating to another investigation. I'd like to know why Bella called my partner from the pay phone at Succubus."

"I ah," I stuttered. I had forgotten all about the phone call.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, giving Beni one of the signals. Then, I rubbed my eye, giving him another. I needed him to know how stressed I was and how much I needed to get out of here.

"My client doesn't have to answer that question. She is here to assist you with the investigation regarding the burglary at her apartment, nothing more."

"I'd like her to answer," Sam growled.

"Then, you're going to have to schedule another interview with me, at a time convenient for my client."

Bree walked back in the door at that moment. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"Agent Uley was trying to harass my client about another investigation," Beni said, as he shoved his things into his briefcase and closed it. "I'm afraid we are done here for the day, unless you plan to charge my client with something?"

They both glanced at each other. I held my breath, waiting for their answer.

"No, I think we have everything we need," Bree finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

Beni stood up, and I followed his lead.

"Thank you for coming in today Bella," Bree said, as she moved to open the door for us.

"Don't leave town," Sam warned, as he got to his feet. "We will have further questions."

No. I didn't think I could do this all over again.

My eyes filled with tears as I fought to conceal my trembling hands. Beni grabbed my arm and led me from the room.

As soon as they saw me coming Edward, Jasper and my father jumped to their feet. I marched straight past all three of them and went straight outside. I leaned against the nearest wall as I gasped for air, trying to stop myself from falling apart.

"Not here," Edward said, as he came walking out. He grabbed hold my arm and pulled me to his side, holding me up as we walked to the car.

"Just where do you think you're going!" I heard my father roar after us.

"I'm taking Bella home," Edward answered calmly, as he opened the car door and pushed me inside.

"Like hell you are!" my father shouted.

"Jasper, deal with this," Edward ordered, as he got into the car and closed the door.

I looked out the window. Jasper was holding his hands out, stopping my father from approaching. My father was yelling at Jasper, and trying to push past him, desperately trying to get to me. I knew I shouldn't be letting this happen, but I couldn't let him see me like this. I couldn't let him see me fall apart, or he would know what I had done.

.

~Relentless~

.

"I need a drink," I said, as soon as we entered the house. I was a shaking, sobbing mess, and I knew the drink would take the edge off. It had the night before.

"The last thing you need is a drink," Edward said, as he walked in behind me.

"I'll be the judge of that!" I snapped.

"I've had all of the booze removed from the house."

I turned around to face him. I was furious. Why the hell would he do that? After everything I had just been through I believe I deserved a drink. I was so mad that I lifted my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist before I could make contact with his face.

"Don't you dare, lift your hands to me," he warned.

I yanked my arm away from him. "I fucking hate you," I hissed. He was a controlling asshole and I hated him for it. 

Edward sighed. "I'm doing this with your best interests in mind, princess."

"Don't you act like you know what's best for me," I snarled. "I'm only in this fucking situation because of you." I knew it was a low blow, after-all he had just helped me with the cops, but I didn't care.

"I know you're angry with me now, but you'll thank me later. You won't find the answers to your problems at the bottom of the bottle and I won't let you."

He was acting all smug and calm, it was pissing me off. I felt on the verge of a nervous fucking breakdown. I was out of control and he was just standing there, doing nothing, but preaching to me.

I tried to prick his temper. I wanted him to lose it. "Fine," I said, stopping in my tracks. "If I can't have a drink, I'll just have to find another release."

"I'd love to help you with that, princess, but I have to go out and deal with this mess."

I shrugged. "I wasn't talking about you," I said, walking towards the door.

Edward growled as he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. He pinned me in place with his body, his arms trapping me in on either side. "This," he said, reaching down and cupping me between my legs, "Belongs to me, no one else."

I moaned at his touch. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted him to show me just how much I belonged to him.

"There is nothing I would love to do more than fuck you right now, princess. I would fuck you up against this wall and, then on the stairs. Maybe even on the couch and over the piano. I would fuck you until you couldn't even remember your own name." I whimpered at his words, they were driving me crazy with need. "But I can't, not right now. I have to go and take care of stuff to make sure that you don't end up in prison."

I didn't care about jail right now. All I wanted was him. All I wanted was to forget. I fisted his shirt, wondering how easy it would be to convince him to stay.

Edward roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "And if another man ever thought of touching what was mine, I'd fucking kill him."

I knew that was a threat, a warning, that it shouldn't have turned me on, but it did.

"This is mine," he said, flexing his hand between my legs.

"Prove it," I said, looking him in his eyes, challenging him.

Edward moaned. He leaned his head against mine. "I will, I promise, but our first time won't be up against a wall. I want it to mean something more than a quick fuck. I have screwed up in so many ways, at least let me do one thing right." He placed a kiss on my head before I had the chance to argue and walked towards the front door.

Was he fucking serious? Was he really going to leave me like this?

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 27/06/15

 **Chapter 21**  
 **BPOV**

After Edward left, I went to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards for liquor. Part of me didn't believe that he had got rid of it, or rather part of me didn't _want_ to believe that he had. He was being controlling again, as well as unreasonable. He said he was trying to change, but this proved that he wasn't. He was only willing to let me do whatever suited him. I mean, what did it matter if I had a drink or not? He wasn't even here!

His way of thinking was irrational. He made me want to pull my hair out, but I refused to let him win, not this time. I would find some liquor in this house, even if I had to spend the entire night looking for it.

I went into the living room, remembering I had seen a few sideboards in there. Avi was sitting on the couch watching TV. He glanced up when I walked into the room. "Hey Bambi, how did the interview go?"

"Fine," I replied. I wasn't interested in talking to him. He was one of Edward's errand boys, and I had learned from Garrett that everything that I did got reported back to Edward. Avi may even be the one that had removed all the liquor on Edward's behalf.

"What you are you looking for, Bambi?" Avi asked, as I looked through the sideboard. I ignored him. He knew exactly what I was looking for. The damn cupboard didn't have any. All I could find was crystal glasses and what use was a glass without something to fill it with?

I went into the dining room next, but all I could find was more glasses and fancy plates. I was starting to get really pissed off, realizing that Edward had indeed removed all the liquor from the house, which I believed he had no right, whatsoever to do.

The only other room downstairs that I had yet to check was the office. I knew Edward would probably be pissed if I went searching in there, but I was past the point of caring. In fact, I wanted to piss him off. He deserved to be as angry as I was.

I spotted a drinks cabinet in the corner. I figured it was probably one of the first places that got cleaned out, and I was right. It was empty.

My only other hope was the desk. Perhaps there was a flask hidden in one of the drawers, or a few miniatures. I pulled out every single drawer, dumping the contents on the floor as I went. I wanted to make a mess, let Edward know I had been in here. I hoped he would have to clean it up, but knowing him, he would probably make one of his minions do it instead.

I didn't find any liquor, but I did find a gun and it was loaded. I quickly shoved the weapon down the back of my jeans as I heard someone coming towards the office.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" Carlisle asked, stopping at the doorway. "And what's all this mess?"

I shrugged, stepping over the crap on the floor. "I don't know. It was like this when I got here." I pushed past him and headed down the hall.

"Bella, wait, I'd like to talk to you," Carlisle called after me, but I kept on walking.

I went back into the living room, happy to see that Avi was where I had left him, sitting on the couch. He had this phone in his hand, no doubt texting Edward. "Find what you were looking for?" he asked, glancing up at me.

"Not yet," I answered, pulling the gun out and aiming it at him.

He looked shocked. "What's going on Bambi?"

"I want money, and car keys," I demanded.

"No can do, Edward doesn't want you to leave the house," he said. He didn't look as if he was taking me seriously, which really pissed me off. I had a loaded gun pointed at his head. The fucker should be lapping up my every word. Maybe he didn't believe it was loaded. I decided to show him it was. I shot the cushion to the left of his head; almost making him shit his pants. I had his attention now.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," I warned him. "Now give me your fucking car keys."

Carlisle came rushing into the room. He did a double take, when he saw me standing there with the gun. "Bella, what's going on? Please, put the gun down."

When I didn't comply, he reached out to take the weapon from me, but I quickly moved my arm out the way. "Stay out of this Carlisle," I cautioned.

"Bella, I understand that you're scared and confused, but this isn't the answer. Please, let me help you," Carlisle said, taking a step towards me, his hand still reaching out for the weapon.

I took a step back, swinging the gun around to face him. "Don't make me shoot you Carlisle," I threatened.

While I was distracted Avi stood up. I took another step back, wanting to keep my distance from them. I turned the gun on Avi. "Sit. The. Fuck. Down!" I yelled. I knew he wanted to take the weapon from me, but I wasn't going to let him. It was my only way out of this house.

Avi ignored me. Instead, he stood there watching me, waiting for his chance to disarm me.

Emmett came rushing into the room, dressed in a pair of boxers, with a gun in his hand. He looked around the room, taking in the scene, before he lowered his weapon. "Where the hell did she get a gun from?"

"From my office," Carlisle answered, not taking his eyes off me.

It was _his_ office? Oops.

They were all standing there, staring at me as if I was crazy. What was so crazy about wanting to use my free will, about wanting to leave this house where they couldn't control me? I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics if Edward wasn't such a controlling asshole.

"I want to go and see my dad," I lied. I knew I was outnumbered. I knew there was no way I was leaving this house, whether I had a gun or not. They wouldn't let me. I hoped if I played the dad card that Carlisle might feel sorry for me and let me go. It was my only hope.

"Bella, it's ten-thirty. I'm sure that wherever your father is, he will be sleeping. Why don't you put the gun down, we can go to bed and you can see him in the morning?" Carlisle said, taking a step towards me.

I thrust the gun at him. "I don't want to go to bed."

They were all making me anxious, the way they kept giving each other silent looks, plotting and planning how to take me down. I didn't want to be taken down. I wanted to go out. I had a right to leave here if I wanted to. It wasn't normal for people to hold others against their will.

Avi slid closer to me, and I turned the gun on him. He held his hands up to show me he that he meant no harm. I wasn't that fucking stupid. He might not want to harm me, but he did want to disarm me.

I pointed the gun at Carlisle as he moved towards me, giving Avi his chance to make his move. He caught my arm wrestled the weapon from my hands. It fell to the floor. I made a dive to get it, but Avi grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, pinning me against his chest.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I screamed, struggling to get free, but he only held me tighter.

"Calm down, Bambi. You're not going anywhere."

That's what he fucking thought. I started kicking his shins as hard as I could, in an attempt to get free.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Carlisle said, as he came to stand in front of me.

"Then let me go!" I shrieked.

"We can't let you go anywhere in this state, you'll only end up hurting yourself or someone else."

They were treating me as if I was crazy. I was only acting like this because they had forced me to. In a last, desperate attempt to get free, I sank my teeth into Avi's arm.

"Motherfucker!" he roared, as he released his hold on me.

I made a run for it, but I only managed to get a few steps before someone caught me again. It was Avi. "Nice try, Bambi."

"She's a feisty one," Emmett laughed.

It was only then, that I noticed that Carlisle was no longer in the room. Where was he? What was he doing?

"Yeah, you just fucking stand there and watch. Don't offer me any help," Avi snapped at Emmett.

"Dude, she's like a third of your size. Man-up and hold her," Emmett laughed. "Damn, I wish I had my phone. This would be awesome to video and watch back later."

Carlisle came back into the room, with a large bag. The same bag he had used when he was giving me an examination. "I'm going to give you something to help you sleep," he said, as he sat it down on the coffee table and started looking for it.

"No," I protested. "I don't want anything to help me sleep."

He didn't listen, he proceeded to pull out a needle and fill the syringe with a liquid from a vial.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you fucking dare inject me with that shit!"

"I'm only trying to help you, Bella. You refuse to calm down, and think rationally. You've left me with no other choice. If I don't help you relax then, you're going to hurt someone or yourself."

He started to walk towards me and I began screaming at the top of my lungs, while thrashing around, trying to get free.

"Emmett if you could assist us," Carlisle said, nodding his head towards my legs.

Emmett walked over to me and tried to grab my legs. I managed to kick him several times before he caught hold of them. He wrapped his arms around them, securing them tightly.

I screamed and fought against them as much as I could, but it was no use. They were too strong for me and I was only wearing myself out.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said, as he put the needle in my arm.

I slowly began to feel a wave of drowsiness grip hold of my body. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I was out. 

**EPOV**

When I left the house I knew Bella was going to go off on someone, but I couldn't be in two places at once. Avi would have to deal with her until I could get back. I was hoping she would just cuss him out some and then storm off to bed, but worst case scenario, I would only be gone an hour. Surely, she couldn't do that much damage in the space of an hour?

I was going to Rivington and deal with the Angela situation. Hopefully, she hadn't told anyone, and I could let her go. I didn't want to have to kill any of Bella's friends.

I also wanted to talk to Beni to find out how the interview had gone. Bella was a complete mess by the time she came out of the station. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I had just managed to get her to the car before she crumbled.

The last thing we needed was for her to have a full-blown meltdown in front of the feds, even if we had her story covered. They knew we were lying and her breakdown would only add fuel to the fire.

I had a feeling they weren't going to leave her alone anyway.

There was also the issue of her father. I had no idea how I was going to deal with that problem. I hadn't told her that he was going to be there because I had no idea how she would react. I thought that she would have been pleased to see him once she got over the initial shock, but she wasn't. She seemed reluctant to be around him. She didn't even put up a fight when we left him standing at the side of the street. Why? Was there more to their story? Had he hurt or abused her in some way?

I got into the car and told Garrett to head to Rivington. I pulled out my cell and texted Avi, telling him to keep an eye on Bella until I got back. He knew not to let her leave the house anyway.

"How did the job go?" I asked Garrett, looking up from the screen.

"Both of them were dealt with. There are no problems to report," Garrett said, as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Good." I was pleased that something seemed to be going right, but I wouldn't relax until I knew that all the loose ends had been taken care of and no one knew that Bella was in her apartment.

I dialed Beni's number, anxious to find out how badly the interview had gone. He answered after a few short rings. "How did it go?" I asked him, not interested in small talk.

"It could have gone better," he muttered. "I thought we were screwed. It looked as if she was going to have a complete meltdown."

"What happened?"

"She was doing fine, until Uley brought out a picture of the dead guy from her apartment. She went downhill from there. That's when I started looking for an escape route. She asked to take a break and the detective stepped out of the room."

"Which detective was it?" I asked, curiously.

"Bree," he answered. At least it wasn't one of the assholes. "She and Uley were giving it the good cop, bad cop routine. I was surprised Agent Black wasn't in the room."

"His father probably kept him out on purpose," I muttered. The fuckers knew how much we hated him, and probably didn't want to cause any more trouble. "So, what happened during the break?"

"Uley started asking her about a phone call from Succubus?"

"What about it?"

"He wanted to know why she called Black. I told him she wasn't there to answer questions about another investigation. She started throwing me signals, and I knew it was time to get out of there. So, I used him pushing her as a reason to leave."

"Do you think they believed her?"

"They know that she is hiding something, that much is obvious, but they're going to need to find a legitimate reason to pursue her. Her alibi is airtight. So, as long as she keeps her nose clean they should leave her alone."

"Okay, thanks Beni. Keep me updated of any new developments."

We arrived at the safehouse shortly after I hung up the phone. "Wait here," I ordered Garrett. Emmett had done a number on his face and the last thing I need was for him to scare Angela to the point that she wouldn't talk.

I headed up a flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Damon let me inside a few seconds later. "Did you find anything out?" I asked him, as he shut the door behind me.

"She swears she hasn't told anyone," he shrugged. He obviously didn't believe her.

I sighed. I would have to question her to make my own mind up. I made my way down the hall and into the living room. Angela was gagged and tied to a dining room chair. What the fuck? I hadn't told him to restrain her. Surely, he could have managed to keep her here without these extremes? The poor thing was trembling, which only seemed to get worse the second I walked into the room. Garrett was right. She clearly knew who I was.

Her eyes were red and puffy. A fresh set of tears was streaming down her face. I cussed at myself for sending Damon to deal with her. I knew he didn't exactly have a gentle touch. I had been pissed, and she had paid the price.

"Was this really necessary!?" I snapped at him, motioning towards the restraints. Damon shrugged. "And just what the fuck did you do to her?"

He flopped down on the sofa. "I picked her up just as you asked."

"I asked you to pick her up and question her. Not to scare her half to death." All I could think about was, what if Bella found out about this, she would fucking kill me.

"Get out of the fucking room so I can talk to her!" I shouted, motioning to the door. I waited until he was gone, before I turned to Angela. I took off her gag and untied her. "I'm sorry if he mistreated you."

She didn't respond. She just stared at me like a deer caught in headlights.

I pulled out a dining room chair and turned it around so that the back of the chair was facing her. I sat down, resting my arms on the backrest. "I don't know what he told you, but the reason you're here is because Bella is in trouble. I need to know whether you told anyone that she called you from her apartment on Wednesday night."

I waited for her to answer me, but she just sat there motionless, staring at me.

"Well, this would go a lot quicker if you actually talked," I said, cocking my eyebrow at her, hoping to break the tension.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. "Hold that thought," I said as I got up off the chair and pulled my cell out. It was my dad. I walked away from Angela before I answered. "Dad now isn't really a good time."

"Edward, you need to get home. I just had to sedate Bella," my father said, his voiced sounded strained.

"Why, what happened?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. I was well aware that Angela could hear me.

"She trashed my office looking for liquor. She found my gun in one of the drawers and held Avi at gunpoint demanding money and car keys. When he wouldn't comply she shot a hole in your mother's couch. She's in a bad way Edward."

"I know," I said, swallowing a lump in my throat. She wasn't the same woman I had first met, and I knew I was the reason. I hated myself for it. I sometimes wished that I had been strong enough to walk away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think, I thought she would be all right until I got back."

"She needs help. I can prescribe her anti-depressants and anxiolytics, but she needs to talk with someone. I think even some anti-psychotics would be a good idea, for a week or two, to help stabilize her."

"No," I snapped. I didn't want her on anti- psychotics. She wasn't crazy. My Bella wasn't crazy. I thumped my fist against the dining table.

"Edward, I don't think you appreciate how severe things could have been tonight. She could have shot someone."

"I understand," I sighed. I knew what he meant, even without him saying it. She could have killed someone. "Listen, I have to go." I couldn't deal with this right now. I felt as if I was going to have a meltdown, just thinking about how far she had slipped. Right now, I had to question Angela. I had to make sure she hadn't told anyone about Bella. "I'll deal with it when I get home. I'll take care of her."

"I'll leave the medication sitting in the kitchen for you." I nodded. I would make sure she took them. "And another thing, she can't touch a drop of alcohol when she's on these pills."

"I said I'd take care of it!" I snapped. I wasn't clueless. I knew she wouldn't be able to drink. Though, I wasn't sure how I was going to convince her of that.

"We're just worried about her Edward," My dad said, he sounded deflated.

"You're not the only one," I mumbled.

"I know."

I hung up the phone and took a moment to compose myself before I turned around to face Angela. She was sitting there watching me.

"Is Bella okay?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"Yes … no," I sighed. "She could be better." I sat back down on the chair and leaned my head on the backrest.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"You know who I am, right?" She nodded her head. "Well, some people came after her, to get to me. She killed one of them in self-defense. That's why no one can know that she was in her apartment on Wednesday night, or else the cops will be after her, and she'll go to jail, and I know you don't want that for your friend."

Angela shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone I had spoken with her. I was planning to let her tell them she was back in town. She was angry with me for calling Charlie, and I didn't want to make things worse between us."

"Good," I said, nodding my head. "And you aren't planning on telling anyone are you?"

She shook her head. "Not if it will get Bella in trouble."

"Good, then you can go home." I looked at her and sighed. There was one more question I had to ask. "By the way … has Bella ever mentioned anything about Charlie hurting her?"

Angela gave me a strange look. "No. Why? Has something happened?"

"No. It's nothing, just forget about it." If that wasn't the reason she didn't want to see him, than what was it?

"I'd like to see her," She said, after a few minutes silence.

I stood up and straightened my suit. "I think that would be a good idea, but no Carmen or Kate." She looked at me in shock. "C'mon, I've met the girls, they're a terrible influence and Bella doesn't need to be around people like them. She needs someone stable, with a sensible head, which I think you are," I said, pointing at Angela.

"Okay. I won't bring them with me."

"Why don't you give her a call in a few days and arrange something then?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go. I'll drop you off at your house. I have to get back to Bella."

.

~Relentless~

.

When I arrived back at the house, the place was in silence. I figured everyone was already in bed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the pills off the counter and a bottle of water from the fridge. When I turned back around, Avi was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Boss," he said, nodding his head towards me.

I sighed. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad."

He pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed me his arm. There were several bloody punctures on the skin where someone had bitten him.

"She did that?" I asked, stunned.

He nodded his head. "She's a fighter. It took two of us to hold her still so your father could prick her with the needle. I watched her come unhinged. Her breathing was erratic, her hands were trembling as she held the gun. I thought one of us was gonna end up shot or worse. In the end, she was like a wild animal."

I sighed. I hated myself for not being there for her. I would never have left her if I knew this was going to happen. She was worse than I had realized.

"You go and get some sleep. I've got it from here," I said, heading out of the kitchen and making my way upstairs.

Bella was still unconscious when I went into our room. I wasn't sure how long she would be knocked out for. I had forgotten to ask my father how long the effects of the medicine would last. I didn't want to risk falling asleep and missing her when she woke up. So, I settled myself in for a long night staying awake. I sat the pills down on the bedside table and changed into something more comfortable.

I climbed into bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, but I knew this was the quiet before the storm. She was going to be extremely pissed when she woke up, even more so after we talked, and I told her about my new ground rules. Things were going to change around here. I wouldn't let her destroy herself any longer. I was going to do everything in my power to help her, even if that meant making decisions she didn't like.

I wouldn't risk losing her.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Bella began to stir. I didn't speak or move as I watched her come to, I didn't want to startle her. When she finally realized that there was someone else in the bed with her, she jumped up and spun around.

"Morning, princess. How are you feeling?" I asked, but she didn't answer. She just stared at me, and then I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, trying to pull her to me, but she pushed me away.

"I … I made a fool of myself last night," she mumbled.

"It's okay. My family understands," I said, trying to reassure her.

"It was your fault" she spat. "You pushed me. You took all the liquor from the house. If you hadn't been so controlling, none of that would have happened."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I did it for you princess. You might not see that right now, but I know you will at some point. I'm trying to stop you from falling into a bottle. It's not always so easy to find your way back out."

"I don't want your help!" she snapped. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, pouting.

I reached over to the bedside table and lifted the pills. I started sorting them out into the correct dosage, including the anti-psychotics. "My dad prescribed you some medicine," I said, lifting a bottle of water and offering both of them to her, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I don't want it."

"Tough. You have to take it," I said, sternly.

"No, I don't," she snarled. "He drugged me against my will. How can you honestly expect me to take anything from him? I don't trust him."

"He was only trying to help you," I sighed. I didn't like the fact that my dad had drugged her either, but I knew he wouldn't have done it unless he seen no other way. "This medicine is going to help you get better."

"I'm not sick," she said, glaring at me.

"I beg to differ."

She started crying, using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.

"Princess, how would you have felt if you had shot someone last night or worse, you could have killed someone or yourself?"

She flinched at my choice of words. I hadn't wanted to use it, but I had to get the severity of the situation across to her.

I offered her the pills again, and she turned her head away from me.

"Fine," I said, sitting the pills back down on the bedside table. "It's like this princess. If you don't take the pills, then you can't leave the house. I don't want to have to keep you here, but you haven't left me much choice. If you take your medicine you will be free to come and go as you please, with an escort for safety, of course."

"You can't do that!" she snapped. "You can't keep me here. You have no right."

"I can do whatever I want."

"You're an asshole," she hissed.

"If that's what it takes to make you better, then I'll be an asshole," I said, shrugging.

 _Whatever it takes_ _._

I let my words sink in before I spoke again. "Now, I'd like it if you take the pills. I had planned on showing you something today."

She glared at me.

"Please," I said. See, I could be nice.

I picked up the pills and offered them to her again. She stared at them for several minutes before snatching them out of my hand. I offered her the water and watched as she took them.

"Now open your mouth and let me see that you've swallowed them," I said. I knew she wasn't going to be happy with this idea, but I needed to make sure she wasn't trying to pull a fast one on me.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She shouted. She was going to end up waking the entire house at this rate, if she hadn't already.

I shook my head, showing her I was serious.

"No, I will not degrade myself by proving to you that I took them. You'll just have to trust me."

"Then, I'm afraid you won't be leaving the house today, princess," I said, getting up from the bed.

She glared at me with pure hatred. "Fine."

She opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue. I looked inside, making sure she hadn't hidden them anywhere and she hadn't.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the rest of the medicine. "I'm going downstairs to get a coffee. Do you want anything?" She shook her head. "Okay, we'll leave later this morning. I have a few things that I need to get in order first."

I headed out of our room and went down the hall, lingering on the stairs to make sure she didn't try to make herself sick. I was glad she didn't. I had a feeling that she was going to hate me when all of this was over, but I owed it to her to try and make things right.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 04/07/2015

 **Chapter 22**  
 **BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring at Edward. We were currently driving through New York, to a unknown destination, well unknown to me. He said he had something that he wanted to show me, but wouldn't specify what. Whatever it was had him grinning from ear to ear. I don't think I had ever seen him smile so much, it was unnerving.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, winking at me. "It's a surprise."

I sighed. I didn't like surprises on a good day, and today certainly wasn't a good day, so you could imagine how I felt about his surprise. "Is your family going to be there?" I asked, concerned. I had been avoiding them all morning and wished to continue doing just that. I couldn't believe that Carlisle had sedated me or that Avi and Emmett had assisted him.

"No, it will just be you and me, oh, and Liam," Edward said, reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"Who's Liam?" I asked, worried.

"He's ah … you'll find out when we get there."

That answer only worried me more. Why wouldn't he tell me who Liam was? Was it because Liam was someone I wouldn't like? Had he given up on me? Was he going to send me away? A thousand questions ran through my mind, worrying me, as we traveled along in silence.

We finally arrived at our destination twenty minutes later. I was glad to see it wasn't a mental institution, but a rather fine looking stately townhouse. The gray brick work and iron bars on the lower floor windows, reminded me of a fortress or maybe even a tower. I noted it even had its very own guard. One of Edward's men was standing outside, wearing a black puffer jacket and a pair of shades. It was a little early in the year for sunglasses, but never mind.

Edward got out the car and came around to my side, opening the door and offering me his hand. "Ready?" he asked, enthusiastically.

I stared down at his hand. Was I ready? What if this was a trap, another prison?

"It won't bite," he assured me, laughing, but the smile quickly vanished from his face as he dipped his head inside and looked at me. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his hands going to either side of my face. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," I assured him. I didn't like him fussing over me so I pushed his hands away.

"You don't look fine. Listen, we don't need to do this right now. If you aren't feeling well, we can go back to the safe house and let you rest. I don't want to push you. You've been through a lot lately."

I shook my head, as lightheaded and uncertain as I felt, I didn't want to go back to the safe house. I would rather face whatever it was that he wanted to show me. "I'll be fine." I assured him.

I climbed out the car and Edward put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the building. We stopped in front of the guard. "Bella, this is Liam," he said, gesturing towards the guard. "Liam, this is Bella."

Liam looked as broadshouldered as Emmett, possibly even bigger. It was hard to tell by the style of jacket he was wearing. He was intimidating to say the least, and I didn't like his sunglasses. They were the mirrored kind that reflected back your own image, rather than let you see the person behind them. So, I couldn't see his eyes and I had always thought that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul. You could see their true nature, hidden behind them.

"It's a pleasure to work for you, Miss Swan," Liam said.

Work for me? "Huh?" I said, confused.

Edward pushed on the small of my back. "We should go inside. It looks like it's going to rain." I glanced up at the sky, but there wasn't a cloud in sight. I looked at him confused as he guided me to the front door. They were large, heavy doors, probably like the kind you would find on the bottom of a tower. Edward opened them for me and motioned for me to go inside. "Ladies first."

I entered the house slowly, unsure what to expect inside. I was surprised at what I saw. The large entryway was filled with lit candles, with a trail of rose petals leading down the middle of them, creating a path towards a door on the far end of the hall.

"What is this?" I asked, shocked, as I turned to look at Edward.

He no longer seemed excited and happy, but nervous. "Why don't you follow them and see?"

I turned back to face the room, tears forming in my eyes as I looked at all the candles and petals on the floor. This must have taken hours for someone to create. No one had ever done something like this for me before.

"You don't like it?" Edward asked, from behind me.

I shook my head, turning to face him. "No, it's not that. It's just … no one has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you."

Edward smiled, pulling me into his arms. "Well, get used to it princess, because it's going to happen a lot more. This is how you deserve to be treated." He placed a kiss on my head, before releasing me and turning me to face the trail. "Why don't you go see where it leads?"

I did as he suggested and followed the petals down the hall, anxious to see what awaited me. I held my breath as I opened the door and looked inside the room. It was like something out of the movies, something magical. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, shaped like a large chandelier. They were also strung down the wall. The entire floor was covered in lit candles, except for an aisle of rose petals, that led down to a large picnic blanket, with was laden with food.

I bit my lip, to stop myself from crying.

Edward walked up behind me, leaning in and whispering in my ear. "I thought you might want to join me for breakfast … in our new home."

In our new what? New home? I spun around to face him. I'm sure my face was a picture of shock.

"That is if you like the house?" He said, studying me.

"I … ah …"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I thought you would want to move out of the safe house, and I didn't think you would want to go back to my penthouse. Your apartment isn't safe. So, I thought you might like somewhere new to stay, if you don't like it, tell me. We'll buy another."

"No!" I shouted, before covering my mouth with my hand. I hadn't intended to shout. "I just mean that I don't want you to buy another house. I mean," I said, looking around. "This place, must have cost you're a fortune."

Edward laughed. "Money isn't something you should worry about princess," Edward said, leaning in and placing a kiss on my head. "Do you like it? Do you want me to show you around or would you rather eat first?"

I did like it, I loved it, in fact. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to live here with him, but it was too much. "I like it, but ..."

Edward put his finger over my mouth, silencing me. "No buts, you like it, that's good enough for me. The rest we can figure out as we go along. So, do you want to have breakfast or the grand tour?"

I smiled at him. "Breakfast smells good."

"I was hoping you would say that," he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

He took my head and led the way to the picnic blanket. We sat down next to each other. The amount of food here was crazy, there had to be one of every kind of breakfast food you could think of.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made sure to get a variety."

"Thank you," I said, picking up a pastry and taking a bite.

Edward lifted two champagne glasses and filled them with fresh orange juice from a jug. "I was hoping that we could have a fresh start, since it's a new house."

I glanced up at him, wondering if he was being serious. He looked as if he was. "Do you honestly think a fresh start is possible for us?"

"It is, if it's something we both want."

I shook my head. "I just don't think it's possible, not after everything that has happened. Do you expect me to just forget everything?"

"I don't expect you to forget anything. I only meant for us to try again."

"This morning you forced me to take medication against my will. You treated me like a child. That doesn't tell me that you want to start over."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry. I admit I was a little gruff with you."

"Gruff? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Look Bella, I'm worried about you. I know my methods might not always the right ones, but I'm trying. I've never done this relationship thing before. I've never needed to. I'm trying to find my way, and all I want is the best for you, but I just can't stand idly by and watch you destroy yourself. Especially when I know that I'm the cause of it." He reached out to touch my face, but I pulled my head away. "Will you try with me?" his eyes pleaded with me to say yes. "Please, I'm begging you. I want you. I want to make you happy."

"We can't keep continuing on the path we're on," I mumbled.

"I agree. That is one of the reasons I wanted us to move. You'll be free to come and go from this house as you please. All I ask is that you take someone with you for protection when you go outside. Now that you're in this life, there will always be danger. I just want to keep you safe."

"I thought it would be a good idea for me to work from home for a while. Give us a chance to be with each other more, that way we can get to know each other and I'll be here whenever you need me."

"What about the medication?" I asked, unwilling to drop the subject.

Edward sighed. "You should take it, at least, for a while."

"What if I don't want to take it?"

"Then that's your choice," he sighed. "But Bella, you were out of control last night. Just think about what could have happened. Please, take them."

I shook my head, forcing back frustrated tears. "Don't you think I know what could have happened? Do you honestly think I want to do that again?"

"No, I don't think you do," Edward said, taking a hold of my hand. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. Part of me wanted to say to hell with it. Let's forget everything that has happened and let's start again. I knew if I did that, I could easily fall for this man, but the other part of me wasn't that stupid. She knew that certain things could never be forgotten.

"I want to help you Bella, I do, but I can't help you until you start letting me in." I tried to pull my hand away, but he tightened his grip. "Please, Bella. Let me in."

I wanted to shout at him and tell him to leave me alone, but there was something about the way he was looking at me. He was breaking down the walls I had fought so hard to build and before I knew what I was doing, words were slipping from my mouth. "I didn't want to go the station in the first place, you knew that and yet you forced me to go."

"I had no other choice, princess. The cops weren't going to just go away," Edward said, begging me to understand.

"Then seeing him, my father, I couldn't stand it, the thought of him finding out what I had done. He's puts people like you, people like me, away for a living."

"Bella, honey," Edward said, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You are nothing like me. You are not a bad person. I don't want you to ever think like that."

I shook my head free of his grasp. "I've killed two people, if that doesn't make me a bad person, then I don't know what does."

"They were murderers," Edward hissed. "Parasites, they deserved to die."

"I see their faces every time I close my eyes. They even haunt my dreams. I … I can't get them out of my head."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck as he held me tight against his chest. "Your first kill is always the hardest," he whispered. "It takes time to get over it, but you can't let it consume you, princess. You have to fight it."

"I can't," I said, shaking my head.

"You can," he said, sternly. "And you will. I refuse to lose you over this."

"I remember mine as though it was yesterday," he said, after several minutes of silence. "I was only thirteen at the time. Someone broke into the house when Jasper and dad were out. Emmett and my mom were both in bed. I was downstairs in the living room watching TV. I heard a sound in the kitchen and went to investigate. I had my glock in the back of my trousers. I had only ever used it for target practice, but I carried it with me everywhere. My Grandfather Raymond had given it to me for my thirteenth birthday. I thought it made me into a real man, but I was wrong.

"When I reached the kitchen, I found a man climbing through the window. He shot me before I even managed to pull the damn gun out." He pointed to his shoulder. "The bullet when right through here, it stung like a bastard. I felt as if I was going to die. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry, but I knew I couldn't let the intruder reach my family. I had to stop him.

"I rolled over to the kitchen island and hid behind it, giving myself time to pull my gun. The dick made the mistake of thinking I wasn't a threat. He obviously knew very little about my family. When he walked past me on his way out of the kitchen, I shot him in the back. I'll admit my aim wasn't as good as it should have been and it took a couple of rounds to kill him.

"I sat for ages after that staring at his body with the gun frozen in my shaking hand. Taking someone's life hadn't been the thrill I expected, at least not when I was so young. It wasn't until Emmett had come into the room and shook me that I snapped out of my shock."

"Why did he break into the house?"

He turned to me and gave me a small, sad smile. "He had come seeking revenge. My father had killed his brother's wife and they both had come wanting an eye for an eye."

"So where was his brother?" I asked, confused.

"Well, if you had let me finish the story," he said, playfully nudging me. "You would have found out that his brother had made it upstairs. He had been the noise I had first heard, but he was already gone by the time I made it to the kitchen. Luckily, Emmett had woken when he heard the first gunshot and got up to investigate. He found the bastard trying to sneak into my mom's room, and he handicapped the fucker, so dad could question him."

I wriggled further into his arms needing the comfort he was offering. "Is that how it's always going to be with us, people trying to kill us?"

Edward sighed. "I won't lie to you. Someone is always going to want me dead. It's part of the job, but I will never leave you unprotected. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

I hummed in response. I believed him when he said that he would do everything in his power to keep me safe. I guess that meant even protecting me from myself.

After breakfast, Edward took me on a tour of the house. It had more bathrooms and bedrooms than I cared to count. The house was ridiculously large. It also had a library, home theater and even a swimming pool. I was most excited about the library, especially when it was already filled with so many classic books.

The house had everything we could ever need and more, but I did wonder if it was enough to make us happy. It also needed decorated. Edward had stated that he thought the project might occupy me, take my mind off things. I was willing to give it a try. I had to admit I was actually looking forward to decorating the house, even if it involved shopping.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN who worked with me on the old version of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

EDITED 07/07/15

 **Chapter 23**

 **BPOV**

I panicked as I opened my eyes, and looked around the dimly lit room, everything about it looked familiar, too familiar. _No, I couldn't be back here._ I shook my head, trying to shake the images away, but they refused to leave. I fumbled for the bedside lamp, hoping the light would reveal my bedroom, but instead of the bedside table, I was greeted with a cold, hard cement floor. I screamed as I jolted up in shock. _No, this couldn't be real. I couldn't be back in the basement. This had to be a trick._

I heard the sound of the lock rattling. The light illuminated the stairs, followed by the sound of his boots stomping on the steps. I held my breath as I watched his muddy brown boots come into view, followed by his thick muscular calves, his bulging arms and his dark menacing gray eyes. They bore through me as he slowly stalked towards me.

"I warned you about making noise," he said, as he came to a stop in front of me. He was that close that I had to bend my neck right back to look up at him.

"I … I … I wasn't," I stuttered.

He grabbed my hair, dragging me to my feet. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No," I whimpered.

"I can see why he likes you," he sneered, as his eyes burned over every inch of my body. "You're not breathtakingly pretty, but you do have a certain charm." His hand slowly moved up my thigh, moving around to cup my ass. "I think we should get better acquainted."

"No!" I screamed, struggling to get away from him. "Get off me. Don't touch me." I prayed and prayed that Edward was going to come and save me.

"Bella … Bella, wake up. You're dreaming," I heard someone calling my name. I open my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. I was back in my room and the light was on. Edward looked worried. I couldn't have been more relieved to see him. I started crying and he pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, princess. You're okay, you're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

"I was back in the basement," I whimpered.

"It was just a dream," Edward said, soothingly stroking my hair.

 _It was just a dream._ I repeated his words over and over in my head, until I slowly started to believe him. It was just a dream. It hadn't been real. I wasn't back in the basement and Felix was still dead.

"You should lie back down and try and get some rest. It's still the middle of the night," Edward said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Will you stay with me?" I pleaded. I didn't want to be alone. I was scared that dreams would come back.

"If that's what you want," Edward said, lifting me back into bed. He crawled in beside me and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. It was nice. The beating of his heart grounded me and the warmth of his body provided me with the feeling of safety. "Sleep princess," he whispered, and I did.

.

~Relentless~

.

When I woke the next morning, I couldn't feel the warmth or the comfort of Edward's arms. My hands automatically reached for him, searching for him, but I couldn't him. I opened my eyes, filled with disappointment, when I heard him speak from behind me. "I'm here."

I turned around to face him, happy to see that he was still lying in the bed with me. He had only been too far away for me to reach him. His eyes were heavy, telling me that he hadn't been awake long. His hair was messy, but I liked it. It was different from his normal, combed, controlled style. He looked sexy. I had to fight the urge to run my hands through it.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, giving me a half crooked smile.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes staring at me with real concern.

"Okay."

"No more bad dreams?"

"Nope," I said, popping the p. "You must have scared them all away."

A big smirk played on his lips. "I guess I must have, maybe I should share your bed more often. You know, to scare your bad dreams away."

I laughed. "Nice try Casanova," I said, grabbing my pillow and smashing it into his face. Though, if I was honest, I was more than happy to share my bed with him if it meant no more bad dreams.

I saw him reaching for his pillow, so I quickly jumped off the bed. My foot had barely touched the floor when I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist and pulled me back to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, laughing. "You didn't think I would let you hit me and get away with it, did you?" He tossed me onto my back, hovering above me. "I am the master of pillow fights, but I think I'd rather see you squirm and scream instead." His long fingers lightly scratched and tickled my bare skin, everywhere he touched.

I wriggled beneath him, screaming and begging for him to stop. "Please. Enough … Enough. Stop."

"Never!" he shouted in response, amused.

As much as I hated being tickled, I enjoyed seeing Edward like this. He was so carefree and happy. The total opposite of the man I knew.

During our play, his morning wood rubbed against the side of my thigh, causing us both to freeze. We locked eyes, as my breathing hitched. My mind was consumed with images of his fucking me. God, I wanted him to fuck me. Sadly, Edward didn't seem to feel the same way.

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled, quickly moving away from me.

"No," I protested, hooking my hand around his neck and pulling him back to me. "I don't want you to be sorry."

"Bella," he sighed.

I put my finger to his lips. I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. "Don't speak," I ordered him.

I licked my lips as I moved closer. I could see the indecision on his face. I hoped I could change his mind. I leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "I want you to fuck me," I whispered.

Edward let out a groan, involuntary bucking towards me as he closed his eyes. I licked my tongue over his lips. "Please," I begged. He didn't respond. He didn't move an inch, but I noted that he didn't say no either. I reached down to his boxers, slipping my hand inside and grabbing a hold of his erected dick. We both moaned in unison at the contact. I slowly started to stroke him, gauging his reaction.

Edward's eyes snapped open. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled my hand away. "Bella, we can't," he said, sternly.

"Why can't we?" I moaned. I didn't understand what was stopping us. We were both consensual adults. If it was what we both wanted, then why did we need to stop? I lifted my ass off the bed, grinding myself against him.

"God, you're like a horny teenager," he moaned, shoving me back down on the bed.

"Most men wouldn't complain," I retorted.

He got off the bed, walking away from me. "Look, you've been through a lot," he said, running his hand through his hair. "You're confused. You don't know what you want. I won't take advantage of that. So, we can't. Okay?"

"I'm not confused!" I yelled, annoyed with his controlling ass. I got off the bed and went to stand in front of him. "Shouldn't it be my decision what I do and don't do with my own body?"

Edward sighed, before leaning in to kiss my head, but I didn't let him. I shoved him before he could get too close, making him stumble backward.

"Bella," he warned. "Don't push my buttons."

I glared at him. How about he shouldn't push mine?

He walked over to the bedroom door, pausing in the doorway. "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. I suggest you cool off before joining me."

 _Asshole!_ I didn't need to cool down. He was the one with the problem, not me. Most guys would jump at the chance when a girl offers herself to him, but not him. Why? Wasn't I good enough for him now?

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. I had to get out of here. I sent a text to Garrett, telling him to pick me up in half an hour. I wasn't meeting Angela for coffee until later, but I didn't care. I would find something to pass the time.

I got showered and changed, hoping to make it out the house without seeing Edward again, but I had no such luck. He came out the kitchen, just as I came down the stairs.

"I cooked breakfast for you," he said, smiling as if nothing had happened.

I wasn't ready to forgive him. "I'm not hungry," I muttered, walking past him.

"Bella," Edward sighed, grabbing my arm. "Please, can we not fight, just this once? I'm trying to do the right thing here."

I didn't answer him. I wriggled free of his grasp and walked over to the coat stand, gathering my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Not without someone to protect you, you're not."

I smiled as Garrett walked in the door. Perfect timing, and there was nothing Edward could say to stop me leaving now, not without being the asshole he was so desperately trying not to be.

Garrett stiffened, sensing the tension in the room. His eyes went between Edward and me, wondering what was going on.

"Let's go," I said, marching towards the door.

"Boss?" Garrett asked, waiting for confirmation before he followed me anywhere.

"Go," Edward sighed. "Take her wherever she wants. Just keep her out of trouble."

"Yes, boss."

I smiled to myself as I made my way to the car, knowing I had won that round. I jumped in the back, not waiting for Garrett to open the door for me. I wasn't in the mood for formalities.

"Where to?" Garrett asked, as he jumped in the driver's seat.

I shrugged, I really no idea where I wanted to go. "Somewhere expensive."

"Found a new love for shopping?" Garrett joked.

I shook my head. "No, I just figured if I couldn't cripple him physically, then I might be able to do it financially."

"It will take a lot of shopping to spend all of Edward's money."

"I'm willing to give it a try."

.

~Relentless~

.

By eleven, I had spent a considerable amount of money, but I guessed it was nowhere near enough to cripple Edward. I suppose I could keep trying. I was surprisingly, in a better mood. Who knew I would enjoy shopping for a change, or maybe it was the fact that I thought I was hurting Edward.

We were just leaving the last shop, Garrett was walking in front of me, carrying my bags. I was supposed to be walking right behind him, but I guess I had been daydreaming, not watching where I was going as someone walked straight into me, spilling their entire cup of coffee all over my jacket.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I looked up to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair staring at me in horror. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay," I assured her. "I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault." I took off my jacket and looked down at the damage. It was pretty bad and this was one of my favorites. I could only pray that it would come out.

"Please let me pay for the dry cleaning bill," she said, upon seeing the expression on my face. She went into her purse and started pulling money out.

I put my hand on her wrist to stop her. "No, really, it's okay. You don't have to." I honestly couldn't take money from this woman. Not when I didn't need it. I was more than capable of paying for the dry cleaning bill myself, well, Edward was.

"I feel terrible," she said, she looked on the verge of tears and I instantly felt bad for rejecting her money. "I just moved to New York with my husband. I don't know anyone and how am I supposed to make friends if this is how I act around people?"

I shook my head. "We were both at fault, but it was only a jacket. No harm done."

"Please," she begged. "If you won't let me pay for the dry cleaning bill, then there must be another way I can make this up to you. Maybe I can take you out for coffee sometime?" She went into her purse and pulled out a business card, handing it to me.

I looked down at the card. It read, _Hetty Boswell - Interior Designer._

"Interior Designer?" I asked.

"Yes, are you in need of my services?"

I laughed. "We actually just moved into a new house and it needs work. It's a large project. I was actually thinking of looking for an interior designer."

"Oh, so it's fate then that we met," she said, gripping my arm with excitement. "I'd love to help you."

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of Garrett calling my name. He was hurrying towards me. He didn't look happy.

"I should go," I told her, knowing that Garrett would tell Edward.

Hetty kept her hold on my arm, stopping me from walking away. "Why don't you give me your number? I'll call you to arrange a viewing of the house and we can discuss some ideas?"

"It's okay. I have your number," I said, as I glanced towards Garrett. He was almost here.

"No, please. I want a chance to make it up to you and you might not call." She pouted at me, making me feel bad.

"Fine," I sighed. I quickly told her my number and watched as she typed it into her phone.

"Are you okay?" Garrett asked, as he came to stop beside me, his eyes never leaving Hetty.

I noticed that she avoided looking at him, but I couldn't blame her, his face was still badly bruised.

"I'm fine," I said to him, before turning to her. "It was nice to meet you, but I have go." I didn't wait for her to answer. I hurried down the street knowing that Garrett would follow me.

"Who was that?" he asked, when we were in the car.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "She spilled coffee on my jacket, and she was just apologizing to me."

"What did she say to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at me in the mirror.

"She wanted to pay for the dry cleaning bill. What's with the interrogation? Am I not allowed to talk to anyone now?" I snapped.

Garrett sighed. We never spoke another word as we made our way across town to the bistro where I was meeting Angela. When we arrived, I waited for him to get out the car before I hid the business card in my bra. I don't know why I did it, probably to get back at Edward or Garrett for being so nosey.

Inside Angela was already seated at a table. She looked no different than the last time I had seen her and I felt myself beginning to cry as I rushed towards her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until now.

"It's so good to see you," I whispered, holding her tight.

"You too," Angela said, as we pulled apart. "But what's with the security guard?" she asked, eyeing Garrett over my shoulder.

I shrugged. "It's a long story," I said, taking a seat. She joined me. I glanced over at Garrett to see he had taken the table next to us. I wondered if that was so he could listen in.

"So, how are you? Is he treating you okay?" Angela asked. For a moment, I had forgotten that she knew all about the life I was now living. She knew Edward's dirty little secret. The worry etched all over her face reminded me of that fact.

I peeked at Garrett to see if he was listening, before answering. He seemed to be focused on the newspaper in front of him. "I'm okay, he's okay," I answered, eager to change the topic. "So, how are the girls? What did Irene say when I didn't show up for work?"

"Carmen and Kate are fine; they're worried about you though. I didn't tell anyone that I had spoken with you. I didn't know if I should. So, for them it's like you're still missing."

I sighed. I felt guiltyfor having people worried about me, even if none of this wasn't all my fault. "I'll call them," I assured her, but I knew it would be more likely a text, rather than a call.

"Irene's pissed," Angela said. "She's going around bad mouthing you to anyone that will listen saying your some rich man's whore."

"I haven't … We haven't even slept together," I said, shocked that Irene would stoop so low. Angela looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."

I reached over and touched Angela's hand. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry," Angela said, again. I looked at her confused. Why was she apologizing again? She looked guilty now, and was staring past me. I followed her gaze to see my father standing at the other side of the room.

"You brought him here!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He's your father. He's worried about you." Angela pleaded for me to understand.

No. He couldn't be here. I wasn't ready to face him. I wasn't ready to see the judgement and hate in his eyes. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him.

I started wheezing, struggling to catch a breath.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked concerned, as she made her way around the table to me.

Garrett came to my side then. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't breathe. I locked eyes with my father, hoping that Garrett would see him and understand.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Garrett said, pulling me to my feet and leading me towards the door.

"Get your hands off her," my father snapped, blocking our path. Garrett shoved him effortlessly to the side and kept on walking.

"Where are you taking her?" he called after us.

"That's none of your concern."

"Bella, please," my father begged. "Talk to me." He sounded as if he was crying it broke my heart. If only he knew I was doing this to save him from further pain. Saving him from knowing the monster I had become.

"Bella, talk to your father," Angela called after me. I could hear them hurrying after us, but I didn't dare turn around to look.

Garrett opened the car door and shoved me inside.

"I've sold the house Bells, and quit my job," my father said, grabbing the door so that Garrett couldn't close it.

I pushed Garrett to the side so that I could see him clearly. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I refuse to lose you."

"Can't you see you've already lost me?"

He shook his head. "I won't let him take my daughter away from me."

"This isn't him. He isn't stopping you from seeing me. It's me, because of what I've done," I whimpered.

"Bella, you could never do anything to make me disown you or hate you. I'm your father. I love you," he said, reaching out for me.

Garrett shoved him away, getting ready to shut the door. "This isn't a conversation for the middle of the street."

"Move!" my father yelled. "She wants to talk to me."

"Trust me old man, I'm protecting your daughter. She isn't having this conversation here."

"Then, I'm coming with you," my father said, barging past him and forcing his way inside the car.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I don't care what you think," my father muttered.

Garrett moved to grab my father, but I put my hand out to stop him. "It's okay, just leave him. Let him come with us." This was a conversation I could no longer avoid.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 07/07/15

 **Chapter 24**

 **BPOV**

I looked my father as he sat opposite me. He had aged a lot since the last time I had seen him. He had gray hairs in his mustache and in his hair. His face looked drawn and the bags under his eyes now looked like a permanent feature.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his eyes examining me with concern.

I shook my head, unable to speak to him. My breathing still ragged. I felt as if I was on the verge of losing it, struggling to keep control of my emotions. I needed something to calm me. I searched inside my purse, looking for my smokes. I pulled a cig out and put it between my lips, my hands were trembling so much that I struggled to light it.

"You smoke?" My dad asked, shocked, closely followed by. "I don't think that will help your breathing."

I took a deep drag of the cig ignoring his comments. I knew if I just focused on my smoke it would help calm my nerves.

"Mr. Cullen doesn't want you to smoke in the cars," Garrett said, glaring at me in the mirror.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Cullen is not here," I mumbled.

Garrett screwed up his face, but didn't argue with me any further.

"Bells," my father said, drawing my attention. "I want to know what you've done that you think would lead me to disown you or hate you. What is it that has it you so upset?"

I looked at him and shook my head as my eyes filled with tears. He thinks I'm over reacting. He probably doesn't think I am capable of what I've done, but I knew once he found out he wouldn't want anything to do with me and I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection or disappointment in his eyes.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip. "I love you, Bella. That will never change. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I snatched my hand away from him, glancing out the window. We were only a few blocks from home.

"Bella, please," my father begged, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Remember when I was a kid when and you used to take me out fishing, or out to the forest to shoot cans?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do Bells," he answered, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I remember it well."

"I use to moan at you for forcing me to go with you, telling you that I wanted to spend time with my friends, not you." I looked over at him and he nodded his head. "When I got older I never thanked you for doing that with me or told you how much it meant to me that you put the time aside for me. It couldn't have been easy for you being a single parent. I know I wasn't the easiest to get along with." I took a deep breath as we pulled up outside the townhouse. "I'm sorry for any pain I've caused dad. That was never my intention. Please, just remember that I love you and that I always will, even if you can't love me. I'll understand."

"Bells, you're scaring me. You sound like you're saying goodbye."

I was saying goodbye. I put my hand on the handle of the door, ready to run after I said what I had to say. "I've taken two lives. I've murdered two people, dad."

I watched his face ripple with shock and then fill with disgust and disappointment. I couldn't stick around to hear what he had to say. I just couldn't. I got it. He was a cop and I was a murder. I had let him down, disappointed him beyond belief. This would be the last time I saw him. I knew that.

I opened the car door and ran out into the street, tears blinding my eyes as I ran towards the house. I heard Garrett calling after me, but I didn't stop to look. Liam even made an attempt to stop me as I rushed past him, but I ducked out of his way. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Edward and his brothers were standing in the hall as I barged in. They all stopped talking and stared at me. I kept on running, taking the stairs two at a time as I went.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's going on?" Edward called after me.

When I didn't answer I heard him order someone to find out what happened, then I heard his footsteps racing behind me. I made it to my en suite before he caught me, just managing to lock it in time.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, trying the handle. "Open the door, please."

I walked backward until I hit the wall and then I slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Bella?" he called again. "Open the door."

"Leave me alone, Edward," I cried. "I want to be alone."

 **EPOV**

I stood staring at the locked door, clenching and unclenching my fists. I wanted to kick the fucking door down, but I knew that wouldn't help. I had no idea what was going on or why she was upset, but I also knew I couldn't help her unless she let me in.

"Bella, please open the door," I begged.

There was no sound coming from the other side of the door and that shit scared me. I had no idea what she was doing. When she was like this she was capable of anything. Garrett was supposed to be looking out for her, not letting her get into a mess like this. He better have some answers for me.

I leaned my back against the door and looked up to see Charlie walk into her room, closely followed by Jasper and Garrett.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at him, stepping forward. "Did you do this?"

The guilt was all over his face. I didn't wait for him to answer, I didn't need him to. I stepped towards him with the intent of hurting him.

"Edward no!" Jasper shouted, as my fist collided with Charlie's face.

Charlie staggered backward, he had been caught off guard. Garrett caught him and helped him stay on his feet. Jasper moved between us both, pushing me away from Charlie, probably worried that I was going to hit him again.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. I turned around to see her standing in the bathroom doorway. She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen and her makeup was halfway down her face. I walked over to her, wanting to pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be all right, but she pushed me away. "Why did you hit him?" She scowled.

 _Because he upset you,_ I answered mentally and _I don't ever want you to be upset._

Her face flushed with concern as she pushed me out the way and ran over to her father. "You're bleeding."

The blood was pouring from Charlie's nose. It was all over his clothes and making a mess on the floor. The fucker better clean that shit up.

"Edward, get a towel," Bella hissed.

I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the rack. By the time I had come back Bella had Charlie sitting on the bed.

"He's covering your bed in blood," I complained, eyeing the mess he was making, whilst handing her the towel.

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as she glared at me snapping the towel from my hand. "It's not like you can't afford to buy me a new one."

My father came into the room, heading straight over to Charlie to examine him. I noticed that Bella flinched away from him. From the expression on his face, he noticed it too. She still hadn't forgiven him.

"What happened?" my father asked, as he removed the towel.

"Your son," Bella snapped.

I knew I wasn't welcome. So, I moved out to the doorway, signaling Garrett to follow me. I wanted to know what had happened, but I refused to let her out of my sight.

"What happened?" I asked, talking quietly so no one else could hear us.

"Angela either told Charlie where she was meeting Bella or she brought him with her. I never saw him when we arrived, but that's not to say he wasn't around."

 _Fucking Angela._

"I only spotted him a few seconds before Bella did. When she saw him she started panicking, her breathing was erratic. I knew I had to get her out of there. Charlie followed us out into the street. He told Bella that he wouldn't allow you to take her away from him. She told him it wasn't you, it was her, it was something that she had done."

I didn't like that she was openly talking about that shit in public. You never knew who was listening. I glanced up to her to see she was watching us both with a worried expression on her face.

"He told her he was her father and he could never stop loving her. He wanted to know what she had done. I stopped the conversation there, but he wasn't happy. He tried to get in the car. I tried to stop him, but Bella told me to let him in."

"Did she tell him?"

He shook his head. "She didn't tell him until we had stopped in front of the house, and she only told him a half truth. She told him that she had murdered two people, but she failed to mention that it was in self defence."

Of course, she hadn't told him that part. She couldn't see past the two lives that she had taken. She couldn't see the thousands of lives she had probably saved by killing those men. I certainly wouldn't call her a murderer and if Charlie knew the truth, I was sure he wouldn't either.

"What did he say when she told him?" I asked, eyeing Charlie.

"Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow at Garrett in disbelief. "Nothing?" How could he have said nothing to her? Couldn't he see how broken she was, how tormented she was about his response?

"She never gave him a chance. She was out the car before he even had a chance to process it."

I sighed. She had been so sure of his answer she hadn't been willing to give him a chance.

"Is there anything else?" I asked him.

Garrett sighed. He looked reluctant to tell me, but he started speaking before I had a chance to warn him. "When we were headed back to the car after her shopping trip. I was a few steps in front of her carrying her bags. Some woman approached her. I never noticed until I got to the car. I shoved the bags in the trunk and hurried back to her, but before I reached her the woman slipped Bella a card. When I asked her about the card she got snappy."

"You should have been walking behind her, not in front of her," I snarled, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at us. My eyes flicked to Bella, I could see the guilt written all over her face. She knew exactly what we were talking about.

"Where's her purse?" I asked, quietly.

"I think it's still in the car."

"Go and look for the card." I ordered him. I wanted to know what the card said, and who the fuck this woman was. I didn't trust no one, especially when it came to Bella.

I walked over to her. She looked down as I approached her. I put my hand under her chin and made her face me. "Who was the woman?"

She tried to break free of my grasp, but I didn't let her. "She was just someone who spilled coffee on me." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What did she say to you?"

"She apologized and wanted to pay for the dry cleaning bill."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Is that it?"

"Yes," she sighed.

I wanted to call her out on the lie, but I didn't want to push her right now. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I knew she was still upset about everything that had happened with her father.

"Why don't you get washed up," I suggested. "We'll all go downstairs."

I thought the time alone might help her calm down. I also wanted a moment alone with Charlie, to find out what the fucker was playing at.

She nodded her head and we all began to file out of the room. Charlie was reluctant to leave her, but he wasn't long in changing his mind when Jasper gave him a gentle shove to get him going.

We went to the living room on the first floor. It was far enough away that Bella wouldn't be able to overhear us. Emmett was already sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, looking at Charlie's face as we all walked in.

"Edward," Jasper sighed, shoving Charlie down onto the sofa.

I sat down on the coffee table across from Charlie. "What were you doing at the café?" I asked, not wanting to beat about the bush.

"I wanted to see Bella," he said, as he eyed all of us, probably sizing up his chances. He didn't have any, not unless I said so.

"Don't you think she would have contacted you if she wanted to speak to you?"

"She doesn't know what she wants, you've got her head so fucking warped," he spat. "You've even got her killing for you now. What kind of a man makes his woman kill for him?"

I stood up, ready to hit him again, but my father put his hand on my shoulder pushing me back down.

"Edward didn't make Bella kill anyone," my father said, in a tone that wasn't to be trifled with. "A lot has happened to your daughter that you are unaware of."

"She said she murdered two people!" he shouted. His face was full of despair.

I glared at Charlie before looking at Jasper. "Did you search him for a wire?"

"Of course," Jasper said, sounding offended. "He's clean."

"Do you think I would rat my own daughter out?" Charlie growled.

"I don't know you. I don't know what you're capable of."

"Look, Bella didn't murder anyone," Jasper said, standing behind him. "She shot someone to save Edward's life and the other one was an intruder in her apartment that had been sent to kill her. If she hadn't taken those lives, then she would probably be dead right now."

"Why would someone want to kill her?" Charlie asked, horrified.

"Because of me," I muttered.

"It's part of the life we lead. Someone will always want to kill us and the people we love," my father said, patting my shoulder.

"Then you have to let her go," Charlie demanded. "Let her come with me. I'll take her away from here and keep her safe."

Garrett caught my eye as he quietly walked into the room. He shook his head, signaling that he hadn't found the card. Where the fuck was it? Was she hiding it?

"It doesn't matter where you take her. People will always come after her. We're at war with another family. She's in more danger now than before. I can keep her safe. I have men here to protect her and watch her day and night. Could you honestly say the same about yourself?" I asked him. "You're just one man, with one gun."

I saw the defeat on Charlie's face. He knew he couldn't protect her like I could, though it pained him to admit it.

Bella walked into the room before anything else could be said. She glanced around the room, probably feeling as if she had interrupted something before taking a few steps back and hovering in the doorway. I crossed the room to her, rubbing my hands up and down her arms. "Are you okay?" I asked. She did look a lot calmer now. I was glad to see she had taken my advice and washed up.

She nodded, glancing behind me.

"Bella," I said sternly, drawing her attention back to me. "I need to know where you put the card." I couldn't get the damn thing out of my mind. I needed to know who that woman was and why Bella was hiding it from me.

"What card?" she asked, pretending to be confused.

Cute, real cute.

"I know that woman on the street gave you a card. I want to know where it is." She looked down at her hands. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "The card, Bella, and don't lie to me."

"Leave her alone!" Charlie shouted, from across the room.

I glared at him and Emmett moved to put his hand on his shoulder. If he knew what was good for him, he would shut up and mind his own business.

"Where is it?" I demanded, turning back to face her.

She squirmed on the spot, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?"

"It's in my bra," She said a little louder, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Her bra? Why the hell had she put the damn thing in her bra. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room, shoving her against a wall. "Why did you put it in there?" I asked, looking down at her breasts.

She turned scarlet from the chest up. "It was the one place I knew you wouldn't look."

I chuckled at her little dig. I took both of her breasts in my hands, gently massaging them as I felt around for the card. She moaned, rolling her head back. This was what she wanted. She wanted me to touch her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had put the damn thing down there just for this purpose.

What she failed to understand was there was nothing I wanted more than to fuck her, to feel myself buried inside of her, but I knew our relationship wasn't there yet, and she was still broken. I knew she needed time to heal and gain her strength.

My thumbs rubbed gentle circles around her nipples. She moaned, biting down on her lip. I loved watching her melt in my hands, but I knew now wasn't the time to play. I felt the card down the right side of her bra. I pulled back her top and fished it out.

I examined the card. _Hetty Boswell, Interior Designer._ It also had an address and telephone number. At least it gave us somewhere to start.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"Because I was angry with you," she pouted.

"Never hide anything from me again," I warned her before turning and heading into the living room.

Bella grabbed my arm before I got too far away from her. "Edward, she seemed nice. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I shook my head. "Bella, don't be so naive." Why the hell did she need to be so damn trusting? Hadn't she learned by now that she couldn't trust anyone? Did I need to wrap her in bubble wrap, and keep her locked up for the rest of her life?

I went back into the living room and handed the card to Jasper. "I want to know everything you can find about this woman."

"Who is she?" Jasper asked, looking at the card.

"A woman that approached Bella in the street today, she gave her that card."

"Why?" Jasper asked, looking over my shoulder at Bella.

"She spilled coffee on me and wanted to pay for the dry cleaning. When I wouldn't let her, she gave me her card and said maybe she could make it up to me in another way." Bella shrugged. "I think she's just lonely. She said she and her husband had just moved to town."

Jasper shook his head at her. "You really shouldn't be so trusting of strangers, Bella. I mean you just happen to bump into this woman and she just happened to be an interior designer."

"I suppose your right," she muttered. "You can't trust anyone these days," she said, looking my father and Emmett square in the eye.

Emmett laughed. "I see you're still pissed at me B?"

She glared at him. "I want you out of my house. You're not welcome here. None of you are," she spat..

I admired her guts, but I couldn't have her speaking to my family like that. They were made men. "Bella, that's enough," I hissed. "Go upstairs to your room, we'll speak about this later."

A/N Thanks goes to CristinaN for working on the old version of this chapter with me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 11/07/15

 **Chapter 25**

 **EPOV**

"So, what we gonna do about him?" Em asked, the minute Bella walked out the room.

I turned to look at Charlie. I knew killing him was out of the question, she would never forgive me, but I also knew I couldn't trust the fucker as far as I could throw him. I had no idea what to do with him.

"I want to work for you," Charlie said, taking us all by surprise.

I laughed. I couldn't help it, but the thought of him working for me was fucking hilarious. Did he honestly think I was that stupid? Once a cop, always a cop, as far as I was concerned. I would never be able to trust him, but then I thought of Leah. She had been on the payroll for years and never steered us wrong. She was actually a valuable asset.

"I'm serious," Charlie said, standing up. Em pushed him back down onto the couch.

"You should consider it," My father whispered. "For Bella."

Yeah, Bella did need her father in her life, but not like this. I couldn't shake the voice in the back of my head telling me not to trust him. I had taken his daughter from him, and he would do whatever it took to get her back. Possibly even seek revenge.

"Garrett, take him to one of the spare bedrooms," I said, pointing to Charlie. I needed time to process this shit, and work out a plan.

Garrett pulled Charlie to his feet and shoved him forward, but he refused to walk past me. He stood there, staring at me with intent. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but trust in one thing. I love my daughter. I would do whatever it takes to keep her in my life. Whatever it takes."

"Would you kill for her Charlie?" I asked, half expecting him to back down.

"Yes," he answered, without hesitation, taking me by surprise. Killing in self-defense was one thing, but cold-blooded murder. Yeah, I wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"What if I told you to go and kill a family with kids that owed me money, would you do it?"

He stared at me with determination. "For Bella, yes, I would."

I had to admit, the fucker was convincing, but was he convincing enough? I motioned for Garrett to take him out the room. I knew that Charlie would need to be tested, to find out if he really meant what he said.

"I don't trust him," Jasper hissed.

"It's clear that he loves Bella. I don't think he would do anything to hurt her," my father said, trying to be the voice of reason.

I sighed. We would know either way, soon enough.

I went over to the drinks cabinet, unlocking it with a key I kept in my pocket. I grabbed four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured each of us a drink. It was time to celebrate Emmett's good news. He had come over earlier to tell us as a family that he was about to become a father.

"A toast," I said, lifting my glass, "to Emmett and Rosalie, the new parents."

I knocked my whiskey back and pulled my brother in for an embrace, offering him my congratulations. I was truly happy for him. I knew that they had unsuccessfully been trying for a few years. I just hoped the now that Rose was finally pregnant, it would maybe make her a bit happier.

"So how far along is she?" Jasper asked, as if he knew anything about this shit.

"Twenty weeks, so halfway," Emmett stated. "We had our second ultrasound this morning." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a dark photo, showing it off. All I could see was black and white squiggly lines.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, trying to be funny. I couldn't ever imagine Bella and I being parents, we were too dysfunctional.

"No, Rose wanted to keep it a surprise," he said, tucking the photo back in his pocket.

"Shit man. You're gonna be a father," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"I know," Emmett said, letting out a deep sigh. "We spent so long trying that I never thought it was actually going to happen and now it is actually happening and I'm shitting myself."

"You'll be an excellent father," dad said, patting him on the back. "You have nothing to worry about."

"So," Em said, turning his attention to me. "You and Bella will be there right?" He asked concerned. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

My mother had booked a private room at the Le Bernardin for tomorrow night, for us to get together as a family and celebrate the good news. Emmett had just finished telling us about it before Bella burst in the door.

"Of course," I reassured him, but I had no idea how I was going to convenience Bella to go. She hated him and my father right now. I knew I would more than likely be attending myself, unless, I tricked her.

.

~Relentless~

.

When my family left, I went in search of Bella. We had to talk. I understood that she should be able to choose who did and did not come into her home, but she had to understand that she couldn't go around speaking to them like that either. It was a sign of disrespect, and to let it go unpunished was a sign of weakness. She was lucky that it had happened in our house, in front of people we could trust.

I checked her room first, figuring that was where she would be, or at least that was where she should be as that was where I had told her to go, but she wasn't there. I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew she was stubborn.

Upon leaving her room, I noticed the door to mine was partly open. I decided to check it out, knowing that I had closed it earlier. As soon as I entered the room, the scent of household cleaner assaulted my nose, some sort of concoction with fresh flowers. I noted that someone had pulled the covers back and poured a liquid all over my bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had done it.

I turned to exit back out of my room, slamming the door behind me, once again annoyed by Bella's childish behavior. What was she playing at? We hadn't even had a proper argument. So, why the hell was she so pissed off? I guess there was only one way to find out. I looked all over the house, searching for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I even checked with Liam at the front door to make sure she hadn't left. He assured me that she hadn't. I was just about to give up, when I realized that I hadn't checked the pool in the basement, which was exactly where she was, doing laps in the pool as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I walked to the edge and waited for her to see me. She swam over to my feet, blinking water from her eyes as she looked up at me. "Coming for a swim?" She asked, smiling. From this viewpoint, I could see right into her bikini top. The navy material, or lack thereof, was hugging her perfect tits, pushing them together, creating an amazing cleavage shot. My dick grew hard as I stared at her breasts, unable to remove my eyes from them. All I wanted to do was jump in that pool with her and take her against the wall.

I had to shake my head and remind myself that I had other matters to take care of. "I didn't bring my swim trunks," I said, in response.

"That's too bad," she replied, as she made her way over to the stairs.

I went over to meet her, taking her hand and helping her out of the pool. When she left the water, I could do nothing, but stare at her at that piece of cloth she called a bikini. She looked fucktastic and suddenly, all I could do was think about fucking her. I needed to fuck her. I pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head as I kissed my way to her neck, down to her collarbone and then made my way back up. Bella moaned, letting me know how much she was enjoying it.

I took her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling and grazing it with my teeth, as I cupped her breast.

"Please," she moaned. "Please, stop." I stood back, letting her go, wondering why the hell she wanted me to stop. I thought this was what she wanted. What we both wanted. "I'm not complaining," she said, smirking. "It was good, real good, but there is only so much a girl can take. I need the real thing or I'm going to explode. I swear you're giving me blue ovaries or something."

Ovaries? What the fuck? If that wasn't a turn-off, I didn't know what was. Women shouldn't mention that shit when you're in the middle of making out with them. In fact, there should be a general rule that there is no talking during foreplay and sex, unless it's to call out your name in ecstasy. "What the hell is blue ovaries?" I asked, too curious.

"You know," she said, shrugging at me as if I was stupid, "the female equivalent of blue balls."

I shook my head. I didn't know there was a female equivalent, and if there was, I had never heard of it before.

"You put shit all over my bed," I said, remembering why I was down here.

"You belittled me," she said, glaring at me, "in front of everyone."

She pushed me backward and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to bump into my chest. "You can't speak to my family like that."

"You hit my dad and I didn't make a big deal out of it, but you're telling me that I can't tell your family to get out of my house after what they did to me? That's bullshit and you know it!" she snapped, trying to pull away from me. Was it wrong that I found her so fucking hot when she was pissed off? I let her go and followed her over to the jacuzzi.

"They're made men, Bella," I said, trying to make her understand.

"Made what?" she asked, climbing in.

"It's a mafia thing."

"I don't care," she shrugged.

I took my shoes off, followed by my trousers determined I was getting in with her. I couldn't stay away from her any longer. "Look, all I'm asking is, if you have a problem with them, then come to me first. Don't disrespect them like that again. It doesn't look good for either of us."

"Fine."

"Thank you." I said, taking off my socks off, followed by my tie and shirt. "If you want me to ask them not to come around as much then I will, but I can't ban them from my house. They're my family."

"Okay," she said, her tone softening a little.

I kicked my boxers off and climbed in the Jacuzzi with her. I saw a small smile on the corner of her lips as I sat down beside her. "So, are we done fighting?" I asked, moving her hair to the side so that I could gain access to her neck. "I hate that we fight so much, I'd much be doing something else."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, playing coy.

"How about a little makeup sex?" I asked, placing a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I might be interested," she answered, breathlessly.

"Might?" I asked, pretending to be offended. "Let's see if I can change that might, to a yes." I kissed all the way down her neck to her breast, pulling her perked nipple into my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. God, she tasted divine. I began to wonder why we had waited so long. Me. Yeah, that's right. It was my idea. I thought I was being the gentleman, doing the right thing for once. I guess it wasn't my brightest idea.

I glanced up at her face, noticing that her eyes were closed. I wasn't having any of that shit. I stopped what I was doing and pulled away from her, waiting for her to look at me. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked bewildered. "Keep your eyes open," I ordered her. "I want you to watch me. I want you to see everything I do to you." My words had her moaning and rocking towards me. I loved that she was so responsive and I had barely touched her. I couldn't wait to see her come undone.

I threaded my fingers into her hair, cupping her head as I pulled her mouth to mine. She tasted of peppermint toothpaste and something else, something that could only be described as her. Her kisses were hungry and needy, just as much as mine were. Her tongue fought with mine to claim dominance, but I wouldn't let her have it.

I slowly slid my hand up her leg, making her wriggle with anticipation. I moved her thong to the side and parted her lips with my fingers, going straight for her sweet little nub. I wasn't in the mood for teasing or messing around. I had to have her and I had to have her now. I circled her clit a few times, before thrusting my fingers inside her and pumping her furiously, making sure she was ready for me.

"Edward," Bella moaned, "please. I need you."

I had never been so fucking happy to hear her say that. I lined myself up with her, before glancing to her eyes, making sure she was ready and still watching. She was. I thrust into her without warning, satisfied as I watched her grip onto the edge of the jacuzzi as she called out my name. _That's it baby, hold on, you're gonna need to._

I braced myself against the wall as I grabbed her ass, pounding into her fast and hard. I knew I wasn't going to last long, and I needed to make her to come before I did. I started rubbing her clit, urging her to the edge. It wasn't long until her walls were clenching around me as she called out my name. I emptied my load, collapsing on top of her. "That was fucking amazing," I mumbled, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. Bella merely hummed in response. I think she had lost the ability to talk. That fucking pleased me.

 **BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt rested. For once I hadn't spent the entire night tossing and turning, or being plagued with nightmares. I wondered if Edward was the cause of that. After our moment in the jacuzzi we had spent the entire night together. We had made love several more times. It was bliss.

Edward was one of the most experienced partners I had ever had. He knew how to make me feel good. His fingers were magical and his tongue … my body trembled at the thought of what the guy could do with his tongue, it should be illegal.

I turned around to look at him. He had shared my bed again last night, since, well, his bed had been destroyed, he had no other choice. I wondered if I could persuade him not to buy a new one, but to share mine instead.

Sadly, when I turned around, he wasn't there, the bed was empty. I looked at the alarm clock to see it was one in the afternoon. I had overslept. No wonder he wasn't in bed. I got up, and grabbed a nightgown from my dresser. I put it on as I made my way out of my room and headed downstairs.

I was halfway down the flight of stairs when I heard raised voices coming from the kitchen. I paused on the step I was on, listening. I knew I shouldn't, but I was curious and I knew Edward would never tell me anything anyway.

"It was Heidi. She's dyed her hair in an attempt to disguise herself, but without the sunglasses you can see it's her," Jasper said.

Who was Heidi? Was he talking about the woman I had met yesterday?

I heard a glass smash, causing me to jump. "I don't like that she got that fucking close to Bella. She should have never got that close. I want her brought to the club," Edward hissed. "This ends today."

Close to me? I didn't understand. What was going on? Who was Heidi and why did Edward think she would harm me? The woman I met yesterday appeared harmless.

"I don't think that's our best move. She doesn't know that we're onto her. We should play her. Use her to find out where her father is hiding. No one has been able to find him since he got back to New Orleans."

"I won't put Bella at risk."

"She won't be at risk," Jasper argued. "We'll protect her. Let Bella play Heidi while we get the information we need."

"No!" Edward roared, causing me to jump again.

"If you're really worried give her a gun."

"Do you remember the last time she had a fucking gun?" Edward snarled.

"She seems to be doing better," Jasper argued.

"And what if she kills Heidi? Do you think she could live with that?" Edward growled, as he stormed out of the kitchen, with Jasper hurrying after him. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw me, standing on the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to ignore how much his previous comment had hurt me. "Who's Heidi?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Then, why are you so angry?" He shook his head. "I have a right to know!" I snapped. I hated when he kept me in the dark, treating me like a child. If I was in danger, I had a right to know.

"Heidi is the daughter of the New Orlean's boss. We believe she is the interior designer who approached you," Jasper said, stepping around Edward.

I looked away as my eyes filled with tears of frustration. I was naïve, perhaps they were right to treat me like a child. I could have let that woman in our home. She could have hurt me, or worse, Edward.

"Mr. Cullen?" I turned around to see an older, plump woman standing at the top of the other staircase. Who was she? I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes, not wanting her to see me upset.

"Yes, Sue?" Edward answered.

"Your visitor is here."

"Show them into the sunroom and I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Sue," Edward said, calling her back. "This is Bella," he said, motioning towards me. "Bella, this is Sue, our new housekeeper."

"Hi," I said, tugging my nightgown down. I now wished I had come downstairs dressed, since it seemed we had a full house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," She said, before turning and heading down the stairs.

"When did we get a housekeeper?" I asked, once she had left.

Edward walked over to me, placing a kiss on my head. "She started this morning. I couldn't expect you to take care of a house this size on your own."

I wasn't sure how I felt about another woman helping in the house.

"Sue will fix you something to eat if you ask her. I have a meeting to attend."

"I can make my own food," I muttered.

Edward laughed. "Or you could do that." He motioned for Jasper to follow him and they headed over to the other set of stairs. "Oh, and be ready by six, we're going out for dinner."

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little excited. He hadn't taken me out to dinner since our first date.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

.

~Relentless~

.

At six o'clock, I went downstairs in my new dress and heels, both of which I had bought yesterday when I was out shopping. They both had been ridiculously expensive. It wasn't something I would usually buy, but at the time I had been trying to cripple Edward. I figured I had better put them to use.

When I reached the entryway, Sue came out of the sunroomcarrying a tray of empty glasses. "Mr. Cullen said he will be down in five minutes."

"Thanks," I replied, sourly. It didn't like that she seemed to know more about Edward's comings and goings than I did. I wondered if Edward was sure she could be trusted. Had he done a background check on her?

"You look beautiful in that dress Miss." I turned around to see her looking at me with admiration.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" I snapped at her, immediately regretting that I had. I was beginning to sound like Rose and that wasn't someone who I aspired to be. It wasn't Sue's fault that I was jealous of her. No, that was all on me. I decided that I had to try and be nicer to her, from now on. Especially, if she was going to be around all the time.

"You look stunning in that dress," Edward said, catching my attention. I turned around to see him standing on the stairs, watching me. "But then, you would look stunning without the dress too." I smiled as he came down the stairs. He pulled me into his arms, placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, you don't cleanup too bad yourself." Truth was he looked handsome in his black suit. I even considered asking him to skip dinner so we could stay at home.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded as he offered me his arm, leading me outside. "There was something I forgot to tell you," Edward said, as we got in the car.

"What?" I asked, not liking the sound of what he was about to say.

He linked hands with me, threading his fingers through mine as he brought my hand to his lips. "My family will be there."

"What?" I felt betrayed. How could he do this to me? I shoved his hand away and glared at him. "Garrett, turn the car around. I'm going home."

"Just keep on driving," Edward ordered him, before turning to me. "Please, Bella. It's a celebration dinner for Emmett and Rosalie, they're having a baby. I understand that you hate them right now, but you don't have to talk to any of them if you don't want to. You can sit beside my mother and me, and ignore all the rest of them if you want to. I don't care, just please come with me."

"You knew I wouldn't want to go," I muttered.

"Emmett really wants you there. I want you there," he said, giving me one of his cheeky grins. "And if it sweetens the deal I'll make it up to you later."

I sighed. I knew I really didn't have any choice. I was going out for dinner, whether I liked it or not.

We pulled up outside the Le Bernardin shortly after. Edward was the first out of the car. I couldn't help, but notice the way he wearily looked around himself before offering me his hand and helping me out. Getting out of the car elegantly in this dress wasn't an easy task. I just hoped I didn't look like a fool, if I did, Edward never let on.

Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us at the entrance. I hesitated when I saw them, but Edward put his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward. "Play nice, princess."

"You made it," Emmett smiled.

"I told you that we would."

"Thanks for coming Bella," Emmett said, turning to me. "I understand I'm not one of your favorite people right now, so it means a lot that you made the effort to be here for us." He offered me his hand. I reluctantly took it, shaking it, but when I tried to pull away, he tugged me to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "So," he said, guiding me towards the restaurant, "I think you're going to make an amazing aunt." I didn't answer. I wasn't sure how I felt about being an aunt to his child.

The restaurant was exquisite, decorated and furnished in a modern style. We dined in one of the Les Salons, which was a private function room. We had our own set of waiters that catered to our every need. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself. Edward's family were very welcoming, even when I wasn't treating them the same way.

I spent most of the night talking with Esme, telling her about the new house, and my plans for it. I felt bad that I hadn't invited her over to see it yet, but I told her that we would arrange something soon. She even offered to help me with the decorating.

Surprisingly, even Rosalie was on her best behavior and attempted to strike up a conversation with on several occasions. She told me that she was halfway through her pregnancy. She didn't even look like she was showing yet. I knew if that was me, I would be about the size of a house by now.

It got me wondering though, would I ever be a mother? I had once wanted a child, but now I was living in this world, I wasn't sure it would be possible. I would always be worried about the child getting hurt or becoming a target for an enemy, like I had. No, I didn't think it would be fair to bring a child into this life.

I also found out that Rosalie had had several miscarriages over the past few years. It made me understand her hateful behavior a little more, not that it excused it.

After dinner, we stayed for a few drinks, but by nine o'clock, I was starting to tire and ready to get home. We said our goodbyes and headed outside to meet Garrett. He was standing by the entrance, but when he saw us coming he hurried over to the car to open the door.

One second Garrett was reaching for the handle, and the next Edward was screaming at me to get down. A horrifying boom filled the air as an invisible force knocked me off my feet, sending me hurling into a concentrate wall, then, everything went dark.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 11/07/15

 **C** **hapter 26**

 **EPOV**

 _Everything went dark._

I woke up with my ears ringing. My head was throbbing and my body felt as if I had just gone through several rounds with Mike Tyson. I tried to lift my hand to examine the wet patch on my face, but something forced it back down, causing me to snap my eyes open. A paramedic was leaning over me, trying to examine me. I pushed him away, trying to remember what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Cullen, please," his voice was distant, almost inaudible.

I looked down realizing I was lying on the ground. How the fuck did I end up here, and why was there EMTs everywhere? And then it hit me, the bomb. Fuck! Where was Bella? I looked around me, trying to find her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Just a bunch of people I didn't recognize. I pushed the paramedic out my way, trying to sit up. I had to find my princess. I had to know she was okay.

The paramedic protested as I struggled to my feet, but his words fell on deaf ears. I didn't care about myself, I only cared about her.

I surveyed the scene around me as I looked for Bella. My car was totaled; all that remained now was a shell. The bomb had taken out several surrounding cars, as well, as all the front windows of the restaurant. A lot of people had been injured. I was thankful that the Le Suites that my family were dining in were situated at the back end of the building. So, I knew they were safe.

As I made my way around, I caught sight of a body bag lying on the ground. I froze on the spot, staring at it, unable to move or breathe. "Please," I begged, to anyone willing to listen. "Tell me it's not her. Someone, please, tell me it's not her." Plenty of faces looked my way, but not one of them made an effort to answer me. I was about to lose my shit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Avi standing beside me.

"Boss, it's not her." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face an ambulance on the side of the road. "She's over there."

Jasper and my father were standing outside the ambulance, arguing with the EMT. I couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did I care. All I wanted was her. There was someone lying on the gurney, inside the ambulance, but I couldn't see past them to see who it was. I hurried towards them, desperate to see her.

"Edward?" My father said, alarmed.

I didn't bother speaking. I just shoved him out the way so I could see in the ambulance. There she was. There was my Bella. Her face was covered in blood and bruises. She had a bandage over the top of her head, but I couldn't see the rest of her body to know if she was okay, because it was hidden underneath a blanket. "Is she okay?" I asked, hoping someone would ease the ache in my heart.

My father put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince. "She's fine Edward. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness. You were the one that was causing us more concern. What are you doing up and about?"

"I had to see that she was okay."

"She's fine." he assured me. "You should sit down. Rest."

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"We don't know who planted the bomb," Jasper said, hesitantly. "We're still retrieving intel. Garrett, he ah, he didn't make it."

The body bag, it was Garrett. "Fuck," I hissed, running my hands through my hair.

"Em's handling the cops and Liam is with the women inside the restaurant."

I nodded. "We should get them home, to a secure location." I didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt tonight.

"There is something else you should know. They were trying to take Bella to the hospital. I already told them that-"

"That's not going to fucking happen," I said, turning to the EMT and pointing my finger in his face. "She goes home with me, where she will be looked after and protected." She would be nothing more than a sitting duck if she went to the hospital.

"Edward?" Her weak voice cried.

"I'm here," I answered, climbing into the back of the ambulance with her.

She started crying the minute our eyes locked. "They wouldn't let me see you. I thought you were dead."

"Shh, princess it's okay," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm scared, Edward," she whimpered.

"I know," was all I could say in response. I wished I could offer her more, but I didn't want to give her any more broken promises. I had failed her again.

.

~Relentless~

.

Bella wasn't coping. She may have gotten away with a few cuts and bruises from the car bomb, but mentally she was much worse than I had ever seen her. Of course, she was pretending to be fine, but I could see underneath the mask that she put on, and what I saw, wasn't pretty.

To say I was worried about her would be an understatement, but I had absolutely no idea what I could do for her without pushing her away. I suspected, no, I knew she was off her meds and I knew she needed to get back on them, but I was terrified to approach the subject without setting her off.

She had started drinking again, and I knew it was selfish of me, but I was letting her. I was letting her sink into the bottle, because right now, I was torn in a thousand different directions trying to keep my family and her safe. I could barely stay afloat.

The whole fucking thing made me angry. We were a mess and I wasn't sure how to fix it. I felt that we were finally finding our footing, only for the rug to be pulled out from beneath us. Our whole world had just fallen apart, and I was losing her. Maybe I never deserved to have her in the first place.

"We're here, boss," Avi said, pulling me from my inner turmoil.

I simply nodded and got out of the car, making my way towards the warehouse, where Heidi was waiting. It had taken us a few days to find her, much longer than it should have, but now that we had her she was never going to leave that fucking warehouse.

It amazed me how quickly her men had betrayed her after a few hours of grueling integration with Jasper. They weren't made to endure. Not like my men.

Emmett was waiting for me when I entered, on the other side of the packing hall. "Has she talked yet?" I asked, as I approached him.

He shook his head. "We didn't want to start without you."

"Good," I muttered. I didn't want to miss a fucking second of this.

I walked into the room, followed by Emmett. Heidi was gagged and tied to an office chair. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had black eyeliner halfway down her face. She didn't look like the same pampered pooch that had come to Succubus a few weeks ago. Her eyes went wide with fear when they landed on me.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked, taking a seat at the desk. "I canunderstand why since you planted that bomb in my car. I bet you thought you'd never see me again." I pulled a bag of coke out my pocket, emptying some of its contents onto the table. "Just so we're clear. One way or another, you're going to answer all of my questions and tell me everything you know." I went into my suit, pulling out my wallet to get my credit card. I began to sort the powder into two lines. "And when we're finished, I'll send you back home to daddy." _Piece. By. Piece._ I smirked to myself as I leaned over and snorted the magic dust up my nose, followed with a whiskey chaser from the flask in my pocket. It was time to do this.

"Remove the gag," I ordered Em. The second he pulled it off, she started screaming like a fucking maniac. I sighed. She hadn't been listening to a word I had said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Em yelled, slapping her across the face.

"No one can hear you. So, there is no point in screaming. The only thing you're going to achieve is pissing me off, and believe me when I say, you don't want to make me angrier than I already am," I warned her.

"My father will make you pay for this," she hissed.

"I highly doubt that."

"You Cullens think you'reall badass, but you have no fucking clue. You're pathetic," She spat.

Emmett laughed. "We'll show you just how pathetic we are sweetheart."

I smiled when I heard the office door open. Jasper walked into the room with a towel and a few gallons of water. It was showtime.

"Let's begin," I said, clapping my hands.

Emmett grabbed the back of Heidi's chair and tilted it back. "You're going to like this part," he smirked. Sick fucker, more like he was going to like this part. He lived for this shit. I suppose I used to too, but my heart was no longer in it.

Heidi began to panic, screaming at the top of her lungs and struggling to get free. I should have probably told her she would have been better keeping her mouth shut, but why ruin the show.

Jasper pushed the towel over her face and began to pour the water on her. Heidi coughed and spluttered, struggling to catch her breath. After twenty seconds or so, I signaled for them to stop. Em let her go and her chair rocked forward, causing the towel to fall from her face.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"Go fuck yourself," she wheezed.

Normally, I would toy with her, tell her I'd much rather fuck her. Put the fear of rape in her head, but I just wanted to get out of here. I nodded for them to go again.

"I can do this all day," Jasper warned, as Emmett pulled her back and they put the towel in place. Then, he began pouring the water again.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Bella's name on the screen.

 _Are you coming home? B x_

There was nothing I would have loved to do more, but business had to come first. I had to make her and my family safe.

 _Not just now Princess. X_

It went again before I could put it back in my pocket.

 _WHY?_

I sighed. "Let her breathe." I ordered them.

 _I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise. I just have a few loose ends to tie up first. X_

I typed a message and then shoved it back in my pocket before it went off again. I knew she would be upset, but I was trying to get this shit done so I could get home to her as fast as I could. I felt it vibrate, but I didn't acknowledge it. Instead, I turned my attention back to the room and Heidi. She was gasping for air and struggling with her restraints.

"Tell me where your father is."

"He's in New Orleans," she choked.

"Where in New Orleans?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

I motioned for them to go again. She obviously wasn't ready to talk and I didn't have time to waste.

We went through the same routine several more times, but she didn't break. She refused to give me answers. The simulated drowning just wasn't working fast enough. It was time to try something new.

"Go get the blowtorch," I ordered Jasper.

Heidi's eyes went wide. I wondered just how long she would hold out to save her father's skin.

"He's not coming to save you," I said, walking over to her. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "He doesn't care about you. You're expendable," I whispered into her ear.

She tried to shake free from my grasp, but I wouldn't let her go. "You're wrong," she growled.

I laughed. "C'mon, even you're not that stupid. Do you think he would have let you stay in New York alone, in our territory if you meant anything to him?"

"Who says I'm alone."

Her face changed the moment she realized she had let it slip.

"So, you're not alone," I said, releasing her and walking back over to the desk. "Who's here with you? Your father? Your uncle?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"We'll see."

Jasper walked in with a small blowtorch. He pulled up a seat next to her and took out his knife, heating his blade in the flame. Heidi couldn't take her eyes off the knife. She was trying her best to stay calm, but I could see the terror in her eyes.

"There is still time to tell me what you know," I said, offering her a way out.

She shook her head, probably thinking he wouldn't go through with it.

I signaled for Jasper to go ahead.

"This might burn a little," he teased, as he shoved the blade against her thigh.

Heidi let out a blood-curdling scream as she struggled against her restraints. Tears were streaming down her face, and her breathing was rapid. I grinned, knowing she was getting closer to caving.

I gave her a few minutes to calm down, before questioning her again. "Is your father in New York?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer," I snapped. I motioned for Jasper to do it again.

"No!" she screamed. "Please."

"Too late," Jasper smirked, as he pushed the hot knife against her other thigh.

She howled in agony. "Make him stop!" she begged. "Please, make him stop!"

"Take it off," I ordered.

I walked over and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me. "Talk."

"I don't know where he is." I dropped her head and motioned to Jasper. I wasn't going to play her games.

"But I'm supposed to meet him on Friday," she continued.

That gave us a few days. "Where?" I snapped.

"The Metropolitan Museum."

"When?"

"Noon."

She had better be telling me the truth. I grabbed her face, and looked into her eyes, trying to read them. "What's the meeting about?"

"I don't know. I swear."

She was convincing. "Why's he here in New York?"

"He wants the girl dead."

That was never going to happen.

"He wants her dead, so that you suffer before he kills you and the rest of your family."

"Why?" I hissed.

"He wants New York."

I laughed. As if we would let him take it. "Who planted the bomb?"

"One of my men," She mumbled. "It was my father that gave the order. I have nothing against the girl. I swear. I'll leave her alone."

"Yeah, we'll make sure of that," Emmett gnarled.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"Yes."

I believed her. Too bad, I didn't plan to let her walk out of here. I motioned to Jasper for the knife and he tossed it to me.

"You said you'd let me go," she screamed.

"I lied," I said, as I grabbed her hand. I jerked the blade and cut off one of her fingers.

She screamed in anguish as the blood poured from her hand where her finger was severed.

I threw the finger to Emmett. "Keep that as an insurance policy. We may need it to get her father's attention, if he doesn't show on Friday." Emmett smirked as he looked down at the finger. "I want someone with her at all times. I want her alive until after the meeting on Friday."

I left the warehouse room, heading to the car, where Avi was waiting for me. "Take me back to my father's."

After the car bomb, Bella had blatantly refused to move to a safe house, and she wouldn't let the family move into our house. So, I did the only thing I could at the time, I had forced her to move into my parents' house.

It was easier to run a security detail with everyone was under the same roof. Bella wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

I pulled out my phone, remembering I had received another message earlier.

 _I'm scared_

It was from Bella. I sighed, instantly regretting not answering it before. She clearly had needed me, but I knew I wouldn't fully be able to be there until the threat was eliminated. I dialed her number, waiting for her to answer, but it just rang out. I left a voicemail. "Baby, call me when you get this."

"Everything all right, boss?" Avi asked, his eyes connecting with mine in the mirror.

"I don't know," I sighed. A million different scenarios were running through my mind right now. Why was she scared? Had something happened? Was someone there? Had someone gotten to her?

I dialed Liam's number in the hope that he would put my mind at ease.

"Hey boss."

"Liam, when was the last time you checked on Bella?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, why? Is there something wrong?"

The text message had been sent a few hours ago. I sighed with relief.

"Was she okay?"

"A little drunk, but other than that, she seemed fine. Do you want me to look in on her again?"

"No, it's fine. I'll be home soon anyway."

.

~Relentless~

.

When we arrived back at the house, Avi went to crash on the couch and I headed straight upstairs to find Bella. I found her in our room, sitting on the bed with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Look who decided to come home," she muttered, slurring her words a little.

I took off my tie and suit jacket, tossing them over a chair. "Princess, I got home as soon as I could," I said, sitting down across from her.

"You promised not to leave me," she said, pointing the bottle at me before taking a swig. She was beyond drunk. I knew I needed to get the bottle away from her and get her to sleep.

I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head, forcing her to look at me. "I know and I'm sorry princess, but I have to see this through. I have to make you safe."

"I don't want to be alone anymore," she mumbled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You're not alone," I said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish it felt that way."

It pained me to hear her talk this way. I pulled her into my arms and held her as tight as I dared because she was still injured from the attack.

"I want you to make love to me," she uttered.

I pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. Was that what she really wanted? We hadn't been intimate since before the night of the bombing.

"If we're all going to die, then I want to die knowing that at least one person in this life loved me."

"Baby, don't talk like that," I said sternly. "I do love you, more than anything and no one is going to die. I'll make sure of that."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. I cupped her face with my hands and wiped them away.

"Your father loves you, too."

She laughed bitterly.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused.

"He doesn't love me. I did everything I could, to win his approval, but nothing was ever good enough."

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "He left."

"Bella, he hasn't left. He's staying at our house."

"I haven't seen him since I told him what I did," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"You have. He came here after the … Well, he's been here to see you. Don't you remember?"

"No," she sobbed.

She wasn't making any sense. "Baby, it's late. You've had too much to drink," I said, taking the bottle from her. I sat it down on the dresser on the other side of the room. "Let's go to sleep." I scooped her up in my arms and pulled back the covers, settling her on the bed. I lay behind her and pulled her to me, holding her tightly, waiting until she fell asleep.

When I knew she was out, I grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured what was left of it down the toilet, along with the coke from my pocket. Bella deserved better than a junkie. I had promised her that much, plus I couldn't stand the idea of her finding it and using it either.

.

~Relentless~

.

The next morning my brothers and I went to work on our resources trying to figure out where Caius was hiding in New York, but no one knew anything, or perhaps they did and they just weren't telling us. I believed that someone in the city was helping him. I just had to figure out _who_ that someone was.

At noon, we came home for lunch, mainly because I wanted to check on Bella and see how she was doing, with my own eyes. As soon as we walked into the house, Rosalie came marching towards us, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. "Thank God you're home," she said, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, rushing to her side.

She looked past him, glaring at me. "You need to do something about her."

I didn't need to ask who she was referring to. "Where is she?"

"She's in Carlisle's office."

What was she doing in there? "Is my father with her?" I asked confused, thinking, maybe he was trying to talk some sense into her.

Rosalie shook her head. "Carlisle went out over an hour ago."

A chill ran down my spine as I imagined her finding his gun again. If she and Rose had been arguing, then she was going to be in a pissy mood. There was no telling what she would do.

I hurried towards the office, finding Bella sitting behind the desk. Her legs were propped up on the desktop, giving me a full view up her dress, but she didn't seem to care who could come in the door and see her like that. She had a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cig in the other.

"Bella," I sighed, disapprovingly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She sneered.

I stormed over to her and took the cig from her hand, stubbing it out on the paperweight. "If you want to smoke, do it outside. Don't do it in my father's office." I went over to the window and pulled it open, hoping it would help take the stench of the smoke out of the room before he came back.

When I turned back around, I saw she was refilling her glass. "Isn't it a little early for that?" I sighed.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"This is where Carlisle keeps the good stuff," she said, giving me a wink.

I sighed as I grabbed the bottle off the table. _Benromach 1949_ "You do realize this stuff costs over six grand a bottle." I groaned, knowing that I would have to replace it.

Bella laughed. "I didn't. Perhaps, that was why he had it hidden so well."

"Hidden where?" I asked, cautiously.

She motioned towards the desk. "There was a secret compartment on the bottom drawer. I had to force it open."

I grabbed the bridge of my nose and held it tightly, taking a few deep breaths before I dared to look at the desk. The bottom of the drawer had been bustedopen, destroying the entire drawer.

"That's an antique," I whined.

Bella smiled before she took a drink of scotch.

"Why were you going through my father's stuff anyway?"

"I was bored."

"And what did you do to Rose?"

"I put her in her place," she shrugged.

"You shouldn't have upset her. The doctors said she's to avoid stress, especially after the ..."

"Go on Edward, you can say it," she said, as she got up from her chair and walked around the desk to face me. "I'm not gonna break just because you said the word _bomb_."

She was trying to prove to everyone that she was okay, but I could see the emotion bubbling behind her eyes. She was scared and broken. I knew, then and there, that the only way she was going to get better was if she got professional help.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 11/07/15

 **Chapter 27**

 **EPOV**

Bella had become uncontrollable, reckless. She was a danger to herself and I feared what would happen to her if we didn't get her professional help. Dad had called in a favor. He had gotten Bella an appointment with a Dr. Donna Harrison, first thing on Monday morning. Donna was an old college buddy of his, a fuck buddy I presumed.

He said Donna could be trusted and I believed him. He knew how much Bella meant to me. He had made it clear to Donna how things had to be handled. No record of Bella was ever to be created. No files or information of any kind were to be kept. Bella would visit outside office hours when no one would be there to see her come or go. It would be as if she was never there.

The only problem I had now was getting Bella to that appointment. I hadn't told her about it for fear of her lashing out. It was selfish of me, I knew that. She should be told and given time to prepare, but I had so much on my plate right now that I didn't have time to handle one of her breakdowns. My meeting with Caius was fast-approaching and there were still things that needed to be put into place. That was why I had called this meeting tonight, in my office at New Moon, to work through the finer details.

Bella had somehow managed to convince me to let her tagalong. It wasn't that I thought the idea of her being in the club surrounded by alcohol was a good idea, it was justeasier to keep an eye on her this way. Also, part of me felt guilty for not being there lately like I should have. The Caius situation had been eating up all my time, but I didn't trust any other fucker to deal with it. I had to see it through.

Charlie hadn't been much help. I had hoped, or even expected him to be there for Bella, especially when I couldn't. He was her father after-all, and she was troubled, but the fucker was never around. I had no idea where he went or what he was up, but as soon as all this shit was over, I was going to find out.

"Boss, are you seeing this?" Avi asked me, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I turned and looked down to the club floor. Bella had her head between some girl's tits, but before I had a chance to question what she was doing, she tossed her head back and I saw the shot glass clenched between her teeth. _Body shots._ That would never end well.

I sighed, standing up. I knew I had better go and deal with her before it got out of hand. Emmett clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, man. She's just having a little fun."

"That's how it begins," I muttered.

"Hey, when did you become so uptight?" Em asked.

"He's always been uptight," Jasper said, laughing.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"You wish," he said, flipping me off.

"You may wanna consider stopping her now," Avi stated, drawing all of us to the window.

I looked out again to see some guy helping Bella get up on the bar. She was falling all over the place, knocking over glasses and spilling drinks. Tanya was shouting at her from the other side of the bar, but Bella wasn't listening.

"Yeah, fun," I sighed. "I'm gonna go and get her."

"Wait," Em said, grabbing my arm. "I wanna see how this plays out."

I shook him off. Was he for fucking real? I wasn't just going to stand here and watch this shit, but before I had the chance to move I saw Bella lying down on the bar. The girl from before was pulling her top up. She had pulled it that far that I could see Bella's pink lacy bra poking out from underneath. She then proceeded to pour whiskey all over Bella's stomach. I had expected the girl to lick it off then, but that wasn't what happened. The guy that helped her onto the bar stepped forward and put his mouth to Bella's midriff. "What the fuck does he think he's doing!?" I roared.

"He looks thirsty," Emmett laughed. Jasper punched him in the gut and shook his head. He knew I wasn't in the mood for playing around.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," I muttered as I headed from the room. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. All the while imaging how I was going to destroy the little prick. I heard three sets of footsteps following behind me, but I didn't pay them any attention.

I barged out onto the club floor, knocking people out my way, left, right and center. By the time I got to Bella, the little prick still had his mouth on her. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked him away from her.

"Edward, what the-" Bella started to say, but quickly shut up when she caught sight of the fury on my face.

"Dude, chill," the boy said, putting his hands up defensively. "We were only partying. No offense was intended." He looked like one of those stoner types, with the baggy trousers and cannabis motif on their t-shirts. Who had fucking let him in here in the first place? We had a dress code.

"Chill!?" I roared at him. "Do you have any fucking idea who you're talking to? Or who you were even touching?" I ought to kill him right here, right now.

Emmett grabbed my shoulder. "You can't do this here," he warned. "Everyone is watching."

I looked around me. He was right. Everyone was staring, but I didn't give a shit. I was gonna kill this punk. My hand reached for my gun and Emmett squeezed my shoulder. "Use your head Edward. Think about the consequences. You can't kill or buy off everyone here."

I sighed. He was fucking right. I motioned for Jasper to take the kid.

He walked up and grabbed his arm. "I think you better leave. Come with me and I'll let you out the back door."

"Nah, man, it's cool. I'll hop out this way."

"I'm afraid I have to insist that you come with me," Jasper said, squeezing his arm behind his back and forcing him forward.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked as she slid off the bar, stumbling forward. Avi had to grab her arm to keep her standing. "It's not his fault," she pleaded, her words slurring. "Kate and I were just having fun."

Kate? I snappedmy head around to look at the girl who had been with Bella. Until this moment, she had been quietly standing on the sidelines unnoticed. Squinting my eyes, I studied her, and sure enough, it was Bella's old friend, Kate.

"Hi," she greeted me, nervously.

I sneered at her. I didn't like her. She wasn't good for Bella and there were no doubts in my mind that she was the reason this had happened.

"Take Bella upstairs," I ordered Avi.

Avi grabbed Bella, who began to protest the minute he touched her, but he didn't seem to care. He lifted her and slung her over his shoulder, warning her not to getsick on him. As they walked away, Kate took a step to follow them. I moved in front, blocking her path. "You stay here," I said, pointing at her.

"If you think I'm leaving her alone with you then you have another thing coming."

"I don't think. I know," I said, towering over her. "I also know that you better watch that fucking mouth of yours or you're gonna be sorry." Her face paled as she took a step back. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I said, smirking.

I left her standing on the dance floor and made my way to my office, Emmett was only a few steps behind me. When I got there, Bella was sitting, swaying on the couch. "What the fuck were you thinking!?" I roared at her. I couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to let another man touch her.

"I really don't see what the problem is," she slurred. "He licked whiskey out of my navel. It wasn't as if we had sex or anything. You own a club, surely you've seen body shots before?"

Was she for fucking real?

"It was just a little fun."

Fun? I laughed bitterly. I'll show her fun. I turned to Avi. "Cut the little pricks tongue out. Let that be a lesson to anyone who thinks about touching her."

"Whoa, boss. I don't think we need to go to extremes here. He's only a kid," Avi said, running his hands through his hair.

"You don't think? I don't pay you to fucking think. I pay you to do whatever the fuck I tell you!" I yelled, as I pulled out my glock and pointed it at his head.

"Avi's right, bro," Emmett said, putting himself between Avi and the gun. "I say we rough him up and then send him home. The kid didn't know any better."

"He'll fucking know by the time I'm finished with him."

"Edward, please," Bella whimpered. "I'm sorry." I turned around to look at her. Her hands were shaking and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't do this," she pleaded. "It wasn't his fault. If you're gonna punish anyone then punish me. I only did it to make you jealous. I thought it would make you want to spend more time with me. I didn't think it would make you murderous."

I tucked the gun back in my trousers and went over to her, sinking to my knees. I caught her chin and tilted her head to look at me. "You're mine Bella, mine," I growled. "If I ever catch another man touching you again I won't be held responsible for my actions. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded."Rough him up and send him home," I said, turning to Em.

"What about her friend?" Avi asked.

"Escort Kate off the premises and make it clear that she won't be welcome here again."

"Edward, no!" Bella yelled. "Kate's my friend."

I turned back to face her. "Kate's a bad influence. I don't want her around you." She began to protest. I held my hand up to silence her. "Don't test me Bella. Not tonight." I got up and straightened my suit. "I'm going downstairs. I want you to wait here. Avi will be up to collect you when he's finished, then he'll take you home."

"Edward, please," she pleaded, but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to hear this. Not tonight.

I locked the office door and headed down the stairs to the basement where I knew Jasper and Emmett would be with the kid. They had barely started by the time I entered the room. The little shit was begging for them to stop as they laid into him. If only he knew they were going easy on him. I was the one he had to worry about.

I took off my suit jacket and sat it on top of a barrel, and then I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. It was time to teach this little shit a lesson.

.

~Relentless~

.

When I arrived back at my parents' house, Bella was waiting for me. She was pacing in the hall in a navy silk robe that barely covered her ass. It wasn't her usual bedtime attire, which gave me the impression she was trying to win me over.

"Edward, you're home," she said, relieved. "I was worried that you wouldn't come home." She hurried to my side. Her hand reached out to touch me, but then she hesitated and pulled it back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I could see from the expression in her eyes that she was truly sorry, but I was too pissed off to forget about it. I needed time to cool down.

"I don't want to hear it, Bella. Just go to bed and leave me alone."

She shook her head as tears pooled her eyes. "Please Edward," she said, as her hand slid down my stomach towards my dick. "Let me make it up to you."

I grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. "Not tonight. Go to bed and sleep it off."

She started crying. "I don't know why you're acting like this. It was only a little fun, I'm sorry." She opened up her robe, revealing her navy dressing gown underneath. It was made of silk. I could see her nipples and the hair between her legs through the flimsy material.

There was nothing more I wanted to do than shove her up against the wall and claim her; mark her as mine, but it wasn't going to happen. Not tonight. I couldn't trust myself not to hurt her, not with the mood I was in. "Go to bed Bella," I said, turning and walking away, before I lost my resolve.

"Please Edward, make love to me," she cried.

"Not tonight."

I watched Bella out the corner of my eye as she headed upstairs. When she was gone, I went into the living room and poured myself a glass of whiskey.

The sweet, innocent girl I had met just five short weeks ago was gone and I knew all of that was my doing. I had destroyed her. I had taken her and crushed her for my own selfish needs. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to make it right again. I wasn't sure I would ever get that Bella back.

My eyes started to grow heavy a little, after several more whiskeys. I knew then that it was time to head to bed. I made my way upstairs and quietly slipped into our bedroom, trying not to disturb Bella. I presumed by now she was more than likely, in a alcohol induced coma, but I didn't want to take a chance.

I quickly took off my clothes and put my gun in the dresser drawer, before climbing into bed. I reached for Bella, eager to feel her skin against me, but she wasn't there. All I was met with was a cold, empty bed. I quickly turned on the lamp, looking around the room for her, but she wasn't there. It didn't even look as if she had come to bed. Fuck! Where was she?

I could feel the panic begin to build in my chest as I searched the en suite. I knew that something was wrong. There was no sign of her anywhere. I didn't even know where to begin looking.

I pulled my cell out of my trouser pocket and dialedLiam's number. He answered after a few rings. "Are you still watching the door?" I snapped.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Have you left at any point?"

"No, boss. What's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Bella? She hasn't gone out?"

"I haven't seen her since Avi brought her in and no one's gone out."

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Call the boys. Tell them to search the house and find her!" I yelled.

I hung up the phone and pulled on an old t-shirt before I started going around the house looking for her, calling her name out as I went. By this time, I didn't care who I woke. I just had to find her.

Emmett, Jasper and Avi came to help me. We checked everywhere that we could think of, but there was no sign of her. I felt sick. I cursed myself for not going to bed with her when she had asked me. I knew I was the cause of all this.

The top floor of the house was unused, no one ever came up here anymore, but I knew that didn't mean that Bella hadn't. It was the last place I had to check. I went from room to room, looking under beds, behind curtains, you know, just in case, but all of them came up empty.

With only one room left to check, I had already given up hope of finding her. It wasn't until I tried the handle and realized that the door was locked, that I started to breathe again. The only way to lock it was from the inside.

"Bella!?" I shouted, banging on the door, but there was no answer. "Bella are you in there?" Still nothing. "Bella, please, if you're in there, let me know," I pleaded. I felt as if I was about to lose my fucking mind. I was panicking that if she was in there, that she had done something stupid. "Bella, please, answer me," I begged.

I leaned my head against the door, taking a deep breath, trying to stop myself from falling apart. That was when I heard the sound of water splashing. It had been faint, but I had heard it. "Bella!" I roared. "Open. The. Fucking. Door."

I lifted my foot to kick the door when I heard her call from inside.

"What?"

I sighed with relief. She was okay. She was talking so that had to mean she was okay.

"Princess, open the door."

"I can't," she said, before muttering something incoherent. I think I made out the word _bath_.

"Well, get out of the fucking bath and unlock the door," I shouted at her, struggling to keep my cool. Didn't she realize how worried and upset I was? She never answered. So, I took a step back and started kicking the door, I didn't let up until I kicked the fucker open.

Bella was lying in the bath with her eyes closed. She had a cig in one hand, and a glass of whiskey in the other. Something I was too accustomed to seeing of late.

"You'll have to replace that door," she muttered.

"I don't give two shits about the door. What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her and grabbing the cig fromher hand. I tossed it in the sink and ran the water over it, to put the fucker out. "Why do you persiston smoking in the fucking house?"

"Did you come here to annoy me?"

I grabbed the glass out of her hand and threw it against the opposite wall. It smashed against the tiles, shattering into a million pieces. "No, I came to find out why the fuck you aren't in bed. You scared the shit out of me."

"I wanted a bath."

"Well, you've had your bath," I said, grabbing her arm, yanking her to her feet. "Now, get dressed. It's time to go to sleep."

The second I let her go, she stumbled back. I barely managed to grab her again before she smashed her head against the tiles. I pulled her to me, staring at her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes looked hazed over. "Are you fucking high?"

She gave me a dopey smile in response. This was just fucking great. Drugs were the last thing she needed.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before I scooped her up into my arms. I made my way downstairs, yelling for someone to come and help me.

Jasper came running down the hall. "You found her. Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "She has taken something. Go get dadand bring him to my room." I didn't wait for him to respond. I hurried the rest of the way to our room.

I lay her down on the bed and grabbed her robe, putting it on her before anyone else arrived. I didn't like the idea of her being exposed. She looked completely out of it. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. I didn't like it.

"What happened?" my father asked, as he came into the room. He sat his medical bag down on the bed and pulled out his flashlight pen, shining it in her eyes. "What did she take?"

I shrugged, runningmy hands through my hair. I had no idea. I didn't even know how she had managed to get a hold of anything.

"She's overdosed."

 _Fuck._ "Can you help her?"

"I need to know what she's taken before I can start treating her."

 _Fuck._

"I'll go check the bathroom," Jasper said, before disappearing.

I started searching the bedroom for any signs of drugs or paraphernalia, but I couldn't find anything. I was beginning to freak out, wondering what we would do if we didn't find out what she had taken.

"She's going to be okay," my father reassured me.

I nodded my head, but I didn't really believe him. I wouldn't believe him until she was back to normal.

Jasper returned a few minutes later with a bag of coke in his hand. "Look familiar?" he snarled, as he tossed it at me. "Did you fucking leave it lying around?"

"No," I sighed, looking down at the bag in my hand. I wouldn't be that stupid. Drugs were the last thing I wanted her to get into. Where the fuck had she gotten this from? If I found out someone at the club had given this to her, I was going to kill them.

"You're the only cokehead here," he said, accusingly.

"I know."

"You knew how unstable she was and you left it lying around," Jasper snapped.

He was starting to get on my nerves. "Listen, I fucking told you I never left it lying around," I said, taking a step towards him.

"Then where the hell did she get it!?" Jasper shouted.

"I don't know. She hasn't been anywhere, but here and my office at the club," I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. "Fuck, my office." I had left her in there on her own. I didn't think she would have gone snooping. I had some in my drawer, but I hadn't thought twice about it. "She must have taken it from my office."

"Boys we don't have time for this!" my dad shouted. "Jasper, I need you to go downstairs, I need you to bring me benzodiazepine, saline solution and some oxygen."

Jazz nodded and left the room.

"She is going to be all right?" I asked, moving to his side and looking down at her.

"She'll be fine Edward. We justneed to keep an eye on her."

I sighed. I prayed he was right.

When Jasper returned, my father injected her with something, saying it would help prevent seizures. He then started an IV drip in her hand and connected her to the oxygen.

"Now, we wait," he said, standing back.

"When-" I began to ask.

"She should be back to normal in a few hours, give or take. It all depends on how much she took and there really is no way of knowing with the equipment I have here."

I nodded. "Can you arrange for Donna to come over today? I don't think Bella can last until Monday."

"I'll call her in the morning."

"Thank you," I said, pulling him into a hug. He looked shocked by my moment of affection. I admit it was out character for me, but I don't know what I would have done tonight if he wasn't here.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 14/07/15

 **Chapter 28**

 **BPOV**

"Why did you do it?" Edward asked, as he stood by the window looking out into the street.

 _Why did I do it?_ I wasn't sure what to say.I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.

I looked down at my hands as I played with the bed sheet between my fingers. If I was honest, I had no idea why I had done it. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was upset. Perhaps, I did it to get back at him. He had hurt me when he rejected me. I had felt lost and alone. I was tired of feeling alone.

Edward had made that much clear to me how close I had come to dying. That shit scared me. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to die.

"Bella?" Edward said, sitting down on the bed next to me. I hadn't even seen him move from the window. He caught my chin and tilted my face towards him. "Why?" His eyes looked torn. He was suffering. _Is this what I had wanted, to make him suffer?_

No, I didn't want to hurt him, even if he did deserve it, sometimes.

"Bella?" He asked again. I could tell by his tone that he was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know," I muttered, looking away from his eyes.

"Do you even remember doing it?"

"Of course, I remember," I snapped. I was annoyed that he would ask such a stupid question. Butthen I realized I had no right to be angry with him, not with everything I had been putting him through lately. I looked up at him and mouthed the word, _sorry_.

"Then why?"

I shrugged. There wasn't really an answer I could give him.

"Were you … trying to kill yourself?" he asked. I could hear the thickness in his voice as he choked out the words.

I looked him straight in the eyes, and firmly said, "No."

"I could have lost you," he mumbled, his thumb gently stroking my bottom lip. "I don't want to lose you, Bella."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think to say.

Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me tight against his chest. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

I nodded.

"Say the words, Bella. Promise me," he ordered.

"I promise," I whispered.

Edward pulled back and studied me. He must have found whatever he was looking for because a look of relief filled his face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again, wondering how many times I would need to say it until he actually forgave me.

He nodded, but he didn't look like he was actually listening. He was now staring towards the bedroom door. His eyes looked glazed as if he were deep in thought. I put both hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "Hey!" I shouted a little annoyed. "I said I'm sorry."

Edward grabbed my right hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I know. I just ..." He ran his hand through his hair. "You almost died, Bella."

I pulled myself up onto my knees, positioning myself in front of him. I didn't like this barrier that was between us. Everything had been starting to go so well until the bomb and then … Garrett. I swallowed back a lump in the back of my throat, just thinking about his name, but I didn't want to go there right now. I had to make things right between Edward and me.

I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. Edward was reluctant. His hands moved to my hips as he gently tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let him, not this time. I needed him. I needed this.

My hands trailed up his chest towards his collar where I fisted the material, pulling him closer to me. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, praying that he would grant me access. He opened his mouth to speak and I slipped my tongue inside. "Bella," he groaned. "We can't."

"I need you," I pleaded. I needed him to reassure me that he still loved me. I needed him to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

"Princess, we can't," he panted, as he pulled away.

"We can," I said, leaning towards him. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, the sting of his rejection.

Edward sighed as he lifted me up and placed me on the other side of the bed. "You need to rest."

I choked back a sob. He didn't love me anymore. I had finally done it. I had pushed him too far.

"Bella, baby, please don't cry," Edward said, as he leaned over and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"I know," he said, as he reached down and took my hand. "I'm sorry, too."

I looked up at his eyes. They looked worried and full of concern. Maybe there was hope for us.

"I need you," I mumbled.

"I'm here," he said, squeezing my hand.

"You don't understand. I need you. I want you to make love to me." I got up onto my knees and crawled towards him.

"Bella, I don't think-" Edward began to protest as I opened my robe and let it fall behind me.

I put my finger to his lips and shook my head. "Don't think," I told him, as I grabbed his hand and put it to my breast. "Just feel."

Edward growled softly as his hand began to massage my breast. I leaned down, capturing his lips and slipping my tongue into his mouth, this time without any resistance.

"You're overdressed," I said, between kisses, my fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. When I had finished, he shrugged it off, revealing his chiseled chest. My hand automatically went to his left nipple with the hoop piercing. I took it between my fingers and gently twisted. Edward let out a gasp of pleasure.

He scooped me up and lay me down on the bed, towering above me. His mouth found the sweet spot on the side of my neck that made my toes curl. He smothered it with kisses and nibbled the flesh with his teeth. "I still think this is a bad idea," he moaned, working his way down to my breasts.

I sighed. "You're a mob boss. Your life is full of bad ideas. I think you'll get over this one."

He smirked against my nipple before he pulled it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I arched my back towards him. His touch was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough. "Edward, please," I moaned.

"Please?" He asked, letting my nipple pop out his mouth and moving to give the other one attention.

"I need you."

"You have me," he grinned, before he began to work his way down south.

I gripped his hair, knowing where he was going. Part of me wanted to push his head down so I could feel his tongue between my lips and on my throbbing clit. But the other part of me wanted to pull him back up so I could claim his lips with my own and unbutton his trousers, releasing what I really wanted. What I really needed.

Edward continued his journey towards my core, snaking his tongue against my hot flesh. I tightened my grip on his hair, eagerly waiting to feel his touch where I so desperately needed it. He made its wayacross my stomach and down my hips to my right thigh, where he inched painfully slow towards my aching nub.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"You want me to stop?" Edward said, pulling up to look at me, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"No," I huffed. "Don't stop."

He laughed. I gripped his hair firmly and shoved his head down, where it belonged. He knew what he was doing. He was teasing me, and I couldn't stand it.

I cried out in pleasure the moment his tongue flicked out and licked against my lower lips. "Yes … there," I panted. That was where I needed him.

"Here?" Edward asked, as he flicked his tongue out once again.

"Hmm," I answered, grinding my hips towards his face.

His fingers pushed my lips aside, exposing me to his talented mouth. His tongue worked slow, lazy circles over my clit, turning me into a panting mess. He was torturing me, and I couldn't bear it. I bucked towards his face, trying to find the friction I needed. His facial hair rubbed against my sensitive skin, causing me to shiver.

The knot in the pit of my stomach was becoming close to unbearable. I needed a release.

Edward blew on my clit before gently nibbling with his teeth as he thrust two fingers inside me. It was enough to send me over the edge. My whole world exploded, while my body shivered and tingled with excitement.

"You taste divine, princess," Edward said, as I came down from my high. "We should do this more often."

I nodded my head. We should. I wish we spent more time doing this rather than fighting.

Edward's mouth claimed mine. I could taste my juices from his tongue as his lips ravished mine. My hands made quick work of his belt and his zipper. "Take them off," I demanded.

"You're a bossy little thing, aren't you?" He smirked.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. Now wasn't the time for talking. "Just fuck me," I ordered.

"With pleasure," Edward said, as he moved to align himself with me.

I cried out in pleasure as he thrust into me, his thick shaft, filling every inch of me. I felt so full, yet somehow I wanted more. I knew I would never get enough of Edward. Part of me would always be hungry for more.

Edward ruthlessly pounded into me as I dug my nails into his back. I could feel the knot inside of me beginning to build once more.

His mouth went to my ear, nibbling and sucking, while his hand went to my breast, twisting and pulling at my nipple. All of those sensations, every one of them, it was too much. I was tipping over the edge.

"Just let it go, baby," Edward whispered into my ear, and I came undone. Fireworks exploded around me as every nerve ending inmy body trembled with delight. I blissfully floated in the air and I loved it. I loved what this man could do to me.

"Come for me one more time, princess," he moaned in my ear. I thought he was crazy, but I began to feel the stir again as he started to rub my sensitive clit.

He continued pounding into me. He was relentless, harder and faster, harder and faster, never letting up.

I clung onto the bed as my muscles began to convulse around him, this time sending him over the edge with me. He thrust sporadically a few more times before collapsing on top of me, breathless.

"I love you," he said, as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled as I heard the three words I needed to hear.

.

~Relentless~

.

There was a knock at the door, but before either of us had a chance to react, the door swung open, and Jasper walked into the room. I quickly grabbed the duvet and covered myself up, hoping he didn't see anything.

"Haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking?" Edward growled, before checking to make sure I was covered up.

"I did," Jasper said, looking between us. He looked pissed off, but I had no idea why.

"You're supposed to wait until you're invited in after you knock."

"Yeah, well after what happened last night I didn't think you'd be fucking."

Edward jumped out of the bed and stormed over to Jasper. He didn't seem to care that he was naked. "I don't think that's any of your fucking business!" he shouted, shoving Jasper in the chest.

I quickly wrapped the duvet around me and jumped out of bed. What the hell was wrong with these two?

Jasper pushed Edward out of his space. "You're killing her," Jasper said, looking at me. "She deserves someone better."

"Yeah? Someone like who? You?" Edward spat.

Jasper shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Quit it!" I shouted, pushing myself in the middle of the two of them. "Why are you acting like this?" I asked, looking between the both of them for answers. Was this because of me?

We stood in silence for several minutes, neither of them speaking, both of them glowering at the other.

"What's going on? What's with the shouting?" Carlisle asked, as he walked into the room, eyeing the three of us. He didn't seem to find the fact that Edward was naked odd.

I shifted, uneasy under his gaze.

"Nothing," Jasper muttered. "Why don't you ask him?" he said, before he turned and left the room.

"Well?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

Edward shrugged.

Carlisle's mouth formed a firm line. "Donna's here."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Okay. We'll be down in five minutes."

Carlisle nodded and left the room without another word.

"Who's Donna?" I asked, staring after Carlisle.

"Go put on some clothes," Edward said, turning his back to me and heading towards the en suite.

 _What the hell?_ How could he go from making love to a heartless dick in less than five minutes?

"Hey! I want to know who Donna is!" I shouted after him. "And what the hell is going on with you and Jasper. Even Carlisle seems off."

"Jasper's pissed at me," Edward muttered. "I'm going to take a shower."

I followed him into the bathroom, struggling to pull the covers in with me. "Why's he angry at you? Is it because of me?" I asked. I dunno why, but I felt like I needed answers. I needed to know what was going on.

"Yes … I mean, no," I stared at him confused. "He's mad that you overdosed on coke. He blames me for having it in the first place."

"Oh." Was all that I could say as I watched Edward climb into the shower.

Not only had I damaged things between us, I had now put a strain on his relationship with his brother. I felt like shit. I turned around and headed back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. I had to make Jasper see this wasn't Edward's fault. I had to fix things between the two of them, but how?

"Why aren't you dressed?" Edward asked, a few moments later when he came walking into the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hand, which he was using to dry his hair.

"I was waiting to take a shower." It was a lie, but I didn't feel like arguing with him over something as silly.

"Well, hurry up, Donna's waiting."

That reminded me. He actually hadn't answered my question. "Who is Donna?"

Edward paused what he was doing, but he didn't look towards me. "Donna is a doctor."

"A doctor?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean she's a doctor? A doctor for whom?"

If I was honest with myself I already knew the answer to that question.

Edward sighed. "Just hurry and get in the shower and dressed."

My legs felt shaky and I suddenly felt nauseous. I turned on the shower and sat down on the toilet. He had called a doctor for me, without asking me first. I was angry. No, I was furious, that he would do this to me. That he would force my hand like this. I picked up his aftershave from the shelf beside me and threw it at the tiles. It smashed into pieces and fell to the floor as I broke into sobs.

Edward came rushing into the bathroom, only wearing a pair of jeans. "What's going on?"

I shook my head, but didn't look at him.

He sighed and got down onhis knees. He caught my chin and forced me to look at him. "Why are you crying?"

"You know why," I snarled.

"Bella, you need help, more help than I can give you."

"I don't."

Edward shook his head. "You do, you know you do. If you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't need help, then I'll go downstairs and tell Donna to go home."

I shook my head and looked down at the floor. I knew he was right, but I hated that he was right.

"That's what I thought," Edward said, standing up and turning off the shower. "Go and put your clothes on. You can shower later, after I've cleaned up this glass."

I was terrified of meeting this Donna. I didn't like the thought of someone analyzing my every thought, my every movement. _What if she thought I was crazy?_

"Ready?" Edward asked, as he walked up beside me and took my hand.

I shook my head. I was far from ready.

"Bella it's going to be okay," Edward said, turning me to face him. He cupped my face with his hands. "Donna is only here to help you. She won't hurt you. I promise. If you need me, I will only be in the next room." I nodded and took a deep breath. "You'll like her, she's nice. You can trust her."

I found it difficult to believe I would like anyone whose job it was to get inside my head. Edward took my hand and led me downstairs to one of the spare sitting rooms. Inside the room was a woman who I presumed was Donna. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a crisp white, dress suit. She had an hourglass figure, with legs that seemed to go on forever. She was stunning

I looked down at what I was wearing; a pair of black leggings and an oversized charcoal sweater. I felt somewhat underdressed and intimidated in her presence.

"You're here," she smiled. She got up and came over, her hand stretched out towards me. "Bella, I'm Donna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I gripped firmly onto Edward's hand and stared down at her hand as if it was going to assault me at any moment.

"Bella's a little anxious about meeting you," he said.

"Oh, there's no need to be anxious Bella. I'm merely here to help you. Think of me as a friend," Donna said, smiling at me.

I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to be here.

"Why don't you come and take a seat?" Donna said, motioning towards the couch.

I gripped Edward's hand tighter. I wanted him to stay with me. I needed him to stay with me. Edward led me over to the couch and sat me down. He then forced my hand to release his. "I won't be far," he said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my head. "Please let her help you, Bella. I'm begging you, let her help you." He kissed me again and left the room.

I was alone, with her. I felt sick.

I started playing with the hem of my sweater, desperate for a distraction.

"What are you scared about Bella?" Donna asked, as she took a seat across from me, folding her legs.

I pulled my legs up onto the couch, tucking them beneath me. "You," I whispered to myself.

"Me?" she asked, shocked. I hadn't expected her to hear me. "Why are you scared of me? What is it that you think I'm going to do to you?" Donna asked, concerned.

I shook my head. I didn't want to go down this line of questioning.

"This only works if you talk to me Bella. I can't help you any other way."

I sighed as I pulled a thread from my sweater and wrapped it around my finger.

"Please, Bella, tell me why you're scared of me."

"I'm scared thatyou'll tell me that I'm crazy, or something else that I won't like."

"I don't believe that crazy is a proper medical diagnosis these days, Bella. That term is somewhat outdated. However, in answer to your concern, no, I don't think you're crazy. To me, you look like a very frightened young lady who I would like very much to help, but you look too scared to accept that help. You have to be willing, Bella, in order for my services to benefit you. Can you do that?"

I looked up at her, unsure what to say. She looked sincere and Edward did seem to think she was trustworthy. Maybe I should give her a chance. I nodded in response.

Donna smiled. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for trusting me."

I spent the next few hours talking. I told her how Edward and I had met and then what transpired after that. She didn't look pleased when I told her that Edward had kept me against my own will. I felt the need to defend him, telling her that he was a changed man now. He was trying his best to be a better person, but I'm not sure she bought that explanation.

I told her about Ez, and the kidnapping and I the torture I had endured there. It was something I had never told anyone else before. It wasn't something that I found easy to talk about and I didn't enjoy having to relive the memories. I told her about murdering Felix, and how difficult some members of Edward's family were to get along with. I told her about the man in my apartment that I had killed.

I went on to tell her about the police interrogation, the safe house, the start of my downward spiral.

My father ...

The woman bumping into me in the street …

The car bomb …

Garrett …

The drinking ….

Finally, about the overdose.

I told her everything, and by the time I had finished, I felt somewhat lighter. I didn't feel fixed, but I knew it was a step in the right direction.

"Well, I think we're finished here for the day," Donna said, getting up and grabbing her things.

She handed me a card. "This is my number. I want you to call me any time things to start to get too much, day or night. It doesn't matter. I will always be here for you; all you have to do is call."

"Thank you."

"This is what I'm going to prescribe you," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "I'll give the prescription to Edward. I want you to take the pills exactly as directed, though I think it would be better if someone handled your medicine for you."

"I …"

"These are part of the process of getting better, Bella. You can't get better by talking alone. Though you made significant progress today, and I am very proud of how far you've come." She pointed at the paper. "I need you to take your medicine and the correct dosage." She grabbed my hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Promise me that you will."

I nodded. I didn't like the idea, but she said it was the only way I would get better and I wanted to get better.

"You can't drink alcohol or take drugs with these."

"I won't."

"I'm also gonna recommend to Edward that you move back to your townhouse. You sounded happier there, and staying here with people who antagonize you, don't make for a relaxing environment."

"I don't think Edward will go for the idea."

"Let me worry about Edward," she said, squeezing my hand again and winking at me. "You should go and rest now. I will come and see you again tomorrow."

I watched her walk out of the room. She closed the door and a few seconds later I could hear voices in the hall. I snuck over to the door and pressed my ear against the cold wood.

"She's a very troubled and scared young lady, but with the right help I don't see a reason why she won't be able to recover from this."

"Okay," Edward mumbled.

"Any recommendations?" Carlisle asked.

"I want her moved back to the townhouse today. She needs to be in an environment where she can relax, and I don't feel that's possible for her here. I'm sorry Carlisle, I don't mean that you aren't accommodating; she's just not comfortable around certain members of the family."

"I'll move her back today," Edward said. I was surprised that he had agreed so easily.

"I also think that she should spend some time away from you. This arrangement isn't healthy. Let's face it, Edward, it didn't start out as a normal relationship, you kidnapped her." I could hear the scowl in her voice. "I'm not certain her feelings for you are real. I wouldn't be surprised if she has developed Stockholm Syndrome."

 _No! No! No!_ How dare she tell him that.She was wrong.I gripped the handle of the door, ready to burst out the room.

"She needs to be whole again before you entertain the idea of any sort of association with her. I think it's in Bella's best interest that you stay away from her right now. Your relationship is far too destructive to do her any good."

"She needs me," Edward choked.

"She needs to be healthy and whole before she can need you."

"It's not safe for her alone."

"Then send her home with someone who can protect her, but give her space."

"I …"

"It's what's best for Bella," she said, in a tone that wasn't to be trifled with. "You do want what's best for her, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll stay away from her." She then continued. "This is her prescription, it needs to be collected. She knows that she can't mix it with drugs or alcohol. I've also given her my number, so she is free to contact me whenever she needs me. I'll be coming to see her tomorrow at some point. So make sure and send me the new address."

"Okay," was all Edward said in response. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'll see you out," Carlisle said.

"Thank you."

I heard the sound of two sets of footsteps walking away. When I couldn't hear them anymore, I threw open the door and saw Edward standing in the hall. He looked pained.

"Please don't stay away from me," I begged him.

He opened his arms and I went running into them. He pulled me tight against his chest. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore, princess," he mumbled. "Maybe she's right."

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Sherry rocks

EDITED 15/07/15

 **Chapter 29**

 **BPOV**

"I don't want to go," I said, looking up at Edward from the comfort of his arms. I searched his eyes, hoping to find something that told me he would let me stay with him, but I only saw resolve. I felt as if he was pushing me away and I was terrified, terrified that once he let me go he wouldn't want me again.

I wasn't the same person that I was a month ago. I wasn't the same person that had caught his eye. I was no longer that sweet, innocent, naïve Bella. I was someone new, someone different. What if he had decided that he didn't like the new me?

I wasn't sure I would be able to make it out in the world on my own, not with everything I had seen and done, not with the people who were out there. Would they come after me if and when I was on my own?

That Doctor … Donna, she had no idea what she was talking about. Couldn't he see that? We didn't need to be apart, we needed to be together. We were stronger together.

"I know you don't want to go," Edward whispered, as he leaned his head against mine. "But you have to."

"Why?"

He sighed. "You know why. Donna thinks that we should spend some time apart and I have the Caius situation. I want you to be safe."

I gripped onto his suit jacket as if our lives depended on it. "I want you to be safe too. I …" There was so much I wanted to say, needed to say, but I failed to find the words.

"I will be," he whispered. His hand cupped my chin and tilted my head to face him. He looked deep into my eyes. "I promise." I couldn't help but think that he had broken promises to me before. Would he break this one, too?

I sighed, leaning my head against his chest, listening to the thudding of his heart. It seemed to chant the word 'stay' over and over again. I had to fight to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to leave.

"Are you ready?" I turned to see Jasper waiting in the hallway. He was going to take me back to the townhouse, where I was to stay with Avi and Liam.

"No," I whimpered, clutching onto Edward's shirt.

Edward untangled my hand as he placed a kiss on my head. "She's ready."

I looked up at him again, my eyes pleading with him to change his mind. "I would stay out of the way. You wouldn't even know I was here," I begged.

Edward sighed, cupping my cheek. "It will only be for a day, Bella. I promise I will come and see you tomorrow night once everything has been taken care of, now go with Jasper." He spun me around and gently pushed me towards him.

I glanced over my shoulder, taking one more look at him. "Tomorrow," I said, repeating the word. It didn't taste nearly as horrible as it sounded. Perhaps, I could manage just one day.

Edward nodded and forced a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wanted to turn and run back into his arms. He didn't want this either. I knew he didn't. So, why was he making me go? He motioned for me to walk on.

I forced the lump back in my throat. "I ah, … I lov- … be safe, please," I mumbled, annoyed that I wasn't able to say the words to convey how I really felt.

"I will."

Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and guided me from the room. He took me outside to the car and fastened me in before he got into the driver's side. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands as I fought to stop myself from crying.

"He'll be okay, you know," he said, as we pulled out into the street.

I wanted to shout at him, tell him that he was wrong. That he couldn't guarantee that Edward would be okay. Nothing in their life was predictable, but I merely mumbled, "Just like Garrett was okay."

Jasper sighed, as he clutched onto the steering wheel. "Garrett died because he didn't do his job properly. He let his guard down, he should have known better."

"Garrett died on an innocent trip to a restaurant. It could have easily been Edward, or even me, a few seconds later and it would have been. What you're doing tomorrow is dangerous … going after a rival mob family, the same ones that outsmarted you all and kidnapped me. There are no guarantees, no promises. So, please don't make them."

"Like I said, he'll be fine," Jasper snapped.

We fell into an awkward silence. I chewed on my bottom lip while Jasper concentrated on driving. It wasn't until we were almost home that I remembered I hadn't talked to him about this morning. I didn't know where to begin, so I just blurted it out. "You owe Edward an apology for this morning," I said, eyeing him out the corner of my eye.

"Do I?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Edward didn't start it, I did. He was reluctant. I coerced him."

Jasper laughed. "I hardly think you are the one that's leading him astray."

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "He also said that you blamed him for what I did."

"Who else would I blame?"

"Me," I said, not daring to look up.

Jasper scoffed. "I blame you for your own stupidity, but you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him. Anyway, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't-"

"Clearly," he snarled.

I glared at him. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Belittle me," I snapped. "You had your own role to play in my kidnapping or did that slip your mind."

Jasper sighed. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a pack of smokes. He silently offered me one. I took the box lighting one for him and then one for myself.

"I know I played a part in your destruction," he muttered a few minutes later. "I think about that every day. It eats me up inside."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Because I do."

I guess that was as honest an answer I was going to get from him.

After Jasper dropped me off, I camped out in my bedroom, waiting for the day to pass so that Edward could return to me.

I only ever saw Avi or Liam when they brought me food or my medicine, both of which I took without complaint. I think they both knew to stay out my way or maybe they didn't want to deal with me. Either way, I was happy to be left to my own devices.

.

~Relentless~

.

I was still sleeping the following morning when my father burst into my room, startling me awake. I sat up with a jolt, just in time to see him marching toward me. He looked stressed, worn out, nothing like the man I once knew. "Dad, what's going on?"

I hadn't seen him in days; it was almost as if he had been avoiding me. I had started to think that he wanted nothing more to do with me now that he knew who I was and what I had done. I didn't understand why he was showing up now, and at this hour.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it was eleven am. Okay, so maybe it wasn't as early as I thought it was.

"C'mon!" he shouted, as he dragged me out of bed. "We have to move. It's time to go."

"Go?" I asked, looking at him bewildered. "Go where?" He wasn't making any sense. He was starting to scare me.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We're leaving Bells. I'm getting you out of here and taking you somewhere he won't be able to find you."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "No!" I shouted. I didn't want to leave. I wasn't leaving Edward.

My father grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "He's killing you Bella!" he roared. "I won't stand idly by while he destroys you. You're coming with me and you're coming with me now." He shoved me towards the dresser. "Get dressed. We don't have time."

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I went over the dresser and quickly changed my clothes, not that I planned to go with him. I just figured it would be better if I was dressed to deal with him. I didn't understand why Avi or Liam hadn't come upstairs when they had heard him shouting or even stopped him from waking me. Where were they?

My father burst back into the room a few minutes later. "Leave everything," he ordered. "I don't want him to be able to trace you. We can buy you whatever you need when we get somewhere safe."

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he pushed me from my room and hurried me downstairs.

"The less you know the better Bells."

"I … I … I don't want to go," I said, pulling back.

He seized my arm again. "You don't know what you want. Your brain is warped. He has you that confused that you don't know whether you're coming or going, but don't worry, we'll get you help. We'll fix you. You'll be okay."

It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Avi lying on the floor, he had been shot, there was blood pooling from his side. I whipped my arm away from my dad and ran over to Avi, kneeling by his side. I pushed my hand on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "You shot him!" I roared at my father. "Are you out of our goddamn mind!?"

"Where's Liam!?" I screamed, looking around the room, wondering where he was.

Agent Black walked out of the sunroom, wiping his hands on a bloody rag. "He's been taken care of."

"You!?" I shouted, shocked. I looked back to my father, desperate for answers, but he avoided my eyes. What the hell was going on?

"You don't think your father could have orchestrated all of this on his own, do you?" Black said, as he came to a stop a few feet away from me.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I wailed.

He shrugged. "Payback. Because I can. Because it's about time this city was rid of thisvermin," he said, as he tossed the rag on the ground.

"He won't let you get away with this!" I roared.

Black shrugged. "Edward has his own problems to worry about. If Caius doesn't kill him, then he'll be going behind bars for a very long time."

Kill him? My hands began to tremble. Edward couldn't die. I couldn't live without him.

Wait, he knew? He knew about the meeting … about Caius?

I looked over at my father. He looked as guilty as hell. He had done this. He had been working with the FBI or at least Agent Black. He had been stealing information and feeding it to them. I choked back tears of frustration. "How could you!?" I roared in anguish.

"I did what I needed to do to protect my daughter. Agent Black will help us disappear. Edward or his men will never be able to find us. You can start a new life. You can be happy Bells."

I shook my head. "You just don't get it. I don't want a new life. This is me. This is who I am."

"You tried to kill yourself Bells. You don't want this life anymore than I want it for you."

"You're wrong!" I screamed. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was lost, scared, confused even, but I never wanted to die. I made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

Avi gurgled, spitting up blood. I pushed my hand harder into his wound. "Hang on, please, hang on," I begged him. I couldn't handle it if another one of us died. Too many people had died already.

I had to call and get him help. I had to save him. I had to save Edward too.

Agent Black wrapped his hand around my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. "We need to move."

I fought against him. "He'll die if I don't stop the bleeding. Let me go."

"Good," he said, as he shoved me towards the front door, then out into the street. "One less dog for taxpayers to feed." I glared at him. He was cold, heartless. He was no better than the men he was trying to destroy.

Black pushed me into the backseat of a black Sedan. My father quickly joined me before I had a chance to climb out, closing the door behind him, as Black jumped in the driver's seat.

I watched the house as the car started to pull away. Avi was in there, lying on the floor, dying, with no one to help him. It tore me apart. How could my father do this? It didn't make sense. He was a man of the law at one time. He was supposed to help people, not kill them.

I looked down at my bloodstained hands. "His blood is on your hands," I mumbled. "I'll never forget this. I'll never stop fighting you or trying to run away, wherever you take me. You think that you are better than he is, but you are not. At least he does not disguise who he is. He doesn't pretend to be good."

"Bells-"

"Don't," I snapped. "Save it for someone who cares."

"Don't worry Charlie, she'll come around," Black said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

I glared at him. His words could not be further from the truth. If Edward died because of what he did. It was something I would never forget. Something I would never forgive.

We rode in silence for some time after that. I had no idea where we were headed, but we seemed to be traveling further and further out of the city. I hated that fact. I hated that they were taking me away from Edward. I hate that I might never see him, but most of all I hated the idea of Edward being dead.

It wasn't something that I could let happen. I knew I had to find him, warn him.

When we pulled up at the next red light, I tried the door handle, and to my surprise, it opened. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran down the street. I heard my father calling my name, but I didn't stop running. I ran as fast as I could, cutting down alleys and changing direction every so often to ensure my escape.

When I thought it was safe I hurried down the street looking for the nearest payphone. I found one on the corner and by luck, there was a homeless man a few feet away begging for money. I snatch some change from his old worn hat. "I'm sorry. I'll repay you," I promised. He didn't object. It may have been something to do with my blood covered hands.

I popped the quarters in the phone and dialed Edward's number. I waited and waited for him to pick up, but it rang out. Why wasn't he answering? Was he okay?

Not knowing was killing me.

I banged and kicked the phone in frustration before trying again. "C'mon on Edward, pick up. Please, pick up."

It rang and rang, but still no answer. I didn't even want to think what that meant. I would try one more time and then I would have to go. I had stayed in the one spot for too long already.

"What?" Edward snapped after a few rings. I had never been so grateful to hear his voice in all my life.

"Edward," I gasped. "You have to get out of there. It's a trap." I heard gunfire, a lot of it. "Edward? Edward!?" I screamed, but there was no answer as the line went dead.

Was he … Had I been too late? I sunk to my knees as a feeling of hopelessness began to take over my body. I broke into sobs as I prayed and begged to anyone that would listen that he would be okay. I needed him to be okay.

A/N: Thanks goes to SunFlowerFran & CristinaN for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** A huge thanks to my beta **Tiffany** , and to my pre-readers **Sherry, Cristina** & **Paige.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **BPOV**

I finally managed to scrape myself off the ground, slamming the phone back into place as I nervously looked around. There were at least a dozen set of eyes staring at me, wondering what I was doing. I knew I had to move. I had to get off the street as soon as possible. The last thing I needed, was the cops showing up or Agent Black. My father, I could handle, but only if he was alone.

I guess it wasn't every day you saw a lunatic on the street, covered in blood, screaming like a banshee. I could only imagine how crazed I really looked. I knew I had to go, but I really didn't want to leave the telephone. It was stupid. I knew that, but if there was even a small chance that Edward would call me back, then I wanted to be here to take that call. I couldn't miss it.

This whole thing had been a setup from the get-go, that and from the gunshots I had heard over the phone, I knew that Edward was likely dea- No, I couldn't say it. I refused to believe it. We had lost too many people already. I couldn't lose him.

I caught sight of the top of a policeman's hat. It looked like he or she was heading in my direction. I wondered if someone had alerted him to my presence. At the same time, the payphone began to ring. If I answered, I would more than likely get caught, but if I ran I would never know who was calling. It could be Edward, then again, maybe not. I couldn't live with not knowing.

I picked up the phone and eyed the cop, wondering how long I would get to speak. "Hello?"

"Bella?" A familiar voice rasped.

"Edward?" Oh my god, it was him. "You're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive. I'm okay. Where are you? Why are you using a payphone? What's going on?"

"It's complicated," I said, looking around for a street sign, but the cop caught my eye first. He was only a few feet from me, though he was trapped behind an onlooker, which bought me at least a few more seconds to get away. "Edward, I have to go. There's a cop here," I said, whispering the last part.

"Cop? Wait. What's going on? Bella, please don't hang up!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"I need you to get to somewhere safe." I nodded in agreement, safe would be good, but I had no idea where to go. "Do you remember where we had our first date?"

Of course, how could I forget? "The-" I began.

"Don't say the name," he snapped. "They will listen to this. I need you to get there as soon as you can. I will have someone meet you there. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes," I whimpered. I would get there. No matter what it took, I would get there.

"Ma'am, I need you to put the phone down," the cop said, as he came over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Run Bella!" Edward yelled, before the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and turned to face the cop. He was an older man, in his late forties at least. He had a beer gut, which made him look pretty unfit. I was reasonably sure that if I managed to get away from him, then, I would be able to outrun him. I just had to get away from him first.

Remember your self-defense classes.

I grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it with my hand to an awkward angle, causing him to release his hold. I pushed him backward before he had the chance to think and took off running. I ran as fast as I could down the street. It was easy to get away from him when everyone parted like the Red Sea.

I ran a few blocks before I ducked down an alley and hid behind a dumpster trying to catch my breath. Oh my god, I couldn't believe I had just done that to a cop. I was so far gone that it wasn't even funny. I had killed twice and now I was running from the law, but then the law was crooked. Agent Black wasn't exactly a good agent. He wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen. He had murdered two men in my house in cold blood. He was a killer, just the same as me, the only difference between us was he wore a badge.

I started to think of Avi, picturing his body lying on the hall floor. There was blood pooling from his side, so much blood. Had someone helped him? Had someone even found him by now or was he dead?

So many people had died already. Garrett's face flashed through my mind. I missed him. As much as I didn't know him that well. I still missed him, missed having him around. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

I shook my head as tears began to trickle down my face. I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't think about the losses we had endured or I wouldn't make it to Edward. I had to stay strong. I had to pull it together. I had to get out of here and get to the restaurant and that would be so much easier to do if I didn't look like an ax murderer, I thought as I looked down at my hands. I had to get rid of the blood.

I took my t-shirt off, tearing a strip from the bottom before I put it back on and tied it to the side so I didn't look like a tramp. I spat onto the rag several times before I tried to use it to remove the blood from my hands, but it was no good. It was only taking off tiny spots at a time, no matter how hard I rubbed. I had to find another way to wash it off.

I spotted a puddle at the bottom of a drain. The idea of washing my hands in the dirty water made me feel sick, but it was better than being caught. I crawled over to the drain and dipped my hands into the water. It was ice cold and black. I tried not to think about it as I rinsed them several times and then began to scrub.

I managed to remove most of the blood, but it was still stuck around my nails and in the lines of my knuckles. I didn't think anyone would notice it in passing. Especially since my hands now had muddy smears all over them, thanks to the water.

I peeked out into the street. There were no signs of the cop or my father and Agent Black. It was safe, for now. I scanned the street, looking for a sign so I could figure out where I was. I was near the intersection of W. 48th and 9th Ave. It had to be about ten blocks to the restaurant.

I headed up 9th Avenue. The street was congested due to roadworks, even the sidewalk was jam packed, so walking took forever. It felt as if I was never going to make it to the restaurant, but I kept my head down and kept pushing through the crowd, walking as fast as they would allow me.

When I finally reached The Peninsula, I didn't see anyone I recognized, which worried me. I was so damn anxious to get off this street before the cops or my father caught up with me. I stood there nervously glancing up and down the street, wishing that they would hurry up and get here. That was when a black SUV skidded to a stop in front of me. The door was thrown open and Jasper yelled. "Get in!" It was like something out of the movies.

I didn't waste a second. I raced over to the car and jumped inside. I was so happy to see a familiar face. To see someone that I knew would protect me.

"Put on your seatbelt," Jasper ordered, and I immediately complied.

I could tell from the expression on his face that something wasn't right. I had no idea if it was because he had been worried about me or if something was wrong with Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.

"He's busy," Jasper snapped as we pulled out into the street. Then he sighed, his expression softening. "He'll come and see you as soon as he can."

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried, fearing the worst.

"He's fine. He'll be fine," he soothed. "Anyway, tell me what happened to you. Why were you out in the street? Where are Avi and Liam?"

I broke down at the mere mention of their names. "I think they're dead," I whispered, shuddering.

"Talk to me," Jasper commanded, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath before I began. "It was my father and Agent Black. My dad's been feeding them with information. Black knew about the meeting the whole thing was a setup." He nodded as if this wasn't news to him. "I was still sleeping when my father burst into my room. He demanded that I get dressed, that I was leaving with him. I told him that I didn't want to, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I finally got ready. I figured that he was alone and that Avi would help me calm him down, but when … when we got downstairs, Avi was lying on the floor. He was bleeding out. I tried to stop the blood, but I couldn't. I wanted to get him help," I sobbed, "But they wouldn't let me. They wanted him to die."

Jasper grabbed my hand squeezing it tight. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe," he kept repeating the words until I nodded my head.

"I never saw Liam, but Agent Black came out of the sunroom saying that he had taken care of him. He had bloody hands," I said, glancing down at mine, looking at Avi's blood. "I think Liam's dead too."

Jasper nodded. "I'll take care of it. If they're still alive, we'll get them help."

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit a number before he put it to his ear. "I need you to head over to the townhouse. Take a few men with you, two of our own are down. I need you to take care of it."

When he hung up his phone, I glanced out the window, not recognizing where we were. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my house. You'll be safe there."

It had never dawned on me until that moment that I had never been to Jasper's house, or Emmett's. I never really knew Edward's family. That was partly my fault and theirs. We hadn't gotten off to the best start or the most normal, and after everything that had happened, I had been keeping them all at arm's length. Maybe if I had accepted them, then things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did. I suppose there was no way of knowing.

Jasper stayed in a townhouse too, though his wasn't nearly as extravagant as ours.

"Is Alice home?" I asked as we walked into the hall.

"No, she's still with the rest of the family. They're in a safe house."

I nodded my head as I looked at the paintings hanging up on the wall. I didn't fail to notice that Jasper locked the front door after us.

"Just an extra precaution," he assured me, when he turned around and caught me staring.

"Expecting someone?"

"No, so should someone come a knocking I want you to go and hide until I give you the all clear." He went into a drawer in the sideboard, pulling out a gun. He checked that it was loaded before handing it over to me. "Another precaution."

"Jasper you're starting to freak me out. Are you sure that we aren't expecting anyone?"

"No one, I swear," he said, turning me around and walking with me further into the house. "Some shit went down today and I would rather be safe than sorry. Fuck, if I ever let anything happen to you I would be sorry. Edward would kill me."

I sighed, he was probably right. Edward did have a temper.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

I shook my head. "I would rather just go and get cleaned up."

"Second floor, third door on the right there is a guest bedroom. Alice keeps the wardrobe stocked with clothes, you should find something to wear there and the room also has an en suite."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll make you sandwich in case you change your mind."

I nodded and headed up the stairs. Jasper was jumpy, edgy. I had never seen him like this before and I didn't like it. If he was scared then so was I.

I wanted to know what the hell had gone down today, but I knew he wouldn't tell me, no matter how many times I asked.

One thing was for sure, I wouldn't stop worrying until Edward was by my side, and once he was I was never letting him go. No matter what he said.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my beta Tiffany, and my pre-readers Cristina, Sherry and Paige.

 **Chapter 31**

 **EPOV**

This was closely, turning into the second worse day of my life. Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong, and the one person, who I thought was safe and free from all this shit, had been kidnapped, kidnapped by her own fucking father.

When I got my hands on that prick I was going to make him pay. It was time he was out of Bella's life, for good.

"I'm impressed," I said, turning my attention to Caius, who was tied to a chair beside his daughter. She was looking rather worse for wear. "You almost fucking had me, almost," I said, flinching as my father pulled out the bullet from my shoulder. "A few more inches and I would have been dead. Bet you wish you were a better fucking shot."

Caius snarled at me, before spitting on the floor. "You think you're great, you cocky little shit, but you have no idea who you're messing with or what we're capable of doing."

I laughed. "And what are you capable of?"

"We have your girlfriend."

"I think the term was had." Caius looked at me confused. "She outsmarted your FBI friend and got away from him."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Caius started laughing, but I could tell it was forced. "It doesn't matter if she got away, it won't be long until my men find her again. She won't slip through my fingers twice."

I nodded. "I could be wrong, but I do believe this was the second time. Wasn't this the second time?" I asked Emmett, who was standing behind Caius with a smug grin on his face.

"Yep, definitely was the second time."

I shrugged at Caius, which caused a shit load of pain to shoot through my right shoulder. My father scowled me, telling me to 'hold still' while he stitched me up. "I guess math is not your strong point, but I do believe you're right. I shouldn't take anymore chances where Bella is concerned. I don't want to risk having her in your hands or fingers again. Maybe we should cut the damn things off and be done with it. What do you think Em?"

"I think it sounds like a brilliant idea," Em said, grinning from ear to ear. He went over to shelves at the side of the room and picked up a large blade. "Do you want me to cut the fingers off or just the hands?" he asked while examining the weapon.

Heidi started screaming through her gag and fighting with her restraints as tears flooded her eyes. I think she was crying something like 'please, don't kill him', but I couldn't be sure. It was kind of inaudible. The bitch knew if we killed her father then she would be next. She was probably only screaming to save her own damn skin.

"Somebody fucking shut her up," I snapped.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her," Caius warned as if he was in a position to threaten us.

"I think you should be a little more worried about yourself and a little less worried about your whore of a daughter. Don't you?"

Damon happily got up off his chair from the back of the room and whacked Heidi on the back of her head with his glock, knocking her out cold.

"Thank you," I smiled, as Caius spat out a string of threats.

"Fingers," I said, turning to Emmett. "Take off his fingers, and do it one at a time. I want the bastard to feel every single one."

Emmett happily complied. He loved this shit, possibly a little too much. He chopped off the first finger and dangled it in the air as Caius screamed out in agony. "Maybe we can sew this one on to Heidi's hand, she's missing the same finger."

I laughed as Caius fought with the restraints, yelling empty threats at Em. Didn't he realize how pathetic he sounded? A man of his position should show a little more restraint. "How's it looking?" I asked my father, turning my attention to him.

"You'll live," he said, glancing at me. "But I would be grateful if I didn't have to patch you up for a while."

I patted his arm. "Don't worry about it, after we take care of these fuckers everything is going to calm down. Hell, things are going to be so calm that I plan on taking Bella away on a nice long ass vacation."

He nodded. "She needs one." I knew he was just as worried about her as I was.

"She does," I agreed.

I now had a strong feeling of urgency to go and see her and hold her in my arms. Jasper had texted me after he had picked her up, telling me that she was okay, but it was one thing, knowing she was okay and another seeing that she was okay. I was worried about her. Caius' men were still out there. I knew it was unlikely that they would find her, but there was still a risk.

"Another two minutes and I'll be done here, you should go to her. We can take care of things here."

I shook my head. I knew my family was more than capable of cleaning up this mess, but I had to stay, at least until these two fuckers were dead. I had to see them die with my own eyes. Jasper would call me if they came into trouble.

I looked back over to Emmett. He was having far too much fun, waving Caius' fingers in his face. Who, surprisingly was blubbering like a big baby. It made me wonder what kind of a fucking mob boss was he? I would like to think if I was in some warehouse in New Orleans that I would be dying with dignity, not whining like a fucking baby. We were both men born into this life, and death has always been something that had played a large role in this lifestyle. We all died sooner or later. This life was about living it up while you could.

Usually, I would be lapping this shit up, but not today. I didn't see the entertainment value. All, I could think of was Bella. I wanted to go home to her. I wanted to be with her rather than waste time watching these fuckwits suffer before they died. They were going to die anyway, so what was the point in delaying the inevitable?

I pulled out my gun and took the safety off. I shot Caius in the head, silencing him instantly. I then shot Heidi and slipped the weapon back into my holster.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Em whined, like a disappointed child.

"You had your fun. I wanted the prick dead."

"I was just getting started."

I sighed. "There are more of them out there. Why don't you get cleaned up here and go out and look for the fuckers? As long as they're out there our women aren't safe."

Emmett nodded. He wasn't entirely happy with the idea, but it was better than nothing, and it was a job that needed to be done. I would feel better knowing he was handling it.

"Finished," Dad said, as he added the last piece of tape to the bandage.

"Thanks," I said, as I stood up and pulled my shirt to cover the wound. I don't know why I was bothering. The shirt was covered in blood, it wasn't as if I was ever going to be able to hide it from Bella. My dad helped me slip my suit jacket back on and I motioned for Damon to move. "C'mon, let's get out of here. You're driving."

"Where to?" he asked, as he jumped off the chair and held the door open for me.

"Jasper's house. I need to see Bella."

The thing I liked about Damon, was he never felt the need to fill silence with mindless chatter. He knew when the fuck to shut up and when to talk, and right now, as we drove to Bella was a time to shut the fuck up.

When we were about five minutes out when my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I half expected to see Emmett's name on the screen, but I was surprised when I saw it was Jasper's home number. "Hello," I said, my voice filled with dread. Jasper never called me from his house phone. It wasn't secure. Something was wrong.

"Edward?" Bella squeaked. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as soon as I heard her voice. "Damon, step on it!" I yelled, glad that we weren't that far away. "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Someone's in the house," she whispered.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's downstairs," she sounded as if she was crying. "There are men down there with him. They're hurting him Edward. They're asking about me, but I don't know how many of them there are."

"Bella, baby, I want you to go and find a hiding spot and you stay hidden until I come and get you."

"I have a gun. I could-"

"No!" I roared, knowing what she was going to suggest. I wasn't willing to put her in any more danger or another situation where she had to kill. "No princess, I want you to go and hide. Hide in the best spot you can find and you stay there."

"Edward-"

"Now Bella," I growled.

She hung up the phone and I looked outside the car window. We were only a few blocks away.

"Trouble boss?" Damon asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

I nodded. "They've got company. Park the car around the corner. I don't want them to see us coming."

Damon pulled to a stop a few minutes later. We both jumped out and he grabbed a silencer and some ammo from his trunk. There was only one silencer between us, it would have to do.

I looked around the corner, trying to get a better idea of what we were dealing with, but there were no signs of activity, but there was two black Hummer's parked outside of Jasper's house. The windows were tinted, so there was no way of telling if they were empty. For our sake, I hoped they were.

We snuck down the street, guns drawn, staying as close to the buildings as we possibly could, hoping not to draw attention to ourselves. When we reached the vehicles Damon checked them both out. They were both unlocked and vacant.

That had to mean there were about six or eight guys in the house if we were lucky. I hoped to fucking god we were lucky. We couldn't handle much more. I had to presume that Jasper was out of action and I was injured. There wasn't any time to call in help. I hoped my clown of a brother had at least called for backup or we would be screwed.

When we reached the front door it was ajar. I could hear shouting from further in the house, but I had no idea if there was anyone in the hall. I slowly pushed the door open for a better look, motioning for Damon to be ready.

There was one guy standing there, but he had his back to us. Damon took him out with a blink of an eye. Then we both rushed in and grabbed the body, carrying him into the living room and dumping him out of sight. I moved a plant pot over to cover up the small pool of blood. I wasn't ready to let them know we were here just yet.

My fucking arm was screaming in agony by the time I was finished, but it was just something I had to ignore. This had to be done. I had to save Bella and my brother.

We slipped down the hall towards the kitchen where the fuckers had Jasper. There were four of the bastards in there with him. Jasper was tied to a chair while some dick was beating the shit out of him. Another one of them was yelling continuous questions at him, trying to find out where Bella was. I was proud to say he never answered any of them. The other two were standing guard.

We had to make this clean and quick. There was no room for error. I motioned for Damon to take out the two on the right. I would take the two out on the left, but this meant that if there were any more of them in the house they would know we were here. We would be drawing them to us. Maybe we could use that to our advantage.

I quickly took out my two while Damon took out his. Then, I rushed over to Jasper and grabbed his hair, yanking his head to face me. His face was a fucking mess, but I didn't have time to feel empathy for him. "How many of them are there?" I barked.

"Eight," he slurred.

I motioned for Damon to stand on watch.

"Why the fuck didn't you call me?" I hissed.

"I called Emmett. He's on his way here, and he said you were too. I knew if I kept my mouth shut for long enough that you would both show up."

"And what about Bella? What if they got her?"

"I told her to hide if anyone came. She should be hiding."

"If!?" I roared. "What the fuck do you mean if?"

"I think we were followed."

"You think?" I slapped the back of my hand across his face. If he weren't my own flesh and blood, I would have put a bullet in his fucking head. "The second you thought you were being followed, you should have contacted me. You had no right to put her in danger like that."

"I'm sorry. When we got closer to the house the Hummer disappeared. I thought maybe I was just being paranoid."

I let his head go because if I didn't stop touching him then I was likely to pulverize his face.

Damon whistled, drawing my attention. I rushed over to the other side of the door and stood waiting, ready to shoot whoever stepped through it. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards us, but before they reached the door, I heard something thud to the floor. I peeked out to see Emmett was standing there with his gun in hand and one of Caius men at his feet.

"At least one of my brothers isn't a useless asshole."

Emmett grinned. "Hopefully you mean me. Where's Jasper?"

"Over here," I said, motioning with my head. "He's fine, but there are three more of these fuckers in the house. Help me find them before they find Bella."

 **BPOV**

I was terrified out of my fucking mind. I longed for all this shit to be over. I wanted to go back to being that college girl who stayed in on a Friday and Saturday night with no social expectations whatsoever. No, that was a lie, because being that girl would mean not having Edward and I wasn't sure if I could live without him now. I knew I couldn't. I knew we were fucked up and possibly the worst match made in heaven, but I needed him now, like I needed air to breathe.

I would do whatever it took to be with him. He was mine and I was his.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I heard some slimeball cry.

I bit my lip to stop myself from making a sound as I clutched onto my gun, chanting the words, 'Edward will be here soon, Edward will be here soon'.

I heard the sound of gunshots coming from downstairs and I sighed with relief. He was here. He was coming to get me.

"It sounds like your friends have arrived," I heard the creep say. "I wonder if I can find you before they can." I heard the sound of doors banging as he sped up his search.

He may find me before Edward does, but I have the safety off and he is going to get a 9mm in his face.

I heard him enter the room I was in and I held my breath. His footsteps went over to the bed and then the wardrobe. Then he moved into the en suite. I prayed that he was going to move to another room after that.

"Oh Bella," he called as he came out of the en suite. "Where are you. I have something for you."

 _And I have something for you_ , I thought, gripping the piece tighter.

I didn't even hear him walk over to the ottoman. I screamed as he lifted the lid, firing my weapon at the same time. His blood splattered all over me as his body slumped on top of me. I screamed and kicked and punched as I tried to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. He was too heavy.

Then suddenly he was gone. Emmett was standing in his place. He scooped me up into his arms and held me tight against his chest. "You're okay, you're okay," he told me as he carried me from the room. I clutched onto his shirt as I tried to get my breathing under control. By the time I had managed to compose myself, Edward was standing next to me.

"Bella?" Edward said as he looked at me. He was probably wondering if the blood was mine.

"I'm all right," I assured him as Emmett placed me down on my feet. "It's not mine."

"Oh, princess," Edward moaned as he pulled me into his arms. "I never meant for you to have to do that again."

I grabbed his face and held it in my hands, staring into his eyes with intent. "I'm okay, really," I assured him, and I meant it. This wasn't like last time. I wasn't going to breakdown. I had no idea what had changed, but it had, and that was all that mattered.

My hands fell from his face, slipping down his shoulders and chest when I felt something wet and sticky. I peeled back his jacket and saw his shirt was covered in blood. "What happened?"

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "It's okay. I was shot, but I've been stitched up already."

"Then why is it still bleeding?"

He shrugged. "I may have ripped out my stitches."

I slapped his arm and frowned at him. "And what did you do to rip out the stitches."

"I was rescuing you."

"Oh."

"C'mon," he said, grabbing my hand. "There are still some of these fuckers out here. I want you down in the kitchen where it's safe."

I nodded, safe was good.

"Emmett, find them and take care of it."

Edward led me down to the kitchen. Thankfully, we never met any of the other men on route. Damon was in the kitchen standing guard and Jasper was there tied to a chair. He was a bloody mess.

"Why didn't you untie him?" I scowled at Edward.

"Finding you was more important."

I started rummaging through drawers looking for a knife to cut the ropes. When I found one Edward grabbed it out of my hand and set Jasper free.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my hand hovering over Jasper's face. It was going to take weeks for it to heal.

"I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile as he stood up. He looked unsteady on his feet so I forced him to sit back down.

"The fucker deserves to suffer. He was the reason you were in danger," Edward said, pulling out a chair.

"He's also the reason I had a gun," I reminded Edward. "What the hell happened today?"

"They knew we were coming, they were all waiting for us to show up, like the fools we were. They had to have at least forty men all over the place. Luckily, Jasper noticed that something wasn't on the up and up before we got in too far. When we started to retreat and they began to fire on us. Caius obviously was reluctant to let me go. He broke away from his men and came after me. He managed to shoot me in the shoulder before Emmett got to him. Emmett must have knocked him out after that because the next thing I knew Caius was lying at my feet and we were flooring it, heading out of there."

"Where is he now?"

"He won't be bothering you again. I'll put it that way." Edward motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over to him and he pulled me down onto his lap. "What happened to you?"

I bit my lip. I knew he was going to be pissed off with my father. I was too. I just wasn't sure if I wanted him to kill him.

"Tell me," he demanded, after a few minutes of silence.

"My father came bursting into my room, telling me to get dressed that I was leaving with him. The only reason, I finally got dressed, was because he wouldn't leave me alone. I thought Avi would sort him out once we got downstairs, but when we got downstairs Avi was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I tried to save him, but Agent Black came out of the sunroom and they both forced me into a car. He said he had taken care of Liam too." I looked over to Jasper. "Did your men find, are they?"

Jasper shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Sorry Bella."

Stray tears rolled down my cheek as I tried to force myself to be strong. Edward pulled me against his chest. I could feel the wetness of the blood on his shirt against my cheek, but I didn't care. I needed to be close to him. "Too many people have died," I whispered to him.

"I know baby, I know."

"It has to stop."

"And it will, once I've taken care of Caius' mob and his family, all the killing will stop. I promise."

I nodded, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of his heart beating. I couldn't wait until all of this was over.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** A huge thank you to the beautiful ladies who helped me clean this chapter up. My Beta Tiffany, and my pre-readers, Paige, Cristina & Sherry. You girls rock. You have no idea what you mean to me.

 **Chapter 32**

 **EPOV**

" _No. No. Please don't. I'll give you anything you want. I had nothing to do with the girl's kidnapping. I swear. That was all on Caius."_

I sighed, closing the laptop. I had seen enough. Marcus was dying a slow and painful death and that was all I needed to know. My brothers had done as I had asked, and they would be greatly rewarded when they returned home. Now, if only I could get Agent Black and Charlie to come crawling out of their fucking hiding hole, then we could put an end to all of this crap and move on with our lives.

I loosened my tie and took it off as I got up from my desk and went in search of Bella. We had temporarily moved back into the penthouse as we looked for another property, another home. She couldn't bear the thought of being in the same townhouse where Avi and Liam had been murdered and I couldn't blame her. They were sorely missed. Avi and Emmett had been friends since they were teens. Em was the one that had brought Avi into the fold, and he had turned out to be a valuable asset to us, as well as a good friend and confidant. Liam, I hadn't known so well, but from what I knew of him, he had shown a lot of promise. He could have made it big one day, maybe even worked up to capo. Shame, things ended the way they did, but it was our way of life. There was no point in dwelling on it.

I had been worried that moving back into the penthouse would set Bella off as it wasn't exactly full of good memories for her. She had our bad start and her kidnapping to contend with, but she actually seemed to be doing okay. If being here was affecting her, then she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of hiding it because I saw no signs of her breaking down.

I hadn't been far from her side since everything had happened. I wanted to be close to her in case she needed me, but that wasn't the only reason. History had proven to us time and time again that every time I did leave her that she was thrown into danger. I wasn't willing to let that happen again. I wasn't prepared to lose her. I loved her. If that meant taking a backseat in the family business and delegating, then I was willing to do that. That's what someone of my position should do anyway.

I found Bella outside on the terrace. She was sitting in the hot tub with her back to me, gazing out at the sunset and the New York skyline. "Beautiful," I said, as I drank her in. She was wearing the same navy bikini which she had worn the first night we had fucked. It really accentuated her features, especially her breasts.

"It is, isn't it?" She said, as she turned around to me and smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her head. "You have no idea."

"You should join me," she said, grabbing my sleeve before I could move back.

"Okay," I smiled as I started to undress. I took my jacket off and tossed it on the nearby chair, followed by my shirt. As I sat down to remove my shoes, I could feel the cold, crisp spring air on my chest. "How the hell are you not freezing out here?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

Bella laughed. "It's not as bad once you are in here."

I made quick work of my pants, socks and kept my boxers on as I climbed into the tub, groaning with satisfaction as I felt the warmth of the water on my cold flesh. I sat down next to Bella and pulled her to me. She happily relaxed at my side, leaning her head against my chest, as her fingers lazily drew patterns across my abs. "This is nice," she whispered. "We don't do this often enough."

I nodded in agreement. It was nice. This was how our relationship should have started out, but I was too much of a fuck up back then. I had wished over a thousand times that I could go back and change how I had treated Bella. I should have wined and dined her, treated her like the princess that she was, not kidnapped her and beat her like an animal.

I couldn't believe that I had ever spanked her. I knew Jasper did it to Alice and I just thought with a bit of discipline she would listen and respect me, but now I could see that I was wrong. I had been so fucking wrong, on so many levels. It was a wonder that Bella was still with me, but then maybe she was only with me now because she didn't have anywhere to go or was it because she had feelings for me too? I had no idea. I hoped it was the latter, but if she didn't care about me now, then perhaps there was hope that I could win her over and prove to her that I was the man for her. Show her that I would love and protect her for the rest of my life if she gave me the chance.

Maybe I could even convince her to marry me. I knew we weren't at that point yet, but it was something to aim for. Then, I would know that she was taken care of if anything ever happened to me. She would never want, nor need for anything, for the rest of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, staring up at me with concern.

"Nothing," I said, leaning down and kissing her again. "Just business." She sighed in response. I knew she hated being kept in the dark, but there were some things she wasn't strong enough to handle. I planned on keeping her away from the business side of things as much as possible from here on out. She didn't need to know about that shit anymore. "I had an idea I wanted to run past you."

"Oh?"

"How would you feel about going away for a few weeks? Just you and me, anywhere you want."

"You would do that?" she asked, surprised.

"For you, I would move the sun, moon and the earth, Bella."

"Oh." I could see by the look in her face that she didn't fully believe me, and who could blame her after everything I had done? But I was going to prove to her that I meant what I said, and show her just how much she means to me.

"Is there anywhere that you've ever really wanted to go?"

"I've always wanted to go to Rome," she said, smiling, staring off into space. "But you don't have to do that," she said, turning back to face me. "I understand that you have obligations here. Really, it's okay. Maybe we could go out for a meal instead?"

I tilted her chin up, so she was looking at me straight in the eyes. I wanted her to see how serious I was. "I can leave instructions for my men to follow. I'm sure they can manage two weeks without me, and even if they can't, they can call me, but I'll make sure they know only to do that in case of an emergency. I want to have these two weeks with you. I need to have these two weeks with you." I had so much damage to repair.

"I'd like that."

When Bella went to sleep that night, I booked our hotel and two first class tickets to Rome, since my brothers had the jet. I sent out a coded email to my men, offering a one million dollar reward to whomever found and killed Jacob and Charlie. I then emailed the realtor and told them to send the portfolios of any suitable homes to me via email. I would have Jasper check out any possibilities in person.

Hopefully, everything would fall into place while we were gone, and when we returned we could start living the rest of our lives.

 **BPOV**

When Edward had promised to take me to Rome, I hadn't actually been expecting him to follow through, but here we were, on a plane just about to land in Rome, after traveling first class. I felt as excited as a kid at Christmas. I had fallen in love with the city after reading a book when I was younger, and often dreamed of visiting the city, but I never truly thought I would ever have the means to travel. Tickets were expensive and my job at the coffee shop and my savings, barely covered my rent and food.

I sighed, thinking of my old life … my old job and my old apartment. Did I really miss it? No. I hadn't been happy back then, just existing. I did miss college, perhaps it was something I could do again, but I wasn't the same person now as I was back then. Maybe I wouldn't enjoy it the same.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life anymore or who I wanted to be. Things had gotten so confusing.

I did appreciate Edward doing this for me though, really appreciate it. I needed the time away from all the action and drama. I needed time to think, time to breathe, and I knew how much he was needed back home. There was still so much shit going on. It couldn't have been easy for him to walk away from all that, not when that was all he had ever known.

I reached over and squeezed his hand, wanting him to know just how grateful I was. "Thank you," I whispered.

Edward smiled, pulling my hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I want to make you happy Bella. I'll take you all over the world just to see you smile."

I grinned from ear to ear, maybe there was hope for us yet.

After we had landed and cleared customs, we got into a limousine and traveled for another hour to our hotel. A place called The Hassler Roma, it didn't look like much from the outside. Not that I meant it didn't look nice. It looked fine, lovely even, I just expected it to be another 'hotel', but it wasn't. Inside the hotel was completely lavished in luxury, especially our suite, but what really stole my breath was the terrace and our view of the city. It was perfect. The sun was rising in the sky, illuminating the city buildings from behind. It was almost like they were glowing.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, turning to face him, struggling to control my happy tears. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much. I just know that these are going to be the best two weeks of my life."

Edward grinned down at me. "I love seeing you happy. I think I will officially make it my new job to make you smile as often as I can."

I leaned up and kissed his lips before turning back to the spectacular view.

"Are you tired?" he asked, rubbing the back of my neck. "You didn't sleep much on the flight."

"I was, but I don't think I could possibly sleep now that we are here. I'm terrified if I close my eyes, then all of this will disappear."

Edward laughed. "Then, let's go and grab breakfast. We'll have plenty of time to unpack later. Maybe we can even squeeze in some sightseeing before you're tired enough to sleep."

I practically took his hand and ran out the door. Sightseeing and breakfast in Rome, he didn't need to ask me twice.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **EPOV**

Rome was, well Rome, was just simply amazing. I couldn't have thought of a better place for Bella and myself. She was like a different person. I had never seen her so carefree and happy. It was intoxicating.

"Do you want to go to see Hadrian's Villa or Palatine Hill today?" she asked, stealing a slice of toast from my plate and taking a bite. She was too busy looking at brochures to see the goofy grin that was now spread across my face. I loved that she was this relaxed with me, after everything that had happened between us, after everything I had put her through. "Or what about Pantheon?"

I shrugged, where we went was of no consequence to me. "I'm happy to go wherever you want."

She didn't like that answer. She frowned at me, three small creases forming in the middle of her eyebrows. "Edward," she groaned. "I feel as if I am hogging this entire trip. For the past week, all we have done is visit places I want to see. Surely, there must be somewhere that you want to go?" She asked, sounding exasperated.

"I can see everything I want from here."

She glanced around the terrace. "Are you saying you just want to spend the day here, at the hotel?" I could see how upsetting the idea was to her. How could I possibly expect her to stay in a hotel for the day when she was in the city of her dreams? I merely laughed because she had no idea that the sight I was talking about was her. My laughing only made her scowl more, so I quickly followed up with a response.

"Bella, the only sight I wish to see is you, especially with a smile on your face. So, please get rid of that frown. We can go anywhere you want. I know that we only have a week left here and there is still so much of the city you wish to see, so by all means, you choose where we go today."

Her face flushed a deep crimson. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed," I responded, leaning over and taking a bite the toast that was in her hand. "So, are we going to see Hadrian's Villa or the Palatine Hill?"

Bella shrugged, sitting the toast down on her plate. "I think I'll decide after we shower," She said, grinning at me. She got up from her seat and sauntered through to the bedroom. The whole time my eyes were fixed on her ass, it was barely covered by what she called bed shorts, not that I was complaining. I think she was even accentuating her natural wiggle to give me something to watch.

I was gonna show her just what I thought of her ass.

I downed the last of my coffee and got up to follow her, but just as I began to walk away from the table my cell rang. I sighed, glancing at the screen. It was my brother, Jasper, which was just as well. If it had been anyone else, I think I would have ripped right through them, not that I was pleased about him calling me either. This was my time with Bella. I didn't want to be interrupted by mindless problems, but at the same time I knew I couldn't walk away from the family business.

I didn't really have any cause to complain though. Jasper really had been taking the brunt of everything for me, only calling me if he felt he had to, but it still annoyed me. I didn't want to have to think about home or the problems that awaited us when we returned. I knew it was foolish of me to think that everything would just simply be fixed by the time we got back, but one could dream, couldn't he?

I had even pondered tossing my cell into the Tiber River and walking away from this life, disappearing with Bella, never to be seen again. I wondered if I did do that, if my family would leave us alone or would they keep searching until they found us. After-all, not many men got to walk away from this life and lived to tell the tale.

Perhaps, I should fake our deaths. Nah, they were all stubborn bastards, they would probably want to scrutinize the bodies and find out it wasn't us.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Hello, brother," Jasper said cheerfully. "It sounds as if your holiday is doing you wonders."

"It would be if people didn't keep interrupting it," I muttered.

"The joys of being top dog."

"Did you call me for a fucking reason or just to annoy me?"

"How's Bella?"

"In the shower, naked and waiting for me," I sighed, hoping he would take the hint.

"Then, I best not keep you … we've found them."

I didn't need to ask who he was referring to. I knew he was talking about Agent Black and Charlie.

"Shit," I hissed, walking further out onto the terrace so Bella wouldn't overhear me. I hadn't been counting on anyone finding them. I mean, I know I had put out bounties on their heads, but … shit. I was unprepared for this. It had been the furthest thing from my mind.

"Do you want me to follow through as planned?" Jasper asked, meaning did I still want them killed. Did I? Shit. Shit. Shit.

I thought of Bella, how would she feel about me murdering her father? I knew she felt very bitter about what he had done to her, to us, but feeling resentful and wanting someone dead were two entirely different things. Killing him could destroy her. I could lose my smiling Bella.

I had grown accustomed to seeing that Bella this past week, I couldn't lose her, and I certainly didn't want to gain back the alcoholic maniac she had been a few weeks ago. More importantly, I didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize us.

"Put down the mutt and let the other one live."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. He sounded surprised by my response.

"Positive," I snapped. I didn't like my orders being questioned. "Just remind him that he is never to come near his daughter again. If he does, I may not be so forgiving the next time." I hung up the phone and sat my cell on the table. I hoped I had made the right decision. I hoped I didn't live to regret it. I was only trying to do what's best for Bella. I only wanted to make her happy.

I made my way through to the bathroom. Bella was on her way out of the shower. She looked annoyed, probably because I had kept her waiting.

"Jasper called," I said, making my way over to her and pulling her into my arms.

"Oh." I knew she didn't like the interruptions any more than I did. "Is everything okay?"

I cupped her chin and tilted her face towards me. "Everything is fine. He just wanted to run a few things past me." Bella nodded. "Why don't you join me in the shower?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"I've already showered," she frowned.

"Hmm," I said, looking her over. "Are you sure, because you look extremely dirty to me?"

Bella laughed and playfully shoved me away from her. "You're an ass, you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been called worse. So … about that shower?"

.

~Relentless~

.

I suppose the Palatine Hill was impressive, if you liked that sort of thing. Bella seemed to be really impressed, but to me it was just a bunch of rocks that some old fuckers had lived in. I refrained from telling her that, however, and did my best to ohh and ahh at the right possible moments and of course smile.

We even did the whole tourist thing, getting random strangers to take our pictures with the big rocks in the background. I guess the Don in me should have been more cautious about that, but very few people knew where we were, and there hadn't been any indications since we had arrived that we were in danger.

After visiting the Palatine Hill, we went to Hadrian's Villa. That involved a lot of walking and I admit I may have become whiny after a while, but we did skip lunch to go there, so I had every right to whine, right? Hadrian's Villa wall was much the same as Palatine's Hill, only with water. I did wonder if Bella would ever bore of looking at rocks, but I didn't dare ask. I didn't want to spoil her fun.

After a day of walking and sightseeing, we returned to the hotel for a quick shower to wash away a day's worth of sweat and grime, before we ventured out for dinner. While Bella was occupied getting ready, I grabbed the surprise I had bought her the previous day and slipped it into my pocket, hoping that tonight would be the night I got to ask her.

We took a car to Aroma, it was a restaurant on the rooftop of the Palazzo Manfredi Hotel, with striking views of the Colosseum, if you were into that kinda thing. I knew Bella was, and I hoped it would be the perfect setting for her when she retold our tale to our family and hopefully one day our children.

"This is beautiful, Edward," she beamed, as we took our seats.

"I thought you would like it."

She reached over and squeezed my hand. "I don't just like it, I love it."

"I would do anything to make you happy, Bella." She merely blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean it. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I know you're sorry. We've both wronged. You've given me this holiday, your time, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me."

I stroked my thumb over the top of her hand, wishing I could let her know just how much her words meant to me. I forced back the lump in my throat knowing that tonight would be the night that I asked her. If she didn't say yes now, then she never would, not that I would ever be able to live without her.

After our main meal, when Isabella excused herself to the restroom, I motioned for the waiter to bring his finest bottle of champagne. He brought it quickly and filled two flutes. I popped Bella's ring in her glass, just managing to do it before she returned to her seat.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face and she was immediately suspicious. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm happy."

"Hmmm."

I decided to move the proceedings along before she noticed the ring and ruined my surprise.

"I ordered champagne. I thought we could celebrate," I said, lifting my glass.

"And what are we toasting?" Bella asked, lifting her flute.

"To us, to our future."

She smiled at me. "To us," she repeated, lifting her glass, tilting it towards me before she took a drink.

I paused with my glass at my lips, watching her, praying that she didn't take a drink and start choking on the ring or this could quickly turn into the worst proposal in the world. Thankfully, she didn't. The ring hit her lips and she pulled the flute away to look inside. "Edward," she gasped, staring at the ring.

I got up from my chair and went to her side, kneeling on the floor. I took the flute from her hand and fished out the ring, holding it towards her as I stared directly into her eyes. "Marry me, Bella?"

"Edward, I …" Bella said, clutching her hand to her chest. I could see that she was struggling to form words. I prayed that she didn't say no.

"I know that we didn't get off to the greatest start," I stuttered. "And that is an understatement, by a long shot, but when I think of the future. I think of it with you. Being here with you this past week, seeing you so happy has made me realize that I will do anything to keep that smile on your face. So, please, Bella, just say yes. Say yes and I will make you the happiest woman alive."

Bella stood up, pulling me to my feet. She looked into my eyes and stroked the side of my face. "Yes," she whispered. "I know it doesn't make sense, but yes. I want to marry you."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

A huge thank you to my girls, Cristina, Paige, Sherry & Tiffany. You girls rock my world. I truly appreciate all that you do.

 **Chapter 34**

 **BPOV**

"Let's get married here," I said, looking down at my engagement ring. It was beautiful, solid rose gold, shaped into a crown and encrusted with diamonds. It really was like having my own crown, and I bet it was every bit as expensive as the real thing, knowing Edward. He said he had chosen it because I was a princess, his princess. His words had made me swoon. I loved this side of him.

After our meal at the Aroma - which had been the perfect setting for the proposal - we returned to our hotel suite, where we had made sweet love for hours. The rest of the time we had spent talking about anything and everything. It was nice. I finally felt as if we were on the same page. If I was honest, I really didn't want this holiday to end. I wanted to stay with this Edward forever.

"Here, as in Rome?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically, hoping that he would agree. "If that's want you want. Though, it's going to be tricky getting everyone over here. I think we'll need to go home and then return at a later date. I'm not sure how long it will take to organize everything."

Hmm, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind. "I was thinking it would be just you and me," I said, biting my lip.

"We would need witnesses," he stated.

"Of course."

"And my family would be pissed."

"True," I mumbled, daring to peek at his expression. I was grateful to see my suggestion hadn't angered him. He actually looked like he was considering the idea. "But I was thinking. You haven't actually told them that we're engaged or that you were going to ask me to marry you, right?" Edward nodded. "So if we get married here, without them, by the time they find out it will be already done. There will be nothing they can do about it, right?"

Edward smirked. "True, but you know they'll still be pissed."

I shrugged. "Let them. Our marriage isn't about them."

Edward laughed. "Okay," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on my lips. "We'll do it. Whatever it takes to make you happy. We only get to do this once, right?"

"Thank you," I smiled, kissing his cheek. I knew how much flack he would get from his family for pulling a stunt like this, and it meant so much to me that he was willing to take all that crap for me. I would enjoy our wedding day so much more without his family and all the drama they would bring.

"You're welcome, fiancée. Now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll call the wedding planner first thing in the morning."

.

~Relentless~

.

"What do you fucking mean it can't be done!?" Edward roared into his cell as he paced back and forth in our suite. I flinched at the harshness of his voice. It was the first time he had shouted or even raised his voice since we had arrived in Italy and I felt bad because I was the cause of it. If I hadn't pushed for this Rome wedding, then he wouldn't be losing his shit over the phone right now to some innocent woman, who truly had no idea who she was really dealing with. Edward Fucking Cullen, Don of the New York Mafia, and all-round badass. I was sure she wouldn't be arguing with him if she did.

"Ed-" I began to say, but he held his finger up and shushed me. I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that we didn't have to get married in Rome. I wanted to fix what little time we had left here before our holiday got completely ruined, but he wasn't willing to listen. He was too intent on making the woman see sense.

"I told you that I am willing to pay whatever it takes to fast-track the paperwork … No, you're not listening … Sweetheart, everyone has a price … If you say 'can't' one more time, I'm gonna come over there-"

I quickly grabbed the phone from his hand and ended the call before he said something that got him into trouble. The last thing we needed was the Italian police knocking at the door. "It doesn't matter," I assured him, as I sat the phone on the table. I took his hands in mine and looked deep into his eyes. "If it can't be done, it can't be done. Please, don't get yourself stressed out about this. Let's just enjoy the rest of the holiday."

"That woman was just being a bitch," Edward sighed, squeezing my hands. "The best wedding planner in Rome my ass," he muttered.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to make sense of what had happened because hearing only his side of the conversation had left me clueless.

"She said there was a lot of paperwork involved and there was no way it could be done before we leave. Then, there was the event planning, which she said takes time to get everything right. Apparently, she's too busy to fit us in this week, but will be more than happy to accommodate us at another time," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why don't we try someone else?"

Edward sighed. "She insisted that no one in Rome would be able to push the paperwork through any quicker for us. Apparently, there are a lot of religious forms that need to be filled in by us and our local priest."

"We don't have a local priest."

"I know."

"Let's just forget about it," I said, hoping he would be agreeable. "We can get married when we return to the states. There is no rush."

Edward let go of my hands and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer to him. "No rush? I want you as my wife as soon as possible … Mrs. Cullen to be," he grinned, before placing a slow and sensual kiss on my lips. "The longer we leave it, the more time you have to change your mind."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to change my mind Edward. I promise. Is that what you're worried about?" I asked, searching his eyes for the answer, but he didn't respond. Though, I could tell that it had him worried.

"Let's try another wedding planner," he sighed.

So, we did. We eventually found a man named Carlo, who was more than willing to work with us, even given our restricted time frame. He assured Edward that he would be able to handle the paperwork just as long as Edward was able to pay the right price. In other words, Carlo was a crook. I thought it was kind of ironic, but I didn't mind so much, as long as our wedding would be legally binding back in the states.

Edward had gone to meet Carlo several hours ago, to exchange money and get the wedding in motion. I wasn't permitted to attend the meeting. Edward had insisted it was too dangerous for me to go when we didn't know this guy. What Edward failed to realize was it was also dangerous for him too. I knew he wasn't carrying. He had no means of protection other than his bare hands. I was worried about him. I wished he would just call and let me know he was okay. I had been pacing our suite ever since he had left.

He eventually returned half an hour later, thankfully in one piece. He even had a smile on his face.

"Well?" I asked, running to his side, grasping onto his arms.

"We get married in two days," he said, grinning down at me.

"Really?" I exclaimed, apparently too loud as he pulled away and rubbed his ear. I couldn't help, but laugh. I couldn't believe that it was actually going to happen. We were going to get married, in Rome. Wait, what? I was going to get married. My stomach knotted. I felt sick. I fanned my face. I was going to get married. I was getting married to a mob boss.

"Oh no, you don't," Edward said, grabbing my arms and shaking me gently until I looked at him. "No cold feet."

"I ah, wasn't." Edward cocked his eyebrow at me. "Okay, maybe I was, just a little. I guess I've just never envisioned myself as a married woman before. I was never one of those girls that spent years as a child planning what their big day was going to be like. Marriage is a big thing," I said, looking up at him.

Edward laughed. "You're just figuring that out?"

"No. Yes. I mean … I guess I'm just worried, about what happens after, Edward. You, us, Rome, it's been perfect, but what happens when we return to New York, does that bubble just burst?" I asked, nervously rubbing my arm.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "Princess, I will do whatever it takes to shield you from my life. I am the Don. I can take a backseat now and just delegate to my men and collect the cash. That means I will have a lot more time to spend with you, to treat you like a princess, and keep that smile on your face. I don't ever want to see it leave your face."

I shook my head. "I fear it won't be just as easy as that. Someone is always going to want you dead, which means someone is always going to want me dead. What if someone takes me again? I don't think I could make it through that again."

"Bella?" Edward said, cupping my face and making me look at him. His eyes looked sad, pained. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"And I love you. The rest we can work out later. Just please say that you will marry me. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. You make me a better person."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I can't live without you Edward. Even when my head screams for me to run, my heart, my body refuses to go. I'm here," I said, placing my hand on his heart. "I'm not going anywhere."

Edward took my hand and pulled it up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "Thank you."

.

~Relentless~

.

We went dress shopping the next day. After hours of walking around the shops I finally found the right dress and thankfully it didn't need altered. It was an off the shoulder white lace dress, that hugged my figure and naturally widened at my thighs into a long flowing gown. I felt like a thousand dollars in it, probably because that's what it cost.

Edward had purchased a gray Italian suit, which he looked incredible in, but then he would look great in a trash bag.

We were all set for the big day.

Edward had insisted on taking care of my flowers and Carlo had hooked him up with a photographer. Everything was taken care of. All I had to do was show up tomorrow and get married, but I had no idea where it was that I was to show up to. Edward had even wanted to keep that a surprise. I think he got a lot more enjoyment out of this wedding planning than he cared to admit. I was pretty excited to see what he had pulled together.

That was if I ever managed to get to sleep. I had spent hours scrubbing and primping myself and now I had nothing left to do. Edward had insisted on sleeping in different rooms tonight, something about following at least one tradition. I had no idea where he was. I mean, I knew he was in this hotel somewhere, but I had no idea which room he was in.

To be honest, I was lonely. I didn't think I would ever be able to get to sleep without him by my side. I had grown accustomed to sleeping in his arms.

Ah, fuck tradition. I wanted to see him.

I got off the bed and grabbed my dressing gown and satin slippers, slipping into both as I hurried towards the suite door. A tall, muscular guy was standing out in the hall when I opened the door. He tried his best to look disinterested as I passed him, but I knew better. I knew he would have been the security that Edward had hired to watch over me while I was in the room alone, because let's face it, there was no way that Edward was leaving me unprotected.

I headed to the elevator and went down to the ground floor. Thank god it was late and there weren't many people around. This wasn't the type of hotel that you walked around in your sleepwear. The few people that I did see glared at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had.

The woman at the desk barely spoke a word of English, which made for an interesting conversation because my Italian wasn't exactly perfect either.I did however manage to eventually get a room number from her. I had to laugh when I found out Edward was on the same floor.

I took the elevator back up to our floor and knocked on Edward's door. He didn't look completely surprised to see me, which led me to believe that my guard had informed him I had left my room, but he did his best to put on an act of shock. "Bella?"

I stepped forward and fisted his t-shirt. "Don't ever leave me again."

Edward smiled. "Never, I promise," he said as he pulled me towards him, slamming the door behind me. His lips were quick to find mine, full of hunger, passion and need. "I've missed you," he sighed.

"I've missed you, too," I whispered in response. I knew then that I would never be able to leave him, no matter where this life took us.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** A HUGE thank you to my girls, Paige, Cristina, Tiffany & Sherry! You girls rock my world.

Sorry it's been awhile. See you at the bottom. x

 **Chapter 35**

 **BPOV**

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, appearing in the mirror behind me. I stared at his reflection, completely stunned by what I saw. In all the time that I had been with him, I had never seen him looking so handsome. He was wearing a light gray Italian suit with a white shirt and a light gray tie. He also had the matching handkerchief hanging out his pocket, in a perfectly formed triangle. His hair was even combed over to one side, with not a strand out of place. I couldn't believe that this fine-looking man was going to officially be mine in less than a few hours.

"Don't cry," Edward said, grabbing a tissue from the dressing table, and turning me around to face him. I hadn't realized that I was. He gently dabbed the tissue under my eyes, wiping the moisture away.

I smiled at his tender gesture. "They're happy tears," I assured him.

"Happy tears or not, I only want to see you smile," he said, squeezing my chin. "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

I liked the sound of that. "Okay, no crying," I promised, at least I would try. I knew that today was going to be an emotional roller-coaster, but I was willing to do anything to keep this happy, excited Edward by my side. I only wished that I could somehow capture him and take him home with me. I knew things were going to be very different once we returned to the States. No matter how much he promised that it wouldn't be. There was no escaping the life that awaited us.

"The car will be here to take us to the church in a few minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"I think so," I said, turning back to look at my reflection, checking over both my makeup and hair. I had chosen a natural look for my makeup, a minimal amount of eyeliner and mascara, a little light beige eyeshadow and rosy pink lips. I had my hair styled in loose curls, using a few strands to pull it slightly away from my face. I think it went well with my white lace gown.

"Hmm," Edward said, looking me over, "I think you're missing a few items."

"I am?" I asked, confused, looking over myself. I didn't know what he was talking about.

Edward pulled a gift bag out from behind his back and smiled at me.

"What's that?" I asked, surprised.

He set the bag down on the dressing table and proceeded to pull out a jewelry box. "How about something new," he said, as he opened the box and presented me with a pearl necklace and matching earrings, both of which were encrusted with diamonds.

"Oh Edward, they're beautiful," I gasped, "thank you, thank you so much, but you shouldn't have."

"I only want the best for my wife," he said, as he sat the box down and pulled out the necklace, carefully clasping it around my neck, as I lifted my hair out of the way. When he was finished, I took the earrings and clipped them into place myself. I had to admit, it did finish my outfit nicely.

"Well, that takes care of something new," he said, going into the gift bag again, "what about something borrowed?" I watched in fascination as he pulled out a delicate pearl bracelet. It matched well with both the necklace and earrings.

"It's beautiful, but where did you borrow it from?" I asked, curious as he fastened it around my wrist.

"Carlo," Edward said. "It's his mother's, a family heirloom. So, we will have to return it, I'm afraid."

"That was very thoughtful of them both. We should thank them."

"I already have. Now, time for something blue," he said, as he pulled a blue garter from the bag and swung it around his finger, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed as I pulled up my dress, offering him my leg. "I'll let you put it on if you promise to take it off with your teeth later. I heard it's a tradition."

"Well, if it's tradition, then I'll have to do it," Edward laughed, as he bent down. He slipped the garter over my high heel and slowly up my leg, until it was resting on my thigh. "Okay, so that takes care of something new, something borrowed and something blue. What are we missing?" he asked, standing up.

"Something old," I giggled, excited to see what he would bring out next.

"Of course," he smirked, "for this one, I'm going to need you to close your eyes." I happily put my hands over my eyes, leaving a small gap to peek through, but Edward caught me. "No peeking," he playfully scowled.

"Okay. Sorry, no peeking." I closed my eyes properly this time and held my breath, waiting to see what he was going to do next. I heard him rustling in the bag, and then I felt him, placing something heavy on top of my head.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I turned and looked in the mirror to see a diamond encrusted tiara sitting atop of my head. "Oh Edward," I moaned.

"A crown fit for a princess, for my princess."

I jumped off the stool and lunged at him, capturing his mouth with mine as my eyes filled with tears. I kissed him hard, trying to convey to him just how much all these gestures meant to me. He really had exceeded all my expectations. I never knew he could be this kind, this considerate and caring. Oh God, I loved him. I really did, with all my heart.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled away and smiled at me "As much as I would like to continue this, if we don't stop now, I'm afraid we'll be late for our own wedding."

.

~Relentless~

.

Our wedding, what can I say? Getting married in Rome was everything I dreamed it would be, and more. The church that Edward had chosen for our wedding was called the _Basilica di Santa Anastasia al Palatino._ It was a small church, by Rome's standards anyway, and inside it was an artistic masterpiece. It had large white columns and archways, cherubs and murals. It was picture perfect.

Our priest was a frail, elderly man, who didn't speak a word of English. That would have been the only thing I would have changed about our day given the chance. Actually, no, no, I wouldn't. Edward had planned and pulled this day together for me, for us, and I wouldn't change a damn thing about it because not many men would do what he had done for me. If I were honest, I don't think I could have done any better.

Our interpreter was one of our witnesses, and funnily enough he was also the man who had made all this possible, Carlo. He was a heavy man, with short, dark hair and a weather worn face. With the way he carried himself I suspected that he was also a mafia man, but I never shared my suspicions with Edward. After-all, it didn't really matter. Our other witness was Carlo's mother, Rosetta. She was a petite, old woman, who looked just about as frail as the priest, but she had a big heart and you could tell that straightaway just by looking at her. She didn't speak very good English either, but that didn't stop me hanging on her every word.

The ceremony itself was pretty quick. I think we spent more time talking before and after it. Part of me believed that _maybe_ we weren't supposed to be there, officially, if you know what I mean. The priest only read one sermon before leading Edward and me through our vows. We had chosen to just go with the standard vows, not custom ones like so many couples did these days. We didn't feel we needed to try and impress each other with our words. We already knew we loved each other. We wouldn't be here if we didn't.

After the ceremony, we had our pictures taken and thanked our witnesses for coming. I tried to return the bracelet, but Rosetta insisted that I keep it. She said it looked better on me anyway. After that, it was time to eat. I was excited to see what Edward had put together for our wedding feast. He had a car take us to an orchard on the outskirts of Rome. The trees were in full bloom, displaying beautiful pink flowers. Underneath one of the trees someone had used voiles and cushions around a table and picnic mat, to create a canopy. Inside the canopy, there was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne, flutes, plates and picnic basket. It was perfect and I loved the fact that I wouldn't need to share him with anyone else. There would be no going around to guests, making sure they were happy and enjoying themselves. It would be just him and me, like it should be.

"So," Edward said, pouring us both a glass of champagne. "As weddings go, how do you think I did?"

Fresh tears filled my eyes as I gazed up at him. "I don't think I could have asked for a better husband. You truly have made me feel like your princess today. Thank you."

Edward smiled as he handed me my glass. "I am so pleased to hear you say that. You are my princess and I aim to make you feel this happy for the rest of your life. Let's toast to our future," he said, raising his glass in the air.

"To our future," I said, clinking my glass with his. We looped arms before taking a drink. I laughed as some of my spilled all over the picnic mat.

I really did hope we could be this happy for the rest of our lives.

.

~Relentless~

.

I couldn't believe that it was time to go home. I was going to miss Rome and all the happiness that we had found here, but I would never forget the memories that we had created, those I would treasure for the rest of my life.

"Well, that's the last of them," Edward said, dumping the suitcase on the bed. "We're officially packed."

I nodded, though I was less enthusiastic about returning home, than he was. He actually seemed pleased about the idea. I thought he would be upset like me or at least a little disappointed, but he wasn't.

"Don't look so worried Bella," Edward said, cupping my face. "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to be okay. Just trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then stop looking like I just took a piss in your cereal," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

"There we go. There is my happy, smiling Bella. I've missed her," he said, giving me a kiss.

"She's not going anywhere," I assured him.

"Good."

We arrived at the airport a short while later. I was surprised to see that Carlo was standing on the tarmac waiting on us.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, concerned.

"He's waiting for me," Edward said, before kissing my cheek. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

I watched Edward as he got out the car and headed over to Carlo. I was worried that something was wrong. Edward hadn't mentioned that he was meeting us here, but they both seem happy enough to see each other. Edward handed him a package and they chatted for several minutes before Edward returned to the car.

"What's going on?" I asked him, confused.

"Bella, how would you feel if we didn't get on the plane?"

"Didn't get on the plane? What are you talking about? I don't understand. Are you saying you want to stay here for another week?"

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "What I'm saying is, what if, instead of going on the plane we just disappeared? Go somewhere and start a new life."

I was confused. He wasn't making any sense. Where had all this come from? "You can do that? Your family would let you just walk away? I thought the mob was for life?"

"It is for life."

"Then, I don't understand. How can we-"

"We would have to fake our deaths."

"I…"

Edward gripped my hands and looked me straight in the eye. "I know you don't want to go home Bella, and I don't either. I don't want to live a life where there is a chance of losing you. Being here in Rome and seeing you happy. It's made me realize that is the life I want. I'd give anything to see that smile on your face every day. So let's go. Let's just disappear. We make a new life for ourselves and we can be happy."

"But where would we go? How is it even possible to fake our deaths?"

"Don't worry about that," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "Everything has already been put into place. All you have to do is agree to run away with me. Just say yes, and we'll go anywhere you want."

I stared at him, completely speechless; just when I thought this man couldn't shock me anymore, he throws me a curveball. "Yes!" I shouted. "Yes, I want to run away with you."

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "I promise you won't regret it, Bella."

He knocked on the car window and gave a signal to Carlo, who nodded and then entered the plane.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We drive, Bella, to anywhere you want."

"And the plane?"

"Carlo has rigged the plane with explosives. It will never make it home. They'll think we're the victims of a horrible plane accident and nothing more." I nodded. "I need you to know that if we do this, there is no coming back. If we are caught, there will be repercussions."

"Then let's not get caught," I said, leaning up and kissing him.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Hey! Sorry it's taken so long. I wanted to edit all the old chapters before I hit the 'C' button. I've managed to get all the chapters up to 28 done, the rest will be done asap. Thank you to Sherry for helping me out with that. I know how hard you've worked and I really appreciate it.

I also want to thank you all for your patience. I know it has taken me awhile to wrap this one up, but my health this past year has slowed me down. These things happen. I got in the end tho and that's all that should matter.

I want to give a shout out to Cristina, without her Relentless would never have happened. After reading one of her stories I was itching for the sequel and didn't want to wait. So Relentless was born! She is an amazing author and you should all go and check out her work, if you haven't already. (CristinaN)

Thank you to my girls Sherry, Cristina, Tiffany & Paige. I appreciate all the support and hard work that you have put into this story. It wouldn't have been the same without you.

To my girls in my group, thank you for all your support and friendship!

And to my old beta, Fran, thank you.

Epilogue will follow, soon!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Tiffany, Paige, Sherry & Cristina.

 **Epilogue**

"Edward," Bella said, coming out from the backroom. "We've run out of limes. I'm just going to head to the store and get some more before the night crowd comes in."

"Are you sure?" I asked, finishing wiping the bar. "I can go and get them if you want."

Bella shook her head, "I can manage." She leaned up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I won't be long."

"Be careful," I called after her as she left the bar, not that I was worried. I knew she would be safe. We disappeared over two years ago, and they still hadn't found us. Part of me wondered if they had ever bothered looking for us or if they had just bought the plane story. Not that it mattered, as long as we were left alone.

We had made a good life for ourselves here in Magaluf. We had friends, a successful business and most importantly, both of us were happy.

After the plane had gone up in flames, Carlo had helped us disappear. At first, we had just sorta drifted from place to place, not really sure where we wanted to go or what we wanted to do, but somehow we ended up here. We both had liked it too much to leave.

I bought us a little apartment overlooking the beach, and not long after that we bought the bar. It made sense to go into a business I already knew. It was a fixer-upper when we bought it, but I think that was part of the appeal for us, something that we could build together. Something that was ours.

Did I ever regret not returning to New York and the life of a Don? Not even once. When we were in Rome and I saw what kind of life that Bella and I could have. I knew it was too special to waste. That was why I had put a plan in place with Carlo to rig the plane. I had never planned on returning to the States, even if I had to get down on my hands and knees to convince Bella it was the right thing for us.

"A whiskey and coke," someone said, sitting down in front of me. I nodded, not even bothering to look up. I grab a glass from the counter and filled it with whiskey, before topping it up with coke from the tap.

"That'll be three euros," I said, sitting the drink down in front of the customer, only then glancing up at his face once I had. I automatically reached for my gun under the bar. It may have been a couple years since I had last seen him, but I would recognize my brother anywhere.

Jasper held his hands up in defense, showing me that he meant no harm. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" I hissed, stilling my hand.

"Can't I come to see my family?" he asked, smirking. I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for his wisecracks. If he had come here to kill Bella and me, I would rather find out now. Jasper sighed, seeing that I wasn't in the mood to mess around. "I just stopped by to let you know that I think you did the right thing, taking Bella out of that life. She would never have lasted." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I will admit it took some time, even for someone like me, to follow your trail. Whoever you had helping you was good at his job."

"Is that why you stopped by, to let me know that you've found me?" I hissed. "Is this some kind of a warning?"

"Warning? No," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I merely stopped by to let you know that I've covered your trail. No one else will ever find you. You have my blessing. Just make her happy, Edward," he said as he stood up, placing the three euros on the bar. He picked up a baseball hat from the seat beside him and put it on his head. "You know where I am if you ever need me," and with that he headed out the door.

Bella passed him on her way back into the bar. I saw Jasper dip his hat, probably hoping she didn't recognize him. I did see her doing a double take, but if she knew who he was she never said. "It's hot out there," she said, dumping the bag of limes on the bar and fanning herself. "Are you okay?" she asked me, when I never responded straightaway.

I turned to her and smiled. "I've never been better."

A/N: That's all folks! It's been a fun ride! Thank you for taking it with me. I shall see you around soon.


End file.
